Let's Do This
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: All I am is a simple Bleach otaku. Until I'm asked to jump dimensions and save all of my favorite characters from a parasite who's stronger than even Aizen. What have I gotten myself into? (ON HIATUS FOR NOW!)
1. Prologue: Into the Shadows

_**Into the Shadows**_

_**Darkness enshrouds us all**_

_**and manages to shatter hope.**_

_**We hold out for an angel,**_

_**One who can lead us out**_

_**of the unending despair.**_

_**Because we cannot escape being**_

_**alone.**_

_**No matter how fast we run**_

_**the shadows engulf us.**_

_**Our beings cry out for **_

_**the one who can rise **_

_**above us.**_

_**~sisterawesomeness**_

* * *

><p><em>Hello there to everyone reading this! This is the prologue to my first Bleach fanfiction called "<strong>Let's Do This<strong>". As I just stated this is my** first **fanfiction. While I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism I **do not want any flames**. Anyone who trys to out right flame me fails at life. For those of you who will respect me I please ask you to be patient with my mistakes. This is an OC-insert and my interpretation of what events would take place. If you don't like it too bad. Read someone else's work or make your own. That's what the fanfiction site is all about! Go for it! I did and I won't regret having at least tried it.^^_

_I don't mind if someone uses my ideas if they decide to make their own self-insert or OC-insert. (Kami knows there's not enough of them out there.) All I ask is that you give me some credit. Speaking of credit, here are some fanfic authors who inspired me to write my own story. Without them I **never** would have had the courage to write mine on this site. _

_I tried **not** to outright **copy** them or their ideas. However, as previously stated they **did inspire** me. So if you spot **some similarities** in ideas or a few themes you know why. **daydreamer1008 **is one of the best writers of all time. I recommend you check out her story "**I Wanna Change**", it seriously changed the way I look at self-insert fanfics. Also, there is "**Clorox**" by **Kaymeleon** who equally rocks! And last but not least **Queencloud2443** and her awesome story "**In Death Note**". I adore their work and hope you look at them. _

_Try to bear with my, probably numerous, mistakes. Typos and stuff. This would've been a self-insert but I didn't want to put my actual name out there. Think of my character as me but with a different name, I actually would react the same way my character does... If you have any suggestions for how I can better my work please review me in a **calm** and r**espectful** manner.** Thank you** so much for giving me a chance my friends! Bleach inserts keep on keepin on!^^_


	2. Strange Encounters: Gramps and Gran

**OC information**

**Name: Jade Anderson**

**Fake name for a portion of the story: Shiori Oichi**

**Age: 18 (For a portion of the story claims to be 17.)**

**Hair: Shoulder length brown with black highlighted tips**

**Eyes: Almond shaped and aquamarine**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: Fluffy (Means a bit pudgy but in a cute way.)**

**Race: Human/Vizard/Dimension Jumper?**

**Zanpakuto: Wasure Shadoukipa (Forgotten Shadow Keeper)**

**Powers: Kido spells, Shunpo (recently), Sonido, Cero, High-Speed Generation (later), and ?**

**Adores: Bleach and anything that has to do with it, Chocolate, Lollipops, Sleeping in, Music, Hanging out, and Cute things**

**Dislikes: Stress, Her Boring Life, Having No Friends, School Work, Letting Others See Her Emotions get to Her, Losing Those She Holds Dear**

**Personality: Loyal to her friends and those she views as close family members, Caring, Forgiving, A bit devious at times. Normally, she is reserved and distant from others but will open up if given the opportunity. Also, tends to blurt things out bluntly, and without thinking, to see other people's reactions. Will always stand up and defend her friends if she feels they are threatened.**

**Favorite Characters: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Halibel, Stark, Ichigo, Kisuke, Gin**

**Dreams: To one day live a happy life full of adventure with the people she loves.**

_I just thought I would give you a little background info. On my OC. This is to give you a better understanding of her so you're not simply thrust into the story and expected to automatically like her. I'll try to keep her as far from being a Mary-Sue as possible. If she starts acting like that please let me know. Anyways, do enjoy.^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Strange Encounters: Gramps and Gran<strong>

So this is how I die. It's ironic, before all of this happened I wouldn't have minded a premature death. But… Now that I'm actually enjoying myself I'm killed.

And not in a simple slice or clean cut. _Not for me…_

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I hate when people do that. Cannot believe I just did it too. Opps.

* * *

><p>I can't believe my crappy luck. First, it began raining and I found out I'd left my umbrella at home. Second, Physics was killer and I seriously suck at tests involving mathematical equations. Third, I accidentally tripped down a flight of stairs and banged up my left knee. Owwie.<p>

College is hard (I know no duh, right?). In high school I was able to ghost by in my classes. Here, if I don't keep up my grades I'll lose my scholarships. If I lose them I'll be forced to go to a cheaper college because my folks wouldn't be able to send me here. Private universities are not exactly cheap. Stress much? Not to mention, I just got an on campus job and still don't have any real friends.

_Oh well. It was the same during most of my high school career. Who needs friends when I have Bleach?_

I remember when the series first aired. I was instantly hooked. Little did I know just how far the show would evolve. Tito Kubo is a genius! Of course, from then on I became obsessed with anything and everything Bleach. The videogames, DVD box sets, movies, posters, the manga, and fanfiction.

_Although, there are a couple things I'd change. What otaku doesn't have a few complaints here and there?_

The poor Arrancars and Espada! What the hell? I'll admit some of them were assholes , but not all of them. Stark and Lilynette were just lonely. Harribel sacrificed everything in order to protect her fraccion, and Ulquiorra was just plain sad. I read online not all of them were killed, Harribel for example. However, it still sucks most of them were slaughtered. They were all hipped up but were taken out just like that. Their back stories were rushed and we never really got the chance to properly understand them.

Aizen's punishment? Being strapped to a freaking chair? Honeslty. Not sure what I'd do with him but something better than that. Also, Gin and Tousen! Dead? What happened there? And Ichigo losing his powers…Gah! Made me want to strangle Kubo. He was so badass for all of two seconds before it was ripped away from him.

Then there was the whole "let's go save another damsel in distress" with having to save Orihime in Hueco Mundo. Don't get me started on that.

I happened to look down before I stepped on something. I bent over and picked it up.

_Oh my Kami._ (I don't say that often.)

A Bleach watch! On the side was the Bleach logo and the arms had little skulls on them. One looked like the "Substitute Soul Reaper Badge" Ukitake gave Ichigo. The longer arm looked like Ichi's hollow mask.

_This is the coolest looking watch I've ever seen. Wait… Who could've dropped it? No one here seems to be an anime fan. Unless, they keep it on the down low like myself._

Looks like my lucks changing! With that I happily skipped off to my next class.

* * *

><p>I should never have jinxed myself. Later, on I happened to pass by the message board in the cafeteria. On it was a poster saying someone had lost their watch and wanted it back. A big picture of it, now on my left wrist, starred me right in the face.<p>

Crap_._ I have two options: not return the watch or return it. There's just no way I could do the first. I'm far too nice a person to keep it for myself. Plus, whoever lost it must have sentimental attachments to it if they bothered to put up posters. I'd love to have it but then I think about what if I was in their place? So I grudgingly followed the poster's directions to the science building.

_Ok, go to room… Hold on. Why wouldn't it be a dorm? Maybe it's a study room and I simply didn't know? Or maybe a teacher lost it._

Wait, room 319. There is no 319.

To the right are rooms 300-304. The left 310-318. In between are closets and labs, hence rooms 305-309. However, there is no room beyond 318. The only reason I know this is because I have a couple classes on this floor.

Is someone playing a prank? Or was it a careless typo?

I checked the rooms as I went. No one was even up here. (A rather odd occurrence unto itself.) Then I hit 318 and there was still no one in sight.

_Hm. Does this mean I get to keep the watch by default? I tried to be a good samaritan._ As I started walking away I heard a door creak open.

When I turned around I saw a door with the number 319 on it. No way. That was not there two seconds before. Plus, why did the door look like it was made out of oak when all of the others are metal?

It was open just a tiny crack. Luckily, it was enough for me to see a soft glowing light coming out of it and for me to peek in.

"Hello," I called peering inside as far as possible. I made sure my head was only poking into the room. This was so Twilight Zone. Which meant I had to be able to make as quick an escape as possible if things turned ugly.

Huh? The room was not a classroom. It looked like a cross between an antique store and someone's private study. Books and various objects were littered everywhere.

"Come in, come in," a gentle but firm voice said from somewhere in the recesses of all the clutter. Hesitantly, I stepped inside. Dude, this was cool. There were weapons and armor… A large glint caught my eye.

Is that an anchor? Hold it, it looks like the anchor the character Motochika uses in Sengoku Basara. (Just because I love Bleach does not mean I cannot watch other animes or ignore them.)

Something next to it caught my attention. Quickly, I ran over and snatched it up. Edward Elric's red coat from Fullmetal Alchemist? Wow, this is some high quality material. It doesn't look cheaply made like most replicas are.

"They're real."

I turned around to see an old man slumped over, after appearing to have emerged from a pile of carpets. A couple of them toppled to the floor. Along with some tea cups that seemed to come out of nowhere. They merely bounced off the floor instead of shattering like they probably should have. Sturdy stuff.

There's not too much description to be given. He looks exactly like the thin nice old man who could be anyone's grandfather. Only, he looked a bit more like a stereotype of father time. Long white beard and hair. Grey eyes, how's that even possible, contacts? But he had on a pair of raggedy jeans, a t-shirt too big for him, and converse barley hanging on. Kind of like my karate instructor at the annual summer picnics where we don't have to wear our uniforms.

"I'm not that old, but I'll admit I'm no spring chicken," he chuckled. _Did he just read my mind?_ I should be freaking out but I'm more fascinated than anything else.

"I see you found my watch," he said pointing to it.

"Yeah," my enthusiasm easily deflated. "Guess you want it back." I was getting ready to unhook it when he held up his hand to stop me.

"Would you like to keep it?" _Why do I feel like there's a condition coming on? If it's perverted I am so out of here. _

"No, no nothing like that," he stated sitting down in a huge chair. Looks comfy.

"Please, sit," he gestured to a bean bag chair which appeared to my left. Ok. This is getting way too interesting to leave. So I slunk into the chair.

"How would you like to finally realize your dream?" he casually inquired.

For a second my mind went completely blank. It's not everyday someone asks you this question. _Did he mean…_

"Yes, would you like to finally visit your favorite anime, Bleach?"

"Are you on drugs?" I returned. Maybe all of this awesome stuff was nothing but a hallucination. Damn.

"No, to interrupt your train of thought. This is real and my locator selected you."

"What?"

"That watch you're wearing is actually a' locator' or 'seeker'. I dropped it in this world so it could find someone for me."

Alright, I'll play along for now. "So, why did you need someone?"

"This, my dear, is where things get a bit complicated."

"I've got an hour before my next class," I thought as I settled deeper into the chair.

"You see I am what you could refer to as a 'Dimension Observer'. My duty is to monitor various dimensions and keep things balanced." _Hm. Like the multiple universe theory._

"Yes," he continued. _That mind reading thing is convenient._ "Dimensions hold numerous universes. For every universe there is another with the same elements but a unique variation."

"I know," I added. "In this universe I'm a girl but in another I could be a boy. Another, I was never born. There is a universe for every possible outcome that could occur."

"Correct," he continued. "Universes are born and die naturally all of the time. It is the balance of nature. However, there are aspects which can upset this peace."

"Like what?" my curiosity was peeked.

"They have no particular name but you would refer to them as 'parasites'. They are able to harness dark matter from the universe itself."

"Holy shit," I muttered. Dark matter is what makes up the "center" or the "core" of the universe and all of it's components. Finally, all of those years of watching the Discovery Channel paid off.

"They are a force to be reckoned with," a stern look entered into his calm face. "With this ability they are able to jump from universe to universe."

"Why? What could they want if they're already so bad?" _I was actually going along with this._

"They wish for everything to fall into chaos. No one is exactly sure of 'why'. Perhaps, the dark matter has corrupted them over time."

"Can we get back to the task then? So why do you need me again?" I prompted. This was a good story and all but… Even if it was true what could I do about it? I'm just a fluffy eighteen year old college student.

"You see I am only an 'observer'. As such, I can only watch and record events as they unfold. I cannot interfere myself."

"That sucks. But who says you can't?"

"Tell me about it. And the answer is too massive for you to properly comprehend," he politely answered. _Well pooh. _"However, I am allowed agents who can reset events. That's why I sent the locator out to find you."

"Me?"

"Yes. The seeker will not simply pick anyone. Universe jumping is a risky endeavor and not everyone can handle it."

"You'd really send me into **Bleach**?"

"Precisely, though do remember in their universe they are real and so are their lives. Not mere characters on a show."

_Alright, but how does this tie into the parasite thing? _

"Since Bleach has its own universe, it also has parallel universes. In this one they are the product of a creative mind. What people do not realize is there is always one universe central to all the others. It is the point from which all of the other variations stem from. This is called the 'core universe'. If it is disrupted all the others connected with it will unravel," he explained. I was too stunned to say anything.

"I've been following a particular parasite for a while now. Unfortunately, it has already managed to destroy a few of Bleach's parallel universes. Now it's after the core." Well, this parasite can go f*** itself. Over my dead fangirl body would I let anyone, or thing, destroy Bleach. He let out a humored chuckle.

"That's the spirit."

"Ok, let's say everything you said is actually true. What can I possibly do against something which can corrupt an entire universe? Plus, how could I even get there?"

"Don't worry about the journey. I can at least handle that much. As for 'what' you can do. Change the outcome of Bleach."

…

"I mean get the characters to help you," he said getting up.

"Wait. How?" I'm not the most social or friendly person. As much as I've fantasized the moment, most of the characters wouldn't exactly welcome me with open arms.

"I'm sure you'll be fine…" I got up and followed him to a case. In it was multiple objects who's importance I probably didn't know. A dagger, comb, mirror… Holy Kami!

"Is that a Death Note?" I burst out.

"Indeed. The very one Misa Amane and Light Yagami owned," he busily answered while fiddling with something.

"Then why do you?" He cut me off.

"There's no time so I will have to explain later. Let me see the locator a second." I held up my wrist and he put a strange looking device next to it. It looked like a combination between a glow stick and the thing Doctor Who has. Not sure what it's called though.

"All done. The watch is set to let you know the progress of the parasite. When it strikes midnight you've run out of time. The parasite will have found the center of the core. That's what it'll seek to destroy." He nudged me back toward the door. "Before I forget," he picked up a sword and handed it to me. Two seconds later a figure appeared to my right. I yelped in surprise.

"You didn't think I'd let you do this task alone did you?"

"Hea there," the figure greeted.

"In the name of everything good and holy… You're Kaien Shiba!" I was practically yelling at this point.

"Yeep, and you're Jade Anderson," he stated.

"But you died!"

"He did," Gramps interrupted. "However, I was able to intercept his soul for a specific purpose such as this."

"After all I am the former Lieutenant of the 13th Court Guard Squad," Kaien smirked.

"But why can I see you when I hold the sword?" I asked moving it for emphasis.

"There are certain stipulations when dealing with alternate universes. Since Kaien was killed in his home universe I had to reintroduce him differently."

"Instead of a Soul Reaper I am now coming with you as you're new Zanpakuto!"

"Yea!" I couldn't help it. His energy was contagious. Plus, I now have a real Zanpakuto!

"I'll let Kaien explain things to you as you go," he said pushing me toward the door.

"Wait!" _Am I really doing this? _"What about my folks?" They wouldn't be happy if I skipped one class let alone a month. Or however long this was going to take.

"Don't worry," he laughed patting me on the head. "Time passes differently there. A year could go by there but you'd only be gone here for five minutes. Surely, everyone can go on without you for five minutes?"

"Ok…"

"Let's get going!" Kaien said pushing me into the open doorway. Instead of my school I went flying straight into darkness.

* * *

><p>I hit the ground more gently then I expected to. "What? What happened?"<p>

"Get off," came a rather muffled and pain filled voice. I looked down and noticed I had landed right on top of Kaien's back.

"Sorry!" I instantly jumped up.

"You're heavier than you look," he stated getting up and brushing himself off. Was that a crack at my weight?

"Welcome, little one," a sweet soothing voice called. I looked up and saw a friendly looking chubby African American woman in a long flower patterned dress. She had greying flowing black hair that fell about her shoulders and bright green eyes. If she'd been a little lighter in weight and color she could have been my grandma, Mema. I loved Mema…

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I politely asked. She gave me a gentle smile.

"I know her," Kaien said. "You're…"

She interrupted him. "Merely a curious guardian," she drawled in some sort of accent I couldn't place. _Vague enough?_

"I couldn't help but notice you were missing something." A big handbag appeared out of nowhere behind her. Now that I was paying attention it looked like we had landed in a meadow? Weren't we supposed to be in Bleach?

"Here it is!" she chimed. "Come here, sweetie pie," she gestured me over. I walked over hesitantly.

"It seems as if the old man forgot a few details."

"Who, Grandpa time?" I asked. She lightly giggled.

"What an appropriate name for him!" She handed me a tiny whistle. "Keep this on you at all times. If you feel truly helpless or in a dire situation… Just call." As she finished the sentence I felt my body falling. The picturesque meadow vanished and darkness reigned once again.

"Take good care of her, Kaien," the honey laced voice called.

"Don't worry Ma'am! You can count on me!" he replied. With that we continued to plummet through the seemingly endless void.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, I just wanted to let you know I am sorry if I misspelled any of the Japanese words at the begining. As for the multiple universe theory it may have a more scientific name than that but the principlces do exist. So does dark matter. I just wanted to let you all know I was not just pulling these phrases out of nowhere. <em>


	3. Hello Soul Society, Goodbye Phone

I, unfortunately, landed on my face. Luckily, fate gave me the benefit of face planting into nice soft grass.

"You alright, kid?" I heard Kaien ask somewhere over top of me.

"Owww," I moaned removing my face from the earth. When my vision cleared I saw he was crouched down beside me.

"At least you didn't land on me this time. No offense, but you can be killer on the back," he commented while offering me his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," I said taking it. We both got to our feet and I brushed myself off. A piece of grass stuck annoyingly out of my hair and Kaien helpfully pulled it out. "Thanks." Then, I began to notice our surroundings. Feudal Japanese styled buildings that were white with tiled orange roofs. Also, there was a small fish pond? A moderately sized building, that appeared to be made out of wood, stood right over the water. Pillars suspended it.

"Where did we land?" I asked.

"From the looks of it, outside my old company's barracks," he answered. _What?_

"Kaien."

"Yes?"

"Is that tiny wooden building overlooking the pond Ukitake's per chance?" I inquired.

"I'd say it is. How did you know?"

"A useful picture memory and the over usage of reruns. We should probably leave…" _Hm. Now that I think about it. _"Do you have any clue as to 'when' we've landed exactly?" Maybe being close to Joshiro wasn't such a bad idea.

"No clue," was his irritating reply.

"Why the hell not?"

"Hea, I'm just your zanpakuto, not some sort of computer database or 'all-knowing being'."_ Big help you are then._ "I heard that," he said slightly frowning.

"How?" I demanded. Then, I took a moment to think it over. He was my sword and they are connected to the people that have them here. Hence, how they manage to communicate internally. Man, I am such an idiot sometimes. "Never mind."

"Got to love the entire mind link ideal. By the way, the reason as to why you can see me all of the time is because I'm different from the normal zanpakuto in this world. Another handy feather is I can physically be separated from you for a good distance, and time, if need be."

"That is nifty, but can anyone else see you?"

"No. All they see is my sword form. Convenient right?" he said giving me a friendly pat on the top of my head. Just like I remember him doing to Rukia when he used to mentor her.

"Oh yeah, Kuchiki. We had better head out if we're going to help her."

"I thought you said you didn't know when we had landed in the show?" I lightly accused.

"I don't but there all sorts of important plot twists that stem from the whole 'save Rukia' ordeal right? It seems logical the old man would put us in before any of the major action happens."

"Good point. Well, let's get going."

"Don't forget me!" Kaien practically yelled at me. I looked down and noticed my sword was on the ground two feet away from where I was standing.

"Sorry!" I went over and quickly picked him up. Yes Jade, forget your only weapon in a show where everyone either has a sword or some type of power that could kill you. I hadn't noticed until now but I still had the whistle the old woman gave me in my right hand. I stuffed it in my front pants pocket. "Come on Kaien. We're off to see the Wizard!" I honestly couldn't help it. Really, how many chances does a girl get to actually use that line?

I barely heard him exhale and mutter, "You're an interesting one, aren't you?" as I started walking with no idea as to where I was going.

* * *

><p><em>A few seconds later.<em>

Ukitake poked his head out of his little cottage. "That's strange. I could've sworn I heard someone out here." He let out a soft sigh and headed back in after not seeing anyone. _It must be this fever._

* * *

><p><em>Why did this place have to be so freaking huge? Plus, who's brilliant idea was it to design the place like one enormous labyrinth? <em>We had been walking for at least half an hour. Thank Kami we hadn't run into anyone.

No one but me could see Kaien so he was fine. I was rather relieved over this fact because I did not want to explain to everyone why a deceased lieutenant was walking around. His appearance, I noticed, was a bit different than it had been when he was killed in the show. His hair was a little longer and his uniform could no longer be considered 'standard'. The pants looked similar to Ichigo's when he was in his Bankai mode. The shirt was more normal, only the sleeves were elongated and jagged around the edges. However, he wasn't the problem. I was.

I wore cut up jeans, purple converse, and a black t-shirt with a picture of a cute, smirking, purple cat on the front. Combine this with my looks, including my bronzed skin which gave off the impression I had one hell of a tan going on, I not only screamed 'American' but 'ryoka' as well. If I did not want to be immediately captured I needed to find a means of blending in better.

"People are coming this way," Kaien warned. Quickly, I ducked behind the nearest corner.

"Did you hear?" a male voice asked.

"Hear what?" a girl responded.

"Ryoka have landed in the Rukon District," a third higher pitched man's voice stated.

"What?" exclaimed the woman.

"Yeah, one even fought against Captain Ichimaru of Squad three," the first man said. Now I know 'when' I am, the Soul Society arc. Kaien was not too far off the mark. Ok, the Seireitei has yet to be invaded. _This is good. All I have to do is find Ichigo or Yoruichi so I can help out._ With any luck I'd run into them and not someone else in the group. No offense to them but what could I honestly do to aid Chad or Orihime and Uryu? They get caught first. I'll admit Orihime teams up with Kenpachi later to break everyone else out of jail but by then it will be too late to do anything for Ichi.

"They are coming," Kaien intergected. _Right, time to put' operation blending' in into motion._

The next three seconds I did a series of actions that could only be referred to as pulling a 'Orihime' on them. Surprisingly, it was not that difficult to knock the three of them out. Maybe it was because they were not even numbered Soul Reapers or it might have had something to do with me being a third degree red belt. In this crazy world a girl has got to learn how to defend herself. A couple self-defense classes later and I was hooked on martial arts. My folks agreed to let me take karate classes as long as my grades were not affected. They thought I needed a 'physical' outlet to participate in since I usually have my face buried in a book. Trust me, I was not a girl you wanted to see take dance or run track. Sorry, getting off topic.

I somehow managed to drag them into some bushes before anyone could come along. Kaien located a nearby storage shed, like the ones Chad, Orihime, and Uryu slept in. Inside I found some rope to tie up my captives. Kaien rustled up some rags to stuff in their mouths for when they woke up.

I was able to wear the girl's pants but her shirt was too tight. The first man's shirt was baggy but was better than nothing. The only thing I could use from the other male was his belt. I probably looked a bit disheveled but it would have to do. Gently, I covered them with some tarp I found in one of the boxes. By now they had woken up and started jostling around.

"Sorry, but this is for the betterment of everyone," I apologized. My apology probably did little for them but I was telling the truth. These three looked like nice enough people who were just trying to do their jobs the best they could. 'Average Joes' of the system. So, I really did feel bad. I hope I didn't give any of them concussions.

In return, I left my own clothes in the corner behind a crate. Miraculously, my Samsung phone, which had been in my front pocket, survived the journey. I must have forgotten to put it in my backpack. It was still back with Gramps in his weird shop. Who wants to be caught toting a heavy Physics book around when you have to dodge swords? Even the internet was still working. There was only one problem…

I currently had no pockets in my new outfit. There was no way I was just going to stuff it into 'nature's natural pocket' either. It would have been uncomfortable as heck and I didn't want to accidentally break it. That damn thing was expensive. Plus, I might need it in the future if I forgot a point and needed to look it up. The Fullbring arc had me worried since I didn't care for it and ignored some of the major aspects. However, who's to say I would even make it that far? The parasite would probably pop up before then.

Subconsciously, I looked down at my left wrist where the watch was. The face read 1:00 p.m. Gramps said I had until midnight but who knew how fast this bug would be. _God, Kami, whatever good forces are out there. Protect this phone. Please._

"Seriously?" Kaien asked.

"Do not make fun of the love I have for this phone. It has gotten me through some pretty hard times…"

He wisely left it at that. If someone did find it I doubted they would be able to work it. All of the phones I've seen on this show were flip phones. _Then again._ What could they look up if they all thought they were real?

* * *

><p><em>I really didn't care for this chapter but it had to be here. Jade's skin tone was not mentioned before because her heritage comes into play later in this story and I just wanted to hint at it. I did not want to make her a helpless victim or a Mary Sue, where she is too powerful, but she has some basic fighting abilities. If you are wondering why her phone is here, well you'll just have to read and find out. As for how it works in an alternate dimension I cannot properly explain, for fear Jade would run on in this chapter even more than she already did, so please just let your imaginations come into play there.<em>

_By the way, I do not own Bleach or any of its awesome characters that would be Kubo. The only thing I own is Jade and her, often hilarious, reactions._


	4. Ichigo Kurosaki

Making sure my 'sword' was tucked into my obi I began my search. Kaien's sword form, for lack of better diction, was pretty. He merely chuckled at the comment. The sword itself was onyx like Ichigo's Bankai form, and small like that too. Only, it was a bit shorter than his._ Probably to accommodate my height. What good would a sword longer than myself do for me?_ It did not have a sheath but was wrapped in a purple ribbon attached to the jet blue hilt.

You could almost say it looked like a mixture of Ichigo's and Rukia's sword with a hint of my own personal tastes. I felt myself smile at the thought.

To make sure I would not get caught the same way Orihime and Uryu did I checked the insignia sown into the uniform. A Bird of Paradise flower. I racked my brain for a couple of seconds. Captain Shunsui Kyoroku and his lieutenant Nanoa's division. This is the part where most people would say I had no life and the fact I knew the insignia and division off the top of my head was sad. However, Bleach is my life and any other deep rooted fan of the show would sympathize with my pride at knowing this little bit.

This might be a decent position for me to be in. While both Captain and lieutenant probably know everyone in their squadron I did not plan on running into them. If I managed to locate Ichigo I would probably run into numerous squad members but not them in particular. Chad has the joy of dealing with that problem. Poor guy.

_So which way do I go now?_ I didn't have to wait long for my answer. Overhead came an enormous orb of white and yellow transparent light. There was an audible crashing sound as it hit the Seireitei barrior. Well, Ichigo and the gang just made their appearance in the Seki-seki ball. Kukaku had to make it durable because it sounded close to a brick hitting a concrete wall at seventy miles per hour.

Soul Reapers could be heard on the other sides of the walls surrounding me. Some barked orders but most of them sounded similar to confused and disorganized morons. Guess I wouldn't react much better if the place I worked at was randomly invaded. A familiar voice sent a chill through my entire frame.

_Holy crap! Did I just hear Sosuke Aizen? Then he's not too far away if I'm in ear shot…_

_No! Bad Jade! Get your head out of the gutter._ I wouldn't say I'm an avid Aizen fangirl but… Besides the sneer and the bitch curl he is hot. It must be in my genetics somewhere because I logically have no reason to like him. This is not one of my fantasies and he would slice me in half as easily as looking at me. Plus, I think he jumped someone's hair gel. _I don't have time to think about this now! _

The orb split and one of the slivers of light was coming in my general direction. I had to beat it there before any of the Soul Reapers did. I began running with everything I had. _Please, I have to help Ichigo!_

* * *

><p>For eighteen I am way out of shape. I was built to fight up to at least five minutes straight. Not run with a metal sword attached to my hip. If I hadn't properly strapped him to my hip Kaien would have banged off of me with every step. Not only would it have hurt but I would have had a bruise the size of a softball on my thigh. <em>And you said I was heavy.<em>

"Ha ha. Very funny," Kaien replied. "It's probably just your shoes slowing you down."

My converse were the one things, besides the watch, I kept on me. Number one: I could not deal with putting on those Soul Reaper socks and sandals. _I have no clue how cosplayers do it_. Number two: they looked uncomfortable as hell. Finally, socks with sandals? And I was not going to barefoot it like Ikkaku does.

"It's…Not…The shoes," I panted. If anyone asked about them I would lie and say I got them in the world of the living. Multiple Soul Reapers wear weird things. Captain Kurotsuchi is a perfect example. Would they honestly care about my shoes?

"Blech! Thanks to your goofy spell we're saved for the moment," a familiar voice grudgingly stated. I rounded a corner and spotted a decent sized hole in the ground. Inside, was Ganju and none other than Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki. If I didn't have shit to do I would've had a fangirl, dare I say even a 'Mary Sue', moment.

"You know, you have a hell of a lot of nerve kickin the guy who just saved your life," Ganju sneered. Seeing as I wanted to stop standing there gaping at them, I collected myself and ran over to the sand pit.

"Guys! Are you alright?"

"Um… Who are you?" Ichigo asked. Suspicion was clearly evident on his face._ Crap. Great first introduction. Good thing I had time to come up with an excuse while I was walking around. It didn't hurt to be prepared when dealing with alternate dimensional characters. Plus, I got bored starring at white walls after the first ten minutes of meandering about._

"Sorry Ichigo. My name is Shiori Oichi." _Come on I had to at least try to sound Japanese. Yes, 'Jade' probably would have worked but I have always liked 'Shiori'. Besides, how many chances would I get to use a fake name?_

"Alright, Shiori, but how did you know my name?" he countered. I also thought of this too. I've read enough fanfics to know how hard it is to get the main characters to trust the 'newly inserted person'. There was also the fact Gin had known who Ichigo was earlier and the entire gate incident. No wonder he was trying to asses me to see if I was another potential enemy.

"I'm a friend of Kisuke and Yoruichi. So here I am to help you out!" I attempted to put the most trustworthy smile I could on my face. I probably failed miserably and it gave off the exact opposite. I am not a 'people person'.

"No freaking way! My big sis is a friend of Yoruichi and she never once mentioned knowing a Shiori," Ganju nearly yelled. _Excited much?_

_Goddammit Ganju, shut the hell up. _

"He got you there," Kaien said. "Now what?" I cleared my throat and summed up the most authorative voice I could muster. I took inspiration from Kukkaku to try to intimidate them like she did.

"Listen up boys! I don't have all day here. Now do you want to save Rukia or not?"

"Kukkaku would be proud," Kaien stated. _Thanks._

They just stared at me for a few seconds. Ichigo seemed to be deep in thought. Meanwhile, Ganju had a bead of sweat on his forehead. Maybe I had succeeded a little and I did relate myself in demeanor to his sister.

"Hold on Ganju. Maybe we should listen to her. She could help us find where Rukia is being held." The last part seemed to be more of a question than a statement.

"If you get out of the hole I could lead you there now." My sense of direction sucks ass but how hard could it be to miss the one enormous white tower? It's right next to the absurdly large hill.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ichigo nearly yelled. I was so surprised at his outburst I almost 'eeped'.

"Hey, Ichigo. We'd better get going. I feel a bunch of spiritual pressures heading this way. But, as for you…" he said doing the typical anime reaction of pointing at me intently. "Don't think we'll trust you right off the bat. After all, you are a Soul Reaper. So get that point straight right now!"

I heard Kaien sigh. I wasn't a Soul Reaper but I knew where he was coming from. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough knowledge yet to fully understand the events that happened that night. The night Rukia killed Kaien.

"No duh. I would've believed you to be fools if you agreed with what I said without any doubt. Heed my warning. Not everyone is who they're pretending to be." Aizen, Gin, and Tousen came to the forefront of my mind. I would have to explain later but for now we have got other issues. Ikkaku and Yumichika, and I can't forget about the rest of the Seireitei.

Just as I finished this thought someone called down to use. Speak of the devils…

"Yahoo! What luck! "

_Here we go…_

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will include a fight sequence and be longer. I promise.^^<em>


	5. Ikkaku: Let the Battle Begin

"Can you believe this? First we skip out on our boring guard duty, and then these two fall right into our hands. Lucky, lucky me! Today, I'm lucky! However, you on the other hand, most certainly aren't."

"Yeah?" was all Ichigo countered with. Then, Ikkaku commenced to perform his 'Lucky Dance'.

"Who is lucky? I am lucky! None so lucky but… Me! That's right I said, me! Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky… Luckyyyyy! Meeeeeeee!" When he was through a black and white butterfly passed right beside his head. I somehow kept ahold of my composure. I chanced a peek over at Ganju and Ichigo. Their faces looked like they thought Ikkaku was some sort of alien! Based on what he just did I couldn't blame them in the least. My poker face completely dissolved at this point and the scene was interrupted as I burst out laughing.

"Bwahhhh! Oh my God! You are hilarious!" I barely managed to pant out. Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes.

"Sh..shut up girl! Who asked you anyway?" Ikkaku yelled, clearly angry. Ichigo and Ganju merely stood there, in the pit, with bemused expressions.

"Why don't you step away from the ryoka and let use handle matters?" Yumichika said a bit more calmly. He casually ran a hand through his hair. I had never really cared for his character because he seemed like a superficial pretty boy who demeans others based on his restricted definition of 'beauty'.

"Why?" I taunted.

He frowned for a millisecond before his smile returned. "I would think the reason to be obvious."

I put on an innocent face. "No, I'm not sure what you mean exactly. Why don't you explain it to me?"

Ikkaku didn't say anything and looked content to let Yumichika handle this one. He merely continued to smile at me. The same way you'd smile at some little kid who needed to be taught one of life's basic principles.

"We both are in squad eleven, the strongest of all the thirteen court guard squads. Thus, we are the most equipped squad when it comes to dealing with intruders. Seeing as you are not in our squadron it would be best if you step aside," he politely answered.

_Did he just tell me to 'step aside'? _

"Jade," Kaien said in a worried tone, "Don't do anything rash. Yumichika is just an asshole like most people in his squad are." He must have been trying to calm me down but it had the opposite effect. _Squad eleven thought they were so great. Why, because their captain is a certified psychopath?_ I hated it in the show when they would look down on the other squads. They honestly believed they were the strongest? _Don't make me laugh. I think it's time for a rude wake up call._

"No, I don't think I will," I clearly stated. This was clearly not the reaction they were looking for. Ikkaku put his palm to his forehead like he was getting a headache. Yumichika lost that pompous smile of his.

"Perhaps you do not know who you are dealing with…" he began but I cut him off.

"I know exactly who you two are. Quite frankly, I could care less. Squad eleven is not the strongest squadron either. That would be squad one, hence why the General Captain leads them. So if you are going to degrade others get your damn facts right. As for 'stepping aside' it's not going to happen," I finished. I conveyed both indifference and anger in my posture and face.

"Just who is your captain? How dare you talk to your superiors like that! If you really knew who we were then you'd know better than to say those things right in front of us," Ikkaku shouted at me. A small twitch mark appeared on his forehead. _Strange, I can actually see those things?_ He seemed to be breathing a little heavy at the end of his rant. I was not impressed in the slightest.

"As much as I'd like to get into it with you two shouldn't you be more concerned about other matters?" I casually stated looking at my nails. Ganju and Ichigo, still down in the crater, gave me a collective 'what the hell?' look. I waved them off and replied with a 'I've got this' expression. Doubt registered on both their faces.

_Terrific. Yes Jade, go and piss off everyone in one foul swop. _

In reality, I was also giving the boys the chance to crawl out of the damn hole. Two new opponents are right in front of them and they're still knee deep in sand. If Ikkaku and Yumi weren't, at least, a bit decent they would have been cut down by now. I went there. All I can say is thank Kami we are not facing the espada right now. Grimmjow would've decapitated the both of them in five seconds.

Ikkaku must've finally got what I meant because his attention turned back to Ichigo and Ganju. Realization dawned on his face while Yumi looked at him like he was stupid._ Not too far off at the moment._

For one, I know you never take your eyes off your opponents, even if you have not started to fight. Yet, I had gotten a look like I was the slow one around here?

Silence consumed us for a couple of seconds while Ikkaku was growing more irritated. He then started yelling at the three of us like we were dumb.

"What are you doing? You fools! Come on, couldn't you see that I was doing my lucky dance for you both while I was waiting for you to come crawling out of your stinking sandbox to fight me? And why are you both gaping at me like a couple of idiots? And you!" he said pointing at me. "Move or it's your funeral."

Said nimrods were conversing quietly to themselves. I could also hear Ikkaku ranting to Yumichika in the background about common courtesy.

_Kaien. _

"Yes, I can hear what they are saying," he instantly replied._ Telepathy was definitely going to come in handy. _

_Mind telling me what is going on?_ I had my suspicions. They were probably talking about Ikkaku and Yumi or about whether they could trust me or not. I could not really blame them in either instance.

"I won't say word for word but I'll give you an overview. Ganju's gonna make a run for it. 'Doesn't trust you as far as he could throw you.' Now Ichigo's talking. He agrees with Ganju but is willing to give you a chance.' For informational purposes.' Back to Ganju.' Do you think we could take her if we need to? We don't know what type of powers she has.' Ichigo again.' When the time comes…Made a promise…Nothing can stop me…'"

He stopped for a second and chuckled. _What?_

"Ichigo just told Ganju not to worry and that he would protect him. Ganju countered with, 'Sniveling dandelion, you couldn't…'"

_Ok, I get the point._

"Ikkaku! Calm down man. You want the entire Seireitei to hear you?" I called in order to distract him and buy them some time.

"Shut up girl! Now why don't you just step away from them and let us have our fun?" _Was that supposed to be the nice way of asking me?_

I let out an enormous sigh. "I already told you I can't do that baldy." I know Ikkaku hates it when Yachiru calls him that. Inwardly, I was wearing an evil grin.

For two seconds all he could do was stand there stunned. Yumi looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh. Finally, he found his voice but was so upset he stammered a bit. "I'm not bald, just shaven! So you just shut your face! Besides, aren't you supposed to be on our side, not theirs?"

"Soooo sorry. I tend to blurt out certain observations without thinking. Besides, I don't remember saying I was ever on 'your side' to begin with. For all you know I could simply be another ryoka wearing a clever disguise and who knows more than she's letting on," I gracefully replied shifting back and forth on my feet. To emphasis my point I pulled the long pant legs up to reveal my converse which had been, mostly, covered until then.

Technically, I was on their side too. Heck, I was on this entire world's side. But that wouldn't stop me from having a little fun while I was at it. _I'm so bad. _My ulterior motive was to demonstrate to them who I was truly with in this particular arc.

"I love the color of your shoes. But however do you manage to move around in them?" Yumichika asked.

"Talent, I have no idea how you walk around in those sandals," I replied. _Was I actually talking about shoes right now? Not cool, Jade, so not cool._

"If you ladies are done talking I think we should get this party started," Ikkaku stated.

"Oh yes," Yumi said. "I am glad you turned out to be a ryoka. Simple two-on-two fighting proves to be so dull. You are due some credit. I must say I never would have known if you hadn't told us."

I quickly glanced over at Ichigo and Ganju to see if they were ready for this. They looked at me in pure disbelief. Understandably, they had also thought I was a Soul Reaper. Maybe, it will help convince them about my earlier story. I needed all of the brownie points I could get with them. They probably just wanted to use me and then dump me once they got their information. Logically, I could not blame them. I did warn them about appearances. They would include me in their category of potential enemies.

"Um…Boys can we get this show on the road?" I loved this show but Kami knows these battles seem to take forever. Time is crucial here.

Ikkaku ignored me and looked at the two in the sand. He asked Yumi what they were arguing about. Yumichika replied by saying that maybe we were just scared to fight. _Really? Who would be afraid of fighting she-man there? _

Blah blah blah. Ikkaku just wants to let the boys argue over it. Yumi reminds him someone could come along and steal their glory. Baldy suggests setting a time limit and doing another dance… _That's a scary thought. _

"If you wanna fight be my guest!" Ganju suddenly shouted. He booked it in the opposite direction, never ceasing to annoy me. Kukkaku would beat his ass if she saw this. His strategy tended to not be the greatest. Works against Yumichika though. I remembered Yumi's hair he shows to Ikakku later and had to stop myself from giggling.

"Awww, you two have a falling out?" Ikkaku asked.

"Something like that," Ichigo answered.

Yumichika ran after Ganju. Got a nice view of his butt in the process._ Hm…I've seen better but definitely better than Ganju's. _

"Ewww, that is my younger brother you're talking about," Kaien interjected.

_Hea, you are traveling with a Bleach fangirl. You had better get used to this. Especially when we run into the Arrancars!_

"Lord save me," he muttered.

Ichigo finally got out of the hole and stood up. Ikkaku looked back at him and spoke.

"So tell me. Why didn't you two run away like your friend? He obviously ran because he sensed that our powers are far superior to his own. You know if you ask me, I think your friend made a pretty wise decision."

"If your power really is greater than mine, it'd be useless to run. You'd catch me for sure. But, if on the other hand my power is greater, then I'll just defeat you and be on my way. At least that's the way I see it." Ichigo countered. The way he said it made it sound like he could do this in two seconds and continue on down the road.

"Is that so? I guess you're not stupid after all." The boys gave each other the death glare before Ikkaku turned back toward me. "What about you, girlie? You going to fight with your friend here or run off like the other one did?" he asked me.

I let out a snort. "Neither, Ikkaku Madarame." I chuckled when his eyes widened, wondering how I knew his full name.

"Why are you so shocked by this? I know numerous things about you and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Didn't I already warn you?" I was so proud I was able to remember Yumi's last name. It has always given me problems.

I waved as I jogged to, what I judged as, a safe position.

"Don't mind me boys. I'm just going to be an observer so go ahead and start when you feel froggy," I shouted.

"It's not too difficult to find out information on other squads members if you tried hard enough. I'll let how you know both of our names go for now. But why just watch? Wouldn't it be better if you get away as far and as fast as possible?" he asked me.

"I won't use Ichigo as a decoy if that's what you mean. I don't roll that way," I explained.

"Then you must not really know me and Yumichika very well. If you did you would take the chance to run while we're distracted by these two."

"How would your captain feel about you saying that? Isn't the whole eleventh squad motto about facing your opponent head on and fighting until one of you is dead? There is no running away or retreat. Just victory or death. It is the only way a member of your squad would admit defeat," I challenged.

"You might not be as ignorant as I thought. For not being in our squad you know a good deal about our unspoken agreement," he eyed me warily. Maybe he was trying to see if he could recognize my face, and he seemed to be failing. It was the kind of way you'd look at someone who seems to know a lot about you but you don't remember ever meeting them. "If that's the case why watch? Why not help your friend here?"

"Two on one isn't right. Besides, Ichigo can handle this by himself. Also…" I let my voice trail off and hoped he'd let it drop. Of course, he didn't.

"What was your other reason?" Ichigo looked at me with the same inquisitive expression. I felt so embarrassed for what I was about to say." I really need to learn how to handle a sword," I said quickly.

"What!" both Ichigo and Ikkaku nearly yelled.

"I'm not a bad fighter but I only know hand-to-hand combat. I've done a couple techniques with a sword. Here and there a few times over a period of two months. Never in an actual fight though."

"Are you saying you came to the Soul Society with basically no ability to fight with a sword?" he asked disbelievingly. _When he puts it like that…_

"Don't worry!" I laughed. "I can handle myself. Besides, I've got an ace in the hole." I smiled at them. He shrugged and turned back to a still-semi-shocked Ichigo.

After a few moments Ikkaku lunged at Ichigo. Ichi dodged and took a fighting stance, then attempted to block. _This was going to get good._

Then, Ikkaku used his sheath in his right hand to block and swing with his left. Ichigo dodged just in time and jumped in midair to land on one of the various rooftops. He jumped off and attacked again.

"Jade?"

_Yes, Kaien?_

"I know you like this Ichigo and you know what's going to happen. Why not help him out and yell what the other opponent is going to do? Or aid him in skipping these battles entirely?" Kaien inquired.

Both of them now had cuts on their temples with blood dripping down. _It's simple. I can't._

"What do you mean you 'can't'? Wasn't your wish to come here and change things?" he countered.

_Yes, but later on in the series. As much as I hate seeing these guys in pain… It's necessary. If Ichigo doesn't fight the Soul Reapers, then he will never be good friends with them later._ Plus, it helps him grow in ability. Especially, with Zangetsu._ This really does have to happen._

"What about giving him a couple hints?" Kaien prompted.

_Don't worry, I will. But Ichi's a big boy. He doesn't need me to hold his hand during all of this._

"Clever girl."

"Go Ichigo!" I cheered from my position. I didn't want to distract him or become a personal cheerleader but I had to let him know I hadn't run away or snuck up behind him ready to pounce. He was never particularly good at sensing spiritual pressures on his own.

"So your name is Ichigo? You've got a pretty good name there. I heard that guys with 'Ichi' in their name are overflowing with talent and good looks. At least, that's what I've heard. What's your last name then?" Ikkaku asked.

"Kurosaki," was the curt reply.

"Well I'm 3rd Seat Assistant Adjutant, of Squad 11. You already know my squad. You also know my name, Ikkaku Madarame. Well Ichi why don't we be friends?"

"Ain't gonna happen."

"I just don't get it. Sure there's some distance between us, but only a novice unfamiliar with fighting would allow a hand to leave his sword during a match," Ikkaku stated.

Ichi ranted about getting the blood out of his eye. _Thank Kami you're not facing Ulquiorra or Grimmjow right now. They would have ripped you in two. It's still early in the game though so a few mistakes are bound to occur._ I took the opportunity to add in my piece.

"Hea Ichigo! Ikkaku has ointment in the tip of his sword. I bet if you say 'please' he'd hand some over!" I chimed.

Ikkaku looked at me with a shocked expression. I knew something only a person who has faced him in combat should know. He knew I had gotten him good. Now he couldn't simply write me off as a 'groupie' or someone 'who had heard from the grapevine'. Having a salve on you would be a wise idea if you are a warrior. However, most people would have it on their person not their weapon. I also identified the exact location of where it was too. _Spooky._

"Do you necessarily want Ikkaku to be too interested in you?" Kaien piped up. _Didn't you say I should help Ichi? Make up your mind man._

"Girlie's right. I have an ointment that can stop the bleeding. Even shallow wounds bleed profusely. Therefore, you must stop the bleeding. You can't just wipe it away," Ikkaku stated while eyeing me suspiciously. Then he took out some ointment and wiped it on his wound. Ichigo started to complain but Ikkaku merely explained that he was just prepared and Ichi had no right to complain just because he wasn't. Couldn't blame him.

"He's right Berry! It's the little things that can decide a fight." I had a serious edge to my voice. He looked like he was getting ready to argue with me but I continued on.

"Be thankful you were lucky enough to get Ikkaku. He would rather toy with you than let his little secret out." Ikkaku whirled on me so fast I hardly saw the movement.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

"I won't say, but all I know is that it's something most seated officers would not have. Their Captains might though."

"How do you know that? Only a select few know it even exists! None of them would dare tell you."

"Doesn't honestly matter. I won't tell anyone. I promise." I even crossed my heart for emphasis.

"Don't tell me it doesn't matter. Two people know about it and that's it. They would never betray that information. So how do you know? Tell me!" he shouted.

"Now you've made him mad," Kaien said.

_I really don't need your input on this. Where did you go anyway? I can't see you anymore._

"I have important business I have to see to. But don't worry. Even when you can't see me I'm still with you…" The last bit was said in a mockingly scary tone.

"I just know things," I casually answered Ikkaku.

"Now you're ignoring me? That's mean," Kaien whined.

_Shut it._

"That's not a real answer. You're just avoiding the question. Now tell me or I'll kill you!" My poker face dissolved into one of disbelief and annoyance.

"But how could I answer your question if I'm dead?" I innocently asked him. My jovial tone must have gone unnoticed because his face became instantly enraged and he charged at me. I know that was a bad idea. But he should have been focusing more on the fight than on conversing with me. Jeesh.

"I'll rip you apart!" he yelled coming at me. _Shit!_ What should I do? My right hand slipped to Kaien's hilt. I wouldn't fight but I could always block…

Ichigo answered my question by shunpoing between me and Ikkaku before he passed him. He must have used that awesome six pack of his to forcibly toss Ikkaku away from me.

"Thank you, Ichigo," I sincerely stated. He nodded in acknowledgment and I could have sworn he gave me a partial smile.

"I'm your opponent, not her! It doesn't matter if you have something I don't. The fact is I still have to win!" he almost declared.

"Whatever. But before this continues. You already know my name but what's yours?" he asked in my direction. _Me?_ "Yes, you girlie," Ikkaku said.

"The name's Shiori Oichi, but please just call me Shiori. 'Oichi' is too impersonal."

"Shiori? Doesn't that mean 'bookmark'?"

"You can use the kanju characters to write it as that but it also means 'guide'. Given as a name it tends to mean 'poem' or 'weave'. As for 'Oichi' I'm not too sure but I read somewhere it's related to 'a strong independent nature' or something close to that."

"You've got a nice name then. It's too bad. Yumichika would have loved it. As for the 'independent' part… I'd say that's on the mark. You would have made a good member of squad eleven. We could have had some fun. But don't think this means I forgot what you said earlier. As soon as I'm done with this I'll get a proper answer out of you."

"Good luck baldy! One day I might tell you right out but until then, you'll just have to be in the dark. By the way, thanks for the compliment. No one has ever said that before." It's sad but true. No one has ever said that about my real name. Now you see why I choose this fake one?

He raised an eyebrow at my comment and then turned back to Ichi.

"When did you start calling him Ichi?" I heard Kaien's voice ask. _Shut up Kaien. I give lots of Bleach characters nicknames. You are just going to have to get used to it and keep up with me._

I glanced over at Ichigo the same time Ikkaku did. Just in time to see him lick his finger and whip it across his temple, in a rather feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. _Way to ruin the moment bud._

Ikkaku 'hmphed' and I figured out what was next. _Oh crap._

"Ichigo! Move your ass now!" I shouted in warning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ikkaku's feet leave the ground in a shunpo. Ichi managed to block the strike. _Good reflexes._

Blows could be heard as they were dealt repeatedly. The swords locked each other in place. Ikkaku moved back and fought using his sword in one hand and sheath in another. Naïve Ichigo was unfamiliar with this style and was being forced backward. He seemed to be holding his own… Impressive considering the only styles he has seen was Kisuke's, Renji's for a couple minutes, and Gin's for all of two seconds.

The fight grew more intense as time passed and you could cut the tension with a knife. Ikkaku broke the relative silence which had only been shattered by the clash of swords. "You shouldn't look so angry. I'm complimenting you. You're too good to be dismissed as merely a greenhorn with natural abilities. There's something about the way you move. Who was your master, Ichigo?"

_Uh oh._

"Truth is I only trained under him for ten days so I'm not really sure I could call him 'my master' but there is one man who taught me the skills to fight. It's Kisuke Urahara." Ikkaku gasped. No wonder considering Kisuke's mysterious background you only find out in the 'Turn Back the Pendulum arc'.

At the mention of the name I felt like melting. (Kisuke fangirl here.) But I also felt for Ichigo. How was he supposed to know Mr. Hat 'N Clogs was the former Captain of Squad 12? I could list other various, and cool, qualifications but it would take up too much time. I really hope I get to meet him later on. _Wait a minute…How come Ichigo just now remembers Kisuke's name?_

"I see, so he was your master. In that case, it would be rude to kill you without giving it my all." Ikkaku took a fighting stance and put his sword and sheath together. Technically, this wasn't 'his all' but I didn't want to spoil the moment. Or have him come after me again.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" he called out. Ichi looked surprised when he saw Ikkaku's sword turn into a spear.

Of course, he was a dumbass and thought it was a regular spear. Instead of a three sectional pole!

"Don't underestimate your enemies weapon Ichigo!" I called but it was too late. He either didn't hear me or ignored my warning as he bluntly charged right in as Ikkaku called…

"Split apart, Hozukimaru!" The pole broke off into three parts. The blade curved around toward Ichigo's head but he somehow dodged. I let out a long relief filled sigh. Maybe he would listen to my advice the next time I said something. He shot me a quick look of appreciation before he turned back to face Ikkaku.

I was startled as Ikkaku let out a crazied laugh. "So my suspicions are right! You are a psychic. Is that your ace in the hole?"

"Yeep and there's no need to yell." All I received in return was a grunt.

Being a Bleach battle it took some time and Ichigo was getting hammered while Ikkaku was relatively fine. The gash on Ichigo's arm looked like it stung as it dripped blood. Ikkaku kept up with his incessant teasing.

Yada yada yada. "I'm fine…You still haven't seen what I can do. Now it's my turn…"

"Brave words…Greenhorn…"

_Ok boys lets wrap this up. _

"Get ready Ikkaku because this time it'll be you who finds he can't hold onto his sword."

"Heh! If only your talents were developed as your boasting newbie. Your arrogance is just a cheap disguise." Ikkaku's sword came at Ichigo and I saw his eyes widen.

"Too slow!" Ikkaku yelled.

After they charged Zangetsu got blocked by the chain holding Hozukimaru together. Zangetsu was trapped and Ichigo hardly had enough time to dodge the next attack.

"What was that you said before, you amateur? Did you really think you could make me lose grip of my sword?"

These guys talk a lot. The fight with Zaraki isn't too bad but Byakuya… _Holy shit! What was I going to do when we ran into him? _No sense getting worked up. I guess I'll have to be like Ichigo and role with everything.

"You may want to pay attention," Kaien stated.

I tuned back into the fight in time to see Ikkaku swing Hozukimaru. The end tip with the strings caught Ichigo in the face as he tried to shield it with his hand. A few seconds later he landed with a 'thud' and skidded a couple feet.

I winced. _Ouch, tile burn._ (At least, that's what it looks like to me.)

Then Ikkaku started to swing Hozukimaru in circles. _Finally._

"He he he. Hey, what's wrong? What happened to all of that big talk of yours? Hozukimaru can transform at will. I guess you really aren't in my league afterall."

I couldn't help but let out a loud girlie laugh. "Berry's zanpakuto is always in its release state baldy," I interrupted. Before Ikkaku could say anything Ichigo intervened.

"If both of you are done there's something I'd like to say," Ichigo grinned as he got up.

I smiled and moved back a couple more feet. _You teach him Berry._

"I'll admit it took me a little while, but I've got it now. I finally have your attack completely figured out. Hmph."

Ichigo opened his hand to reveal some of the strings he had gotten from Hozukimaru. All Ikkaku did was stand there in shock as he just noticed the cracks at the end of his sword. To add insult to injury Ichigo stepped on the pieces after they had fallen out of his hand.

Oh shit. Should not have done that. Majorly disrespectful.

"What's wrong with you Ikkaku? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. I hope you haven't lost the will to fight all of a sudden. But if you won't attack, I will." Ichigo got serious as he jumped up into the air.

I slid behind a corner as Ichi slashed down. The blast discharged across the area I was in but only managed to ruffle my hair. When I figured it was safe I peeked around the corner.

Ikkaku was holding a broken Hozukimaru in his hands. The wound on his shoulder oozed blood at a steady pace. He glared at Ichigo as he began speaking…

"I guess you think it's over, but you're dead wrong my friend…" _Men._

* * *

><p><em>See, I told you this one would be longer. As for the parts where Jade goes 'Blah blah blah' or 'Yada yada yada' it is to save at least a small portion of reading space for you. If you are reading this then I assume you have read or watched the series and know what happens at these particular times. It also reflects Jade's personality where she tends to get bored unless something severely interesting is taking place. I know it might be a bit mean but Jade, and me, are not overtly nice all of the time.<em>

_Like I said I just want her to be as close to me as possible and react like a real person would. Come on, haven't there all been times where even the most diehard Bleach otaku says, "Can't we just get to the good part already?" Time will pass whenever Jade is thinking to herself or Kaien like it would in a normal circumstance. (In case any of you were wondering why there were a few time skips.) Sometimes the internal conversation can last from a few minutes to a few seconds. It just depends. I wanted to let you know now in case anyone got confused. Until next time see you!^^_


	6. Directions and Meeting Hanataro

"Don't be overtly proud! Ikkaku just stop already!" I yelled, knowing full well what he was going to do and how it was going to turn out. Of course, he probably wasn't going to listen to me.

"Shut up! It won't be over as long as I can hold my sword!" _Eleventh squad alright._ There was a crazy gleam in his eyes and I knew he was beyond reasoning with. "You really wanna end this? Hehehe. Because the only way I'll put down my sword is if you cut off my arm."

"Don't make me do this," Ichi replied.

"You don't have the stomach for it."

"Why don't you just face the fact that this fight is over? You can't win and you know it so give it up," Ichigo gravelly said. _As if you follow that ideal yourself._ _What would happen if the heroes, or even the villains, did that? Boring…_

"No chance, greenhorn. This battle isn't over yet. And it's not going to be until one of us is dead!"

"You are such a dumbass, baldy!" I yelled out in frustration. Ikkaku let out a battle cry, intent on killing Ichigo without any sign of mercy.

"Ahieeee!" he charged at him.

"You're too slow!" Ichigo shouted slashing Zangetsu upwards.

I clenched my fist. Sure, I could logically agree a couple of events, such as this fight, had to happen… But emotionally I was screaming. I didn't want to see any of them in pain, mentally or physically. I owe them to try as hard as I can to protect them all. Every time I fail…

Just standing by and giving advice wouldn't be enough. I'll have to up my game because this isn't just a show anymore. This is their lives. Each time blood is spilt. It's my friends' blood… All because of me.

"Jade!" Kaien interrupted. It knocked me out of my haze.

"You are strong I'll give you that. Not...so lucky after all." Ikkaku mumbled as he fell, unconscious, to the ground.

I ran over and stood next to Ichigo. I glanced at Ichi and saw pity reflected in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt anyone unless he absolutely had too.

"Ikkaku…" I whispered trying not to puke.

"This wasn't a lucky day for either one of us, if you ask me," Ichigo said.

All I could do is nod. Well, one victory for us. How many more to go?

* * *

><p>"Enough mopping. Let's do this," I stated cracking my knuckles.<p>

"Do what?" Ichigo asked me.

"Help him and get the hell out of dodge," I answered.

"What about me? I'm injured too."

"I can see that Berry-boy but we have to act fast." I fist pumped to get the point across.

"How do you suggest we do that? Unless you've got a ton of bandages on you."

"I'm no magician but that doesn't mean I can't work a little…" I walked over to Hozukimaru and picked it up. It looked like a regular sword again since Ikkaku was out cold. "Magic!" I said tapping the sword's top. Realization finally dawned on him as he figured out I was referring to the ointment. Doubt etched his face.

"Will that even work?"

"It may not be the best way to heal him but it will have to do for now. Just so he doesn't die from blood loss." I bent down next to Ikkaku to hide the grin that was spreading across my face. _That is if he can manage to keep still when he wakes up._

"Could you help me put some of this on Ikkaku? It'll be faster if the both of us do it. Make sure to save some for yourself though. You're gonna need it to save Rukia." I removed the cap and began applying ointment to his shoulder. _Sorry Ikkaku. Hopefully, you'll forgive us. Maybe, one day, you'll be able to die that glorious death you wanted, but not today. Besides, you still have your dream to live out._

Ichigo sat next to me, trying to help Ikkaku too. I couldn't help but smile. Most people wouldn't give a crap about their defeated enemy. They would simply be on their way and not bother to look back, but not Ichigo. That's why I liked him so much. (The whole main character thing honestly had nothing to do with it.) He wasn't the type of person to just kill someone. In fact, he only really fought to protect his friends and family. It's just how he is. When we finished with Ikkaku, we turned our attention to his wounds.

"Need any help, Berry-boy?" I asked indicating his damaged shoulder.

"I got it. Thanks for the offer though," he replied, lightly smiling at my offer.

"Alrighty." I merely watched as he used the remainder of the salve. Ichi looked up and caught me staring at him. Quickly, I averted my gaze. I wasn't blushing or anything but I realized it can be considered rude to gawk at someone. I did like Ichigo… But there were too many factors to consider here. One, I'm from another dimension. Two, Ichigo needs to be with Orihime! I always thought they would be a cute couple. She clearly loves him, even if he is a clueless dolt about the whole situation. Their relationship may take a while. Three, I am eighteen and he's fifteen. A no no…

As he finished up Ichigo took a couple of seconds before he asked me a question.

"What should we do now? Get going like you said or…" He trailed off but I knew what he was thinking. In reality, he just didn't want to leave Ikkaku lying here. I knew Ikkaku was going to be fine but my heart melted at the fact Ichigo carried so much, even if it was for an enemy.

"Actually, I vote we stick around for a bit. We could ask Ikkaku about Rukia's current location. I know where she is being held but I suck at pinpointing landmarks. If he at least points I can figure out the direction." I glanced down at Ikkaku and my smile faded. Ichigo's face went from dumbstruck to one of understanding.

I was worried for baldy, even thought I knew he would be fine. But, I also realized I needed to try and keep what happens as close to the show as possible. My being here to begin with was bound to have adverse side effects, but for now, I had to keep things to a minimal._ Enough time for that later when I run into the Arrancars. _If I altered things too soon I would probably only end up hurting my future plans. I have seen all of the' _Back to the Future'_ movies one too many times to not now a little about what happens when you play with fate and destined events. Right now, the timeline called for Ikkaku and his narration.

I got up, seeing as I didn't want to be overtly close to Ikkaku when he first woke up. I walked over toward Ichigo's position a little ways away and sat down against the wall. For a while all we did was sit there and stare up into the sky. The silence was broken when he asked me a question.

"Are you really a friend of Yoruichi and Mr.-Hat-N-Clogs? And how do you know all of this information about us and what's going on?"

_So much for not being straightforward and rude._ I should have guessed as much coming from him. Poor boy is always so confused. Do I tell the truth? Probably not my best option right now, he would just think I'm insane.

"Yes, I am a friend of theirs." _They just don't know it yet._ "And as for all of my information... Well, did you question them about how they know so much?"

He glanced shyly away and rubbed the back of his neck. Probably, because I had made a point and now he was embarrassed. Awwww. He's too cute.

"But since you asked so nicely I'll give you a hint. And this does not leave the two of us. Understand?" My tone grew deathly serious. I looked at him with such an intense gaze that he shifted where he sat a little. While I may not be able to relay everything I can give him the 'semi-truth'.

"I'm human, just like you. I might have this sword but I am not a Substitute Soul Reaper. As I previously mentioned to those two I 'borrowed' some of their clothes so I could blend in. As for how I know so much about the future…Well, I can see it. I have visions of events before they happen."

I paused to see if I still had his attention. He nodded as he began to absorb the information.

"I have no idea why or how this happened but I have to say I'm glad it did. Now, I have the opportunity to stop, or at least change, things. There's something deeper happening here Ichigo. No one knows it yet but this will change everything. So I swear on my soul I will do everything in my power to protect everyone we care about. And all of those who can help us."

I put on my best 'imploring' face. Also, I purposefully said it the way I knew he would, like in the first movie when he swore to protect Senna on his soul. Of course, I meant every word of what I said. I was currently referring to the entire Aizen scheme but little does everyone know there's something more sinister than him. Holy crap... More powerful than Sosuke Aizen? _What the hell did I sign up for?_

He gasped; his mouth did the typical anime reaction of popping open, for a couple of seconds, before he closed it. I had no idea what he was going through his head. _Great, Ichi thinks I'm nuts._

"Well?" I prompted. "Are you going to say something or gawk at me all day?"

"You're psychic?" he asked. His eyes bulged and he pointed his finger at me, another anime over reaction. I couldn't cover the sound of my laughing. He went into his defensive mode.

"It's not funny!" he yelled but I could tell he was only half serious.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. You're just so cute when you're surprised is all." I burst into another fit of laughter. After I finally came back to my senses I noticed there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Ichi, is that the first time a girl's ever called you cute?" I half taunted. Riling him up was too much fun. His face turned almost beat red for a second before he seemed to shrug it off.

"Shut up," he said with a gentle half-smile. Since we were playing twenty questions…

"Ichigo? Do you think you could try and trust me now? I know all of this is sudden and suspicious but..." He abruptly cut me off.

"With my very life," he casually replied.

Did not see that one coming. My face must have revealed how dumbfounded I was because he quickly explained.

"What I mean is you're here taking so many risks to help me rescue Rukia. The same way all of my friends are, you know about them right?" I nodded." I can see you meant what you said. You even swore on your soul, the same way I did. If you're willing to go that far the least I can do is trust you the same way I trust my friends. It's that simple."

I was touched. Ichigo Kurosaki was saying he trusted me like he did his buds.

"You idiot. Getting me all sentimental like this. Thanks you jerk!" I fake-cried, trying to not let myself feel like I really wanted to.

"Hey, who are you calling a jerk and idiot?" he lightly countered. Now he had on one of his 'fully confident yet kind smiles'.

"How come… How come I'm still alive?" Ikkaku asked. _He's awake! Yeah! _

"I see you're finally awake bud." He looked around in confusion trying to find my voice. He noticed the two of us setting near each other.

"Hey," was all Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, Shiori. What are you doing? Why are you both still here?"

Ichigo had Hozukimaru in his hand and held it up so Ikkaku could see it properly before he replied. "Well, I learned somethin. I learned that a zanpakuto goes right back to normal just as soon as its owner passes out." _Why did he have to say owner? No wonder Zangetsu gives him an ego bitchslap later._

"Ah! My Hozukimaru! Give it back to me!" Ikkaku said in a panic. I would too if someone grabbed Kaien off of me.

"It's ok Ikkaku. We're not going to steal him or anything bad," I said soothingly.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, noticing his wounds were now closed.

"We only used it's ointment to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, between both our injuries, we had to use it all up," Ichigo said. _Did he just say 'it' right after I purposefully said 'him'?_ "I have to admit that's some pretty amazing ointment you have."

"You bastard! You had no right to do that!"

"Are you kidding? Sure it's all gone now but it saved your life."

"That's exactly the point! Don't you see? Now you've denied me the glory of death after being so thoroughly defeated. How can I possibly live on now, in such humiliation! Dammit, Ichigo, if I could get up now I'd beat you to a bloody pulp." Why is there so much melodrama with all of these Bleach boys? I could feel the early signs of a headache forming somewhere behind my eyebrows. So overtly dramatic.

"And what about your dream, dumbass? You ready to give it up? You're alive! You have another chance at it. And if not, then you have the opportunity to take down the man who defeated you in battle. Just don't stop trying and training, one day one of those are bound to happen," I declared. My brain hummed with past events. I think if one is going to happen it was going to be the first.

"You should learn to keep your damn mouth shut," he glared at me. "So you even know that? Yumichika and the Captain are the only two who should know, along with the lieutenant. So what is your actual source? A psychic is a bit out there." He inquired.

And the entire ideal of Soul Reapers is more believable? Come on. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. At least he wasn't screaming at me or trying to kill me. Although, that might have more to do with him being all sliced up and lying on the ground after being defeated by the guy sitting right next to me.

"Yes, I should zip it concerning certain things. Sorry, I can't fill you in on all of the details right now. For now merely know I am psychic. It's up to you how you deal with this information or what you do with it. But…" Insert cute yet sad face here.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone this. Not even your captain until I say so," I lightly pleaded.

He contemplated my request for a couple of seconds, then let out a deeply aggravated sigh.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone about you or your… Seemingly unlimited information. For now I can live without knowing your source… But, I will hold you to answering me the next time I run into you. And if I find out you told anyone else about what I have… Then I'll rip you apart limb by limb!" He gave me a crazed death glare. Inwardly, I flinched from the intensity.

"Of course, Ikkaku," I seriously stated. I crossed my heart for emphasis again like I had done earlier. _Dang. Relax. Not like I'm going to shout it from the rooftops._

" Ikkaku?" Ichi asked.

"What?"

"We want to know where Rukia Kuchiki is being held. We're here to save her. Where is she?"

"Rukia? What the? You mean a rescue? How many of you are there here?" he asked totally stunned. Don't blame him. "I mean for something like that there are at least nine or ten of you, right?"

I held up my hand to stop Ichigo before he could answer him. If I was right Ikkaku wouldn't tell anyone, especially Mayuri, about the group until Kenpachi asks him. Still, better to be safe than sorry in this situation.

"We'll tell you if you promise not to relay any of our information to anyone. This includes all of the captains, specifically Mayuri Kurotsuchi. However, I'll give you the go ahead to at least tell your own if he asks. That seem fair to everyone?" I looked back and Ichigo nodded.

"What is with you and keeping everything a secret?" he asked clearly annoyed. He blankly starred at me before he slowly closed and opened his eyes.

"Alright," he grudgingly sighed. I motioned for Ichi to continue.

"Well, if you add Shiori, that makes six humans and one animal." _Wait until he figures out Yoruichi is actually a woman._

"Six humans and an animal? You seriously expect to rescue her with so few? "

"That's right," Ichigo said with absolute confidence.

Needless to say Ikkaku's face became borderline comical with the amount of shock registered on it. I couldn't help but hide my grin at what was about to occur. He began laughing like a dolt and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mwahhhh! You'll never pull off a suicide mission like that, you idiot! What? Are you Ryoka all stupid or something? Hahaha!"

I didn't appreciate the 'stupid' bit but in light of facing everyone in the Soul Society… Including the captains. Oh yeah, this looked like the most poorly planned attack in the history of the world. In response, I began giggling. It turned to full out laughter once I realized what he'd done.

"No. You're the baka here considering you just reopened all of your wounds," I managed to gasp out.

He stopped after I said that and looked down at himself. Blood literally projected out of his wounds and he yelled out in response to the pain.

"Hahhhhh!" Ikkaku breathed as he calmed. "Alright listen. If you go directly south from here, you'll come to the stations for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"So you are willing to give me the information," Ichi said stooping down to listen to Ikkaku better.

"Just shut up and listen before I change my mind. Off by itself at the far west end of all the Squad stations, you'll see a tall white tower. That's where the prisoner is being held."

"Right, thank you. Shiori, let's get going. I owe you for this Ikkaku," Ichigo said as he nodded for us to leave.

"Don't get all sentimental on me. It's annoying," Ikkaku scoffed.

I took a couple of seconds before I began walking away. Wait… Now!

"Just a minute, can I ask you one more question?" Ikkaku said to the both of us. We turned and looked back at him. Ichigo's face held a hint of curiosity and mine in semi-anticipation.

"Who's the strongest member in your group?" he asked.

Ichi paused a second to ponder before answering. "Well… that would be me."

"If so, then I suggest you keep an eye out for my captain, Ichigo," Ikkaku warned.

He glanced at me for only a second but I got his message. I nodded to answer I would keep Ichigo clear of Kenpachi. In reality, that would be impossible but there was no way Ikkaku would know that.

"The Captain has no interest in fighting against weak opponents. If it's true that you are the strongest, then it's you that he will come after."

"Tell me what his name is." _Did the tension in the air just double? _

"Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki," he replied as Ichigo gulped as the intensity of the conversation got to a stifling level.

"Well, well look at the time! We should really get moving Berry-boy," I said as enthusiastically as possible. A fake smile was plastered right across my face in an attempt to dispel the mood. Ichigo nodded and tried to return the smile, thankful for my failed distraction. We began walking again and I called over my shoulder to Ikkaku.

"See you around Ikkaku! Maybe we can have that fun you were talking about one day. Remember what I said, alright baldy?"

"Yeah, yeah I know! And I'm not bald!" he shouted back as we turned the corner. The last thing he saw was me waving at him.

* * *

><p>We ran in the direction Ikkaku told us to, south. This continued for some time and there was no sign of Ganju. Ichigo started cursing under his breath.<p>

"Don't worry Berry. Ganju couldn't have gotten too far. It will just take us a little while to find him." I stated to dismiss his agitation.

"But that man he's facing is in the same Squad as Ikkaku as its 5th Seat. That means he's facing someone the 5th strongest to that captain!" he worryingly shouted. _Ow. Nearly bust an eardrum why don't you? _

"Ichigo, do you honestly believe Ganju can't handle himself? Please don't be so quick to misjudge him. His opponent may be tough but he would never be taken out so easily. He's Ganju Shiba, fireworks extraordinaire!" I ended the last part excitedly while we were still running.

I may have sounded over-confident but come on…Ichigo is always saying 'I'll protect you'. He also expects his friends to have a blind faith that he'll be able to win. So why is it he does not trust them a bit more? They may not have his level of power but they shouldn't be written off so easily.

He didn't really respond to what I said. I gave him a gentle smile and tried to convey all of the confidence I had to him. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him Yumichika and Ikkaku were both stronger than they let on. Eventually, he gave me a nod. Better than nothing. We continued running until Ichi stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's up? Why did you stop?"

"That's it! Now I'm really mad!" Ichigo said annoyed as he sucked in a deep breath.

_No, protect the eardrums!_ I quickly covered my ears before…

"Hey! Ganju, where the hell are you? If you can hear me, shoot off some fireworks to let me know! You dumbass!" he honestly screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You know you just alerted everyone within a five mile radius to our presence. And I think I'm deaf now because of you!" I whined. Who was the dumbass now? _So much for staying under the radar._ I turned when I heard a couple of 'Huhs?' and 'Whats?' behind us in the background.

"Goddammit! Run for it Ichi!" I shouted pushing him forward. He didn't need to be told twice as we bolted.

"There they are! The Ryoka! You won't get away! For the glory of Captain Zaraki capture them!" the Soul Reapers shouted chasing us.

"Damn those guys are persistent," Ichigo muttered.

"Oh no! They're gonna get me!" I giggled.

I'm not sure if you've ever been chased before. It is not fun, especially when they pursuers are all angry 11th Squad members who have an inch or two on you in leg length. The only enjoyment I could scrounge out of it was the song ' CaramellDansen' by Caramell playing through my head. I have no idea where the thought came from; maybe my brain was trying to lighten up my situation. The original version, not the English translated version.

What is up with all of this running? I was not built for this. Still, I forced myself to run faster. There was no way I was going to get caught now. When I glanced over to Ichigo he didn't seem to be in a better situation than me.

"Damn it Ganju, where the hell are you," he fumed. Seconds later a bunch of fireworks went off. Yeep, that's him. The Squad 11 Soul Reapers choose to catch up with us at that moment.

"Crap!" I yelled.

They attempted to pounce on us but Ichi, who was severely pissed at this point, threw them out of his way. One dodged the melay and tried to grab me. Before Ichigo could react I jumped up and kicked him right in the middle of his chest.

"I don't think so," I said. He just looked at me as we continued on with others still chasing us. "What? A girl has to know how to protect herself," I casually defended.

"It's not that. You remind me of a friend."

"Tatsuki?"

"How…" Right at that moment, Ganju appeared with a legion of Soul Reapers right up his ass. Waving like a fool all the while.

"Ichigo, just in time! I could really use some backup right about now!" he called.

"Ganju!" Ichigo returned a similarly goofy move.

"You got a mob chasing you too! Fight them there, I've got enough problems! And quite waving at me you idiot you're only making them madder!" Ganju yelled upon seeing our situation. I knew how this was going to go down. I barely had time to get out of their way.

Ganju and Ichigo leapt into the air and took out the Soul Reapers who were behind the other. I roundhouse kicked the nearest guy and punched another right in his face. He was wide open!_ Come on. I did not train all of those years for nothing._

More Soul Reapers were getting ready to fight when we all heard a voice in the middle of the group.

"Oh excuse me. Pardon me. I'm sorry," the voice meekly said. Hana! Or Hanataro Yamada, another ally. I saw him make his way through the crowd, stumbling the entire time. When he fell in front of us all we stared at him.

"Ow, that didn't work out exactly like I planned it," he stated from the ground. I bolted over and offered him a friendly hand, which he gratefully took.

"You alright, cutie-pie?" I asked. The 'cutie-pie' came out before I could stop it. Hana's not hot like a good number of the Bleach characters are but he's cute. Like a defenseless and shy bunny.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you very much," he stammered dusting himself off. An adorable blush crept up his face.

"You're welcome," I smiled in return. It dissipated as I turned to the two behind me. They were whispering to each other and I knew their stupid plan was being formed.

"Don't even think about it." I gave my best warning glare but it had no effect. Being the dips they are, they ignored me and smirked at each other in a form of silent triumph. Then they grabbed Hana by the front of his uniform while Ichi placed Zangetsu near his throat. _Dumbasses. _

"Now back off and let us out of here…"Ganju threatened.

"Or else your little friend is gonna be missing some pieces," Ichigo finished in a seemingly ominous tone. Poor Hana let out a cry.

"…" A silence enveloped us and I could feel the situation getting awkward. _I hate these._ And a massive headache was winding its way between my eyes.

"Not the reaction I expected," Ganju whispered.

"Maybe they didn't understand," Ichigo replied. He was equally as shocked at the apparent lack of response.

"Morons! If you're gonna take someone hostage get your damn facts straight first. Look there are different Squads in the Soul Society. The men chasing us are from Squad 11. Hanataro, the guy you have by the throat, is from Squad 4. Basically, they could care less if he died. They probably would cheer you on if you did."

Some of the squad members agreed with me. One of them continued where I left off.

"She's right. There are 13 Guard Squads assigned to protect the Seireitei. We of Squad 11 are led by the strongest Captain. As such, we are the strongest unit and are always the first into battle."

The boys looked confused so he continued explaining.

"And Squad 4 is the Squad that provides first aid for minor injuries. That's where all the loser wimps who can't wield a sword are assigned. We can't stand the little weasels. So don't you dare ever confuse them with us! We hate them! If you wanna kill him be our guest!"

They all shouted in agreement to this statement. _Jerks._

"They treat minor injuries huh? Like when you get your asses handed to you by Captain Unohana?" I taunted. That got them riled.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" one yelled and the rest hollered like monkeys in agreement. _O crap._

"Run boys!" I yelled getting ready to run for my life, again. The next moment an explosion came out of nowhere involving the wall beside us. I latched onto Hanataro's shirt collar and bolted like a bat out of hell. Ichigo and Ganju right on my heels. I knew the explosion was Chad. Like the second opening theme song I've always wanted to see everyone fighting together at once. However, now was not the time. So, for now, Chad is going to have to stand on his own. Sorry pal.

"Hana! Is there some place close by that we could hide?" I asked looking back to see I was dragging him and he desperately tried to keep up or be chocked to death. I felt bad but I was not letting go of him and I did not have time to readjust.

"Ummm. Up ahead and right. But how do you know my name? Have we met before? And could you let go of me?"

"No. Now, hide first, questions later," I panted and he nodded as much as my death grip would let him.

* * *

><p>We were in yet another storage room where we could catch our breath. Then we began our introductions.<p>

"I am Hanataro Yamada," he said politely bowing to us.

"Dude, that name is so lame," both Ichigo and Ganju dissed.

"What are you talking about? I like my name and it is most certainly not lame."

"Well you're wrong. Where I come from 'Hana' means 'Flower' and there's nothing lamer than that. You might as well call yourself blossom."

"Ichigo, you do know your name means 'Strawberry' right?" I teased. A tick mark formed on his head over his eyebrow. _Too easy._

"It means 'Number one' and 'Guardian'. Not…"

I tuned his ranting out and turned my attention to Hanataro.

"You ok, sweetie? Don't mind the dumb dumbs, they're all bark and no bite when it comes to actually thinking. Orange hair ranting behind me is Ichigo, the other is Ganju. As for me…" I bowed in the same manner he did. "I'm Shiori Oichi, but you can call me Shiori. Sorry about earlier. You must have been frightened back there." I made my face and voice as compassionate as possible.

"Uh… It's ok. I'm perfectly fine. Although, I will admit I was pretty scared. But… You still haven't explained how you know my name," he meekly replied. He adjusted his shirt collar and I felt bad about not apologizing for yanking him around so hard. I was going to answer him but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Berry. Why wouldn't we be?" I giggled as he looked ready to lose it. Out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw Hana trying to stifle a smile.

He let out an enormous sigh. "Whatever. By the way, why did you even bother bringing him along, Shiori?" He nodded toward Hanataro and it was my turn to sigh out of aggravation.

"I brought him with us because he is a friend ya dip," I sneered hugging Hana to me. I didn't think Ichigo or Ganju were going to do anything to him so I guess I did it out of pure instinct. He blushed and had an extremely uncomfortable/confused look on his face. Ichigo and Ganju didn't respond.

"How can he be a friend if he doesn't even know you?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly. Even after the whole admission of me being a psychic. _Oh boy._

"Well, he'll become our friend once we tell him we are here to save Rukia." I let Hanataro go as he let out a tiny surprised gasp and turned to face me instead of my chest.

"You're here to help… Miss Rukia?" he asked.

"Yeep." My annoying habit of replying with a simple 'yeep' instead of' yes' followed me here? Damn.

There was no doubt he was going to help us. He is more loyal and brave than people give him credit for, one of the reasons I have always liked his character.

"Now that you know the game plan…You in Hana?" I asked him with a mischievous smile plastered on my face. He immediately nodded yes.

"Hold it! How do we know we can even trust him? I don't even trust you!" Ganju nearly yelled. Obviously, these two have to learn to tone down their voices.

"Shiori," Ichigo said.

I knew what he wanted so I nodded my head to say it was alright. Since I only told I Ichigo earlier it was no wonder these two would be in the dark. It is so sweet how he had to get my go-ahead before he told them. Ichigo is such a nice guy.

He motioned for Ganju and Hana to follow him. He explained my reasoning for aiding them and how I knew all of my information. Every now and again during the explanation their gaze would turn toward me. I acted innocent and would just smile and wave like I was five years old. Hana looked stunned by the time Ichi finished his tale while Ganju held an ugly frown. They came over and sat down next to me.

"Did Ichigo answer all of your questions boys?" Hana nodded slowly, as if he was still trying to process what he had just been told.

"Tch. Fine. If dandelionhead vouches for you I'll believe it for now, as ridiculous as the entire story is. One wrong move from you and I won't hesitate to take you down." _Didn't he say that earlier? _"Now, we still need to get to the tower. Luckily, I drew a map." Ganju changed the subject and pulled out his hand drawn map from his robes.

Whoopee, Ganju's incoherent map. A three year old could have done better. Ichigo went over and practically tuned us out as he tried to make sense of the shit. Every time Hana attempted to speak up they would ignore or shush him. My patience was stretched to its limits and I couldn't help but speak out when it evaporated.

"Yo! Boys, shut the f*** up for a second! Hanataro has something to say and you pea brains won't even give him the time of day! God damn!" I shouted and my right hand clenched into a fist. I was three seconds away from beating the crap out of them.

"…"

That got their attention and the both of them gulped. Hana cowered a few feet away from me. I am usually an extremely patient person but… Well, let's just say once my nerves are completely shot I can turn into someone you don't mess with.

With that we turned to Hanataro and he explained how he came to know Rukia and how she told him about Ichigo. When I looked over Ichi had a pained expression on his face when Hana repeated how Rukia thought she had ruined _his_ life. She blames herself for too much crap. Then Ichigo looked over at Ganju and they nodded to one another. Determination set in both of their features.

"Hanataro, right? So then, could you take us there right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," he replied.

A knowing grin spread across my face as I remembered what 'passageways' we were going to us. I can't wait to see their reactions. Not looking forward to the smell.

"By all means Hanataro, lead on," I stated getting up.

* * *

><p>"Whew! I have to admit I wouldn't have thought to use the sewer system," Ganju said.<p>

"Are you sure no one will come looking for us down here?" Ichigo asked. Doubt evident on his face, or was that disgust at the putrid smell down here?

"Why yes, you see, only a small number of Squad 4 members know their way around down here," Hana explained.

"Oh, I get it…" Ganju started but I quickly intervened.

"Ganju, Squad 4 has the job of cleaning down here," I said so Hanataro didn't have to.

I looked behind me to see small depression clouds hovering around his head. _Uh oh. _I just told them he cleans up shit… I'd be depressed too if I had to handle other people's feces.

"But, now we have our own personal uber awesome passageway," I stammered in a feeble attempt to correct my mistake. Instead, I ended up sounding like a little kid who just discovered a secret club house she and her friends could play in. Maybe it was because I sounded so stupid but I got a weak smile from him in return. I let out an inner sigh, better than him being fully depressed.

Ten minutes later.

"God damn, it stinks down here," Ichi complained holding his noise.

"Deal," I nearly growled. This wasn't a picnic for any of us, although he was right. What the hell did the Soul Reapers eat last week? Road kill? I held my own noise in disgust and fought the urge to hurl. Watching this on T.V. was different from actually walking through the damn place. By no means am I squeamish but this was just, for lack of a better word, revolting. Plus, I couldn't deal with a whining Berry right now. Not when I knew what, literally, waited right ahead of us.

"How much longer are we gonna be down here?" Ganju started too.

"Would you just let him lead?" I countered.

"What gives you the right to…"

"To what? Hpmh? I want to get out of here just as much as you do. Trust me I'd…" The next few seconds were a bit of a blur. Hana must've stopped, along with Ichigo, right in front of us. I'm not sure if I tripped or stumbled into them but the next thing I know my face is inches above the sewer water.

"What the?" I looked behind me to see Ganju had grabbed onto my shirt to keep me from falling in. He lifted me back onto the safe zone and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then all I could do was look at him.

"Than…" I began but it was his turn to cut me off.

"I didn't do it for your sake. But if you are going to be hanging around with us then I'd rather not be given away from the smell you'd have had. It's not exactly a pile of roses you know?" he answered.

_Gee. Way to cover yourself there, Ganju._I gave him a smile anyway. We turned to see Hana and Ichi looking at us.

"What are you two gawking at?" I asked in a rather threatening tone.

"N..Nothing," they replied.

"We're here," Hana said and pointed to a ladder. We climbed it but he stuck his head out slightly to check and see if the cost was clear.

I had a small bit of giddiness I could barely contain. Ok…Game face Jade.

"This is the closest opening to the white tower," Hana said as we climbed out. I noticed the familiar mist began rolling in. _Where did it come from anyway? Just here for dramatic tension? _"There it is up there the white tower." He pointed through the haze.

"You know, I got a bad feeling this isn't gonna be an easy job," Ganju stated. _How right you are._

"Guys," I gestured with my arms to keep them from moving forward. "Someone's up there." They all stopped dead and noticed who I was referring to.

Right at the top of the unnecessarily long stairs was the one and only, Renji Abarai.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took me so long to update but this chapter was extremely long. Aww poor Ikkaku went down. I am so happy I finally let Jade get a bit more irritated and everyone got to see her angry.^^ In the sewer incident, Ichigo and Hanataro stopping right in front of her made her run into them and nearly fall into the water. I just thought I would explain if it seemed a bit confusing. Give her a break, Ganju distracted her and even people who have trained in any martial art form for years still have accidents. She is not going to be a Mary Sue and be too clumsy, but she is human and will have accidents like anyone else would. I couldn't have her be 'Miss Invincible' where nothing happens to her at all. Boring.<em>

_Until next time everyone! Don't be afraid to review. Although, flamers beware!_


	7. Renji: Light Fire to the Fang

As I gazed up to where Renji was standing I was pretty certain my eyes were wide open. In light of everything I should have been frightened but all I felt was an adrenaline rush. Here I was meeting Renji in person! I felt like an eleven year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

Awesome shades on his head, that red hair, and those tattoos. I had to stop myself from blushing as my mind thought about how they went all over his body. I caught myself before things got too graphic. _Wow… So not appropriate._ Naughty girl Jade. Sides, him and Rukia make a cute couple. _Is it hot out here or what?_

Renji began to speak to the four of us as he dramatically descended the stairs.

"It's been awhile. I wonder if you still remember my face."

Ichigo visibly tensed as he recognized who it was.

"Oh you'll be gone and forgotten soon enough. But first I've got a whole mountain of payback I'm gonna extract from you. Renji Abarai," he grounded out.

"You not only remembered my face, but my name as well. You're full of surprises."

He has no idea. Especially considering how bad Ichigo tends to be with remembering people's names. Poor Renji was going to shortly learn just how unpredictable Ichigo can be in a fight.

"Thanks for the compliment," Ichigo sarcastically retorted.

"Whoa! Who is this guy? His spiritual pressure is on a completely different level from all those guys we were tangling with before." Ganju asked no one in particular. _Might as well get this over with._

"His name is Renji Abarai. He's the Lieutenant of Squad 6."

"A Lieutenant? Aw man, he's screwed! Ichigo's not strong enough to defeat a Lieutenant!" Ganju said in apprehension.

"Heh! Ichigo is strong enough! Have a little faith in him would ya?" _What was with these guys and doubting each other?_

He looked back at Ichigo and took in his confident, almost aggressive, demeanor. It was a couple of seconds but he eventually acknowledged what I had said with a nod. We all turned our attention back to Ichigo and Renji's conversation.

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you. I was certain you'd be a dead man after I saw Captain Kuchiki attack you like that," Renji stated in a demeaning manner on his way down the stairs. Ichi stepped forward to meet him and Ganju began to protest. I gently put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"That's enough, Ganju. This is between Ichigo and Abarai."

Ichigo gave me a grateful half smile. I smiled in return and nodded for Ichigo to go ahead. With that he walked off to start on of the greatest battles in fangirl history.

"Guys," I said to Hana and Ganju, "We'd better move back. When they start this thing we don't want to be in the blast zone."

"Blast zone? What do you mean Shiori?" Hanataro asked. "Shouldn't we stay close to help Ichigo?" Hana asked me in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, Berry-boy is going to be fine. Plus, we don't want to distract him or get in the way."

Both initially hesitated but listened to my advice. They followed me back to where I judged to be a relatively safe distance.

_Holy crap._ The tension was becoming stifling.

I knew this was going to be one bitchin battle. Not only physically, but psychologically for the both of them. _Ow the drama of Bleach._

Renji choose that moment to speak up again.

"I don't know how you managed to survive that, but it would seem that there's more to you than I'd first believed."

_No duh._

The two glared at each other menacingly before Renji unsheathed Zabimaru.

"But as I told you, I'm going to kill the one who stole Rukia's powers. So this is as far as you go!"

Ichi picked up his pace and silently grabbed Zangetsu.

"Because as long as you're still alive, Rukia can never regain her powers."

_Lie._

The bandages around Zangetsu unwrapped.

"Why do you care about that when you've just sentenced her to death? I'm gonna cut you to pieces!" he fumed.

"Just go ahead and try!" Renji countered. Ichi charged at Renji and their swords clashed as sparks flew everywhere. The sound of metal against metal rung in my eardrums. Determination was clearly evident on both of their faces.

It's not like Renji sentenced her himself. That was Central 46, or Aizen and company, if you want to get technical. And flat out barreling toward your opponent… Yeah, like that really works.

Dust and small pieces of, what I'm guessing, sidewalk flew past me and the boys as they continued to fight. Everyone within a ten mile radius probably knew where we were. Stealthy guys… _Real stealthy._ The fact Renji is a Lieutenant is kind of sad considering he can be as loud as Ichigo.

"Now he's doomed. No matter how strong Ichigo's become there's no way he could defeat a lieutenant," Ganju said, worry seeped into his voice.

"Hold on. I wouldn't beat any money against him just yet. Take another look, somethings happening," Hana stated. Ichi was overwhelming Renji with sheer physical strength. Renji was pushed against the wall with that alone.

"Oh wow! Ichigo just pinned Lieutenant Abarai against the wall," Hanataro said in awe.

"Go! Ichigo!" I shouted.

"So tell me the truth Ichigo. Do you actually believe you're going to be able to rescue Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I do," Ichi countered.

"Even if somehow you were to defeat me, there are still 11 more Lieutenants left and then of course above them are 13 full-fledged Captains. You would have to utterly defeat every single one of us to even have a chance at reaching the tower. You can't possibly believe you can pull that off."

"I don't care about the odds. I don't care about how many Captains or Lieutenants there are. I'll defeat them all, every one of them! I'll defeat anyone who makes the mistake of getting in my way!" Ichigo confidently said.

"Where does that come from? This confidence of yours borders on the insane. It's a mistake to get too conceded," Renji retorted as he readied his hand over his blade. _O crap. _Renji let out his undeniable battle cry.

"Now Roar, Zabimaru!" Zabimaru emerged and in real life was so cool.

Ichi had a shocked look on his face. Renji caught him off guard and pushed him off. While Ichigo was still reeling from the shock of being forced away, Renji attacked. Zabimaru caught him in mid-air as he tried blocking using Zangetsu as a shield.

As a result, Ichigo came flying right at us!

"Move!" I barely yelled as me and the boys ducked out of range.

There was a loud crash as dust and debris scattered around us. I hardly made out Ichi's outline in what remained of the building.

"Ichigo!" Ganju yelled in concern.

"Ah, is he dead?" Hana fearfully asked.

"You seem to think just because you fought me once in the World of the Living you know my true power. Well let me tell you something you amateur. Whenever Captain or Lieutenant Soul Reapers are sent outside sever limits are placed on our powers so we don't inadvertently affect the balance of spiritual pressure there. My strength right now is five times that of when we first met. So no matter how confident you are or how strong you've become there's still no way you can defeat me."

"Oi, Ichigo! You alright?" I shouted in concern totally ignoring Renji's little tirade. He just smashed through a wall… Yeah, he's peachy Jade. He stood up, let out a small cough, and grabbed Zangetsu.

"I've been through worse."

Good point. But this was nothing compared to what awaited him down the line. Damn it Grimmjow.

He dusted off his robes and I knew he was far from being fine. I could see small tremors running through his frame. But there was no way in hell he'd tell anyone what was really going on because he didn't want them to worry. _Add in some pride._

"I see," Ichi finally answered Renji. "Then I suppose that last attack of yours was your best shot. Because that didn't have any effect on me at all." Blood came out of the nasty gash on his head.

Ichi smirked as he began to walk back toward Renji. _You don't have to give off that much confidence Ichigo._

"Hn. I'm going to enjoy this," Renji remarked. _And you don't have to be such a jerk about this pineapplehead. _

"That's amazing. I can't believe it. How does he still remain standing in the condition that he's in?" Hana asked.

"You can't keep Ichigo down. It doesn't matter who he faces, Ichi is a sure in to win," I said with a half-smile on my face.

They both just looked at me for a couple of seconds before nodding in response. We waited to see what was going to happen. Renji jumped into the air and swung Zabimaru down at Ichi. Somehow Ichigo managed to dodge. I swear if he wasn't the main character there is no way he'd be this lucky.

"You talk big, but it seems that standing is all you can manage to do right now. If you didn't exist, if she never met you, Rukia wouldn't have to go through all of this!"

_Technically, this is all Aizen's fault but who am I to correct right now?_

Renji looked pretty pissed while he started overpowering the berry.

"Grah! You won't get away!" Renji said slashing at Ichigo.

Both of them were panting and it was clear their injuries were taking their toll. The sun was starting to set so the end of this wasn't too far off. Good thing too. I knew no one was going to die here… But seeing people you care about literally beating the crap out of each other… Makes you want to just throw yourself in there or vomit. Maybe both.

The three of us watched the brawl and heard all kinds of explosions and crashes. Like the kind you'd expect to hear at a construction site. Chunks of the ground flew hazardously everywhere. Hana looked about ready to lose it. No wonder, people like him and Orihime shouldn't be exposed to this type of violence.

"No way. This is impossible. It's madness trying to take on a Lieutenant! There's just no way Ichigo will win!"

I couldn't tell if he was hyperventilating or on the verge of a panic attack. I felt for him because he was so sensitive and he reacted so negatively to violence. He expressed the sort of feelings I'd never let anyone see…

I did the only thing I could think to do since it didn't appear as if Ganju was going to help the situation. I gently grabbed Hana by his shoulders and made him look into my eyes. I saw this once on a special about calming people down.

"It's ok, honey. Shuuush. Now listen. Ichigo's going to be fine. Trust me, he's a fighter," I said as softly but confidently as possible while my hand moved from his shoulders to the back of his head. At first I just patted his hair and then pulled him into a semi-embrace. It was more like his head was resting on my shoulder/chest while I let him calm down. I tried to stress the 'going to be fine' part to the both of them. It was meant as a reassurance that I knew how this was going to end. Hana nodded and blushed once he figured out where his head was resting exactly. At first he tried to pull away but I held him there until I was satisfied he was alright.

"Ok…" he stuttered and got back to his original position. I happened to look past him and noticed Ganju giving the both of us weird looks. I wasn't sure what they meant exactly but just hoped it wasn't something bad or counterproductive to what the hell was going on at the moment.

"You think I don't know that! That's the reason why I will save her!" I heard Ichigo yell and we all turned back to the fight.

He pushed Zabimaru back as he continued to glare at him. I remembered he was supposed to have his flashbacks of what Urahara taught him about fighting.

"Yeah! Ichigo! You're right, Renji's attacks are limited three times before Zabimaru has to retreat," I called from my position.

"What? Hey, girl! How do you know my fighting style? I've never faced you in battle, and it's Lieutenant Abarai!" Renji yelled at me.

"I just know things. The gossip mill and all that. You **are** a Lieutenant after all. Word about someone as important as you gets around. Especially considering you weren't promoted too long ago." His face held a mixture of disbelief and a little sneer. _What did he expect? Everything I said is true._ "Oh, and one more thing, I don't care for titles or formalities. They're just a waste of time and effort." I finished the last bit by looking down at my nails. My face barely hid the smirk I felt bubbling up at what I just said. I can't believe I talked down to him like I speak that way to a hotheaded Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads every day.

Renji could be as reckless and stupid as Ichigo, only a bit more rude. Not my brightest idea but it was too good to pass up.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't shout out a person's fighting technique while they're battling their opponent! Even I know that. Since you seem to know so much then at least answer me this… Just who are you and why are you with the Ryoka?" he basically sneered the question out.

_Did he just take a tone with me? _No, I don't have time to go down that road. Mistaken for a Soul Reaper yet again. Man I am too good. Might as well role with this.

"The name's Shiori Oichi, but everyone just calls me Shiori. As for why I'm with him is because I believe in what he's trying to do. The rest is none of your damn business," I replied a bit snarky. I hate it when people us a specific tone with me. It grates on my nerves._ I am so going to have to practice for when I deal with Aizen._

"Don't you know you'll be labeled a traitor when you're caught? You'll be executed for your actions." _Was he worried about me or does he just think I'm too stupid to make my own decisions?_

"Trust me Renji I know this. If you'd actually use your brain for once you'd realize why I'm helping him." I tried to emphasize my point but seeing as he can be as dense as Ichi it deflected right off his thick skull. Come on. Ichi and company pop up right as Rukia's execution is underway._ Why is it so hard for people to put two and two together?_

"Whatever. Don't blame me if you get caught and start regretting your decisions. I'm just trying to help. It's your funeral if anyone else finds out. And I don't care if you like formalities or not, it's Lieutenant Abarai," he almost growled.

I couldn't even be that angry at him for what he just said. I should be insulted but I know he probably did have my best interest at heart when he tried to warn me. He might hate Ichi right now but he doesn't want anyone else to get in trouble because of him. After all, he blames Ichigo for everything not Rukia. Stupid pineapplehead! Still, he did not have to give me a half disgusted attitude. My self-control snapped.

"That is the wrong tone to use with me **Renji**," I sneered back. I gave him my best death glare indicating it would be a waste of time to continue our argument.

"Fine! Just stay the hell out of my way and keep your comments to yourself," he nearly spat.

I had the instinct to stick my tongue out at him in response but Ichigo interrupted before I could embarrass myself.

"Hey, have you forgotten? I'm your opponent not her," Ichi announced as he decided to test his theory. He shot me a quick glance and I think it was his attempt at telling me 'I'll look out for you and thanks'. Coarse, this is my own idea and I could be wrong. He charged in, like usual, and managed to dodge 3 of Zabimaru's attacks. He smiled as he slashed at Renji. I wasn't. I knew what was going to happen next.

Renji dodged and used Zabimaru to slice right through Ichi's shoulder.

"I told you there's no way that you'd be able to defeat me," Renji sneered.

My hand flew to my mouth. One, to keep me from shouting out to warn Ichigo. And two, for stopping the bile that threatened to come up for me not having warned Ichi. My friends were being torn apart by one another right in front of me…

Ichigo slammed into another wall and it broke under the sheer pressure. There was an audible 'crack' that accompanied it.

Ichi slumped onto the ground and stared at Renji in disbelief.

"You look totally shocked that I was able to counter your attack. Looking for an opening between thrusts is a good strategy and your timing was perfect. So… Why weren't you able to beat me? The answer is simple. Because you must be slower than I am. You see you cannot overcome it, the difference in our powers. Now do you understand? You cannot save Rukia," Renji said.

He raised his sword with a creepily cold glare on his face and swung down. There was an enormous explosion and debris flew past us. The boys said Ichi was a goner._ Well, everyone get ready to shit yourselves because Ichigo is not done yet. _

As the dust cleared it revealed Ichi to be ok. But I knew better.

"Ah! Ichigo, he's alive! Look, he's alive!" Hana cheered, enthusiasm becoming evident in his voice again.

"Your damn right," Ganju added. "Guess he must've dodged the blow."

"You are truly stubborn," Renji stated in disdain at how Ichi refused to stay down and out.

Ichi leaned on Zangetsu, his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily. Sweat bedded his brow in concentration. I knew he was having flashbacks of his training with Urahara. His eyes reopened and he looked up. The air suddenly changed when Ichigo stood up. There was a new light in his eyes I realized what that meant.

Renji noticed his change in demeanor and visibly tensed. Ichi lifted Zangetsu and slung him on his back. The boys looked at me and shifted nervously.

"Don't do it Ichigo!" Hana pleaded.

"Do you think he intends to keep fighting?" Ganju asked.

"Yeep. Ichigo is no quitter. Besides things will be over soon enough. Someone finally found his resolve," I knowingly smirked.

"You have got to stop doing that," Ganju said in a creeped out tone. Hanataro just had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"You know. Talking about the future and then it actually happening. It's creepy as shit when those events actually do happen," he continued.

"Sorry Ganju, but if I'm going to be hanging around you guys you're just gonna have to get used to it. However, I'll try to tone it down a bit…" I lightly smiled at him. He still looked a little ticked at my reply but couldn't argue since my points were pretty valid.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I found my…resolve!" Ichi announced as his eyes glowed a bright blue. Renji gasped in response.

"This time I will get you," he stated matter-o-factly. The same light that had been in his eyes surrounded Ichi and then dramatically disappeared. Whether it was spirit energy or reiatsu I couldn't tell but it came in waves off of him and all of us, including Renji, fought against it in an attempt to not be blown away or collapse under it.

Renji finally got the hint of what he was up against. Ichigo clearly knew what he was doing here and what battle actually meant. This wasn't just luck. Ichigo lept at him and Renji fought to counter all of his attacks. The Berry was faster than before.

"Grah! Why you…" Renji snarled. Ichi ignored the comment and kept going. He fought off the last 3 attacks from Zabimaru. He raised Zangetsu up high and Renji realized his error too late.

Blue energy encircled Zangetsu as Renji swung his own weapon in desperation. As soon as he did that poor Zabimaru shattered as Ichi unleashed a regular Getsuga Tensho. As he did so I saw him say, "When you attack…You kill!"

"Run for it!" I shouted over the deafening noise as all three of us dove behind a nearby building to take cover. I had to cover my ears, which I'm guessing the others were doing too, so we wouldn't have our eardrums busted clean out of our heads.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard Renji yell and peeked enough from my hiding spot to see him hurling towards one of the chunks of building debris. He crashed into it so hard I was surprised it didn't bust under the pressure. _Or break his spine. _He let out a groan of pain and I could clearly see his blood pouring onto the ground. He attempted to give Ichi the best death glare he could in his condition. Even in his state there was no hiding the unrelenting hatred.

"Ghaaahhh!" he cried out in sheer frustration.

The ground had a deep straight gouge in it from Ichigo's attack. Lucky I wasn't his opponent. Renji didn't look like he was going to be moving too soon so I took the chance and went to check on Ichi. I ran out from where I was hiding. Behind me I could hear Hana telling me, "Shiori, it's not safe." And I'm pretty sure Ganju added, "Get back here!"

I ignored them and wound my way through a couple piles of debris to where Ichigo was barely standing.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" He swayed on his feet and I couldn't help but think that was one of the dumbest questions I've probably ever asked. He's lost a good amount of blood and got the shit ripped out of him by Zabimaru. I caught him before he threatened to fall on the ground.

"Yeah," he managed to pant out. "Thanks for…"

"No prob. Now save your breath Berry, you're gonna need it."

He managed to smile at me even in his exhausted state. We stayed like that for a bit before I remembered Renji was going over his past with Rukia and what went wrong.

I made sure Ichigo wasn't going to pass out, not yet anyway, before I let go of him. He swayed a little but when I went to grab him again his hand stopped me. His face held a look of 'I'm out of breath but I can stand by myself.' I put as much determination in my voice as I could muster.

"Heh, Ichigo. I really need to take care of something. Think you can stay standing until I get back?"

"Tch. Course I can, Shiori! Now go do what you need to do."

I smiled at him and gave his head a quick pat. _Where did that come from?_ He let out an annoyed sigh but didn't say anything. I walked over to Renji, somehow managing to avoid falling over the pieces of debris lying strewn all over the place. I made sure no one else was in earshot before I knelt down and started talking.

"Renji, please listen to me. I am about to tell you a critical piece of information that only a handful of people know about. If this falls into the wrong hands it could be not only the end of me but of Rukia and her future. So this does not leave the two of us, understand?" I stressed looking at him right in his eyes.

He took a couple of seconds before he slowly nodded. He knew I was serious if I was risking both Rukia's life and my own. Plus, honorifics were not his biggest concern at the moment.

"You're thinking it's all Ichigo's fault that Rukia is being executed. I know this because I am psychic and can see the future. I know it sounds completely ridiculous but it's the truth. That's why I know so much about you and Rukia. How you both grew up in the Rukongai district and how you even met her."

His face no longer held disdain but disbelief. He was going to say something but I beat him to it.

"Let me finish. I know you let her be adopted by the Kuchiki family because you thought she would live the good life. That all along she was too good for you. You also blame yourself right now for not being strong enough to go after her."

I let my info sink in and made sure he was following me before I continued.

"Let's get this straight right now. Rukia _willingly_ gave her powers to Ichigo. She was trying to save him and his family from a Hollow. He didn't just steal them. I saw there was no other option at the time. Ichigo recognizes this is all his fault. He failed to protect his family on his own. Without her none of them would be here today."

I paused once again to let what I said hit him. I made sure to interpret it in a way he could see him and Ichi's similarities.

"Now he's trying to set things right. That's why he's going to such lengths to rescue her. This is his way of repaying her for everything she's done for him."

I saw him slump a bit and his breath sounded raggedy. I decided to give him a few to analyze all of what I just told him. I had to admit I kinda barreled the info at him all at once… But he needed to know this and realize what was going on. Plus, we were a bit short on time. He seemed to stare off into the distance but eventually his gaze came back to meet mine.

I took a long deep breath and gave him a soft smile.

"Renji, I know all of this is a bit much to accept or even comprehend… Your feelings and thoughts are all over the place and you don't know what's right or wrong and what part of you to listen to. You're utterly and completely lost and have no clue what you should do next."

His face scrunched up in shame and he visibly shagged.

"It's alright," I explained slowly putting my hand as gently as I could on his shoulder. Trying not to hurt him in the process.

"You may not know what to do right this moment but the answer will come to you. Your heart and instincts will help you find your path. It's your choice whether or not you choose to follow it. We have to go now but I wanted you to know we're not your enemies. We're here to save Rukia," I finished with as much enthusiasm as possible.

A determined look set into his face and he got up.

"Man! You so should not be moving around right now." He seemed to ignore this and started forward. "Then at least let me help you," I mumbled holding out my hand. He looked at it for a second before he took it. I realized what he was going to do so I slipped under his arm and helped support his weight as much as I could. He still let out a grunt of pain and I gave him a sympathetic look. We slowly limped toward Ichigo while blood continued to pour out of him.

"Now that I think back I think that I was just scared to lose her. To lose the only family I ever had. Not only that, I didn't want to face the fact that I'm nothing more than a stray dog. And I'm so sick of it. All I do is bark wildly at the moon. I don't have the guts to actually bite."

We stopped and he brushed me off of him. He didn't mean it like, 'Get the hell off of me'. It was just that he needed to face Ichigo on his own and own up to his own feelings. _Boys._ But I never did understand something… What was so bad about being a stray? I like strays.

He fisted Ichigo's robs and continued, though he was clearly struggling with voicing everything correctly.

"All this time, I've been blaming you! For the fact that Rukia's been imprisoned. Every time I thought of you, it made my blood boil. But I was wrong, it wasn't you."

He was shacking and I fought the urge to just jump in and comfort him. Not the time.

"It was me from the start. Because I didn't stop Rukia from going to the Kuchiki's. I didn't want her to go. But I never imagined that if she did, she'd end up being a condemned criminal. I thought she would find happiness. I really believed that."

Boy did he have it backwards. Poor Rukia's gone through some tough crap ever since she was adopted.

Ichigo looked on in a mixture of shock and pity. Renji seemed unable to control his trembling and Ichigo's eyes reflected a certain understanding of his pain. I could've sworn Renji looked back at me before he continued on.

"How could I have ever known? And I wanted so badly to surpass Captain Kuchiki…for taking Rukia from me. From the first day I saw him I pursued him. I trained with that thought in mind. But to this day, not once have I been able to beat him. He's just too strong. As much as I wanted to I just didn't have the strength to get Rukia back that way."

I felt for when Renji _would_ finally face Byakuya with his Bankai and still get cut down. I might not be near enough to him to see it but I got a churning in my stomach thinking about it.

"So Ichigo, now I'm swallowing my pride… and I'm asking you to save Rukia! Will you promise? I'm begging you! Will you save her?"

This was so much more epic in real life! Holy crap, it almost makes a girl want to cry.

Renji continued to stand there barely able to control his breathing as he fought unconsciousness. He was waiting for Ichigo's answer. Ichigo had to comprehend what Renji had just told him before he spoke.

"Yes," Ichi replied and I heard Renji sigh in relief. The next second he collapsed onto the ground with Ichigo close behind.

"Ichigo!" Ganju yelled.

They ran over to where we were and Ganju knelt down to check Ichi. "This doesn't look good. Ichigo, answer me dammit."

I held back the instinct to break down at seeing those two in such crappy conditions lying on the ground. Now was so not the time. We needed to get back to the sewers. Several Soul Reapers were coming our way.

_Wait… Since when did I start being able to sense spiritual pressure?_

"He'll be fine. We have to get back to the sewers where Hanataro can fix him."

"You guys, hurry! Someone's coming. Looks like three, or maybe even more of them!" Hana nervously stated fidgeting back and forth. Ganju wasted no time in picking Ichi up while Hana snagged his sword.

"Then let's get out of here. This is no time for a fight. Let's move, Shiori!" Ganju shouted at me.

"Alright…" I stopped dead and fell to the ground. My body felt like a dead weight and none of my muscles were responding. _Why can't I get the hell up?_

I barely noticed I'd landed right next to Renji's unconscious form. The most I could do was let out a gasp.

"Shiori!" the boys cried.

I used all of my strength and willpower to tilt my head up at them and pull an elbow up far enough for me to see them.

"Go… I'll be fine. I'll find you later, I swear. Now go!" I panted out._ It's taking everything I have to just do this?_ My eyes were pleading with them to get a move on before they got caught. My elbow gave out and my head banged off the ground. I was able to look up just enough to see them both hesitantly look at each other with pained expressions on their faces. They nodded and ran away.

At least Ichi and the boys won't get caught here. For right now I know they'd be safe.

My visions blurred and I felt dizzy. _What is going on?_

I saw Izuru and the other Soul Reapers running my way. My eyes widened to what was probably their full capacity.

_Oh crap. Crap. Crap!_

* * *

><p><em>I feel so bad for Renji. He and Rukia have some major issues to sort through. Now he knows Jade, or 'Shiori's', secret! Gasp! I thought it would be appropriate for her to tell him seeing as she didn't want him to be even more confused than he already was. You all saw how bad it was with Ikkaku and Jade had to cover a lot of emotional ground with him fast so please give her a break.^^<em>

_Plot twists abound! Where was Kaien? How can she sense spiritual pressures? And most importantly, what happened to her and how is she going to deal with the Soul Reapers? Well… You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.;)_

_Sorry to those of you keeping up with the story… I try to work on this as often as possible but school can really kick my butt sometimes. I ask you to please be patient with me. I'll try to update as often as possible but I have to think of my grades first. I'll probably update more often on breaks so please keep on keepin on!_

_Also, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is my gift to you! Sorry, but I didn't have any chocolate.  
><em>


	8. Yoruichi

Just as soon as the numbness hit it disappeared. _What the?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I tilted my head and noticed Izuru and some other Soul Reapers heading right toward me.

_Uh… _There was no way for me to find Ichi now. I don't trust myself enough to make a run for it and the sewers are enormous. Even if I manage to get away from these guys there's no chance of me locating the boys in that maze. Wait, until I told them all of the Soul Reapers I've come across think I'm one of them. Yeahs for these clothes.

Izuru stopped in front of me, stunned, gazing down at Renji's unconscious form.

"What…" he stopped for a second as if he had to steady his voice, "What happened here?" he asked me.

_O boy… Quick, think of something!_

"I was attacked by the Ryoka but then Lieutenant Abarai came and scared them off," I lied. It was kind of scary how good I was starting to get at it.

"That makes sense given the state both of you are in," he glanced over at Renji and I felt for him. That was one of his closest friends lying there bleeding on the ground. Meanwhile, he probably assumed I got knocked out in the fight or something and that's why I'm not injured.

"What is your name and which Squadron are you from?" he asked getting back to business.

_Boy am I glad I checked this insignia. _"My name is Shiori Oichi, please just call me Shiori ,and I'm from Squad 8, Lieutenant Kira," I politely answered.

"Squad 8? Well, let's move you and Lieutenant Abarai back to the Barracks. We need to properly examine your injuries and contact your Captains," he stated.

_Uh oh. I f he gets a hold of Nanao or Shunsui I'm screwed!_

"Um. I'm fine, really. Please don't inform my Captain. He's got a lot of issues to deal with right now and I don't want to trouble him over a couple of bruises," I stammered. I was hoping he'd see me as just another nervous subordinate who didn't want to make any trouble for her Captain. Given his personality I might be able to get away with it.

"Alright, but accompany us to the Barracks. It's not safe for any of us to be alone with the Ryoka still on the lose," he cautiously looked around as he spoke as if the boys were going to charge out at us at any second.

"Yes, sir." I followed him and the other Soul Reapers as they carried Renji , on a stretcher, to the 6th Squad's Barracks. Momo must have heard the news and came as quickly as she could.

"Oh Renji," she exclaimed putting her hands over her mouth.

"If only I had gotten there sooner, I could've helped," Izuru stated to Momo.

"It's not your fault, Izuru," she said in a sympathetic manner. She turned and looked over at me. "Who's this?" she inquired.

"Her name is Shiori Oichi and she's from Squad 8. The Ryoka attacked her so I decided if it would be best to bring her here," he answered.

"That's terrible! Are you alright?" she asked looking me over, as if the others hadn't already.

"I'm fine Lieutenant Hinamori, really. And please, just call me Shiori," I said while bowing to her.

"That's good. Although I would've liked to have met you under better circumstances its nice meeting you, Shiori," she graciously replied with a half-smile on her face.

"Anyway, we should call the 4th Squad in," Izuru interrupted.

"That will not be necessary," a deep voice said behind us.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Momo exclaimed in surprise.

_Holy crap! It's Byakuya!_

"Put him in prison. I have no use for worthless fools. He fought the Ryoka alone and defeat was not an option. The very sight of him breathing offends me," he said.

_Jerk._ I would've said something but I realized I needed to not draw attention to myself.

"H…How dare you! Is that how you threat your men?" Momo stated pretty loudly.

"Uhhh, I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki. She didn't mean it!" Izuru covered as he gave her a look.

"Please forgive me Captain, I didn't mean it," she begrudgingly sighed looking at Izuru.

He turned and walked away without another word or backward glance. I swear that guy was born to grate on my nerves. _Him and his snobby attitude._ While the little conversation had been happening I'd slipped into a corner of the room. I would've hidden in the shadows or slipped out but I couldn't. I would've been noticed just waltzing out, even I had done it quietly and the room was so well lit there were no shadows to hide in. Guess I' just have to sit it out while the Captains do their thing. I got lucky and Byakuya hadn't even glanced my way. Now I just have to be invisible for the other two.

It was just my luck three of the toughest and smartest men in the Soul Society pop into this one room within a time span of three minutes.

"My, he really is as cold as ice," a voice stated.

_Well, here's Gin._ I like Gin. I attribute it to how girls tend to like bad boys. Only he's really only pretending to be evil in order to kill Aizen later on… So does that count? However, I'm still not sure if I could forgive him for tricking Izuru and hurting Rangiku. Also, for playing psychological mind games with Rukia later. That was just plain horrifying.

"Captain!" Izuru said.

"Don't worry, I'll call the 4th Squad so you won't get in trouble," he stated in that sing song voice of his.

"Really? Thank you Captain Ichimaru!" Momo gratefully said.

"Uh huh. Let's go Izuru," he stated to Izuru, who then followed him out the door. But not before he quickly gave me a once over.

_Crap!_ I usually don't curse this much but Gin's a genius. If anyone would figure out I'm actually a Ryoka it would be him. Maybe he'll ignore me…

Momo let out a sigh of relief and Toshiro popped up right behind her. Could this girl get a break?

"Whoa! Looks like Renji got it bad!" he said looking down at Renji.

"T…Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed.

"Hey, hey! I'm a Captain now so call me by my title," he replied to her outburst.

_Resist urge to glomp him. Must resist…_ By the way, it's taking a while for Renji to get some medical treatment here. Boy, it's a wonder he survives to fight later.

"Oh, that's not the point! Why do all of you Captains sneak up on people like that? And why are you sneaking up behind me Toshiro? Wait, what are you doing here?" she inquired. I love how she uses his regular name. Personally, I like 'Shiro', but that's just me.

He then warned her about Gin and Izuru. Good! Now we're getting somewhere.

"By the way, who's that in the corner?" he indicated to where I was standing.

"Oh, that's Shiori Oichi of Squad 8," she answered.

"Hello, Captain Hitsuguya," I greeted him while bowing.

"Hi." He was probably shocked at how someone actually used his official title. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She was also attacked by the Ryoka," Momo stated.

"Really?" he arched a brow at that.

"Yes, sir," I lied, again.

"Tell me, what are we dealing with here?" he more demanded than asked. Oh man. I didn't think he'd give me the 3rd degree. The again, he is a boy genius. Luckily, Momo came to my rescue.

"Toshiro! She was just attached! Give her some time to recover before you just start interrogating her."

He let out a slightly irritated sigh. "Fine. However, there is a Captain's meeting that will be taking place shortly. I would like the information before then."

"No offense Captain but can I simply tell my Captain? He can relay the information at the meeting," I was so blowing smoke up my ass. I figured he would discover I was lying about something eventually. This would at least buy me some time. Also, I didn't like the fact he would try to find me later to pick for information.

"Very well. I will wait until then." With that he left the room.

"Sorry, I know he can be a bit forward," Momo apologized.

"There's no need. Now if you don't mind I have to go now," I said quickly making my exit. On my way out I said a couple of things to her. She was not one of my favorite characters but she did save my butt with Toshiro. She deserved a little comfort considering the hell she'd go through later on.

"Don't worry about Renji he's a tough one… And Shiro's right, be careful around people." With that I bolted as soon as I was out of her train of sight.

"It was nice of her to say such a thing about Renji… But what did she mean by being careful? And why did she address Renji by his first name like she knew him? Also, why did she call Toshiro 'Shiro'?" Momo pondered.

* * *

><p>I had no clue where I was going but I was just glad to be out of there. I did not need Shiro asking me questions I couldn't answer. But what did he mean the meeting's later? I thought it happened right after his talk with Momo.<p>

"Maybe you need to consider more happens here than on the panels of a manga. Especially considering this place is an actual world," a voice caught me completely off guard.

"Awwww!" I yelled.

"Wow, take it easy."

"Kaien!"

"Who else is in your mind?" he countered.

_Oh so we've been talking in my mind._

"Well, I have. You've been yelling out loud," he replied.

_That's beside the point. Where have you been?_

"Like I said I can actually be away from you."

_Is that why I can't see you right now? Just hear you?_

"Yeep."

_So where are you now exactly?_

"Other side of the Soul Society," was his casual answer.

_Why?_

"Thought you would want to experience the whole Renji situation on you own."

_Yeah… But it would've been nice to have some backup when I encountered three separate Captains in under two minutes._

"You handled it pretty well. 'Sides all you need to do is call me and I'll instantly come back to my sword to protect you."

_Good to know._

"By the way, nice lie you told Toshiro back there," he changed the subject.

"Yeah, but I know it'll blow up in my face later," I whined.

"Better later than right now," he reassured.

"So what are you doing on the other side?" I inquired.

"Well…"

A flash of black caught my eye. _Hold that thought Kaien. _I ran after the flash. She must have been moving slowly or I wouldn't have been able to even see her. Finally, I caught a view of her running on one of the rooftops.

"Lady Yoruichi, wait!" I called out to her. She stopped and looked over to me.

"Hm. How do you know me? Not too many people have seen me in this form before," she stated waltzing on the rooftop toward me. She stopped when she was right above me. "And even fewer refer to me by such a title."

"Well, it's hard to explain," I stated scratching the back of my head.

"Try me," she replied cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

* * *

><p>"And I know all about Aizen's plot and how you, along with Kisuke and the Vizards, plan to stop him. But it looks like we all have more pressing issues than Aizen's egotism," I finished.<p>

Not once during my entire explanation did she stop me or even give me a weird look. She was now the first official individual I told about me actually being from another dimension. Yes, I could have just used the entire 'I'm psychic' stick like I did with everyone else but I needed her to understand everything that was happening. I also thought she would be one of the best to handle such delicate information. If anyone could help me complete my mission it would be her and Kisuke. It felt like a small load had been taken off of my shoulders. However… Now I had to worry about her reaction to all of this and what she planned to do.

We had moved to a small secluded area behind a shed and were sitting down on a patch of grass. For a time she didn't say anything and I didn't press. Instead, I fidgeted a little and played with a blade of grass. After what seemed like an eternity, really five minutes, she spoke.

"Well, that was one unique story," she said.

"So you don't believe me," I completely deflated. "Please Lady Yoruichi! You have to believe me. I'm not lying," I pleaded.

"I never said I did not believe what you told me. I merely said your situation is rather unique is all," she explained.

"Oh, sorry."

"So tell me, what are you planning to do with your 'ability'?" she questioned.

"Help Ichi and you guys stop Aizen. Then I'll deal with the bug, but I have to be careful what I do and say."

"Yes. Time manipulation and fate itself are tender subjects. Kisuke would probably know what to do in this situation better than myself."

"Too bad he is not here," I mumbled.

"Yes. What will you do next? How do you plan on finding Ichigo if his current location is unknown even to you?" she inquired.

"Hm. I'm not sure. I can sense spirit energy but I'm not sure I'm good enough at detecting to specifically find him. Even if he leeks a ton of it out all of the time," I grumbled the last part. "But I do know where he is going to be so I can just go there ahead of him."

She seemed to ponder my response for a few seconds. I could have sworn I heard her mutter something like, 'Just as much wasted potential as Kurosaki.'

"Like you stated it is best if you are careful with the information you have. If you fall into those three's grasp it could be catastrophic." While I did tell her about the parasite I didn't disclose my full plan involving the espada yet.

"Don't worry, I'd never betray you. I admire you, Lady Yoruichi!" I exclaimed. She just chuckled after a moment. "Huh?"

"It's nothing. You simply remind me of someone else."

"Soi Fon?" I inquired.

"Yes, actually. I should not be surprised you know who I was talking about. Why don't you come with me?"

"As much as I'd love to I really don't want to slow you down," I answered. She had important things to do, like saving Ichigo's butt. Twice.

"Very well. I cannot force you to change your mind. However, I will warn you to be on your guard. If you are captured do not give any inclination you have the information you shared with me. In fact, it would be beneficial if you act as helpless and as weak as possible. Do you understand?"

_I am so glad she decided to not force me. Even in cat form I'm pretty sure she could kick my butt._" Yes, Ma'am." I thought for a second before asking something that had been nagging at the back of my mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"When all of this is over with saving Rukia… Will you take me to meet Kisuke?"

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side in thought, funny how she tends to do that in cat form, for a moment. "I don't see why not," she replied.

"Yeah!" I excitedly exclaimed jumping up from my seat and bouncing around. I usually do not act like this but I was so happy. I was going to meet one of the most brilliant minds in the Seireitei and one of my favorite characters. If this doesn't give me some leeway to act childish I'm not sure what would.

"This girl was peculiar to say the least. Not only did she come from another dimension to battle a mysterious being capable of destroying worlds but her behavior… Is rather odd. Why is she so overjoyed about getting the chance to meet Kisuke?" Yoruichi thought watching Jade bounce around.

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update but here you are. I wasn't too fond of this chapter but I think it turned out ok in the end. I would've used space bars for Momo and Yoruichi's point of views, like I did a while back with Ukitake, but they only had one small line and I thought it would look like crap if I did. Anyway, the plot thickens my friends...<em>

_Jade revealed everything to Yoruichi. I thought she, or Kisuke, would be the best for Jade to tell first because of how reasonable they are and what they've already been through. Unfortunately, Kisuke is not in the Soul Society at this time.:( As for why Yoruichi doesn't write her off as simply insane is because in that time skip Jade related everything she knew about bleach, up until the battle with Aizen, and it was all too much for Yoruichi to ignore or think she's crazy. __Well let me know what you think and see you next time my friends! _


	9. Blending in is easy, until you're Busted

After me and Yoruichi parted ways I tried my best to find the white tower. Maybe I can catch Ichi as he fights Kenny. Or I could help Hana and Ganju when they face Byakuya. Neither seemed overtly appealing to me. Get crushed by Kenpachi's spiritual pressure or get cut down by Mr. Rich. Either way I'd at least get to meet someone new. _Let's see, Yachiru or Rukia and later Ukitake? Well, I'll never meet anyone if I can't even see where I'm going._

Maybe I can use the roofs like Yoruichi. Then I could see the general direction I should head in. But how do I get up there? I'm too short to jump…

After meandering about for ten minutes I found a shed tiny enough to get on. From there I just jumped over to the nearest roof and walked for a bit. Tough I had to be careful. I couldn't have people gawking at me. Let's see… There! Now all I have to do is head right…

"Awww!" I yelled as I tripped over something and was in the process of falling off the roof. Luckily, someone caught my hand before I went over.

"Wow there. You should be more careful up here. It's easy to just go sliding off," my savior spoke._ Please tell me that is not who I think it is._

Sure enough, in front of me was a brown haired grey eyed captain. He wore a pink overcoat and straw hat. Shunsui Kyoraku. Damn my luck.

"Uh…"

"Are you alright?" he politely asked pulling me so I could stand on my own again.

"Oh! I'm fine Captain Kyoraku! Thank you," I said respectfully bowing.

"Don't worry it was nothing. And there's no need to be so formal. A beautiful young lady such as yourself can just call me Shunsui." What a womanizer. Wait, am I different looking than what I usually am back in my own world? Or is he just being a polite flirt?

"Now what is someone such as yourself doing up on these roofs?" he inquired.

I went with the first thing that popped into my head. "I'm new here and I got lost on the way back to my squads barracks. So I came up here to see if I could find a way back."

"Oh. Well it's happened to all of us once or twice. This place is pretty enormous. So which squad are you in?"

"Squad 13, sir." _Why in the hell did I just say that? He's best friends with Ukitake for Pete's sake! Why didn't I just say ten? Toshiro is the last captain I saw._

"Thirteen eh? That's a good squad. I know the Captain well." _Course you do._

"Captain!" came a voice out of nowhere.

"Aw my Nanao."

"Who are you calling 'your Nanao'?" she irritatedly asked. Her head popped up to the left of us and I guessed she was standing on a ladder. "Who's this?" she inquired looking at me. Probably shocked someone besides her or her captain was up here.

"This charming lady is from Squad 13. The poor girl was lost and ran into me," he put a friendly hand on my shoulder. I don't think he meant it in a perverted way but that meant, 'Don't worry I won't add to your embarrassment and tell her you almost fell off the roof.'

Nanao must have taken it the wrong way. In a second she put herself beside me and pinched his hand until it left my shoulder. "What do you think you are doing? She's already lost. Do you wish to add sexually harassed by another squads captain?" she scolded.

"It's ok Lieutenant Ise. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything bad by it. He was just trying to help me…" I attempted to interject. She gave me a sympathetic look and fixed her glasses. Then she let out a long sigh.

"Be that as it may. Captain, you do remember there is a meeting." He had a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

"You forgot didn't you" she more accused than asked.

"No, I remembered. Especially since I have my Nanao here to remind me." I knew that face. He was smoothing things over so she wasn't tempted to hit him with her book. If he was my captain I'm not sure how I'd deal with him.

"Captain…" her voice almost growled. I took the chance to slip away but he spotted me heading toward the ladder.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" he innocently asked.

"I thought I would just get out of your way Captain. Bye!" I got on the first wrung.

"Why don't you come with me?" he suggested. "After the meeting I'll take you back to Squad 13."_ What a gentleman. _

"I've been meaning to see how Ukitake's faring anyway." That's right. Joshiro wouldn't be at this meeting because he feels sick. I could slip away while the meeting's happening. Hopefully, I'll be far enough away Toshiro won't be able to sense me.

"Thank you Captain." I put on a fake smile and bowed. Maybe luck didn't hate me after all. Did I just jinx myself? Hope not.

* * *

><p>Nanao followed us for a good bit. Probably to make sure he wasn't going to hit on me or anything. We didn't speak much but I was perfectly fine with that. She was polite and asked my name which she then complimented. <em>At this rate they may not ever learn my actual name.<em> Eventually, she said she had matters to attend to and headed off.

Oh man. I recognize this hallway. This is right before the Captain's meeting room. I stopped. No way was I getting any closer to all of them than necessary. Shiro would be on me in a second. He must've interpreted me stopping for nervousness. At the moment, he's not entirely off the mark.

"It's alright," he gently said. "Captains won't eat you but they can be an intimidating bunch."

"Y-yeah," I pretend stammered. _Just leave me here so I can bolt._

"Don't worry. You just stay here for a bit and I'll escort you back when it's done."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it. This shouldn't take long," he stated over his shoulder as he walked away.

I waited a few seconds before leaving in case he could sense any spiritual pressure I had getting further away.

* * *

><p>"Captain Kyoraku," a voice addressed him to his right.<p>

"Toshiro? It appears you're early for this too."

"It's Captain Hitsuguya," he countered. "I came to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Did your subordinate relay the information about the Ryoka to you?" the younger captain asked.

"What? What subordinate and what about the Ryoka?" Shunsui countered clearly confused.

Toshiro quirked a brow. "She told me she would inform you and that you'd relay the information to the other captains. You didn't know someone in your squad was attacked along with Lieutenant Abarai?"

"No, I didn't," the older captain began to sound concerned.

"Yes. Her name is Shiori Oichi." Shunsui had heard that name before. It was the same one the girl he'd meet on the roof said when Nanao had asked her.

"I just meet a girl with that exact name. Short, long brown hair, aquamarine eyes?"

"That's her," Toshiro wearily responded. He did not like where this was going.

"She told me she was in Squad 13," Shunsui stated.

Both captains only took a moment to digest the information before they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Kaien, why are you so heavy?<em>

"I'm not that heavy," he countered. He ran right next to me. I'd run into him after I bolted down that hallway. "I don't even have a sheath…" A despondent look came across his features.

_What is it?_ I didn't even bother to slow down.

"You're not going to like this," he responded.

_What? _Three seconds later Shunsui and Shiro appeared right in front of me. I had to stop dead or run the risk of plowing into them.

"That," Kaien answered.

_Gee. Thanks for the warning._

"Hello boys. What can I do for you?" Why bother using formalities when they'd figured me out? Damn. I thought I'd have more time.

"Who are you, Ryoka?" Shiro asked. Anger was clearly evident in his voice. I had to stifle my retort of, 'I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.' Kaien chuckled but we both knew sarcasm would not help me here.

"No answer. Very well, you will answer to the Head Captain then."

I looked to Shunsui for even a little sympathy. "Sorry," he said pulling his hat down. "If it were up to me we wouldn't be doing anything but enjoying some sake. But…"

"We must follow orders," Toshiro finished.

"Well this sucks," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Hello to everyone out there! I know it's been a while but I finally updated again. Did you see how Jade was going to get caught coming? I just wanted to make a few points clear in case anyone got confused. Jade told Shunsui she was in Sqaud 13 for two reasons. Number one, if she told him she was in his squad she would've been busted right there. Number two, she replied she was in Ukitake's squad because she, like me, just always correlates the two captains together in her mind. I mean come on they usually do appear on screen together. <em>

_As a side note I just wanted to warn everyone I may not update for a bit. Schools coming to a close and that means exams... Ew. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be pretty long and might take me some time to type up. This, along with all of the cramming I'm going to have to do, will probably take me forever to get the next chapter out. I thank all of you for your support and please be patient. I won't give up on Jade if you won't!_


	10. The Captain's Meeting

They didn't have to use Kido on me or anything, though Toshiro wanted to. Luckily, Shunsui interjected on my behalf and said I'd probably follow them without restraint. I quickly nodded.

What good would running do me if they could catch me in under two seconds? Plus, I did not want a Kido spell put on me. Those things do not look comfortable at all. We stopped at an enormous white door with 1 in Japanese on it.

_Oh crap._

"It's ok," Kaien said right next to me. I didn't look at him for fear it would look suspicious. "I won't ditch you," he gently stated putting a hand on my shoulder. I almost smiled as he put my nerves at ease. I wouldn't have to face all of the Captains, including the soon to be traitors, alone.

The doors opened to reveal all of the Captains besides these two, Ukitake, and Gin. _Where the hell is he? Isn't he supposed to be here for this too?_

Shunsui nudged me in as the doors closed. _Great. Everyone's staring at me._

"No, they're lookin' at me. After all, you did say I was pretty," Kaien joked. I resisted my sudden urge to laugh. I stood up taller and put the most confident, yet friendly, look I could on my face.

"What is the meaning of this Captain Kyoraku, Captain Hitsuguya? Why did you bring an unranked Soul Reaper into a Captain's meeting?" Yamamoto asked them. I couldn't tell but I think he was glaring at all three of us. Or maybe just me.

Suddenly, I remembered how he fights both Shunsui and Joshiro a little later and how he took his shirt off. He is probably the buffest one here but he's also the oldest…. _Ewww! Why in the seven hells did I think about that? And now of all times!  
><em>

"I'm sorry Head Captain but she's not who she appears to be. She's actually a Ryoka disguised as one of us," he pushed me forward while he and Shunsui returned to their posts.

Rude much? No one said anything but there were a couple gasps and everyone was scoping me… Joy. Yama banged his cane on the floor to gain everyone's attention again.

"Now then, is it true what Captain Hitsugaya says girl? Are you a Ryoka?" he asked. Boy, when he opened his eyes he could be intimidating.

"Don't let the Old Man get to ya," Kaien said pacing right in front of the other captains. It was kinda weird how he could do that. "Want me to make faces at Mayuri to lighten the mood?" he asked.

_No, I'm good._ I so did not need to just randomly burst out laughing.

"Why not? If they think you're insane they'll be more likely to write you off. Especially Aizen," he pointed out.

While his point was valid I couldn't help but actually enjoy the predicament. Yoruichi told me to not draw too much attention to myself. Even to act weak and helpless. But even she didn't know my entire plan and the full extent of what was going to happen later.

"So you have a bit of a devious streak in you?"

_Come now, Kaien. You know fangirls just want to have fun._

"Should I be afraid?"

_What do you think?_

"Hell yeah." I mentally laughed. Thankfully, all of this only took a couple seconds and I have an awesome poker face.

"Yes," I cheerfully stated. "I am a Ryoka."

"You just caught Aizen's attention," Kaien said stepping right in front of him. I wasn't too surprised there. After all, most of what is going on was all a part of 'his plan'. He'd been scheming and setting this up for over a hundred years. He probably never figured another Ryoka, whom he had no knowledge of previously, would just show up. I felt kind of bad considering I was supposed to be after a universal parasite.

"Don't worry. You have time to play a bit," Kaien stated walking around again. I usually dislike games… But I have a plan to set in motion one way or the other. Plus, I love Bleach. Must be the fangirl in me.

"Hmmm. You are huh? First off, Ryoka, let me commend you for making it this far and for being able to withstand the force of our spiritual pressure within this room. You must have a considerable amount of spiritual energy to be able to stand, let alone converse," he said.

I had assumed that they had toned down their spiritual pressures a bit when I walked in. I hadn't expected them to be at their fighting levels but still. They are captains and I didn't pay attention to how much they all were holding their powers in check. Also, I knew I could sense spiritual energy but I didn't think about the fact it actually takes a good amount of it to even do that. Gotta love the benefits of being a dimension jumper.

"So tell me Ryoka, you and your friends have created quit the commotion. Who are you and what are you doing here? How many is in your party and what is your purpose for coming here?"

He really barreled those questions at me, he's even worse than Shiro. I wasn't going to exactly betray Yoruichi. I wouldn't blab about her, Kisuke, the Vizards, etc. And I wasn't going to ruin Ichi's plan on saving Rukia. However, I needed Aizen to find me interesting if I was going to meet the Espada later. Then my actual plan would be put into motion. So I'd better give 'em a show.

"Can't wait," Kaien said with an enormous smile plastered on his face.

"For starters Head Captain, I do have a name besides 'Ryoka'. It might be the courteous thing to actually us it," I casually replied avoiding his questions at the same time. I'm usually much more respectful to my elders but my motto is 'You have to earn respect'. If they disrespect me then why should I go out of my way for them? I didn't like being called 'Ryoka' like I was some sort of disease when I was a living breathing individual.

"Not the best way to get the Soul Society on your side," Kaien stated picking his teeth.

_I'll make it up to them later. _

"How dare you, a Ryoka, be so disrespectful to the Head Captain!" Soi Fon sneered glaring daggers at me.

"Hi! Captain Soi Fon! I'm a big fan of yours," I gushed running over to her. "You're an inspiration to all female Soul Reapers. Captian of Squad 2 and Commander or the Stealth Force," I jumped up and down in front of her. I highly doubted she would like it if I went to hug her so I resisted. Apparently, this was not the reaction she expected me to have at her warning. She stood there, along with everyone else, merely staring at me like I was an excited two year old. With my behavior they weren't too far off the mark.

"You can't blame her," Kaien unhelpfully stated.

_Shut it, sword-boy._

"How is it you know so much about Captain Fon?" a voice asked behind me.

"I know a lot about the entire Thirteen Court Guard Sqauds, Captain Kurotsuchi," I turned around to look at him not missing a beat.

He smiled that menacing smirk he had at me. "Interesting. How would you like to be my new test subject?" he inquired.

"No thanks. Your 'subjects' tend to combust." I was referring to those poor guys he blows up later in an attempt to get Uryu and Orihime. His face when I used the word 'combust' was priceless.

"She may not be used for your research," Captain Yama interrupted. "So tell me. What all do you know about the Seireitei?"

Is he curious or just testing me to see if I'm lying? Oh well, let's do this.

"Alright. I'll go in the order you're lined up," I stated going down the line to Mayuri.

"Captain Mayuri, Kurotsuchi of Squad 12. Lieutenant, his daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi. You are also head of the Department of Research and Development. You used to be in the Maggot's Nest until the previous Captain of Squad 12, and founder of Research and Development, got you out."

"How did you…"

"I just do. Your zanpakuto is Ashisogi Jizo. May I say you have a very unique technique. Changing poisons after every attack. Very sneaky."

"You know of his zanpakuto?" Yama inquired.

"Yes, I know all of your zanpakutos along with their shikais and bankais." Well, almost but that was only because Kubo never got around to the last couple of Captains, along with the Vizards, techniques yet. Not to mention Aizen because he never had to use it. But they didn't know that.

This got concerned glances from all of the Captains but I decided to just keep going before they said anything else about the matter. "Toshiro Hitsugaya: Captain of Squad 10, zanpakuto Hyourinmaru, lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. You are the youngest Captain in the history of the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Rangiku tends to drink too much and never does her paperwork so you're stuck doing it in the end. But you tend to brush it off because she was the one that told you to become a Soul Reaper to begin with."

The look on his face was one of pure and utter shock I knew something so personal. He was so cute.

"Aww, it's ok little Shiro," I said glomping him before he could react.

For a second his face got red out of embarrassment, seeing as he was about level with my chest. "Get off of me!" he yelled.

"But…" I whined as he successfully pushed me away. Only because I reluctantly let go of him without much of a fight. "Fine, but this isn't over yet boy-genius."

"Shunsui Kyoraku, Sqaud 8. Lieutenant Nanao Ise and your zanpakuto is Katen Kyōkotsu. You attended Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy along with Captain Ukitake. Although you seemed wise beyond your years you were notorious for chasing girls. Nanao tends to hit you with the book she carries around. You're a drinking buddy of Rangiku's but you can't let Nanao find out." I purposefully stated what Yama did to get both of their attentions. It seemed to work because Shunsui looked shocked while the Head Captain raised a brow.

"Well, no denying it," was all Shunsui stated messing with his hat again.

"Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki," I beamed at him. He just gave me the same look he gives everyone else. "Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, and your zanpakuto is Senbonzakura. Your grandfather is Ginrei Kuchiki, who used to be a captain in the exact same division."

He closed his eyes like he always did in the anime. Was I annoying him or was he trying to ignore me?

"Your sister is Rukia Kuchiki who is also a Soul Reaper. She is in Squad 13 under Captain Ukitake. Although she seems more than capable she is still an unseated officer. I wonder why that is…" Clearly, that got his attention and he glared daggers at me. Yes, Jade, piss as many captains as you possibly can off. Wonderful move there.

"I should've brought popcorn," Kaien interrupted.

"But more on Rukia's situation later," I said moving on.

"Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division," I politely stated. In return I received a friendly enough, under the circumstances, smile.

"Your zanpakuto is Minazuki and your lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu. You are a very kind hearted woman but you can be a bit scary when need be." _Did I just see a couple of the other captains sweet drop?_

"You like to go hiking…" I leaned in and lowered my voice so that only she could hear me. To the others it looked like I was merely respectfully bowing to her. "Please go easy on Hana later," I quietly pleaded.

Her smile faltered only a millisecond before it returned to normal and she lightly nodded.

"Captain Soi Fon. I already said who you were and why you're so awesome. Your zanpakuto is Suzumebachi while your lieutenant is Marechiyo Omaeda, whom you find to be rather pompous because he flaunts his families wealth."

"Your assumption is correct," she returned with almost a half-smile.

"On a more personal note you like cats. Moving on!" I ended before she could possibly kill me. I didn't really want to see her reaction beyond surprise at that.

Instead of going in a circle I was going to run over to Kenny and finish up at Yama. However, I noticed Gin standing right behind me. "Wow!"

"Did I startle you? Here I thought I was in trouble but instead I find this interesting picture."

"We will address your actions shortly Captain Ichimaru," Yama stated. "However…" I didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence as a rather girly squeal escaped me. I handled meeting him earlier so well the first time so I let myself have some fun this time.

"Captain Gin Ichimaru!" I nearly screamed attempting to glomp him like I did Shiro. Unfortunately, for me he had arm length on me and kept me at bay.

"My my… Looks like I have a little fan."

"Captain of Squad 3, zanpakuto Shinso, lieutenant Izuru Kira. You graduated from the Academy after only one year. You were then placed in the 5th division." I let my voice trail off and stopped attempting to hug him. My voice got serious. "Shorty afterwards you became the 3rd seat in that squad. Can't imagine why." Mostly everyone had no idea why I emphasized this or why I became so stoic. It was clear jab at Aizen, Kaname, and Gin. Course, only they would understand my reference.

Gin's smile barely wavered but it was there. If I hadn't been standing right in front of him I would've missed it.

"You're a curious girl aren't you?" he asked. His grin returned as creepy as ever. He also put his hand on my head, like he does later with Rukia, and leaned in attempting to intimidate me. I was shocked for all of two seconds before I gave him the brightest smile I could. Been smiling a lot lately. It finally sunk in that I, a simple otaku, made Gin's grin falter. Even if it only was for a sec.

"How is it you know so much about us, Ryoka?" Kaname asked behind me. I didn't move my face from smiling at Gin as I replied.

"I'll be with you in a second, Captain Tousen." I leaned an inch more toward Gin. "Just lettin' you know you three aren't the only ones who know how to play games," I whispered only to him. He wasn't given a chance to react as I bounced off to Kaname.

"Kaname Tousen, Captain of Sqaud 9. Zanpakuto Suzumushi, lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi. You're in charge of editing the Seireitei Communication and write a serialization called 'The Path of Justice'.

"Most people know of this Ryoka girl," he calmly stated. _So, trying to push me for more information? I'll play along. _

"You also like to cook and take the path of least bloodshed. We both know your reason why." I got his attention but I didn't let up because he asked for it and I was on a role. "You used to be the 5th seat of the 9th division. For you the most important thing for a solider is not power but a heart that knows its limits."

I headed on to the next captain. "I'll be with you in a sec Komamaru but I got sidetracked. After all, it would be rude to skip Kenpachi Zaraki." I looked up at the man as he toward over me.

"So you know me huh Ryoka girl?" he smirked.

"Who doesn't? You killed the previous Captain of Squad 11. Yachiru is your second seat and I beat your wondering when you can go fight the strongest Ryoka."

"Yeah. It's not you, is it?"

_Ikkaku must've kept his mouth shut but I thought he told Kenpachi the strongest was a boy. Oh well._ "Sorry, nope. But I might be the most charming." Sarcasm, my best friend.

"Well then…" With that he bolted out of the room. Leaving all of us to gap after his retreating form.

"Oh, let him have his fun," I continued. "Captain Sajin Komamaru. Hello there."

"Ryoka," he nodded.

"Captain of Squad 7, Tenken is your zanpakuto, Iba Tetsuzaemon is your lieutenant." _Have you ever noticed how long that name is? Quit the mouthful._ "I think you should take your helmet off. No one would think less of you. Besides, I find it rather cool."

He shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"You know what Sajin looks like?" Kaname asked.

"Yeeper. By the way I like your boots. And I hate how people think you're a dog. Clearly, you are a wolf. Come on!"

"You do not fear me small one?" Sajin asked me.

"Why would I? I love wolves and even if I didn't I know you're a good person. You're kind and loyal. Those traits are rather hard to come by these days." _Wonder if he'd let me pet him one day. Boy, do his ears look soft… _

"Focus Jade," Kaine stated. "You've still got future-evil-overlord here to go."

Yeah. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would I? Leisurely, I walked in front of him.

"Captain Sosuke Aizen of Squad 5. Kyoka Suigetsu is the name of your zanpakuto. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori…" I let my voice trail off. The smile I greeted everyone else with disappeared on Momo's name. Of course, he played the role of 'nice Aizen' perfectly.

"Is there something wrong, Ryoka girl?" he politely inquired.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking you'd look better without the glasses and your hair slicked back."

"Nice," Kaien commented.

His role never faltered as he made himself appear dumbfounded at my comment. "I'm sorry, but I've always looked this way… Although I might take your advice one day," he humorously countered. To anyone else it was almost as if he was humoring me like I was a little kid.

"Aww come on. I bet you'd look great. Better than great actually. Some would even say 'Lordly'." Never play games with a fangirl honey.

"You're absolutely priceless. You should have seen the glances Kaname and Gin just gave you," Kaien stated with a chuckle evident in his voice.

"Are you going to state facts about him or are you going to continue giving him grooming tips?" Mayuri irritatedly asked.

"Ow you're quit right, Captain Kurotsuchi. Silly me getting distracted." Now, what could I say? Decisions decisions. Man, this is too much fun.

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while but I had some personal stuff going on. On a side note, please review! I promise I will not come through the computer and eat your face off if you do. Criticism is fine just not flames. The end of the year is here people. Yeah! I might not update for a bit so please be patient. I won't give up on Jade if you won't!<em>


	11. False Pretense

I was startled when Yama banged his cane on the floor.

"That is quite enough!" _Awww. I didn't get to finish._ "It appears you have a vast knowledge concerning the Soul Society. Now Ryoka girl, who are you and why has your party invaded the Seireitei?" Yamamoto asked. His tone was demanding throughout the barrage. Maybe it was my imagination but I could've sworn it lightened a bit on the 'who are you' part.

"My name is Shiori Oichi," I began but was swiftly, and might I add rudely, cut off.

"Who are you really? You went to all the trouble of deceiving multiple captains and lieutenants. I doubt you even gave us your real name," Toshiro interjected.

"Looks like you figured me out. Alright, my real name is Jade Anderson. As for why all of us Ryoka came here… We've come to stop Rukia from being executed." I doubted this was going to make an enormous impact. Most of them would start being suspicious or learn about this soon anyway.

There was a collective gasp from all of the captains.

"Silence!" Yama commanded. "Why are the Ryoka bothering to interfere in Soul Reaper business?"

"Rukia is being unjustly punished. We are here to set the record straight."

"What gives you the right to judge us?" Soi Fon countered. "She has committed a grave offense…"

"But don't you think it's odd a Soul Reaper ranked lower than a Captain is being executed with the Sokyoku? And why does her execution date keep changing?" I challenged.

"The Council of 46 decides these matters. They…"

"I know who they are and what they stand for Head Captain. Doesn't mean I have to agree with them or their ideals." I emphasized 'their' and shot Aizen, Gin, and Tousen looks.

"Be that as it may, you Ryoka must still be dealt with. How many are in your party?"

"Sorry sir, I'm not at liberty to tell you that," I stated as politely as possible.

"What do you mean you're not at liberty?" Mayuri practically yelled at me indignantly.

"I won't betray them Captain Kurotsuchi. Thus, I'm not going to tell you anything that might jeopardize them." I paused for a second to think over what I was about to say next. "However, I will say this. If we are attacked we will defend ourselves but we would never purposefully kill someone. We're here to save Rukia, that's it." I knew none of them would probably believe me considering we just took out one of the lieutenants.

I knew I touched a nerve with Aizen. He didn't show it but there's no way I didn't have some sort of effect on him. I said 'never kill anyone' in reference to his 'death' coming up soon. Also, all of the hints I kept dropping have to be getting me somewhere on his radar, if not on his nerves.

"Tch," Mayuri interrupted my thoughts. "Head Captian, I can personally interrogate this Ryoka girl. When I'm through with her she'll answer all of our questions." He stepped toward me but there was another loud bang.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Old man Yama exclaimed. "As previously stated she will not be used in your research."

This made me feel a little better about my situation.

"It does not matter what reason you Ryoka have for invading. This brings us to why I called this Captain's meeting." All the good feelings I had a second ago vanished. _Oh crap._

"Since one of our lieutenants was recently injured it is rather difficult to believe your story."

"I said we wouldn't kill anyone. I didn't say anything about maiming," I muttered. My heart completely sank as he continued on.

"The situation had now become critical. Obviously, we can no longer afford to leave these matters in the hands of lower ranked officers and members. Consequently, no disciplinary measures will be taken against Ichimaru for his earlier, independent, actions."

"Thank you sir," Gin said with that creeper smile plastered on his face. Yama nodded and went on.

"Furthermore, senior officers, including lieutenants, shall herby be allowed to carry their zanpakuto at all times with full wartime usage of their powers."

"They're allowed to carry their zanpakuto at all times?" Kaname questioned. _What did he just say?_

Zaraki wasn't here to add his bit in but Mayuri was. "Ha. If someone hadn't allowed the Ryoka to escape in the first place none of these measures would be necessary," he taunted Gin.

In return, Gin turned to him and replied, "Now now. What's the use of talking like that?"

Kenpachi wasn't around to hear all of this but something told me he honestly wouldn't have cared.

"Everyone! Let us declare all-out war on these Ryoka," Yamamoto stated and I glanced Aizen giving Gin a look.

"Conniving jerk," I silently thought. I kept my mouth shut seeing as I pretty much said my piece and knew this was going to happen.

"Now as for Miss Anderson, she will be placed in Squad 8's barracks." _Squad 8?_ Mayuri looked like he was going to object but the Head Captain beat him to it. "We know enough about what we're facing thanks to her. She may be of more use in the future and will be kept alive." He dramatically paused for a second before his tone grew threatening and he glared right at the mad scientist. "And unharmed."

"Don't worry Head Captain," Shunsui said stepping forward. "She'll be safe in my squad." He actually smiled at me and I think it was meant to be comforting.

"With that, this Captain's meeting is dismissed!" Yama banged his cane one more time and the others started to filter out of the room.

However, I wasn't done yet. Before they could leave the room I planned on making one more statement. For my plan to work not only did I need Aizen to be interested in me but the Soul Reapers needed to realize I'm on their side. They might figure this out down the road but for now it was time for a major hint seeing as they thought I was a mouthy Ryoka. This particular song popped into my head. By no means am I a singer but I decided to wing it. I figured why not piss off Aizen and warn the Captains in one swoop. _Not to mention, it never hurts for people to label you as crazy._

"**Oh, it's time to let it go!"**

They all stopped and looked at me like I was criminally insane. Yeah!

"**I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold."**

I starred directly at Aizen.

"**You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?**

**It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke…**

**It's sacrifice"**

I internally smirked.

"**False pretense you'll hurt again.**

**Stop pretending don't deny**

**False pretense you'll hurt**

**Again!**

**So play-ay-ay the game until you run out,"**

I put as much of myself as I could into the last line.

"**And play-ay-ay the game into my hand!"**

"That wasn't too bad."

_Thanks Kaien._

"You know they think you're crazy now, right?"

_I never claimed I wasn't._

"My my that was quite entertaining," Gin stated.

"Enough! Take her to the barracks Shunsui," the old man commanded.

"Sure thing," Shunsui said gently putting a hand on my shoulder. "Follow me, my dear."

He didn't really have to prompt me. Currently, I had no clue where Ichigo and company were. Possibly dealing with Kenpachi or still running around the sewers. Plus, I figured this was better than wandering around aimlessly or being tested on my Mayuri. The only issue is I'd have to escape later if I was going to help the others. Still, if Momo and Renji can do it I can do too, right? I might not have Kido but I'd figure something out.

On our way out I walked right by Toshiro. Casually, I slipped my right hand on his head like I was petting it or going to glomp him again. Of course, he glared at me.

"Listen carefully, Hitsugaya. Watch out for Gin and protect Momo. Not everyone around here is what they seem," I whispered and pulled away from him. I noticed a few captains looking at us so I covered my actions.

"Aren't you just too cute!" I cooed loudly and even gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Shunsui had stopped and just gapped at me. The others either had enormous eyes, anime style, or looked like they thought I was the dumbest person on the face of the earth. Aizen wasn't the only one who can act all innocent.

Toshiro had a slight blush on his cheeks but quickly recovered. He pulled my hand off his head. I'm probably extremely lucky he didn't slice it off. "Stay off of me," he annoyingly stated.

"I told you I'd get you later. You're just adorable!" I hated how stupid I sounded but it couldn't be helped.

"Come along and stop harassing the other Captains now," Shunsui lightly stated grabbing my shoulder again and pulling me along.

"Aww!" I whined. "Alright. Guess I'll just have to see ya later Shiro!" I called waving back to him. Hopefully, he'll take my message seriously and would get the double meaning I just implied there.

Before we rounded a corner in the hallway I happened to notice Gin and Tousen giving me looks. They were almost borderline 'I'll kill you the first chance I get'. However, I highly doubted that would happen. Aizen probably wanted me alive. I'd most likely peeked his interest with my little performance back there. Either he'd keep my around for information or his amusement.

If luck smiled on me at all I hadn't crossed a line and annoyed him to the extent he just wanted to get rid of me for being disrespectful. Or for maybe putting a tiny dent into his so thought-out plans. Then again… Who's to say he wouldn't kill me for the hell of it?

* * *

><p>Eventually, Shunsui let go of me when he was certain I would follow him and not try to run off. He was the one to break the awkward silence.<p>

"That was quit the performance back there. And I gotta admit the story you told me earlier was pretty convincing."

Oh great. Here comes the guilt. "Captain… I am sorry about earlier."

"Don't be," he interrupted. He stopped walking and turned around to face me instead of just glancing over his shoulder. Upon seeing my confused face he let out a chuckle and continued. "I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your position. In fact, I find it admirable you didn't rat out your comrades."

I knew he was a laid back and compassionate person. But I didn't think he'd be this understanding. No wonder him and Ukitake are best buds.

"Thank you Captain," I politely bowed while smiling.

Now it was his turn to be confused. "For what? I mean, I am holding you prisoner."

"For being so kind to me."

He did his signature move of pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Don't thank me yet." He began walking again and I followed. "You still have a lot of explaining to do when we run into Nanao."

The smile completely left my face. I'd forgotten that factor.

5 minutes later.

We arrived at what I presumed to be the Squad 8's barracks. Not surprisingly, Nanao happened to pop up.

"Captain…" She stopped once she saw me. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to escort Miss Oichi back to her company."

"Well it seems there's been a change of plans. We've been ordered to keep her in our barracks. It turns out she's actually a well-disguised Ryoka."

"A Ryoka?"

"Yes," I agreed. "My name's not even Oichi, its Anderson. Jade Anderson. I'm sorry about deceiving you earlier, Lieutenant Ise." Once again I respectfully bowed. For a second she just digested the information and messed with her glasses.

"I'm assuming the Head Captain is the one who gave the orders?" she inquired.

"Yeep. She's to be kept here and safe. The Old Man thinks she could help us out later."

"I see." Boy she looks pissed. Probably over the fact I'd tricked them so easily earlier. From there they quietly escorted me to their cell block. Just before I entered the cell I decided to put out a few suggestions.

"I am sorry about tricking the both of you like that but I need to ask you a favor."

"We're not going to release you if that's what you're asking," Nanao irritatedly stated.

"No, I don't want you guys getting in trouble because of me." Shock appeared on their faces but I continued stepping into the cell. "You're going to run into another Ryoka. He'll be a tall muscular boy with a strange right hand. Please don't be too hard on him," I pleaded. I didn't want Nanao to be so angry at me she'd kill Chad just for being another Ryoka.

"You're actually telling us something about one of your comrades? But what makes you so sure we'd run into him in particular?" Shunsui asked.

"All I did was describe his appearance. I won't tell you how powerful he is or what he's capable of. And I know you'll run into him soon. You'll see." Both of them seemed a bit put off by my confidence in this statement. "I understand you're under wartime orders and will defend yourselves. Just please don't hurt him too much."

"If I do happen to run into this guy I might take you up on that," Shunsui reassured me. I was pretty certain he would've merely captured Chad anyways but I wasn't going to chance it.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to have to ask for your zanpakuto," Nanao stated. Reluctantly, I untied Kaien and handed him to her. She must've seen my defeated expression because she explained. "We can't have you escaping or causing any trouble. However, we won't destroy or tamper with your sword."

She hung him up on a wall right across from my cell. Although, there was a good seven foot gap between the bars and Kaien. So they didn't have to worry about me simply grabbing him. I let out a relief filled sigh. They closed the door, locked it, and started to walk away.

"Just stay quiet and don't cause any disturbances. You'll be fine," she said.

"Before you go you might want to know one more thing," I replied sticking my head out between the bars. "I kinda stole this uniform from a couple of your subordinates. Don't worry, they're safe but they are tied up in a toolshed near… I'm pretty sure it was Squad 13."

"How many are there?" she inquired clearly intrigued I could pull off such a feet.

"Two boys and one girl. I knocked them out but they're awake by now. Also, they'll probably need new uniforms." I left out the part I may have given them concussions.

"Did you do this on your own?" she pressed.

"Yes. Tell them sorry about that. And Captain Shunsui?"

"Yes?"

"If you're still going to go visit him, tell Ukitake I hope he feels better."

"Will do. For now, stay put." With that they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Captain?"<p>

"Yes, Nanao?"

"How do think she was able to incapacitate three Soul Reapers at once? Kido?"

"No. She may have a zanpakuto but other than that she doesn't have any similarities to us. From what I observed she can't even flashstep, let alone use a Kido spell. Making her account all the more incredible."

"Why do you think she was so confident we would meet the other Ryoka she described? Also, how does she know of Captain Ukitake?"

"That right there is the mystery. I wouldn't be surprised if we actually meet the Ryoka boy she told us about," he casually stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"There's something more to that girl than she's letting on. Trust me, if you'd been at that Captain's meeting you would think the same thing." For a while they were silent.

"Then why would she bother to tell us about the three she knocked out? Is it a trick and even if it is not, why would she care so much about the enemy?" Nanao finally asked.

"Well, she has no real reason to deceive us at this point. Besides, she's smart enough to realize it'd be useless if she tried. It would only end up causing more trouble for her," he explained. "And as for 'why' she told us about them… I believe it has to do with respect for your enemy."

Nanao didn't reply or even seem to react to the information. Unfortunately for her Shunsui had known her long enough to distinguish when she was deep in thought. A knowing smile spread across his face but she didn't appear to notice.

* * *

><p><em>Hello people! I'm begging you to review! Anyway I know it's been a while and I hoped you liked it. If you didn't let me know. <em>

_By the way I do not own the song **False Pretense** that would be **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.** Praise to **daydreamer1008** and her awesome idea! She was the one to say I make Jade sing a song. I say once again go read her work because she inspired me to write this. Until next time!_


	12. Points to Ponder

I looked around the cell, all things considering it was pretty roomy. On one side was a bed and a small stand. A tray of food was on it. My stomach rumbled and I realized how famished I was. It was just a simple bowl of rice and steamed vegetables but it was delicious. I hope it wasn't like back home where it didn't stick with me and I was starving again a couple hours later. It was right then that the bed seemed exceedingly inviting.

"Maybe just for a few hours," I sighed and laid down. _Kaien._

"Yes?"

_Are you alright? _In his defense he hadn't left my side after the meeting.

"Don't worry about me. I don't need food or sleep. Why do you think I turned it down when you offered me some earlier?"

"I wanted to be polite," I sleepily yawned.

He laughed and gave me a quick pat on my head. "Now get some sleep. You're gonna need your energy later."

_Ok._ My eyes drooped and closed before I had the chance to see how Kaien would get out of the cell. Oh well, I'll have to ask him later.

* * *

><p>"That ryoka girl sure was interesting eh Captain Aizen?" Gin lightfully inquired. She had been on his mind since the meeting and for good reason. Now he was testing the waters to see what they thought.<p>

"She was rather insolent," Tousen stated. "She brashly blurted out information on every captain present and even had the nerve to insult Lord Aizen. It was almost as if she knew what we were planning."

He was strolling ahead of the other two but Aizen never lost his trademark smirk. In fact he even let out a small nonhumorous sounding chuckle. Of course, this noticeably startled his subordinates who actually stopped dead in the hallway. Expecting this reaction Aizen halted and turned to face them.

"We do not have an appropriate amount of time at the moment to discuss this ryoka girl. However, her 'ability' at present may be of future aid to us. If either of you happen to encounter her she is not to be killed," he instructed and began walking again.

Gin and Kaname merely stood in the hall attempting to properly digest what their leader had stated and his command. A bit agitated at not being followed for them to complete the next stage of their plan, over 110 years in the making and applying, Aizen stopped. Only this time he simply glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you both coming?" he inquired. He said it casually enough for it to sound like a normal question but there was a menacing undertone only he could pull off and it left no room for argument.

"Y-yes Lord Aizen," Kaname quickly covered and made a small bowing jesture.

"Yeah, Captain Aizen," Gin attempted to sound normal.

Although they dutifully followed him it didn't stop them from dwelling. Their thoughts were rather similar. Who was this ryoka girl? How did she know so much about all of them? Why was she so calm, even borderline cheerful, to be amongst all of the captains when they were supposed to be her enemies?

"Whatever did you mean by 'ability'?" Gin threw out there.

"In due time Gin. For now focus on our current agenda," Aizen smoothly countered.

This irritated Gin to no end but he didn't let it show in the slightest. He racked his brain for the answers. He hadn't seen her when Kurosaki and the others were at the gate. Yet she hadn't denied being a ryoka like them. She even knew their goals and outlined them at the meeting. Still… The more pressing issue was how did she know so much personal information about their pasts? Even so much as to taunt the three of them about specific things in front of the oblivious captains. But no one could have told her those things. There was no way the three of them would slip up anything in relation to their plan. Yet, he had never seen her before so it's not like she could've seen those events for herself.

Wait, Aizen had said 'ability'. So her vast amount of knowledge was her power? There was no conceivable way…

He'd have to see it for himself before he would believe such a thing was possible.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling groggy as shit. I'm not sure how long I was out but I felt actually worse for sleeping instead of refreshed. Slowly, I got up and rubbed my eyes.<p>

"Mornin' sleeping beauty."

_Why hello to you too Kaien._

"Not a morning person are you?" he asked.

I looked over and noticed he was sitting on the other side of the cell. He sat cross legged on the floor and his back was to the wall. "What was your first guess?" I replied. I took a second to run a hand through my probably messed up hair. _So I take it Aizen's dead?_

"Yes. They found him about two hours ago."

_They're not going to be happy with me or any of the others sine they think we killed him. Most of them anyway._

I happened to glance over at the table and the empty tray had been replaced with a new one. It had the same type of food as last time and a glass of water. I downed it and ate the rice and veggies. I was pretty shocked they were still feeding me all things considered. "So how was your jaunt around Soul Society?" I inquired.

"Brought back some old memories. I didn't find anything, unless you count the incident where they found the fake Aizen," he answered.

_What were you looking for anyway? I mean being stuck in here with me isn't exactly a fun time but ever since we got here you keep disappearing._ I happened on the thought he might be visiting his family or checking up on Rukia. Those were extremely plausible and understandable reasons but for some reason my mind didn't seem to want to accept it. Like a small nagging sensation kept popping up in the recesses of my mind.

"I did," he let out a ling sigh before continuing. "You're right on some level. I saw Rukia for a second but she was sleeping too. I didn't go out to see Kukaku but I happened to sense Ganju and the others out there. Last I felt they were still down in the sewers."

He avoided my gaze for a second and I knew something was up. "There's something you're not telling me," I pried.

"I'd hoped not to worry you but it seems like that mind link is stronger than I thought it would be," he actually closed his eyes for a second, as if deep in consideration. "Alright. I didn't want to concern you just yet. You know how Old Man said the parasite would seek and destroy the core?"

_So that's what you've been looking for?_ I got to thinking about Bleach in general. If Kubo copied the factors of this world with such great accuracy then it could only be a few places. Sure, major plot twists happened in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo for that matter. But it seemed to me Karakura Town was the pivotal point for everything. _Would it be more likely for the core to be there?_

"Maybe," he replied. "I'm not too sure myself. But seeing as most things in this world appear to be centered around that town it could be probable."

"Can you go there?" I inquired.

"Not without you. I can be separated from you but the different 'worlds' here might be a stretch. I may be able to defy most laws here but I have no means to get there unless I were to follow someone."

And no one goes back there until this is all over and they're healed. I scratched the back of my head without thinking. What does this 'core' look like anyway? How the hell do I know if the core turns out to be the Hogyoku or the Soul King?

"The old man didn't have time to give me too many details. He basically said we'd know it if we saw it."

_Well isn't that helpful? _

"Something else is bothering you," he spoke up after a couple awkward seconds.

_Can't hide much from you now, can I? When you disappeared right after Ichi's fight with Renji something happened to me I can't really explain. I've never felt something like it before._

"What?" his tone grew deadly serious. I replayed what happened when I collapsed. I even remembered how I felt so weak in as much detail as I could for him. "Dammit…" he nearly growled out and startled me.

_What? Do you know what that was?_

"Unfortunately, the observer warned me this might happen and told me to watch for it."

_Then both of you were expecting it? You could have warned me Kaien._

"We were both hoping it wouldn't happen. And I had no clue how it might manifest itself," he countered. "There's no exact terminology for it but I guess you could call it a 'side effect'."

I had a sickening feeling in my gut from this but I had to know. _Of what?_

"What do you think? Although the old man made it possible for you to come here… Well, it's not natural for a person like you to just jump dimensions. As a result, this world has no plans for you. In other words, until now this particular universe had no idea you existed."

"I know this is getting a bit complicated but stay with me here," he said. "Unlike what most people believe about worlds, universes, and dimensions they all have a certain awareness about them."

_You mean they're alive?_

"Maybe not in traditional terms we're familiar with but yes. Because of this all of them have a specific pattern. It consists of all it has preplanned for everyone and everything in them. Since you came from another dimension entirely this one had no plan for you. So everything you do here and your very existence disrupts the grand design it has set." He gave me a moment to consider everything before he continued.

"All of these disruptions or 'tears' you cause here… This place will do its best to remedy the situation. The closest comparison I could give you is the human body. It has a certain safeguard' in place when an 'invader' enters."

_So simplified… I'm a virus and this universe will send in the white blood cells to get me out. Or eliminate me completely. _My heart sank. Here I am trying to save this world from the actual 'parasite' and it was out to get me?

"The so called 'cells' aren't what you would expect. Men aren't going to show up to chop off your head and lighting won't randomly strike you." He got up and came over to sit next to me on the bed. Gently, he put a hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"I know this can't be easy to accept. And I know it's unfair as hell. But these 'side effects' are this dimension's was of figuring you out and attempting to do something about this disruption."

_So that feeling and me not really being able to move was the universes way of saying get the hell out?_ He remained silent but nodded. "You said 'side effects," I stated fighting the urge to hurl. _So does this mean it will keep happening?_

"Afraid so kiddo. I'll tell you this now, the longer you stay here the worse it's going to get."

_Terrific. So what else might I experience form this?_

"I can't really answer that. I was told it varies from person to person. I was warned to look for anything weird. Nausea, lightheadedness, blurred vision, muscle fatigue, headaches, etc. The list goes on but we already know what you went thru." He rubbed his temples and I felt his reluctance to tell me more. I patted his hand for him to continue. "What happened earlier may be the only thing that keeps happening… But there's also a chance you could experience multiple effects at once."

"Didn't that already happen?" I asked.

"Yeah, but for all we know you could experience everything I listed and more."

I stood up and looked outside the cell to where Kaien's sword form hung on the wall. "Jade?" he asked worriedly. I heard him get up off the bed and walk over behind me.

"It doesn't matter," I bluntly told him. "All that matters is helping Ichigo and the others. After that is protecting the core and taking out the parasite." I still felt concern coming off of him so I turned around and flashed him a smile. "Besides, I'm fine now and if it happens again I know what to expect."

It took a second but I got him to give me a small smile in return. "You are a weird one, aren't you?"

"You beat."

Just then an enormous wave of spiritual pressure bared down on me. I hadn't felt it before but it seemed as if I was only getting an echo of what it actually was. It couldn't be Shunsui with Chad. Then it had to be Kenpachi! And that meant I hadn't missed his fight with Ichi yet. I had to do something fast. Three fights happened within only a small amount of time. Course, how could I help anyone if I couldn't get out of this damn cell?

"Who says you can't?" Kaien more stated than asked.

_What? You gonna help me out?_

"No, sorry." With that he walked right through the cells bars and looked back at me.

_Why not?_

"Doesn't work like that kid. I can't phase you through things."

_Guess that means you can't go get the key either? Some help you are._

"So how are you going to get out?" he unhelpfully inquired.

I doubted I could talk someone into letting me out. Hm… Not like Gin's going to come get me out like he does with Izuru. Momo and Renji basically blast their way out.

"Now you're getting it!" he chimed.

I gave him a disbelieving look. Me use Kido? I may have a little spiritual pressure but could I really do it? Well, unless I suddenly gained Chad's strength and could bend steal I had no other options. May as well give it a whirl.

"Ok," Kaien said gaining my attention. "Focus your mind. Picture all of the energy you have forming into a dense ball in front of you. It keeps getting denser and denser. Finally, jump into it and release all of that power."

Did I get a little déjà vu?

"Who do you think gave Ganju advice? Of course he put his own spin on things so it worked for him," he smirked.

"Alrighty then." I closed my eyes and focused on breathing. I tried to imagine all of my energy flowing through me. Then I concentrated it to form a sphere in front of me. The more I kept thinking about it the bigger and darker it seemed to get. Although, I wasn't holding it I had the feeling it was getting more and more heavy.

Finally, there came a point where it felt like if it got any denser it might implode.

"That's it!" I heard Kaien's voice calling out to me. "Do it now!"

With that I jumped in. I opened my eyes and noticed a light forming in the palms of my hands. I tries to focus the energy running through my body into my right hand.

"You got it," he stated. "Now release it."

I did the first one I could think of from the show. I put my hands up like I'd seen Rukia so many times and called out, "Hado 31 Shakkaho, Red Flame Cannon!" A ball of light formed in my hand that I aimed at the bars. Instead of being red like it should have been it was a light purple.

I attempted to force the ball out of my hand toward the bars like I'd imagined. Goes to show not everything happens like you want or imagine. The ball practically blew up in my face. It reminded me of how it does when Renji tries to us Kido. Maybe not as strong but enough to temporarily blind me with smoke. Once it cleared a bit I managed to see I was, for the most part, intact. Although, my clothes were a little singed at the edges.

I saw Kaien's stunned face through the smoke. I hurriedly reached up and felt my hair to see if it was still there. It was a bit frizzled now but still, to my relief, there.

"Do I still have my eyebrows?" I asked him.

He dumbly nodded before he actually spoke. "I didn't think it would be so…" He blew some of the smoke out of his face and coughed. "Powerful."

"What was that?" we both heard someone call from down the hall. Crap! They didn't post any guards but this was still a barracks. Some of the Squad 8 people were bound to be near me. And felt my failed attempt.

Footsteps were thundering down the hall and getting closer.

_Kaien!_

"Try again!"

I repeated the process of forming the energy in my right hand as quickly as possible. I opened my eyes and saw the guy coming at my cell with a hand reaching for his sword. But the poor dude never for the chance to stop me. The purple light reappeared and I raised my hand.

"Jade!"

I shouted the first thing that came to my mind. "Hado 33 Soukatsui, Blue Fire Crash Down!" I felt the power radiate from my hand this time. It engulfed most of the bars and I saw it clip the Soul Reaper. When it was over I looked at my work. I'd destroyed a couple of bars completely and only the ends remained of the rest. I was easily able to slip out. Once I entered the hall I looked and saw I'd scuffed the floor a good bit.

"He's out cold," Kaien said leaning over the fallen Soul Reaper. I felt bad like I had when I stole the clothes but I didn't have much of a choice. I could hear shouting and felt more than a few spiritual pressures heading our way.

"Shit! Come on Kaien," I said grabbing his sword form off the wall. "We gotta run. Again."

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but I had some personal things going on. Yes, I finally explained where Kaien keeps running off to and what happened to Jade. Oh, she can do Kido now! The reason she did 33 after failing 31 is because what Kaien told her. It was too powerful. As a result she used a Hado that uses more energy. That's why it worked her second try, just in case you didn't know why I did that. <em>

_Anyway, I am begging you to please review. Just one word people. Or... Better yet go sign the petition on the previous chapter! Well, until next time!_


	13. Lessons Learned the Hard Way

I bolted for all I was worth and ran toward the large spiritual energy. I wasn't looking forward to nearly being pulverized by Kenpachi. But… If Ichi and the others were there I really didn't have a choice. For a second I had to completely stop running as I felt another spiritual pressure exceedingly close. However, it wasn't one I recognized. Nor did it feel like a Soul Reapers. Where most Shinigami were a bit contained this seemed almost untamed and barely in control. Not as wild as Ichigo's though. _Could it be Chad?_

I concentrated as hard as I could and felt the energy pass just thirty feet from me on the other side of the wall. _He's off in the same direction I am. _Suddenly, I sensed him veer off as he most likely went down another path. In reality, I wanted nothing more than to stop and tell him to head a different way. But I couldn't.

"Come on Jade," Kaien put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

I let out a long sigh and glanced in the direction I thought he'd gone. "Alright." Great, we're going the long way around.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a short time later.<p>

"He's here Captain. It's the ryoka. He must've overpowered the guards," Nanao said peering out a window. Chad ran past not two seconds later. "Captain Kyoraku."

"Already?" he questioned from his position lying on the floor. "I wasn't expecting the guy so early," he casually stated moving his hat from over his eyes. "But what the hell? Guess I'd better head out there and give him a proper greeting." He slowly got up.

"I still don't get why you won't send me. Though I'm only your lieutenant, for a single ryoka I'd be more than enough."

"Nanao. We've been over this already." She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued. "This is a direct order from Old Man Yamamoto. He doesn't want anyone to know we're still having problems with the ryoka." He placed his weapons in his belt. "You know how old folks are when it comes to losing face." Kyoraku let out a small chuckle. "And besides that," he went up to her with this goofy look on his face and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if my little Nanao went out to fight for me and somehow ended up getting injured."

"Since when am I your 'little Nanao'?" she questioned hitting his hand with a fan.

"Awh. You know I love it when you treat me bad. You're beautiful when you're heartless." He held his sore hand but still had a certain smirk plastered on his face.

"Enough with the meaningless compliments. If you're going then just go," she half ranted. "Besides, this may be a chance for us to discern if that ryoka girl was speaking the truth."

"Alright then." Shunsui looked back to see she had a serious look. "Don't look so worried. I'll be fine. It won't take long. I'm just gonna go have some fun."

* * *

><p><em>Kaien!<em>

"Yeah?"

"Are we any closer?" I asked.

He simply jumped onto a nearby rooftop. "You're not going to like the answer kid."

"Did we make any progress or not?" I demanded.

"Nope." My face completely deflated. We had been running for at least twenty minutes and hadn't made any progress? No wonder it took them forever to save Rukia! "We could take the shortcut," he stated from his perch.

_What do you mean? _

"Use your head girl. What's the fastest way to travel around here?"

_Shunpo?_ I'd always wondered why they had never used it to get to their destinations quicker. _But could I possibly…_

"Coarse you can, dumby!" I glanced up to see Kaine sporting a very peeved off expression. "Don't look at me like that. You can use Kido and have a zanpakuto but not be able to Shunpo? Come on now."

_Why didn't you bring this up earlier, sword-boy? I could've not wasted time running around like an idiot!_

He gave me a dead serious look that shut me up. This was the first time I had seen him like this, besides when he told me about 'side effects'. He jumped down from his vantage point and walked over to where I stood. That expression not once leaving his face. _Kaien…_ In the next instance I received a good 'thump' to the top of my head. I gripped my now throbbing cranium and glared at him. "Aww. What the hell was that for!" I internally yelled.

"Why do you think? What were you secretly upset with Ichigo over earlier?"

I stopped glaring and actually thought over what he's said. _Did he mean Ichi's inexperience? No, that didn't make much sense. I was a bit open about that. Did he mean the thing with the zanpakuto?_

"Bingo," he said. "I told you I can't do everything for you."

_Like a real zanpakuto. You're here to help and guide me._ Boy did I feel stupid.

"Right. I can give you hints but you are the one who has to do it yourself. Just like when you broke out of the cell."

_Only because you taught me how to focus and use Kido._ Absently, I felt where he'd wacked me and could feel a small bump forming.

His expression softened. "Don't feel bad, it's only your second day kiddo."

_It is not an excuse. I'm trying to save lives here. I can't afford to make mistakes, like ignoring asking you for advice._

"What is a Mary Sue?" he randomly asked me.

"Why does it matter?" I countered.

"Because the term was swimming around in the back of your mind." For a second it seemed as if he was starring off into space. "Never mind, you just answered my question."

_Damn him and his mind reading._

"You are not one," he blatantly stated. "If you were the Old Man wouldn't have paired me with you."

_But._

"No buts," he put a hand gingerly on my head and looked in the direction of the boys. "Get your head in the game and let's go."

"Ok." Another wave of intense spiritual pressure bombarded us and I nervously gulped. Oh shiz, was I in for it. I steeled myself by silently thinking, "Don't be another Mary Sue here Jade. The boys need you. Now." _Kaien, mind instructing me how to Shunpo?_

"I would love to," he replied with a gentle smile. "It's not like a Kido attack where you need to concentrate. I hate to say this but it is fundamentally simple. You just have to will yourself forward."

_Really?_

"Don't doubt me on this. Trust me; your body will know what to do."

"Alright," I sighed. I backed up a bit and started running right at the wall. One might think I was stupid or had a hankering for pain. But I did have logic behind this. When I attempted Kido the first time it didn't work. However, the second time I succeeded. Well, I've always been told I perform well under pressure. Time to test the theory out. I hit full speed and didn't stop even though it was only ten feet in front of me. Not enough time to stop. My brain told me to change my course but my instincts were on an entirely different level. They were screaming at me to keep moving forward. Five feet now. _Come on._ Two feet. _For the boys._

Without warning I felt a jolt and shakily stopped. I hadn't hit the wall. Instead, I was now on top the roof where Kaien had stood. In the distance was the tower.

"Nice job," Kaine said standing right beside me.

_Thanks, but we still got a long way to go._

"No kidding." With that we were off.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

"Wow. That was pretty good," a mysterious voice said. Chad stopped abruptly and looked around for the owner of the voice. Unexpectedly, a rose petal floated down right past his vision. A bit confused he glanced up to see numerous more coming down at him. A pink clad figure appeared among them and gracefully landed in front of him. The figure nonchalantly stood. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, squad 8 captain. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A short time later…

I was still shunpoing toward the penance cell. Gah! It's no wonder it took everyone in the show so long to get to her. I'm using a technique like this and I'm only about half way there. All of them simply ran for it.

I stopped on a rooftop as I sensed something. Not only that… I heard it too. When I turned and looked back I was a bit shocked. Explosives were erupting quite a ways toward where I had been. Dust and debris rose up high into the air. The familiar reiatsu… _Holy crap, Chad must be facing Shunsui!_

"Come on Jade," Kaien grabbed my shoulder and started pushing me forward. "There's nothing you can do for him and if we stay here you'll get caught." He had valid points. I hoped Shunsui listened to my plea and went easy on Chad. I felt so horrible at not being able to help him but I had other important matters to attend to. So I clenched my fist, took a deep breath, and kept going.

* * *

><p>Shortly.<p>

"Chad's spiritual pressure! It's gone." Ichigo held a confused and overwhelmed look on his face. "No. It can't be. Chad's been defeated? He can't be dead. No way. It can't be possible. Chad's too strong to lose. He's invincible."

* * *

><p>Not too far away.<p>

"Chad!" I screamed as I ran. "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

><p>Back at Squad 8.<p>

Chad's body lay unmoving on the ground. His own blood splattered on either side of him. Nanao stood a few feet away. She held her right arm up in front of her as it began glowing.

"Shall I administer the killing blow?" she inquired. Shunsui put his hand on top of hers.

"Leave him be Nanao. That is my responsibility, it's no job for you," he answered.

"But Captain," she looked at him a bit outraged, "one of these same ryoka is probably responsible for the murder of Captain Aizen."

"Hm." Shunsui seemed to contemplate for a second before continuing. "Perhaps, but then again maybe they weren't."

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying we don't really know for sure. Anything is possible," he said thinking of the knowledgeable ryoka girl under his custody. "Anyway, there's no need to kill so unnecessarily. I did say I would take Jade up on that offer if her information proved correct. It clearly has." Nanao couldn't deny it. "Since we already have a guest," he continued, "I'll call the rescue squad and have him put in a cell somewhere else. If he, or one of his friends, is the killer it'll be all the more reason to keep him alive and find out. Understand?"

"But Captain, didn't you say the ryoka girl was reluctant to speak about her comrades? What if he is the same way?"

"You have a good point but she did outline their plan and when I asked that ryoka boy's story matched with hers. Plus, she did predict us meeting him accurately. I may have to inquire about this later with her."

"I'll make the arrangement with squad 4 at once. My apologies for trying to meddle." She respectfully bowed.

Shunsui looked up at the sky. "Things seem to be getting rather complicated."

The scene was interrupted when an unseated officer ran up to them yelling, "Captain!"

* * *

><p>Miles away.<p>

"Chad. He's alive. It's faint but I can still feel his spiritual pressure." Ichigo was staring at the sky with a determined look on his face. "So then, what am I waiting for? I have to win this fight! 'Cause if I lose now… Then Chad, and Orihime, and Uryu, and Ganju, and Hanataro, and Yoruichi, and Shiori. All of the people who have leant me their strength… They'll all die!"

* * *

><p>Closer still…<p>

"Hang on Ichi! I'm almost there." I finally reached the stairs and kept going. Up ahead, I could fell Ichi, an overwhelming force I assumed was Kenpachi, and a small flicker which was probably Yachiru. "Oh shit!" I felt an enormous wave crashed over me and I had to grab the wall to keep from stumbling. The fact I felt exhausted from shunpoing wasn't helping matters. It was actually getting harder to catch my breath. That's when I heard it. A terrible grinding sound and metal crashing against metal.

I heard an audible yell up ahead. "Ichigo!" I found the stamina to bolt around a few more corners and then I saw them. Ichi stood a little ways from Kenpachi. I'm not sure how but I'd managed to come up behind Kenny. Of course, Ichigo saw me first.

"What's this?" I heard Kenpachi say as he slowly turned to look at me. In that instant, I felt as if a knife had been placed at my throat. I gulped nervously but made no move to grab Kaien. "Another opponent, huh?" Kenny stated. He had seen me at the meeting so he already knew I was a ryoka. "I'm not sure how you got away from the other captains but you might make this battle more interesting." He took a step toward me but I didn't move. Although that notion was beyond tempting.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Ichi yell. "Shiori, get away from him!"

"It's alright Ichigo. He is not interested in me." Seemed like an idiotic statement considering what he had previously said not one minute ago. I guess I got Kenpachi with that one because he stopped his advancement and gave me a questioning look. "I already told you," I explained, "I'm not the strongest member of my group. So you would receive no enjoyment in fighting me."

"Yeah, but together," he indicated toward Ichigo, "You two might be amusing." I got one of his fiendish smiles. Seeing it in real life is so much more terrifying than I'd imagined. Trust me. "After all, you're still standing with this amount of my spiritual pressure bombarding you. I wonder how you'd do against me."

"I told you to leave her alone!" Ichigo hollered charging at Kenny.

"Wait, Ichi!" I yelled but Kenpachi merely blocked and threw him back in one motion.

"This is getting boring," Kenpachi said looking back at me. "Are you going to jump in or not?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Kenny but two on one isn't my bag. You may not care but I wouldn't be very amusing."

He seemed a bit put off at me turning down his offer. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact I called him 'Kenny'. "Alright, but unless you wanna die then you'd better get out of here."

"Oh, I will. But I have to say one thing first." I shunpoed over to Ichigo, who seemed surprised I could. Quickly, since I knew Kenny wasn't known for being patient, I whispered to him. "Don't let your guard down no matter what. I'm going to help Ganju and Hana so stay sharp." I lightly put my hand on Zangetsu. "And for the love of Kami use your head Ichi." Before I ran off I got really close to Zangetsu and barely breathed out, "Please help him and teach him what you can accomplish together."

I'm not sure if they noticed or not but then I shunpoed away. I went up the faces of two nearby buildings to the roofs. "Didn't really know if that was gonna work," I mumbled.

"Hello there!" a cheerful voice called. I glanced over and twenty feet to my left crouched Yachiru.

"Hi," I slightly waved.

"Are you going to watch Kenny and Ichi fight?" she asked in her chipper voice.

"No, I have to go help some other friends of mine." I strolled over and peered past the edge as the two battled it out. "Yachiru," I said in a serious tone, "I know you probably have no clue who I am but can I tell you something extremely important? It involves the two of them."

She actually seemed to be considering what I'd just said but then her smile returned. "Ok."

I bent down next to her and gave a tiny summary of what was about to go down. But I made sure to add in how much fun Kenny was going to have. Then I told her Orihime's description and asked her that when she came across her to take her to Kenpachi and see if he'd help her and the boys break out. To my surprise she didn't question me in the slightest but merely looked back down at the two.

"That's good," she smiled. "It's not very often Kenny has fun. And when I run into this girl I'll do what you asked."

"Yeah, and thank you Yachiru."

"When all of this is over wanna have some candy with me?" she asked me out of the blue.

"Sure, just make sure Nanao doesn't find out or she'll be upset with me. Even more."

"Alright! See ya later then, Crystal!" she waved as I shunpoed off again. I overheard what the boys where saying. Ichi had started talking about Kenny's zanpakuto and I knew if I stayed around any longer I'd only end up interfering. If I did I would probably end up getting myself killed. I'm not stupid enough to think I could actually stand a chance against Kenpachi Zaraki. Besides, Ichigo needed to learn a crucial lesson from Zangetsu. I could only pray both he, and Zangetsu, took my advice.

As if on cue I felt Ichi's reiatsu drop dramatically. Almost to the very point of nonexistence. Even though I knew it was coming I swear the feeling nearly made me sick to my stomach. It lasted only a few moments but I still found myself holding my breath. Waiting… When suddenly I was nearly blown over by spiritual pressure. Ichigo was back!

"Thank you Zangetsu," I nearly shouted. Without thinking I felt the knot growing on the top of my head. Sometimes lessons had to be learned the hard way.

* * *

><p>Squad 8.<p>

"What?" Nanao basically yelled. "How could she have escaped?"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. It appears she was able to destroy a part of her holding cell and knock the guard posted there unconscious," the Soul Reaper replied.

"Well, that's intriguing," Shunsui stated seemingly unphased at the report.

"Captain," Nanao started, "I will go and retrieve her immediately. She could not have gotten far."

"Something tells me you're wrong there. I can't feel her reiatsu anywhere near us and I doubt she's simply hiding it," he replied. "I'd rather you stay here with me and everyone else in the squad right now." He adjusted his hat. "The Old Man's not going to like this but I would prefer to not have any of my subordinates running around the Seireitei when no one is sure what's going on. Normally, I would handle this myself," he continued," but it seems as if she escaped at a very convenient time."

A loud crash could be heard where they were standing and immense spiritual pressure could be detected even at the distance.

"What was that?" Nanao inquired.

"It feels like squad 11's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. But I'm not sure who he's fighting. At any rate, it would be problematic to even attempt to track her down amongst all of these clashing reiatsu. I suppose we'll have to wait and see how this plays out."

* * *

><p><em>I am so sorry I did not get this out sooner. First, I had problems where I should end this chapter exaclty and how to do all of the various points of view. It was not easy and required a lot of rewatching old episodes. <em>

_Then I got seriously injured and was laid up for four days. I'm not kidding... It involved me, stairs, and not being able to use one of my arms. Not fun. Well, schools startin up and I'll warn you guys now I probably won't be able to update for a long time but I'm going to post an author's note on that in a bit. Good luck everyone with the new school year!_


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hello everyone. This is extremely important. You have probably read and/or heard about what is going to happen to our beloved MA rated stories.

This breaks my heart on so many levels. I am a lover of the yaoi myself and think it is exceedingly unfair how they want to delete authors stories. They worked so hard and put themselves into their work! Let them alter their work before you go and delete it!

Instead we, meaning myself and those who have signed this petition, would like to offer up an alternative solution to this so called issue. We agree that a new MA filtered section would be the best fit answer. Please help support the cause and don't let them take away what we love and our freedom to express ourselves! Thanks for listening everyone and you can sign the petition at the bottom of the page if you want. Just copy and paste this message in your profile or in one of your stories and sign it, then you're good to go. Or if you can't do that you can also review or PM me and I'll be happy to add your name to my list that I have here in my works. Make sure to spread the news too everyone! Your friends and readers, reviewers, and beta readers alike! We must all unite! Bellow is the original note to the administration.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site,<p>

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now. Some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form. This is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time. So I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you find offensive. Most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server. Maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

daydreamer1008

MangaMagic

Shadow knight1121

sisterawesomeness

XDarkestAngelX

DiscipleofRevan

MaoIsSleepy

IControlAllYaoi

Lcampbell947

bgoproton

Guest

HollowMad

Tibra


	15. The Bridge

Shortly after Ichigo returned I was nearly blown over again when his and Kenny's spiritual pressure skyrocketed. I knew Yachiru would take care of Kenpachi and Yoruichi had Ichigo. Right now I had to find Ganju and Hana to help them get Rukia and face off against Byakuya. Ganju especially was gonna need all the help he could get. But what was I going to be able to do against Mr. Rich? _Oh boy this is not going to be easy, but I have to try. Maybe I can be a human shield? Joy._

"Take a right and it should be straight ahead," Kaien told me. _So the boys should be right there, unless I messed up the timeline._

"So, it's a vault style door," I heard.

"Ganju! Hana!" I called rounding the corner and seeing them across the bridge already.

"Shiori!" Hanataro called back seeing me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ganju asked as I dodged the two unconscious guys to run over and join them.

"Helping you, what else?" I countered quickly hugging Hanataro.

"How did you get away from the other soul reapers?" Hana asked me, looking me over for signs of injuries.

"And what happened to your clothes?" Ganju noted my singed appearance.

"It's a long story but it basically involves me fighting my way out. I'll explain later, for now let's grab Rukia and get the heck out of here." They nodded in agreement and we turned back to it.

"Now the question is how do we get it open?" Ganju asked us.

"Hana's got it," I stated.

"I told you to stop doing that," Ganju gave me a creeped out look again for turning to Hanataro for confirmation. I shrugged as Hana spoke up.

"She's right, I can handle it."

"Your green goop opens doors too?"

Hana pulled out the key as I explained. "No, but that spare key will. He got it from the storage room in the underground tunnels the other night."

"You weren't even there so how did you know that?" Ganju grew suspicious.

"Duh, I'm psychic remember? I knew what he was gonna say."

"Oh. Hea, wait. What happens if they find out you did that?" he turned to Hana as he unlocked the door. "Won't that be bad?"

"I think I'd be in big trouble," Hanataro casually answered still working. "But, I thought about it last night and Ichigo gets beat-up but he keeps on fighting while I just run away. Or we left you Shiori when you collapsed the other day. I decided that it isn't very honorable of me. I want to save Rukia too, you know? But I haven't been enough to help. So I've decided I'm going to give it all I've got from now on. Even if it means breaking the rules sometimes and maybe getting punished for it later." He turned back to face us. "Of course stealing a lousy key hardly compares to the fighting you guys can do. But I'm afraid it's about all I'm good for."

"Don't sell yourself short my friend," Ganju replied.

"You've done enough," I added giving him a tiny smile.

With that the door slowly creaked open and I couldn't help but feel a knot start to form in my stomach at what Ganju's reaction was going to be. "I have to say," he started. "I've never seen such an effort just to save one person. With all the people involved and everything we've gone through this Rukia must be quit a cutie huh?"

"It isn't about that really," Hanataro tried to explain and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Come on you can tell me," he smirked looking around. "Never mind I'll see for myself. Hea, Rukia, come on out here." He froze when he saw just who she was.

"Are you, Ichigo's friends?" she asked us. "How do you know me?"

"It's me, Hanataro," Hana moved out from behind Ganju. "Rukia, you remember me don't you?"

"Hanataro?" she looked bewildered and I couldn't blame her.

As Hana ran over to her I tried to get Ganju's attention and keep him from going apeshit. "Ganju, look at me," I got between him and them. "You have to calm down. You've got it wrong and getting angry really isn't going to help anyone right now."

"But we've got to move now," I heard Hanataro say. "Come on Ganju, Shiori, let's…" They stopped and looked at us as I attempted to keep Ganju grounded. He didn't even look like he was seeing me as he stared over my head at Rukia.

"Shiori, what's wrong with him?" Hana inquired. "He looks like he's seen a ghost or something."

I moved aside and Rukia spoke up. "I know that symbol," she indicated to Ganju's pant leg. "The trembling current of the fallen skies." Poor Hana just looked between all of us really confused. "You," Rukia continued. "You're from the Shiba clan."

"Huh? Do you two know each other?" Hanataro spoke to them.

Ganju got a smirk on his face I didn't like. "Yeah," he spoke. "Yes, I know her. As if I could ever forget that face." _Oh boy._ "The face of the Soul Reaper who killed my brother." I quickly glanced to Kaien standing not five feet away from his sibling and he was clearly distraught at not being able to say anything.

Hana looked back and forth. "You must be mistaken Ganju," he told him. "Rukia would never do that."

"He died by the sword. He had his throat slashed. He was stabbed in the chest; all his wounds were inflicted by a sword. If he was really fighting with a hollow then how could he have died of sword wounds?!" Ganju looked pissed. "And not only that she confessed. She admitted she was the one who killed him."

"Wait," Hana said. "This is impossible. Ganju, that just can't be the truth," he walked up to us.

"It's alright, Hanataro," Rukia stated. "What he says is true."

"But Rukia how?"

"He wore the same symbol, it must've been your older brother," she took a few steps toward us. _Not helping._ "I am the one who killed Kaien Shiba."

Before he could move I grabbed him around the neck to keep him from going after her. "Get the hell off of me Shiori!" he screamed.

"NO!" I shouted back. "This isn't going to solve anything when you don't even know all of the damn facts!"

"Let him do what he wants," Rukia told me.

"And you shut up," I rudely told her trying to keep a good grip on the very pissed off Shiba.

"If he kills me now," she went on, "I have no reason to complain about my fate."

"I thought I told you to shut it," I sneered barely keeping the lock on his head as he trashed around.

"Agreed," he snarled at her. Hana had looked on not knowing what to do put himself between her and him as I desperately held on.

"No, Ganju. Don't do it, please don't do it," he begged as I was thrown around a bit. "We came here to save her not to kill her right? And you said it yourself, Ichigo trusted us!"

Ganju stood up with me on his back and took a step toward her. I didn't tighten my grip too much because I didn't want him to pass out. "He trusted us to carry out a mission!" Hana continued. "No matter what happens Ganju!"

"I don't care!" he managed out nearly reaching her. It was then we were all bombarded with a horrible spiritual pressure. I got off his back and we turned toward the door. _So much for just avoiding his ass._

"What's with this spiritual pressure?" Ganju spoke out.

"It's Byakuya," I stated getting in front of all of them. _This isn't going to be pretty._ Sure enough, he was walking at a leisurely pace right for us.

"It's the captain of squad six," Hana sounded worried.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," I finished.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Ganju repeated. "So this is him."

"So you know who he is?" Hanataro asked.

"I know him alright. The Kuchiki's are one of the four great noble clans that carry the highest rank in Soul Society. This guy's the current clan leader. Of all the thirteen squad captains he is probably the most famous one. For him to show up here at a time like this is the worst thing that could happen to us. There isn't a chance we could win in a fight with him."

"Way to think positive there," I added.

He ignored me. "Maybe we should just get down on our knees and beg for our lives."

Hana ran in front of him. "What?! We have a job to do Ganju, we can't just quit. Let's take Rukia and get out of here."

"I'm for Hana's plan," I put in.

"You're both insane," he countered. "You two see any exits out of this damn place? There's only one way out and it's over that bridge." He pointed back to a very shocked Rukia. "And why should I risk my life for her? The one who killed my brother? What is she? She's nothing but a monster." Rukia bowed her head in sadness and I had enough of this bullshit.

I walked over and clonked Ganju right upside his fathead. "OW!" he yelled. "What was that for, Shiori?!"

"I'll show you a damn monster if you don't get your act together in five seconds and help me and Hana figure a way out of this!"

"I understand," we barely heard Hanataro say. "I can hardly blame you for feeling that way, you never had any real reason to save Rukia to begin with." The poor kid was shaking. "I see that it would be asking far too much to expect you to stay here and fight. But when you escape from here at least take Rukia with you. Please. I'll stay. I'll hold him for as long as I can."

"Not alone you won't," I stated and he looked to me with a grateful expression on his face.

"What? Now I'm sure you've both lost your minds," Ganju told us.

"I'm just saying I understand and I don't blame you Ganju," Hana replied. "I wouldn't want to risk my life to save an enemy either."

"Stop! The point here is that you two can't handle this. Feel that spiritual pressure?"

"How couldn't we?" I said.

"I know what we're up against," Hanataro stated. "But I've come this far and it's only because I've wanted to help save Rukia's life. So how can I just leave now? Without having done anything? Thank you Ganju," Hana bowed to him. "For everything you've done. Ms. Shiori," he turned to me. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you left with them."

"No way in hell, Hana," I walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "Friends stay together. And you and Rukia are my buds, I'm not giving up on either of you. Thanks for everything then, Ganju," I waved to him.

"Very well then," Hanataro said as we headed for the door. "Wish us luck."

"Hanataro!" Rukia called out behind us. "No! Both of you don't go out there please." Her voice faded a bit as we continued to walk away. Hopefully Ganju would snap out of it and come help me because bless Hana and everything but we were going up again freakin' Byakuya! _Kaien, I'm going to need your help._

"I'm right here," he stood directly behind me. "And so is my brother." I heard a defeating roar behind us and knew who it was. Me and Hanataro turned around in time to see Ganju come charging at us like a maniac. Hana was forced to duck as the moron jumped over him.

"You crazies!" the maniac shouted at us.

"Ganju," Hanataro smiled at him.

"Sorry pal," Ganju told him grabbing him by the shoulder and tossing him back to Rukia.

"Ohhh!" Hana cried out. "Not again."

He looked at me next and I gave him my death glare. "Don't even think about it. You and I both know you're going to need all the backup you can get." He nodded and we turned to face our opponent.

Ganju pounded his fists together. "It's your lucky day!" he announced to Byakuya and I had to hide my eye roll. "Captain, 'cause we're the ones you'll have to deal with now."

Byakuya looked over to me, like 'how did she get out?' In return, I smiled and gently waved at him saying, "We meet again Byakuya."

Miles away Ichigo noticed an intense spiritual pressure and took appropriate, in his mind, action.

I glanced over at Ganju and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. He briefly returned it as Byakuya started speaking.

"I sensed some faint spiritual pressure moving toward the Senzaikyū. And I thought it was some powerful presence suppressing his spiritual pressure to hide it. But it was only a big fat bug." He looked over at me. "And an escaped prisoner."

I heard Rukia and Hana arguing behind us and her falling over. _Kaien, I'm gonna need all the advice you can give me on this one._

"It might be a long shot but I suggest Kido." _Oh, that would be terrific if I knew any defensive ones! I only know how to make things explode, not how to defend myself or Ganju. So unless you can name one for me I think we're officially screwed here._ "Don't worry, I can name more than a few."

Without warning Ganju ran right for Byakyua, screaming like an idiot. "Now, let's see how you like my Tears of Blood!" But before he could get to him Byakuya went to strike. It was hard to see him move so fast but I did and I blocked it with my sword. Byakuya was a bit put off I seemed to match his speed, and shunpoed, but didn't turn back to face us.

Meanwhile, Ganju gave me a 'What the hell was that?' look. I shrugged at him not wanting to take my eyes off my current enemy. Rukia and Hana appeared shocked I was able to hold his attack off. "You were lucky ryoka girl," he told me. "For being able to see and counter my attack. However, you both should be gone. My sword is not for killing insignificant pests such as you."

Byakuya went to continue walking. "Where do you think you're goin'?" Ganju asked him.

"Apparently, you did not understand how lucky you just were. Or perhaps I didn't make myself completely clear. I spared you both and told you to be gone," he looked over his shoulder at us.

"Haha!" Ganju laughed. "Maybe you noble families have cowards that run from a threat like that but no Shiba man ever would."

"I see," he completely turned to face us. "You are from the Shiba clan are you?" I knew where this was headed. He whipped out Senbonzakura. "Forgive me for taking it easy on you. But do Shibo men hide behind young girls?"

"What did you just say?" Ganju shouted.

"Shut up man," I told him. "And be ready to duck when I tell you to."

"Huh?"

"I'll make sure you don't leave here alive," Byakuya continued.

"What's this?" Ganju questioned. "From so far away?"

"Brother, please no!" Rukia yelled.

"Scatter Senbonzakura," and his sword turned into petals. I could see them but apparently Ganju couldn't.

"What the hell the blade just disappeared."

"RUNAWAY!" Rukia screamed.

"NOW JADE!" Kaien instructed.

"Tenteikura!" I called out as the petals surrounded us. "Heavenly Void Net!" I didn't have time to practice, make a mistake, or second guess myself. Either I did this correctly or me and, more importantly, Ganju were going to be sliced. The inverted pyramid formed as the petals came at us. They didn't get to us because of the pyramid but a few were able to slice through after a couple of seconds. One got me on my right arm, and another my left thigh. I think a few got to Ganju as I heard him let out a hiss behind me. After a couple of seconds of this the petals stopped and the pyramid collapsed.

"Impressive, ryoka girl," Byakuya told me. "That is a higher level Kido spell and you didn't even need to use its incantation. However, it is clear you could not make it again and it did have holes after only a few seconds."

He was right, I wasn't sure I could do it again. I was bleeding and panting after this attempt. But regardless I'd make myself do it again if I had to!

He turned back to Hana and Rukia. "Ganju! Ms. Shiori!" he called to us. "Are you alright?"

Rukia managed to get off the ground and stand in front of Hanataro. "Brother! Please stop!"

He went to use his techniques again but before he could Ukitake seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist. "Fhew. Close one," he said. "That could have been dangerous. Why don't we leave it at that Captain Kuchiki?"

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia said,

"Hea there Rukia," he replied. "It's good to see you. Are you alright?"

I took the chance to look back at Ganju. "You ok?" I asked. He had a couple of cuts, one on his head, but looked nowhere near as bad as what happened to him in the anime and manga. "Yeah," he whispered back. "Thanks for savin' my tail back there."

"Anytime," I stated.

"What are you doing here, Captain," I returned to the conversation.

"Well," Joshiro took a second. "I could ask you the same thing. After all releasing your Zanpakuto in a place like this is a first class offense. Even if it is just to repel ryoka. What were you thinking Kuchiki?"

"The wartime resumption allows the unrestricted use of Zanpakuto," Byakuya answered.

"War resumption? Has the ryoka infestation really gotten that bad? Was it a ryoka that killed Aizen?" Everyone froze as familiar spiritual pressure surrounded us. "What spiritual pressure is this? Clearly, it's at the level of a Captain but I don't recognize him at all."

"Ichi," I smiled.

"That spiritual pressure," Rukia hugged her arms to herself. "It's impossible."

Two seconds later Ichigo appeared in the sky with that awesome wing on his arm. "Ichigo," Rukia whispered. He landed and walked right past Rukia. "You ok Hanataro? Wouldn't have sent you on ahead if I'd known it was gonna be so ruff."

"Thanks, but it's ok. I'm fine."

"Good to hear. Hea Shiori!" he called over to me. "You and Ganju alright over there?"

"Peachy," I replied. He mainly stared at out wounds.

"Nothin' we couldn't handle," Ganju also added.

He then walked over to Rukia but didn't look at her as he spoke. "Rukia," and she turned around to look at him. "I've come to get you out of here." She gave him a hopeless look and I couldn't blame her knowing what I knew about the Soul Society. To her, it looked like we'd come on a suicide mission. He took it the wrong way. "What kind of look is that? I've come here to save you. You could at least try to act like you're happy." She kept looking at him with sadness in her eyes and I knew she was flashbacking to when she'd left him in the human world. Back then she thought she was saving his life.

"Ichi!" I called. "Give her a break!" He glanced over to me in confusion before looking back at Rukia as she spoke.

"You fool Ichigo! I told you to never try and come after me," she bowed her head. "I told you, I'd never forgive you if you did. Now you're all cut up and there's worse yet to come," she sounded on the verge of tears.

Ichi glanced over at Ganju and me as we bleed out a little. "That may be so. Some other time you can yell at me all you want to about my coming here. After I defeat him," he glared at Byakuya.

Rukia took a step toward him. "Ichigo."

"What? Don't tell me you think I would actually give up after I came all this way."

"It's just..."

"'Cause I won't," he interrupted her. "Don't even ask me. I came here to save you and that's what I'm gonna do. Oh," he turned to her. "And from now on I'm ignoring all your opinions, you're comin' with me whether you want to or not, dammit." He pointed at her as he said, or more like shouted, the next bit. "You got that? Huh? I'm the rescuer here, so you just shut up."

She was flabbergasted at his attitude. "Wha? What'd you say? Who do you think you are ordering me around like that? A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuie!"

"Yeah?" he countered. "And what kind of rescuie complains about the rescue? Why don't you go sit down and tremble in fear and cry out 'Save me, save me!' like you're supposed to!" Hana waved his hands back and forth not knowing what to do.

"Ichigo!" I yelled at him. "That's incredibly sexist, you jerk! And this isn't really the best time to be arguing!"

"Not helping, Jade." _Shut up, Kaien._

"Stay out of this, Shiori!" he shouted back.

"She's right you know," Rukia stated. "And I don't need to be saved. And I do not tremble!" She looked peeved. Meanwhile Ichi made a weird face at her and wiggled his tongue. "Real mature guys!" I interrupted. It seemed to get them back on task because Rukia got serious again. "You haven't changed a bit. What's the use? I might as well save my breath seeing as you don't listen to anything I say."

"Well what do you expect?" he faced away from her again. "All you ever do is worry about me and scold me. Maybe you should try worrying about yourself for a change."

She peered at the back of his head completely shocked. "Ichigo."

"Don't you worry," he glanced back over his shoulder at her. "I'm not dyin' today. Fact is I've gotten a lot stronger while you were away."

"Byakuya," I heard Joshiro say a few feet in front of me and Ganju. "What do you know of this man?"

"I know enough," the noble replied. "He has no relation to the man you're thinking about. This one here is nothing but a ryoka." _Asshole._ "I'll destroy him and this will all end. He'll be dead and this trifling invasion of his will be over." With that he took a few steps forward and Ichigo went to meet him.

"Look at you. Taking everything so slow and casual," Ichi sounded way too confident. "All that time Rukia and I were talking you could've been attacking but you just stood there."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Byakuya countered. "Do you suppose I need an opening to come after the likes of you? You should know better than to talk so big, boy." And we were once again bombarded by an intense wave of Byakuya's spiritual pressure. Ichigo, and somehow, I remained standing while Rukia, Hana, and Ganju hit the deck.

"Just stay down and you'll be ok, Hanataro," Rukia told Hana.

"Uh, ok," he replied.

"You too, Ganju," I told him.

"And don't you go trying anything stupid," he replied smirking up at me.

Ichigo whipped out Zangetsu and prepared himself. "Oh?" Byakuya inquired. "To be so unaffected by the spiritual pressure, you must have improved a great deal indeed. I don't know how you managed to regain the powers of a Soul Reaper but I can tell you, you should have stayed peacefully in the World of the Living. Instead, you made the mistake of coming here. To throw away the life I mercifully spared."

"I'm not gonna be throwing it away," Ichigo didn't miss a beat. "I'm gonna beat you and then I'm gonna leave."

"I thought I warned you about not talking so big, boy," Byakuya stated.

"Behind you, Ichi!" I called.

He blocked Byakuya's attack with his own sword. "I saw your every step, Byakuya Kuchiki," he smiled turning to face him and then countering. "Well, what do ya think , Kuchiki? Your movements are all visible to me now."

"Don't get cocky!" I yelled at him.

"She is correct," Byakuya actually agreed. "Do not confuse skill with a little luck, you daft fool."

"Maybe you'd like to find out?" Ichi taunted. "If it was just luck." He charged him but Byakuya used flashstep to step behind him. Ichigo followed him and swung Zangetsu, smirking like a moron.

"Amazing," Hana had managed to get off the ground. "Somehow Ichigo's managed to keep battling against him as an equal."

They kept at it and my stomach got knotted again knowing Byakuya was holding back. "What did I just tell you!" I shouted again but he ignored me.

"Very well," Byakuya said. "Obviously you have improved even more than I would have thought possible. So you leave me no choice, you've become too full of yourself. I shall show you the difference between us," and he raised Senbonzakura. "The gap in power you could never hope to bridge. Not even if you had a thousand years of training."

"Run, Ichigo, run!" Rukia warned.

"Move you idiot!" I added. _Come on Yoruichi, don't make me step in there._

"Scatter," Byakuya started but was cut off as a bandage was wrapped around his sword and Yoruichi appeared in front of him. _Thank you._

"No way," Ukitake said.

"It can't be," Byakuya stated as Yoruichi stood up.

"Been a long time, hasn't it? Byakuya," she turned around and faced him.

"Yoruichi Shihōin, huh?"

"Do you know who that is, I've never seen her before," Hana asked Rukia.

"No but I have heard that name somewhere. She's the…"

"The former Commander in charge of the Stealth Force and ex-general of the first division punishment force, Yoruichi Shihōin. I haven't seen your face in a while," Byakuya stated. "You've been in hiding for over a hundred years, I thought you were dead." _Well, you thought wrong, now didn't you?_

"Yoruichi," Ichigo said. "You came here to rescue me I realize that. I appreciate it but at the moment I need you to step aside so I can beat this guy."

"Beat him?" she questioned. "You think you can beat this guy?"

"I told him not to get cocky," I spoke up and she nodded at me. "Hello Shiori," she greeted me. "And she is right," she faced Ichi again. "You are an idiot." She flashed stepped and punched him right in the gut.

"What did that crazy broad do?" Ganju asked.

"What are you doing Yoruichi?" Ichigo gasped out. The next moment he promptly passed out and she caught him.

"It's a drug isn't it?" Ukitake inquired. "A powerful anesthetic, forced directly into his body to try and save him. What do you intend to do with him, Yoruichi?"

"Ukitake."

"Don't waste your time trying to help him," Byakuya said. "Neither of you will ever escape from here."

"My my. Just listen to you talking like such a bigshot now Byakuya," she turned the table. "And yet, I don't believe you've ever beaten me even once at a game of tag have you?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the comment and Byakuya gave me a death glare I ignored. "Should we give it another try?" From there it went back and forth as she basically ran circles around him. She passed him at one point and came straight at me. Instead of simply passing me like I thought she would she actually grabbed me and lifted me onto her other shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked out of shock.

"Getting you out of here, of course," she replied like it was nothing and she smirked back at Byakuya.

The next second he sliced into a piece of paper where she had been standing with us and she landed on his arm. "Did you think you could catch me with a flashstep that predictable?" she taunted. I got a good look at his face as she pushed off his arm and took off with me and Ichi.

The next second we were on the roof and she put me on my feet again as she addressed Byakuya below us. "Three days. In three days I shall make this boy stronger than you. Until then consider the fight between you two postponed. Feel free give chase if you wish but Yoruichi Shihōin is not about to be caught by the likes of you. Oh and one more thing," she patted my shoulder as she said the next bit. "Don't even think about harming this girl if you two cross paths again. If you do, you'll have to answer to me. Anything you'd like to say before we leave, Shiori?"

"Captain Ukitake!" I called thankful for the chance to speak. "I know we haven't met but please take care of Rukia, Ganju, and Hana! Don't worry guys I'll get you out soon. I promise!"

"Until next time," Yoruichi said putting me on her shoulder again and we vanished. "Having fun?" she asked me as we traveled at a speed that was beyond amazing.

"Lots," I smiled back at her.

"Well that was an impressive rescue," Kaien kept up with us. _Yeah, but the rescuer shouldn't become the rescuie._"Eh," he simply shrugged it off. "It's a weird world."

* * *

><p>"So you're letting them get away?" Ukitake questioned Byakuya. "Hea, Byakyua, where are you going? I thought you came to capture the ryoka?"<p>

"I've lost interest," the other captain answered walking away. "Do whatever you want with them."

"Oh typical," Joshiro messed with his hair. "He does whatever he feels like."

Rukia promptly collapsed behind him. "Aw, Rukia what's the matter?" Hanataro inquired running to her side.

"Hea!" Ukitake called out. "Kiyone and Sentaro! Get down here now."

Like that they jumped down from where they had been hiding and said, "At your service Captain. What are your orders?"

"I had a feeling you two were following me. How long were you there?"

Ganju watched the strange exchange between the Captain and his subordinates. They yelled as loud as his sister and he often did. Only with these two it was annoying. He wasn't sure how this captain put up with it. Finally the captain spoke up.

"Enough, Kiyone we need to get medical attention for this wounded man," he indicated to Ganju. But the Shiba wasn't done yet. While they spoke he slowly moved his hand toward his Tears of Blood. Maybe he could get Hanataro and… Rukia out of there. But before he could make a move the girl was in front of him and effectively knocked him out.

"Ganju!" Hanataro cried.

"My apologizes Captain," Kiyone stated. "But he looked like he was going for his weapon."

"It's alright Kiyone," he reassured her. "It appears you only used enough force to knock him out." He couldn't blame her for protecting herself, Sentaro, and himself. "Now, as I was saying, I'm afraid he's in bad shape. Have squad four send an advanced relief squad at once." Behind him, Hanataro looked utterly confused. "Sentaro," he went on. "I want you to take care of Rukia. Carry her back to her prison cell."

"Right," Sentaro replied.

He went over and took her back from Hanataro after scaring him. Ukitake listened to the exchange as he walked over to the unconscious Shiba. "Um, sir?" Hana inquired.

"You probably want to know why I'm helping him, don't you?" Ukitake replied.

"Yes, sir."

"It's only logical really. We still don't know who killed Aizen. And you troublemakers are prime suspects and an important source of information. We won't kill you until we've investigated." Hanataro stood there for a second digesting the information. "There's one other reason. Though your efforts may have been clumsy, the fact is you and your friend here, along with the other boy and girl taken away, tried to save one of my officers. Honor would never let me stand by idly and watch you die."

Hana couldn't reply to that as he understood why it was Shiori had asked him to take care of them until she could rescue them later.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yoruichi asked me as I finished bandaging up my last cut.<p>

"I'll be fine," I reassured her. "You just take care of our boy here and makes sure he comes out kicking Kuchiki butt."

"Remember Jade, I won't be around to save you if you get into trouble again so be careful," she warned. I hadn't gotten around to telling her about being kidnapped and held prisoner by all the captains. Opps.

"I understand Lady Yoruichi, but I have important things to do. People to save and all that." I fixed my top as I looked where I was going to head back out. "Oh and be careful 'cause Ichi will be pretty cranky when he wakes up."

"Will do," she replied. "See you soon?"

"You know it." With that she flashstepped off again with Ichigo slung over her shoulder.

"What now?" Kaein inquired.

"Now we…" I trailed off. Something was wrong.

"Jade?" he asked alarmed as I staggered back and forth.

"Not again," I mumbled barely keeping myself up. But this was different from last time. Now I felt lightheaded and my vision was going black. "Kaein, is this…" I felt myself fall but someone caught me before I hit the ground.

"Crap, I didn't think something like this would happen again this soon," I heard his voice somewhere above me. "Jade? Can you hear me?" His voice sounded so far away. "Jade?" And just like that, my world went completely black.

* * *

><p><em>I am back! A thousand apologizes for not updating sooner but I lost inspiration, which I just got back! Yeah! <em>

_Anyway, I wanted to add in Ganju not getting hurt, thanks to Jade, but then I had to figure out why he didn't try to take Kiyone or Sentaro on since he wasn't that injured. I couldn't have him simply be captured quietly, the only way I saw that happening was if he was unconscious, so yeah. There ya go. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think and I appreciate comments and ideas thrown at me. Keep on keepin' on!_


	16. A Little Commotion

I felt as though I were falling. Falling into an endless abyss. But then my vision was entirely taken over by a blinding white light. I couldn't see anything else around me and it was giving me a really bad headache. _"You must choose…"_ I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from but it felt as though it rang right through my head. _"You must decide…" _

"Decide what?" I asked back.

* * *

><p>I shot up and scared myself awake. <em>That was one weird dream. Oh shit I passed out! What did I miss this time? Kaien! <em>"Don't freak out," I heard his voice and looked over to see him a few feet from where I was. When I looked around I noticed we must've been in one of the storage buildings and I was on the floor.

"What the heck happened?"

"You know what. You passed out and then I dragged you here so you wouldn't get caught."

"Ok, was that another side-effect? 'Cause I didn't think one would happen again so soon."

He sighed and sat down next to me. "Caught me by surprise too. But I guess we know now these episodes are unpredictable. I believed you'd at least have a little more time before being subjected to something like that again. This isn't good. If we have any luck at all it was just a fluke and the next one will be long off."

"Yeah," I sighed. "But what if it isn't?"

"Then we'll have to find some way of dealing with it. Once this Soul Society stuff is through we'll have to try something. 'Till then we'll have to keep going."

"So what'd I miss?"

"You've been out a day and a half. Mayuri and Uryu had it out. Ichigo's still training and Orihime is running with Kenpachi and his crew."

"Have Renji and Momo broke out yet?"

"Not too long ago. But that's not what you want to know is it? Gin broke Kira out thirty minutes ago and Momo and Toshiro are on a collision course with them."

"Then let's go!" I got up and bolted for the door._ I don't have long before shit hits the fan._

Once outside I concentrated and waited patiently to pick up someone's spiritual pressure. _There! Ow crap it's Toshiro! They must be fighting right now! I gotta move it! _I shunpoed as fast as I could until I was right there. Sure enough there was Hyourinmaru forming in the air with Toshiro right behind it. This was so much cooler in real life but I did not have time to appreciate it as I hurried over and stood in front of Izuru. Everyone was pretty shocked I was there. "You may want to move," I looked back and told Kira.

"Ryoka girl!" Toshiro yelled at me. "Move or die!" And then he brought the dragon right down on us.

"Tenteikura!" I shouted right before the water hit us. "Heavenly Void Net!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gin jump out of the way while the net enveloped me and Kira. I had to concentrate was the water pounded away at our protection but unlike with Byakuya's attack I managed to get this one to hold. Water instantly froze on it and it shattered making the ice chunks scatter harmlessly around us. I peered back at him. "You ok?" I asked.

He stood in awe for a second before he answered me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I told him with a smile. "Now you take care of yourself while I go help Momo ok?"

"Wait!" he stopped me. "Why are you doing this? I overheard the captains talking about a ryoka they captured. Everyone said she had disguised herself as a Soul Reaper. You're the one aren't you?"

"Yeep, broke out about a day ago," I answered truthfully.

"Then why help me or Momo or any of us?" he inquired keeping an eye on his captain.

"This might sound hard to believe but I really do care about you guys." I looked over and noticed Toshiro had one of Gin's arms frozen and wrapped up in a chain.

"My captain!" Kira yelled out.

"But I'll have to explain later!" and just like that I shunpoed over to Momo's unconscious form and held onto her. "Toshiro!" I yelled at him. "Duck!" He had barely enough time to register my warning before Gin's blade sliced through his coat and nearly got the boy genius right in the eye. Made my chest hurt seeing that in real life but I didn't have time to dwell on it as the sword came directly for me and Momo.

"Really?" Gin asked him. "Are you sure you want to dodge this? If you do they'll die."

"No, Momo!" _Thanks for the concern there pal._ I decided not to move because I knew Rangiku was gonna come and save the day. Even if she didn't I would be the one killed instead of Momo. If I ended up dying for someone else, even though I still had all this shit to do I could live with that. Ironic metaphor to use in a situation like this but what the hell. Kaein kept quiet and I assumed he agreed with me. Although I could've sworn I felt the sword giggle a little on my hip. About five feet away from us Rangiku appeared and slid a bit toward us before she stopped Gin's blade.

"Hea Rangiku," I said in relief.

She briefly glanced back at me before speaking. "Please forgive me sir. I was returning to my quarters as you ordered but then I felt Hyourinmaru's spiritual pressure and thought you might need help. Now, Captain Ichimaru please put away your sword. If you refuse then you're going to have all of us as your opponents." I heard a metal clang and knew her sword was cracking. She might act all silly and stupid but when you get down to it she's pretty brave. In return Gin smirked at her.

Then his sword retracted and he started to walk off. "I'm not done with you yet," Toshiro growled at him.

Without missing a beat Gin turned around and smirked at him over his shoulder. "Instead of coming after me maybe you should look after the squad 5 lieutenant." Before he shunpoed away he happened to glance over at me. I decided to beat him to it and gave him a smile of my own before he vanished. When I happened to look over to tell Kira to be careful he was already gone. _Crapballs. Guess the poor guy will just have to learn the hard way._

* * *

><p>As he moved further away from them Gin couldn't help but wonder about that Ryoka girl. She had saved Izuru from the younger captain's attack before she called out to save Toshiro himself. And then went to guard the unconscious lieutenant. Though the way she reacted to his blade coming toward her seemed a bit off. She hadn't attempted to move out of the way, nor had she reached for her own blade. It was almost like she <em>knew<em> Rangiku was going to come and save her.

Perhaps she did have a rather interesting 'ability'. Though it seemed hard to accept that someone could literally see the future before it happened. Although, given all of the evidence placed in front of him it was becoming difficult to come up with other plausible theories. If it was true she could either be a great liability or a terrific asset. No doubt Aizen wanted her by the way he stared at her in the captain's meeting. If she joined them they would not only beat the Soul Society but could completely obliterate it. Although this made him a little nervous. If she joined Aizen then she could alert him to what he had planned. And he wouldn't let this one girl ruin all that he had worked for. However, if she was on his _side _things could be a lot different.

"You are causing quite the commotion aren't you?" he asked the air. "Let's see how you play your hand next."

* * *

><p>"Would one of you mind helping me carry her to Captian Unohana?" I asked. "Sure," Rangiku said without hesitation. We made it there probably in record time and I think they were too much in shock that I was actually helping them to say anything. To say Unohana was surprised I appeared with them was an understatement. Once we laid Momo down in one of the rooms and Unohana had an IV hooked up to her then they turned to me.<p>

"Why did you help us?" Toshiro immediately inquired as Unohana worked on bandaging up Rangiku's hands.

"Like I tried to say earlier. We're not the real enemy here. We're just here to save Rukia. Besides I wasn't about to let her or Kira get hurt."

"But you're a ryoka," he continued. "What happens to us shouldn't matter to you."

"Oh but it does my dear captain, it does. You see I'm not for Rukia's execution but I'm not against the Soul Society either. You needed my help and I gave it, simple as that. By the way it's nice to officially meet you Rangiku Matsumoto my name's Jade Anderson."

"I have to say it is nice to meet you too," she smiled at me. "I thank you for what you did for both Izuru and Momo back there. So you can just call me Rangiku."

"Ok," I was a little surprised she was being this nice but decided to roll with it.

"At the Captain's meeting you tried to warn me this would happen didn't you?" Toshiro interrupted us. "You said; 'Watch out for Gin and protect Momo. Not everyone around here is what they seem.' But how did you know something like this was going to happen?"

"It's kind of a long story," I sighed and told them the same thing I'd told Ichi. At the end of it they looked at me as incredulously as he had.

"That's not possible," the short captain told me.

"Then how did I know all of that information I sprouted out during the Captain's meeting?" I countered tired of people not believing me. "Also, I know Rangiku here told you to become a Soul Reaper because you were freezing your poor grandmother to death." The look on their faces… It was a mixture of disbelief and utter amazement. "Trust me this is real and it's happening. I don't have the time to walk you through all of this but I am telling the truth." _Partially._ "In fact we are currently running out of time." As I said this a hell butterfly flew in and landed on Rangiku's finger.

"To all squad Captains and their Lieutenants. Be advised a change has been made about the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. Be advised that this convicted prisoner's execution is now set for 29 hours from now. This is final and irrevocable. There will be no further changes to the execution date. That is all." Toshiro's eyes got bigger as he took in the information and then all of them stared at me. He walked out of the room and we followed with Rangiku saying, "Captain."

Toshiro went on about if Gin was behind all of this then we did have to stop the execution at all costs. "What will you do now?" he inquired looking at me.

"I'll be off making sure none of my friends are killed. I'll try to stop the execution as well but in my own way. Though I believe me and Captain Unohana have to have a word first. All I can say is be careful, the both of you. Central 46 may surprise you but that's all I can say for now. Just watch out for Gin and Momo, alright?"

"Very well. But when all of this is over the both of us are going to have a long talk." He placed a Kido barrier on the outside of the door so that nobody could get in. Though since Momo was a master of Kido it wasn't going to do any good. I wasn't going to comment on that factor. "Be safe!" I called after them. _Maybe the next time I run into him I'll get him to say my actual name instead of 'Ryoka girl'._

"Shall we?" Unohana asked me and gestured to a private room. I followed her inside and felt a bit uneasy about what she would have to say to me. "How's Hana?" I decided to ask first.

"Hanataro? He is fine and I appreciate you for asking. From what you said earlier you knew Hanataro was going to assist the other Ryoka in trying to save Miss Kuchiki."

"Yes," I said.

"That is why you asked me to pardon him isn't it?"

"Yes Captian Unohana," I replied. I called her captain out of respect and because she kind of scared me. I did not want to get on her bad side. Lucky for me she smiled at me.

"I do respect you looking out for him. However, may I give you a piece of advice?"

"Go right ahead."

"You told us your ability, an extremely unique one at that. But you also showed off in front of all of the captains that you possess such knowledge. From here on I would suggest you take care with who you tell this information. Some may simply be upset that you know so much about them. Others may use them for more sinister purposes."

"I understand. And you are right in who you suspect might really be behind this," her eyes went wide. I knew that if I were to tell anyone in Soul Society Aizen was the one who was really behind this before they learned it for themselves it would be her. But I'd give her a break seeing as she practically figures it out on her own anyway. "So I don't have to tell you to be careful dealing with them. And though it might seem reckless of me for letting all of that slip when I know what's going on… I can't go into too much detail but I do have a plan. It might seem insane and random but it's the best course of action. I understand you have no reason to trust me on this but I promise I will explain it later."

She nodded her head in understanding. "You are right that I cannot fully place my trust in you. I will not apologize for that. But I will wait like you asked for your explanation."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Oh, and Captain? Before I leave I do have a slight, no a big favor to ask." She motioned for me to continue. "Later, and I can't say why but you'll know. Renji Abarai will need your help. I know it's against the rules and that you'll probably do it anyway because you're a healer now above all else. But I'd rather be safe than sorry. Please help him, Captain Unohana!" I respectfully bowed to her.

"I will little one," she nearly whispered. I looked back up at her to see she held a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, I'll be off then," she stopped me before I could leave. "Take this," she offered giving me one of those pills like the one Hana used to rejuvenate himself. "You've been running and fighting nonstop. You must be tired or at least worn down. That should at least return you to normal."

"Once again, thank you." If I live to see tomorrow I'd have to come back and try to make it up to her. I shunpoed out of there and swallowed the pill at the same time. At first I didn't feel anything but knew from experience it would take a few seconds. Sure enough it kicked in and I felt like I'd drank a whole case of pop. "Wow," I said and went even faster.

"You may want to watch out," Kaien said appearing beside me.

"I know," I replied knowing what he meant. To my left I felt Yachiru and the entire group she was running with spiritual pressures. I wasn't going to get into that where Kenny and them run into Tousen and company. Somewhere off to my left I felt Renji run by. My heart clenched remembering how he gets his butt handed to him when he faces off against Byakuya. But if I was going to help stop the execution I couldn't get involved with that right now. Besides, I'd just talked to Unohana so I knew Renji would be fine. Which left me a little hyper running full speed toward the Sokyoku.

Something told me, call it an instinct or a hunch, that this was not gonna end well for me or anyone else. With the exclusion of Aizen. Boy he was really starting to grate on my nerves, awesomeness and all. _Well, I can at least give it a shot. Maybe I can stop Ichi from practically being cut in half._ But one step at a time. Right now I have to help save Rukia!

* * *

><p><em>I live! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Life and I follow the plot bunnies where they take me, that's all I can say. Up next, Jade gets involved in the execution.<em>

_On a side note there is something weird I noticed. In the anime it says Rukia won't be executed for 29 hours right? But then it does a strange time skip thing with her flashing back and practically skips an entire day. Maybe it's just me but has anyone else noticed it? I kinda just went with it in the story but it freaked me out a bit. Just sayin'._


	17. Ready or Not

I shunpoed as fast as I could. But it still seemed to take forever to get there. When I finally got to the top of the stupid hill the captains were already all lined up and Rukia was being suspended in the air. And the freakin' Sokyoku was already released! The power of it was immense and I fought to catch my breath. Even from where I stood I could feel the heat radiating off the giant Phoenix. _That thing is ridiculous!_ _Even if Rukia was a captain this would be overkill in my book. _Yamamoto just finished his little speech as I ran up. "Stop this!" I shouted. "You're all making a huge mistake!"

They all turned and looked at me. Some in genuine shock, others like 'What in the seven hells is she doing here?' and I'm pretty sure some like Shunsui and Nanao were a bit happy to see me. _Ichigo, you better show up pal 'cause there is no way I could stop that thing. _Right as the bird charged at Rukia I felt a familiar spiritual pressure coming at us. "Ichigo," I sighed in relief. That same moment he choose to appear and bloke the Sokyoku with Zangetsu.

Everyone might as well have wet themselves in surprise. All I could do was smile. Though I couldn't hear what Ichigo was telling her I got the picture remembering the anime and manga. _That's the berry-boy for ya._

"This can't be," Soi Fon spoke up. "He stopped the spear. But the Sokyoku has the power of a million zanpakuto. He couldn't have taken it on with a single zanpakuto, could he? Just who is this guy?"

"Nanao," Kyoraku said, "Do you think that this could be the one that the other Ryoka was talking about?"

"Yes, his appearance certainly matches all the Captain's reports we've received," she answered.

"I see," he tipped his hat down and smiled. "I guess it figures that in the end it was the Ryoka who saved the day." He saw me looking at him a couple of feet away. "There you are," he smiled at me. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Sorry, Captain, I had a few important errands to run. Maybe Ukitake can fill you in on that later. Course he'll be here soon enough, won't he?" He didn't say anything but gave me a shocked look before pulling his hat down even more and nodding.

I glanced up and noticed the Phoenix preparing for its second attack and Ichigo almost fell over in surprise. He and the fire bird charged at one another but before they could connect a long thick rope came and wrapped itself around the bird's next before coming back down and implanting itself firmly in the dirt. We all looked over to see Ukitake, Sentaro, and Kiyone standing there. The captain held a shield with the Shihoin clan symbol on the front. _Is there anything cool that clan didn't make?_

"Captain Ukitake," Isane was the first to speak. "And Kiyone?!"

"Hey there, mister handsome," Shunsui jumped to the other side of the shield and held it down. "I was starting to wonder if you planned to show up."

"Captain Kyoraku!" Isane exclaimed. Yamamoto turned around and actually opened one of his eyes to stare at them. _So do not want to be those two right now._

"It took a while to break the seal," Ukitake said out of breath. "But this oughta do it," he slammed the shield into the ground.

Course Soi Fon was the first to figure out what they were doing. "Stop them!" she ordered her clueless subordinate.

"Wha me?" he was dumbfounded.

"They'll destroy the Sokyoku!"

"What can I do?" he replied.

"I think you're out of time anyway," I cheerfully told them as the two captains plunged their swords into the shield. Not two seconds later the bird exploded into what must've been a million little fireballs that rained down all around us. I had to shunpo to dodge a few of them, I'd already blown myself up once for Pete's sake! Everyone was freaking out as Ichigo did a backflip and landed on the stand. I always did like this episode for the fact Ichigo was so badass in it! I felt his power rise as he twirled Zangetsu in the air like a boss before he plunged him straight down. The entire stand lit up and there was an enormous swirl of energy all around us. I braced myself a bit because I didn't want to be blown away.

Next there was a giant explosion as bits of dirt flew everywhere and I instinctively covered my eyes. It was a couple of seconds before I saw Ichigo again and this time he was holding Rukia under his arm. I knew he was doing his little speech as everyone else around me was in total disbelief. _Well, you guys better get used to it 'cause you're all going to experience it a lot with this boy._

"How did he do that?" Isane asked.

"The stand is destroyed," Sentaro pointed out.

"What kind of man is he?" Omeada spoke aloud. _Yes, Ichigo's awesome can we move it along and get over it already?_

Ichigo was glaring at Byakuya before he happened to notice me. "Hea, Shiori!" he called to my surprise. "You alright?"

"Just peachy," I replied. "You hang in there Rukia!" I shouted at her before he turned his attention back to her. I happened to look over and noticed some of the captains giving me looks like 'Why did he call you Shiori when you're name is Jade?' "So, I haven't told him my real name yet," I shrugged. It really wasn't any of their business.

I happened to hear grunts and bodies hitting the ground behind me and turned to see Renji. _Thank you Captain Unohana._

"It's about time Renji," Ichigo called. I kinda felt bad because he was clearly not in the best condition because he was gasping for breath as he stood there. "What up?" I waved at him.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted in utter relief.

"Rukia!" he called back.

"Oh Renji it's you! I'm so glad you're still alive!"

"I figured you'd show up," Ichigo told him.

"Well what choice did I have? I couldn't just rely on you to save Rukia, could I?" he smiled. He glanced over and noticed me. "What? You're here too?"

"Yeeper. Nice to see you too buddy. Though I gotta say you've looked better."

Before he could make a comeback Ichigo lifted Rukia up and said, "Alright, here ya go."

"Huh?" Renji and Rukia were utterly confused.

"You might wanna get ready to catch," I instructed knowing what was going to go down.

"Ready?" Ichigo swung her back and forth a little bit.

"Wait Ichigo," Rukia said in panic. "You don't think you're going to?"

"Hea hold on now," Renji's face got noticeably paler. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, he would," I commented.

"Look out bellow!" and just like that Ichigo tossed her. She came barreling at us like a rocket.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

"Gah! You're insane!" Renji freaked before he caught her. The momentum she had tossed them both back a few yards and left a small crater in the ground. I managed to keep from laughing but had a huge grin plastered on my face.

Rukia was the first to recover. "Gah! Damn you Ichigo!"

"You idiot!" Renji added. "What if I didn't catch her?"

"Take her and go," was his simple reply.

"Wha?"

"Don't just stand there. Get her to safety," he instructed. "Take her far away from here. That's your duty. Protect her with your life." Renji's face turned from confusion to one of understanding as he got up and bolted out of there. "Shiori!" he yelled to my surprise. "You may want to leave with them. This could get ugly."

I stared at him for two seconds before I understood. _Aww. He's really worried about me. What a sweetie. _"And let you face the danger alone? I don't think so," I smiled at him.

"Uh, Renji?" Omeada and Isane watched the lieutenant's retreating form.

"Don't just stand there watching you fool," Soi Fon scolded him. "Go! All lieutenants after them!" _What's wrong with you captains doing your own work for once? That is one thing I can't stand about the Soul Society. All the freaking bullshit. _Yamamoto nodded at Sasakibe, who said, "Yes, sir." Isane looked to Unohana uncertainly before she started. Me and Ichigo happened to shunpo in front of them at the same time.

"Get out of the way!" Omeada yelled at us.

"I got ugly," I told Ichigo. "You take the other two."

All of them unleashed their zanpakuto. Unfortunately that didn't last very long because I attacked right before they got to finish. "Byakurai," I called pointing right at Omeada. "Pale lighting." With that blue light from my finger right at the lieutenant. His face was utterly priceless as it hit him before he even saw it coming. It hit him right in the solar plexus and he went down. Hard. Like I really didn't think he'd go down that hard or fast. But just to be sure. "Geki," and red light engulfed him. "Strike." This might not hold on an upper level soul reaper but I'd give it a whirl. He looked either paralyzed or unconscious as it was. Apparently none of them were ready for the fact I could do Kido. I looked over and saw Ichigo take down Isane and Sasakibe.

Not a moment later Byakuya came up behind Ichigo. Luckily berry turned around and blocked at just the right moment. "I can see your moves, Byakuya Kuchiki," Ichigo stated. _This is when shit's really going to start hitting the fan. Ready or not._

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer and have more action I promise! <em>

_And a shoutout to all of those that have supported me in my time of need. You all rock! Luv you guys!_


	18. Byakuya: Choose Your Path

"Tell me why," Byakuya ordered. Ichigo raised a brow. "Why don't you just give up? You keep trying to save Rukia again and again." The tension was stifling before Ichigo answered.

"Huh? You're her brother, aren't you? So the question that needs to be asked… Is why the hell aren't you trying to save her?" Seeing as he was an older brother it was beyond him why someone wouldn't protect their little sister.

"That's a foolish question," Byakuya replied. "Even if I did have the time to try and explain the principles to you. Someone like you would never understand it. It seems talking serves no purpose. Prepare to die." _Uh oh._ I got the hell out of the way before both of them unleashed a harsh amount of spiritual pressure. Once again dirt was flown everywhere. "There is only one path before me," the noble said as the dust settled and they glared at each other. "I shall kill you, Ichigo Kurosaki. And then once again, I will capture Rukia and I shall execute her myself."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I just had to add. They both looked over to stare at me. It was like they had forgotten I was even there. "I know you made two promises, Byakuya," I kept eye contact. His eyes widened and I could've sworn I saw him stiffen a bit.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ryoka girl," he sounded as calm and collected as ever but I knew I'd hit a nerve.

"Oh really? Then I must be wrong in assuming one promise was to your parents… And the other to your wife, Hisana. It's tearing you apart inside. Keep the family honor intact, or protect Rukia? In truth you don't know which one to follow," I said. He glared at me. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

"You should not speak of things you have no knowledge of. But I will inquire as to how you know of Hisana."

"I thought you might've gotten the hint at the captain's meeting but guess not. Let's just say I know the story. The _whole_ story, including an important fact about what the real connection between Hisana and Rukia." _Holy shit, he does not look happy. But what else did I expect?_

"Once I am through with Ichigo Kuroshaki I will deal with you and your insolence personally, girl," he all but snarled at me.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Ichigo spoke up. "You're not going to touch Rukia or Shiori." He took off the pink thing and it went flying. Luckily, I was able to catch it before it could take off. I wasn't exactly sure what the hell I was gonna do with it but I couldn't let it go. It was Yoruichi's. I'd just have to put it somewhere safe until later. "Shiroi," he said my fake name and I almost jumped in surprise. "You may want to step back. This could get bad."

I couldn't help but smile at the level of concern he had for me. "Sure thing, Ichi. Teach him a lesson for me will ya?"

"Sure thing," he smirked without looking away from Byakuya.

"I would not travel far if I were you," the noble told me. "It will not save you when I am finished here. You might as well save your strength."

"Yeah, sure," I stated. "I'd watch out if I were you. Ichigo will beat you," I stated confidently. "You can count on it." I shunpoed away as they went at each other. Which meant I was back standing near the other captains. Quickly, I put the pink thing near the broken stand. I didn't want it getting torn up.

"Isane!" I looked over to see Kiyone call out her sister's name and run to her.

"Wait," Sentaro tried to stop her. "Kiyone don't!" He froze and I knew Soi Fon was attacking.

"Watch out!" I yelled at him. Kiyone looked around to see Sentaro go literally flying through the air. The captain glared at her.

"Hold it Soi Fon!" Ukitake exclaimed heading toward his subordinates. Everyone looked on in shock as he was stopped by Yamamoto's cane.

"No one move," he ordered. _Can we breath? I am such a smartass._

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Ukitake said.

"This crime," man is he pissed. "A Lieutenant freeing a convicted criminal and aiding in her escape, will be solved by capturing the treasonous officer and putting him to death. Thus, his fate is sealed. But that is the least of our problems. What you two captains have done here today is a crime of far greater magnitude. Surely you both understand that your actions are unforgivable!"

_Alright, that's enough. _"You won't be saying that for long Head Captain," I spoke up. "In fact, you'll all see shortly what exactly is going on, who's behind it, and what I've been trying to warn all of you of this entire time." They all just stared at me in utter surprise. Couldn't blame them but I'd had enough of this, 'Let's all blame the wrong people crap.'

"Silence!" he yelled and it took everything I had to keep my poker face on. "I will admit your knowledge is impressive, but what has transpired today cannot be forgotten. Once I am through with them I will learn of what you speak of. I did not become the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads without being able to recognize who my true enemies are."

"That is where you're wrong," I bluntly told him. "But, there's no sense in telling you seeing as you wouldn't believe me. But when all of this is over you'll look back on this and regret it." He merely grumbled at me before turning his attention back to the others.

"Captain," Kiyone said. "Captain, Ukitake," she took off toward him, completely ignoring Soi Fon right in front of her. "You're in danger Captain! Get back!"

"Kiyone, stay back!" he ordered and she halted. He shook his head and it was all she needed to know.

Then, Kyoraku grabbed him by the shoulder. "Well, guess we've got no choice. Are you ready Joshiro? Looks like we're gonna have to make a run for it. Sorry," he actually looked over to me. "But it looks like you'll have to take care of yourself there, kiddo."

I nodded as Ukitake looked at him in surprise before Kyoraku flash stepped them away. Nanao right behind them. Yamamoto glanced in the direction they headed but before he followed he spoke to Soi Fon. "Captian Soi Fon, you may execute the traitors but leave the Ryoka girl alive."

"Yes, Head Captain," she nodded before he disappeared.

"Captain," Kiyone whispered.

"How dare you just stand there and do nothing while they get away," Soi Fon growled at her.

"Look out!" I tried to warn her but it was too late. Soi Fon kicked her right in the face and she dropped to the ground. She gasped for breath as the captain put her foot on her chest. "Traitorous scum," she growled. "With your filthy treason. You and your bastard Captain and all the others have brought shame on the 13 Court Guard Squads," she put her weight into it and Kiyone cried out in pain. "But rest assured, I'm going to put you out of your misery. You will never betray anyone ever again, once you're dead!"

"Stop it!" I whipped Kaien out and flash stepped over there. It had the desired effect. She dodged me and took her foot off of Kiyone. I wasn't sure what_ I_ could do against freakin' Captain Soi Fon but it was better than letting Kiyone suffer. I made sure to stand in front of her and noticed she blacked out from the stress. Soi Fon looked at me with a hint of annoyance on her face. All I had to do was last until Yoruichi could come to the rescue.

"I'll give you one chance, Ryoka girl. Stand down and I'll take you in without injury."

"Sorry, Captain. I admire you and everything but I can't do that."

"Very well," she looked ready to pull out her own weapon. "I was instructed not to kill you. But the Head Captain didn't specify what other state to bring you in."

I can tell you I honestly felt like wetting my pants. But I kept a brave face and held Kaien like I knew what I was doing. Then, I felt it. "Yoruichi!" I called out and caught Soi Fon totally by surprise. "I could really use your help right now!" And like a flash of lightning she appeared. She grabbed Soi Fon and took off. "Yeah!" I cheered after her. "Go Lady Yoruichi!" _Now I can turn my attention back to the boys_. I carefully made my way around the unconscious forms of everyone. I didn't feel too bad leaving them because I knew they'd be in good hands.

* * *

><p>I got back to the boys in time to see them still going at it. Bluish and pinkish light crackled everywhere around them so I had to keep a good distance. Even in the heat of battle they noticed my reappearance. They simply glanced over before continuing what they were doing.<p>

Sure enough, Byakuya started talking. "I see you have mastered the flash step, but don't think it will change anything. It won't."

"What's with all this casual analysis of my powers?" Ichi asked. "You said talk was useless, but now here you are taking it easy on me. I thought you were gonna kill me. Heh, didn't you say you intended to cut me down?" Ichigo stood there like a boss with Zangetsu thrown over his shoulder like that. Could've done without the hand on his hip though. That just made him look arrogant. "You haven't even put a scratch on me yet, Byakuya. Does your silence mean that this is all you've got? Heh, I don't believe it. Show me your Bankai, Byakuya." The noble just continued to stare at him. "Come on!" Ichigo challenged. "I heard what you said. You told me you were gonna kill me first, go after Shiori there, and then execute Rukia with your own hands."

"So I did," Byakuya confirmed.

""I will not allow that!" Ichigo declared. "I'm gonna defeat you, Byakuya. I'm willing to risk everything and I'm gonna crush you until there's nothing left. You act as if there's some reason it has to be this way. You say I wouldn't understand. Well, you got that right. I can't even imagine what kind of monster would actually threaten to murder his own sister. But I promise you you'll never say such a thing like that in front of Rukia again. Release your Bankai now or I'll kill you where you stand, Byakuya."_ Boy things are getting heated. _

"What an empty threat," the noble wasn't fazed in the slightest. "All your boasting and bragging will not change my mind. And it will not change Rukia's fate, that Ryoka girl's, nor your own." _Hold on. Did he just say he was gonna kill me? Harsh, and to think I like you too you asshat. "_You want my Bankai? Careful what you ask for fool. You will die, but it's a thousand years too soon for you to die by my Bankai," he held Senbonzakura up to his face and closed his eyes dramatically. "Scatter," and the sword turned into the petal blades. "Senbonzakura." The blades circled in the air and swirled heading for Ichigo.

Ichi wasn't intimidated and slashed Zangetsu down as blue light poured from the sword. The attack scattered the petals away and went right for Byakuya. I held my breath for a second and the noble himself almost looked like he jizzed his pants. Almost. I swear though if he's been one foot to the left… A giant gash was formed in the dirt and I actually felt the entire side of the hill move a little.

Byakuya's glove fell off and blood dripped down onto it from his hand. "What is that light I saw?" he questioned. "Is this the true power of your zanpakuto, Ichigo Kurosaki?" _Is it me or does it seem like he spits Ichigo's name out?_

"That's right," Ichigo answered. "When I swing my sword, all of my spiritual pressure is absorbed by my zanpakuto. Then it gets released again in a super high-density beam. That gives it an incredibly amplified swing. That's Zangetsu's power. You know, the funny thing is, I never actually aimed it at anything before. Until just now, I wasn't really sure how to fire it." I replayed the awesome music to this as he explained about Kisuke and Zangetsu and all that. Well, at least he got the hint about respecting Zangetsu.

"I'll say it once more, Byakuya Kuchiki," I tuned back in. "Attack me with your Bankai now! I'm gonna destroy you completely this time!" _Jeez._ This was giving me a headache knowing what was up ahead. I adore Ichigo and how he is confident and how he _can't_ lose a fight or people will die. But there is such a thing as overconfidence. And I know it can really come back and bite you in the butt.

"Piercer of Heaven, huh?" Byakuya asked. "What a pretentious name. All right then, since you're not willing to take no for an answer. Then feast your eyes," he held up Senbonzakura and dropped him._ Get ready Jade._ "Behold my Banka. Don't worry this will be over swiftly."

"Don't let your guard down Ichigo!" I yelled in warning. "This is gonna be bad!"

"You'll turn to dust and disappear before another thought passes through your head," the noble went on. Giant swords appeared on either side of him and my stomach dropped. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades turned into the pink petals and Ichigo hesitated. But only for a second before he charged Byakuya. Before he could reach him he was forced up into the air and slashed down. Only for the energy blast to be countered by a wall of petals in front of Byakuya. "Pathetic," the noble stated.

"Move Ichigo!" I instructed but Ichigo couldn't dodge all of the blades and they swirled around him. _Oh hell, hell, holy hell. This is so cool in real life. But it also sucks 'cause this is a freakin' fight! _I noticed some petals floating near me but they didn't seem to be on the attack. If anything they purposefully floated around me harmlessly. "Shoo," I gently told them hoping Byakuya wouldn't come after me at the same time. _Yeah though, like telling them to go away was gonna work._

To my disbelief I looked over and noticed Byakuya staring at me. Two seconds later the petals around me floated away to go after Ichigo. I merely looked at him. "As I said before," he told me. "I will finish with this Ryoka boy first. Then I will deal with you."

I didn't have time to say anything as the petals all crashed into Ichigo and he went down hard. "Aw crap!" I ran forward a little. "Ichigo!" I knew he was cut up but that he'd be alright. But still, I couldn't shake the instinct to run over and help.

"Think of Senbonzakura like this," Byakuya said. "A relentless barrage from every direction by billions of blades attacking simultaneously. The abilities of your zanpakuto are more than I imagined. However," the dust cleared to reveal Ichgio pretty cut up and bleeding on the ground. "Your attacks are far too broad and clumsy. You could never evade the nimble assault of Senbonzakura."

I wanted to run over but then petals blocked my way. I glanced over and saw Byakuya not looking at me. It was as if he didn't want me to interfere. But then what was this feeling something else was up? "Damn," Ichigo grumbled and I knew he was ok after all. "I thought I could do better then that. I should've known I couldn't do it. Had to try though." He fought to get up and grabbed his sword. "Guess it's foolish to say I could ever beat a bankai while only using my shikai."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at this. "That arrogant mouth of yours is going to be the death of you. You talk as though you've already achieved bankai level."

"Why yeah, you catch on pretty quickly," he smirked at him. "Byakuya Kuchiki." _They say each others names enough don't they?_

"What did you say?" the noble asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I think you heard me. You just don't want to believe it, do you? Then again, I don't care whether you believe me or not. I'm not gonna say it again. You'll believe once you see it yourself, Byakuya Kuchiki!" _See, he said it again._ Ichigo took his stance and poured all of his spiritual energy out. I got back so the blast wouldn't get to me but all the bluish light was nearly blinding.

I knew Byakuya was internally discussing what was going on. Ichigo's power was immense and I had to raise mine a bit to compensate. _Wait, I can do that?_ To my surprise I could and I did. Suddenly, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe again. I kept an eye on Ichigo and he never once lost that knowing smirk. I knew he was going over everything in his head too.

Then all of his energy looked like it disappeared. He swung Zangetsu around so it pointed at Byakuya and he grabbed ahold with his other hand. Parts of his clothes flew off from the force of what was about to happen. "GO! ICHIGO!" I cheered. A few seconds later he said, "Bankai!"

* * *

><p><em>Hello peeps, I live! Sorry, school's keeping me busy. I also wanted to note I'll be taking the note down I put up in this story. Just so you know. <em>


	19. Byakuya: Dark Turn

Energy shot out right at Byakuya and kicked up one hell of a dust storm. It was kind of hard to breath and the blue energy swirled around us like lightning before it finally settled down. I glanced over and saw the noble had protected himself with Senbonzakura. Suddenly, I could see Ichi. The dust clouds seemed to congregate around him before it disappeared in one swift motion. All I can say is Ichigo looked a thousand times more badass than the manga or anime could portray it. _Whoa._

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichi told Byakuya as the noble stood there with a confuzzled look on his face. _Too bad I don't have my phone or a camera. This is priceless!_ I fought to contain myself but made a mental snapshot for later.

"So then, that's it?" Byakuya asked. "That little weapon, that's your Bankai?" Now he sounded more peeved than astonished. "It looks just like a regular zanpakuto. Now I can see," his face returned to normal. "This is no different from the day of the execution. What it comes down to is the fact that you enjoy treading on those things we hold sacred. What you need is to be taught a lesson." _Boy, he is so in for it._ "I plan on showing you what happens to immature brats who try to insult our honor." Senbonzakura's petals all gathered around and appeared to be headed for Ichigo. However, they quickly dissipated when Ichi stood there with Zangetsu pointed right under the noble's neck. He audibly gasped and I only didn't because I knew it was coming. But it was still so bloody fast I nearly missed it.

Byakuya looked down to stare at Ichigo as he began speaking. "You wanna talk about pride?" Ichi started. "Your so-called honor demands that you kill Rukia. Takes a lot of honor to kill your own sister, doesn't it?" He dropped his sword away from his neck. "Well, if that's the kind of pride you're talking about, you can bet your ass I'm gonna mess with it," the chain on Zangetsu jingled as he jumped away. "That's the reason I got this power, your stupid pride," and he made a show of pointing at the noble again. For a moment all Byakuya could do was stand there and I knew he was reviewing what had just happened in his head.

"Tell me why, why did you take the point of your sword away from my throat?" Byakuya more demanded then asked. "Well?" he questioned as Ichigo just stood there thinking. "Answer me. Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory." _He has a point but why does it seem to work for Ichigo but every villain he faces falls because of it? Is it because he's the 'hero' or because they're all normally dicks? I'll have to think more about it later._

"That move of yours, is not Bankai," he just had to point out. _No wonder he does lose later_. "There could never be a Bankai as small and fragile as that. And a lowly Ryoka could never obtain Bankai. It's inconceivable." _You keep telling yourself that Byakuya and see where it gets you. _"With this attack," the petals around him started to glow more and floated up from the ground. "You will regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance. A miracle only happens once. Your luck has run out, boy."

An enormous wave of them came flying right at Ichgio. At the last second he flipped and dodged them. He kept getting closer to Byakuya but none of the petals were fast enough to catch him. In no time he was right in front of him, but Byakuya used the petals as a shield before Ichi could get him. He then was forced to dodge and at one point went clean over the noble's head. Then, he did the infamous 'flashing around' thing and I have to admit it almost gave me a headache. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Am I moving too slow for you? Just say so, I can move a little faster if you'd like."

"Don't get too cocky," the noble raised his palms, "such arrogance!" The petals sped up and started coming at him from every angle. I decided I may as well clue him in.

"Yo! Ichigo!" I called. "The attacks are twice as fast as before once he uses his palms! So watch it!" Byakuya looked at me half in surprise, like I didn't tell everyone before I knew their swords and attacks. Duh. "You may want to pay attention to him and not me," I lightly smiled pointing to where he had Ichigo surrounded by the petals. He closed his palms and I could almost hear him thinking, 'I've got him.' Ichigo blocked all of them and they scattered away from him without even leaving one mark. "Go, Ichi," I nearly whispered.

Byakuya just stood there with his hand in the air like 'what the hell?' Not a second later Ichigo vanished and appeared right behind him. "A miracle only happens once, huh?" Ichi asked. "So, what do you call this?" I literally heard the noble gasped as he spun to try and block. He was able to grab Zangetsu but blood still poured everywhere.

"I see. By focusing all the fighting power of the Bankai in that small blade, that Bankai gives you incredible power," Byakuya realized. "Its size combined with its incredible intensity allows you to fight at unimaginable speeds. Even I have to admit that the true power of your Bankai is impressive," he gripped the sword tighter and stood straight up. _Uh oh. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. _"Very well then. There's nothing left for me to do, but to completely crush that power!" he exclaimed.

He unleashed all of his spiritual pressure and I was forced to put up more of my own so I didn't face plant in the dirt. I was a little surprised that it didn't outright floor me. It was way greater than anything I could hope to be. And it was getting harder to breathe again. I turned my head toward the forest as I picked up one some other presences for a second before Byakuya's power could cover them up. _Orihime, Yachiru, and the others are here. _

The boys stared at each other before Byakuya slid backwards, effectively cutting his hand more on the blade. _Ow._ Ichigo stood a good distance from him. "Watch carefully, Ichigo Kurosaki," the noble instructed as his blood turned into pink flames. _Oh shit!_ I got over there just in time so the flames engulfed me too and I wasn't left out. _Only you can make pink manly Byakuya I'll give you that. _They swirled around us and blocked everything else out. "What you see is what happens when I abandon all defense," Byakuya explained. "And risk everything to kill my enemies. This is the true form of Senbonzakura," pink swords appeared all around us and my stomach felt like it had a knot in it. "Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." They started moving around like they did in the show. _Boy, this would be really cool if it didn't suck so much!_

Ichigo was too shocked to speak but he managed to get out. "Stay behind me Shiori." I looked at him in admiration. _Even in a situation like this he's still watching out for me._

"Don't worry though," he started walking toward us. "This is just your funeral procession. The thousand swords all around you will not attack you at once. So relax." _Yeah I'm just gonna sit back and take a nap. So reassuring._ "This Senkei is the form I show to only those special few enemies." His hand looked like it became engulfed in pink flames and one of the swords fell right into his hand. "Who are truly deserving of my vow to kill them with my own hands. You two are only the second to ever see it." _Terrific. Cause my ideal dealt involves you slicing me apart._

"I'm truly flattered," remarked and I held the urge to laugh. Byakuya pointed his sword up and pink flames consumed him as his spiritual pressure rose again. Ichi did the same with his own and blue light swirled around him.

"Here I come, Ichigo Kurosaki," he warned before coming at him. The ground around them literally was breaking up and floating in the damn air!

"Tenteikura!" I called to protect myself. "Heavenly Void Net!" Other than being blinded by light I was relatively safe behind my barrier. Rocks flew up and smashed into it but they weren't that big of a problem. The previous times I'd done this had sort of helped condition me for this. I remembered the others out there in the forest and how poor Orihime was so worried about Ichi. I really felt for her. At first I thought of her as another dumb bimbo who couldn't do anything. Her powers are awesome but not when it comes to brute combat. But… She eventually turned into one of my favorite characters, along with Rukia, just because of all the crap she has to put up with. However, unlike Rukia she doesn't tend to lose her cool and simply tries to help people. I'm willing to admit I'm nowhere near as descent a person as she is.

They kept at it and it was making me nervous as I waited for the inevitable to happen. Ichigo looked like he was panting. On a more horrifying note I _did_ notice Ichi getting slower and Byakuya was able to slice into his left shoulder. "MOVE ICHI!" I yelled right before Byakuya appeared in front of him and nearly drove his sword through the kid's head. Ichigo was forced to block again as the noble nearly got him in the chest.

"What's the matter?" it was Byakuya's turn to taunt. "You seem to be moving much slower than when we started, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Is that a fact? I can still block your sword. When you move, it's almost like it's still stationary," he acted unfazed. Without any warning Byakuya looked my way and I nearly jumped in shock. _AW shit! I thought he was gonna summon it from the other side. That's why I stood here!_ I jumped out of the way before one of his swords could practically come barreling through my darn chest!

"Shiori!" Ichi yelled. Unfortunately, he was so worried about me the noble had his chance. He grabbed the sword and trust it down right into Ichi's right foot!

"RUN AWAY!" I screamed but Byakuya was too fast for either of us as he used Kido.

"Hado number 4," he pointed his index finger right into Ichi's chest. " Byakurai," and the lightning went through Ichigo, much like what had happened with Omeada.

"Ich…igo," I said looking at the gaping hole in his shoulder. _I can't lose it now. He needs me, Byakuya will need me soon. So does the Soul Society and everyone else. I have to keep it together._ This plan looked so great in my head. But seeing my friends being hurt in real life. It's a real shocker I didn't puke. Ichi gasped in pain and it was all I had not to run to him and hold him. But… If I stepped in now I could be killed. Probably would be. But standing there was probably the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life.

"It's over for you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What did you say?" he somehow managed to get out before he completely froze. But I noticed his hands were shaking. _This is so not gonna be good. Hichigo's going to pop up any second._

"I gather you think my movements became faster after using my Senkei," Byakuya told him. "That's not true. All that technique does is to compress my numerous sword fragments into one blade, in order to explosively increase its killing capabilities. I haven't gotten faster." The sword he held disappeared into tiny pink petals.

"So then, are you saying that what has actually changed here is that I've gotten slower?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. You have defeated many high-leveled Soul Reapers. You have gone far beyond what anyone thought you were capable of." Ichgio still glared at him as he continued on. "You even survived slashes from the Senbonzakura, but you can feel it now, can't you? Your body is dying. You're only a human. Though your spirit has not been broken, there is a limit to what you can endure. You have reached that limit." Another sword appeared in Byakuya's hand. "This is the end, Ichigo Kurosaki." He raised his sword execution style. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and shock.

His shaking got worse but other than that he couldn't move. I knew what he was thinking. That he had to win. For a brief second his glazed over eyes looked to me and I nearly cried. "Ichigo…" I said as Byakuya's sword came down.

Course the next second was a prelude of what hell was about to break lose as Ichigo, no… Hichigo grabbed Byakuya's sword. "Che." His mask was starting to form as Byakuya stared on in shock. "I thought I told you already, it's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed," he said in that weird voice aloud. _Alright, that is way weirder in real life._

"That's impossible! Who or what are you?" Byakuya questioned.

Hichigo let out a little chuckle as he spoke. "You wanna know who I am? I have...no name!" He looked up and there was the typical yellow eyes with black in them. I gulped and took inventory of the situation. He was way creepier than I had anticipated and I had no way of knowing if he'd come at me too or not. So far he hadn't even glanced over at me. I seriously rethought my entire plan of jumping in here to begin with but sucked it up because I couldn't change it now. His presence was stronger than Ichi's and it was way heavier but I fought back.

"Byakuya move!" I told him. But he couldn't get out of the way in time as Hichigo slashed him with Tensa Zangetsu. The noble gasped in pain and blood went everywhere.

"Ichigo, what a complete amateur you are!" he kept up that freaky laughing. "Couldn't you tell? You've been getting crushed by your own Bankai's spiritual pressure. Every bone in your body is creaking from the strain. You really are a hopeless case!" he crushed the sword he held in his hand and it turned back into petals. "So I'll show ya. How I use this Bankai!"

Byakuya got a serious look on his face. He called another sword to him as Hichigo got ready to unleash his own Getsuga Tensho. Luckily the noble dodged to a nearby rock but Hichigo was coming down right on top of him. "Look out!" He took my advice and managed to dodge again. But Hichigo did that weird twirling around him thing. _Oh crapballs. I hope I seriously don't mess up the plot with what I am about to do._

I shunpoed over and knocked Byakuya out of the way. He turned around to see where I was facing and saw Hichigo right there and I kicked his hand away. We barely managed to dodge the black Getsuga Tensho in time. Byakuya just stood there looking at me, we were a bit ruffled and my left arm was bleeding but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle as I held Kaien in my other hand. The ornament Byakuya always wore still broke though.

"This twisted spiritual pressure. That white mask. Are you...a Hollow?" the noble asked.

"Kinda," I answered for him as Hichigo laughed a bit more and the mask was taking up more of Ichi's face. "It's complicated and we so cannot go into it right now."

"Haha, who cares? I don't have to tell you anything because as soon as I'm finished with you, you'll be dead!" _Ok… This was gonna take longer for Ichi to pop back than in the anime. Was it because I stepped in or what?_ "As for you, girlie, you should really keep your mouth shut. I was just gonna ignore you but now. I think I'll have some fun with you after I kill him." _That's just peachy._

"I'd like to see you try." _There goes my damn mouth again._ "Ichigo! Get your head back in the game! I really need you buddy!"

"Sorry, he can't hear you!"

"Shut up!" I bluntly shouted at him. "I know you're lying. You're just mad because Ichigo's the king and all you'll ever be is the horse!" _Did I really just say that?_

At first he looked surprised by what I had just blurted out. Until, anger and a demonic smirk replaced it. _Oh I am dead. So deady dead. Write my tombstone now._ He actually laughed, and really hard, before he spoke again. "You know… You're rather funny. But I've had enough of your mouth!" Before I could dodge or anything he flew at me and smacked me into the ground while he sat on top of me. He pinned my arms down so I couldn't use Kido or Kaien and my legs were useless. _Aw crap. _"Sorry girlie but your time's up!" He slashed the sword down at me. It's weird because things seemed to be going in slow motion and really fast at the same time. Too fast for me to react, but slow enough the sword looked like it was taking forever. _Well, sorry everybody. I had a good run._

But to my surprise the deathblow never came. We both looked and saw Byakuya standing there as he blocked the sword with his own. "Get off of her," he almost growled and forced Hichigo to get off of me.

I wasted no time in getting back on my feet. "Byakuya?" I looked at him.

"You're fight is with me. Not her. I will not allow you to fight her while I am still alive," he stood in front of me.

"Aw," Hichigo said. "How cute. Aren't you just a knight in shining armor? Just for that I'll have fun with her before I kill you. And there will be nothing you can do about it!" he cackled and disappeared.

"Behind you!" Kaien screamed in my head.

I turned just in time to see Hichigo behind me with a giant smile on his face. Byakuya noticed him too as he brought the sword down and did a Getsuga Tensho at point blank range.

* * *

><p>Hea people! I live.<p> 


	20. Risky Business

I was stunned for a moment as I sat on the ground. My hands managed to catch my fall and Kaien lay right next to me. I looked up to see Byakuya had knocked me out of the way and had gotten hurt in the process. Blood dripped to the ground in front of him and now his face was bleeding. "Byakuya?" I asked and he glanced over to me. Still, he kept himself between Hichigo and myself._ He actually pushed me out of the way… _

I got to my feet and grabbed my weapon as more of the mask began taking up Ichi's face. He chuckled a little at the situation. "You are a knight after all!" he laughed. "Pushing a helpless little girl out of the way. How sweet."

"ICHIGO!" I yelled with everything I had. "Come back to us! Please! I need you!" The next moment Byakuya was shocked as Ichigo grabbed the mask on his face and tried to pull it off.

Hichigo fought him and cried out, "Let go!"

"That's it Ichi!" I cheered. "Don't let him win!"

"Shut up girl!" he looked at me for a second and I knew he and Ichigo were arguing because he said next, "You're the one who's interfering! Don't you get it, I was about to kill him. You'd win if you just leave it to me." The mask came a bit off of his face and he backed up and swung his sword around like it would help. "You fool! Damn you! AWWWWW!"

The mask shattered and completely came off of his face. Ichigo stood there a moment catching his breath again before he stood up and looked at us. "Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head as he apologized to the both of us. "That was an unwelcome interruption." He held out his sword in front of him. _Way to downplay it there Ichi._ "And sorry about your arm, Shiori," he saw the blood still dripping down my arm.

"What's a friend for if you can't beat the crap out of each other once in a while?" I attempted to play it off.

"Very well then," Byakuya said. "I won't ask you to explain what that thing was. I don't think either of us has enough strength left to continue this fight for very much longer. We'll finish this off with one final attack."

"Alright," Ichigo agreed and I took a few steps back and did another shield. This was gonna be epic! "But first, let me ask you just one more question. Tell me why. Why wouldn't you save Rukia?"

"If you actually succeed in defeating me then I will answer that question."

"Tch."

Byakuya took hold of his sword and all the swords surrounding us disappeared. They all congregated around him and formed a white pair of wings around him. _Cool_. "Shukei Hakuteiken," he said.

"That's incredible," Ichigo complemented. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have anything amazing to compare with that. Zangetsu only taught me the Getsuga Tensho. So the only trick I really have right now is to compress all of my spirit energy into one final attack." _Wait until he finds out Zangetsu isn't even his real zanpakuto. _Ichigo grabbed onto his right arm and black and blue spirit energy began to form all around him. _Glad I put this shield up._ "Here I come, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

They ran at each other and when their energy's collided there was an enormous explosion. My stupid shield failed after a few moments and it was all I had to stand there. I would've went flying backward but at the last second I stuck my sword into the ground and hung on.

Finally the energy dissipated and the dust settled. They stood with their backs to one another and were bleeding pretty badly. As if to emphasis the point blood squirted out of Ichigo's shoulder and he had to do much like I had done with his own sword to stay upright. "I won't fall," I heard him say.

The next moment blood came flying out of Byakuya's own shoulder. "Geez," I said. The noble took a few steps and looked down at his hand. It only held a few of Senbonzakura's petals. "You wanted to know," he said and I took a few steps toward Ichigo. I knew his pride wouldn't allow me to hold him up but I could at least stand near him. "Why I would allow Rukia to be executed." Ichigo gasped a bit but managed to turn around. "Criminals must be brought to justice. Once their punishment is decided it must be carried out. That is the way of the law."

"You honor the law," Ichi stared. "For the life of your own sister."

"Sympathy towards a relative, what could be more pointless?"

"How could you say that?"

"Feelings and emotions have no value compared to the law. Luckily, I've never been burdened by such useless sentiments." He turned and faced us. "The Kuchiki clan is one of the four noble families. We're duty bound to serve as an example for all Soul Reapers. How can we enforce the laws if we ourselves are not willing to obey them?"

"I'm sorry, I still can't understand. I swear that if I were in your position that I would fight the law. I would fight until I ended your stupid law." Byakuya's eyes grew a little and then settled in understanding.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he turned away again. "Because of your spirit and reckless abandon you have broken my sword." He began walking away. "You have my word, I will pursue Rukia and that girl with you no more. You have won." And just like that he flash stepped away.

"Congrats Ichi," I said. The next moment he yelled out in victory before I saw him sway a bit. "I can just barely stand up. Everything's spinning around," he began to fall backward. Before I could do anything… "CLONK!" He fell back enough to bash the back of his head off of Orihime's as she tried to grab him. "Ow," I commented. _That had to hurt the both of them._

Ichigo was on the ground grabbing his throbbing head while Orihime tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. And I'm sorry I have such a hard head, I was just trying to catch you," she smiled and tried to laugh the incident off.

"Orihime?" he asked. "Uryu, Chad, Ganju. It's good to see you all," he rolled over onto his back. "I'm glad you're ok."

"We're not exactly ok," Uryu fixed his glasses. "But then again compared to you. I guess we really shouldn't be complaining."

"Orihime, are you injured?"

"Huh? Yes, I mean no. No, no I'm not hurt. I'm totally fine and I wasn't of any use to anyone and I didn't get involved actually and everyone protected me. And Mr. Kenpachi carried me piggyback and I wasn't hurt at all!" The first time I saw her do that I thought it was annoying. Now, I found it practically adorable. She's such a sweet person. "I was never really in any danger. Though it was nice of you to ask." She grabbed her pant legs and looked away from him with tears in her eyes. "But mostly I was just so worried about you the whole time we were separated Ichigo."_ He is so stupid for not seeing how she loves him._ "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you. I'm just so glad that you're alright. Thank you for surviving. Thank you for everything that you did."

"Thank you, Orihime."

"Daw," I said. "It's so cute."

The group seemed to notice me for the first time. "Um," Orihime was at a loss. "Hello, my name is…"

"Orihime Inoue," I finished for her. "I know all of your names and powers so the only thing left for the introductions is my name. The names Jade Anderson, sorry Ichigo, Ganju I forgot to tell you guys my real name earlier. Opps."

"How do you know about all of us?" Uryu inquired.

"I'm surprised Ganju hasn't told you. Either of you guys wanna explain or do I have to?"

"She can see the future!" Yachiru interrupted and jumped onto me. I held her up with my arms so she didn't fall.

"T-that's not possible."

"Keep tellin' yourself that Mr. Quincy," I countered and gave Yachiru a hug. "How you doin'?" I asked her.

"Good Crystal!" she explained and hugged me back. "Now can we go have candy?"

"Sorry, not yet," I smiled at her. "Orihime, you might want to use your Soten Kisshun and heal our boy here. And you guys might want to get out of here including you Yachiru," I placed her on the ground. "Go and find Kenpachi and the others. I'll see you guys in a bit but for now, head out!" I told them and urged the gang out of there. I figured as soon as Ichi and the others figured out partially what the hell was going on then they'd come back. But they didn't need to be here for this.

"What's wrong Jade?" Ichigo asked me. He must have known something was up by the way I was practically throwing them out of there.

"Nothing you need to worry about Ichi," I countered as the others helped him walk and Orihime put up her shield to heal him as they went.

"You're not tellin' us something," Ganju pointed out.

I remained silent and stayed where I was as they reluctantly left. I knew it was only a matter of time before Aizen and company appeared. Although I thought out what I was going to do before this it didn't hurt to have a few more seconds. Aizen and Gin must've hurt poor Momo and Shiro by now. Hopefully, this also meant Unahana had figured him out. I felt horrible for all of them, including Izuru and Rangiku.

"You know what you're planning on doing is risky," Kaien told me.

"Yeah, but what's life without a few risks right?"

"I'm not joking here Jade. You have no idea how evil overlord and the others will react to you."

"Hasn't stopped me yet. But when I do this you have my back right?"

"Of course, in fact before everyone shows up I better tell you a little something."

"What?" He told me what it was and right after he did Aizen and Gin appeared in a whirl of light. They, meaning Gin while Aizen still had a poker face on, seemed surprised to see me. "About time you showed up."

"Well look who it is," Gin smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Small world, now where's Tosen, Renji, and Rukia? Or am I just earlier to the party?" Gin's eyes opened for a second before another blinding light popped up. "Oh, never mind." They appeared and both Renji with Rukia in his arms appeared as confused as hell. Don't blame them and I felt bad Renji had to run so far only to be sent back here. _That has to suck._ "Looks like we can start the fun after all."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter is so short. There's not really any excuse except I've been busy and my muse went on a vacation. But... I live!<em>

_So, what does Jade have planned and what did Kaien tell her?_


	21. Scream

"What the hell was that all about?" Renji asked. "But this is Sokyoku Hill."

"Welcome Renji," Aizen said and I casually stepped in front of him and Rukia.

"Shiori?" he was so lost. "Why are you here? Captain Aizen how did… What the? Then Gin. What, what's going on?"

"Shit you have no business being a part of," I answered never taking my eyes off the other three.

"Leave Rukia where she is Renji and back away," Aizen stated. "I would also move if I were you Ryoka girl. I would say your name but it seems you go by many of them. I wouldn't know which one to us." I didn't budge and put my hand on Kaien.

"I don't think so. And it really doesn't matter what you call me at the end of the day does it?"

"Captain Aizen," I heard Renji say behind me. "How can this be? What was it you just said?"

"How odd," his demeanor didn't change. "I'm sure you must have heard me the first time. I said leave Rukia there and back away. I also instructed the Ryoka girl to stand aside, Renji."

I waited a few more moments before I heard Isane's voice come through what sounded like an enormous stereo system. A bit staticy too but what else could I really expect. I felt bad for everyone since they were learning the truth but I did try to warn them. Maybe a couple of people would actually put two and two together. At least they all stopped fighting each other. But I had to give them a little leeway because when I first read this it was a total mindf***.

They'd all come here soon enough but not when I would've liked. And when they did it's not like they'd do a whole lot of good. Boy this entire situation is just a big old pile of shit on a stick. And it's not like I can take on all three of these guys on my own. I'm a newbie for pete's sake. But I did have a plan.

"What's that?" Aizen smiled.

"I told you," Renji sounded determined behind me. "I won't leave Rukia. I refuse to let her go."

"Very well then." Gin put his hand on his sword. "That won't be necessary Gin," Aizen started walking toward us. _Oh boy just stay calm._ "You two are stubborn. Since you won't let go of her and stand down like I ordered you or step aside I have no choice. But I'll take your feelings into consideration"

"Renji get ready," I warned as Aizen pulled out his sword.

"I will let you have your way. She can stay in your arms the rest of you goes."

Before he could strike I pulled out Kaien, "I don't think so." I poured out all of my spiritual energy and placed it in my weapon. "Scream," I put Kaien's blade in front of me as if it were a shield. "Wasure Shadoukipa," (Forgotten Shadow Keeper) and I swung the sword around.

Pretty much no one was ready for that or what came next. A purple light poured out of my sword and went flying at Aizen. All he had to do was step to the side and he dodged it. "So," he still smiled. "You can use Kido and have a Zanpakuto with abilities of its own. That alone is a bit impressive but I'm afraid it is not enough. If that was the limit of your power."

"Who said it was my limit?" I questioned. "That was a practice swing. It's been awhile since I've had to fight and I'm a bit out of practice is all. And no, that wasn't my best shot." As we talked my sword still continued to glow purple as energy poured into it. Also, sound started emulating from it as well. First it couldn't really be heard but now it was coming in loud and clear. It was my voice from earlier when I had sung. **"Oh, it's time to let it go!" **"Care for a repeat performance?" **"I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold."**

"What are you going to do?" Gin broke in. "Is your sword going to play us a song in the hopes of singing us to death?"

I smiled as the song kept playing. **"You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role? It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke… It's sacrifice**" "Something like that. Why don't you stand there and find out?" **"False pretense you'll hurt again. Stop pretending don't deny. False pretense you'll hurt again! So play-ay-ay the game until you run out." **As the song continued my voice seemed to contort. It went from being normal to sounding really high pitched to sounding like a demon. I readied myself and swung Kaien around like he was a yo-yo. On the way back around and when he was facing them the song ended. **"And play-ay-ay the game into my hand!" **

This time when the energy came out it looked a lot like waves that intertwined back and forth instead of a simple beam. Plus, it was about five times larger and stronger than before. And instead of going simply at Aizen it went at all three of them. "Not bad," Gin complemented as he and Tosen simply took a few steps to the side. "But it's too straightforward to work."

"You may want to look again," I smiled at them as the waves followed them.

"Wha?" The next moment there was an explosion as the waves made contact. Dust was everywhere but I didn't let my guard down.

When it settled I was happy to see both Gin and Tosen had markings on their arms. Looked like they were at least bleeding. That's good. Unfortunately, Aizen appeared to have only blocked it with his hand and the most it did was scorch his palm. Well, at least it hit him. He is pretty powerful and I didn't have the high hopes of actually being able to take him out myself. But still… _Crap. I am still so screwed. _

"Interesting," Aizen commented. "It appears your Zanpakuto's ability relies on sound. From this encounter it seems to be able to absorb your singing and amplifies the sound waves while intertwining them with your spiritual pressure. Thus increasing them both at least five times or perhaps that depends on how long the song is. Maybe it would keep multiplying if allowed. This would explain why the waves followed all of us even when we moved."

"Well you saved me the trouble of explaining it. Though it would have been more fun if it was kept a mystery. Too bad."

"You don't seem surprised your attack didn't work."

"I know how powerful all of you are. I never had a chance from the start even if I only took on one of you. But why not give it my best shot when all I need to do is stall? Besides it gave Wasure Shadoukipa some exercise."

"Going into a battle knowing very well you were doomed from the start. I would say how foolish of you but you're far more clever than you're letting on. You did all of this for a reason which we will soon discover."

"So, what will you do for now? Killing me wouldn't be very beneficial. But that leaves every other option wide open. I can only imagine and none of those scenarios seem pleasant."

"I will offer you the choice of stepping aside. No harm would come to you if you choose not to interfere."

I appeared to ponder over it for a moment before I glanced over my shoulder at Renji and Rukia. I gave them a wink before facing Aizen and company again. "Sorry, even though whatever you guys do to me will probably hurt like hell I can't," but as I said that I smiled at them and winked. "You understand right?"

Gin and Tosen appeared to be waiting on Aizen's decision. "I'm afraid so," he finally said. "I merely hope you realize this is business and nothing personal." He nodded to Gin who appeared by my side in a second.

"Oh this is gonna," I started but was cut off as he slashed deep into my shoulder. _Holy crapballs! Son of a bitch! _He then kicked me aside and returned to where he was originally standing as I slumped over where I landed and laid in the dirt. I'd been cut by a sword before but this was something else. It was like being burned. "Nice kick," I managed to get out and stayed where I was.

"Thank you," Gin smiled back. "You are a curious thing aren't you?"

"Leave her be Gin," Aizen instructed.

"Shiori!" Renji yelled. "You bastard!"

"Don't worry about me you idiot," I told him. "You'd better watch yourself."

Aizen moved toward him again and he attempted to dodge but wasn't nearly fast enough. Blood poured out of him as he managed to keep ahold of both his sword and Rukia. "Renji," I heard her gasp from where I went down.

"My my," Aizen spoke. "I can see your defensives skills have improved a great deal, Renji Abarai. I'm happy to see that you've continued to progress. I hope you won't struggle for too long. It's difficult for me to control my power. It's difficult to step on ants without crushing them. And as your former superior I would prefer not to kill you if I don't have to."

"Renji," Rukia said.

"It's ok Rukia," he answered. "Just shut up. Yeah right. You don't wanna kill me. Then what about Momo? You killed her in cold blood!"

"What happened to Momo couldn't be helped. I had trained her so that she couldn't live without me. Don't you think that killing her was an act of mercy? Still, what I said is true. I did not want to kill her myself. That's why I went to all the trouble of foraging the letter leading her to attack Izuru and Toshiro. But that didn't work out. So, I had no choice. I had to finish her myself."

"So Momo and Izuru. They were all just puppets in your twisted scheme."

"And you too Renji," Aizen continued.

"You alright there Jade?" Kaien took my attention off the battle as he crouched next to where I was lying. _As good as someone can be with a freaking gaping wound in her shoulder. Guess I should be glad it wasn't somewhere else like my legs but damn._ _Although I suppose I can't bitch about how Kubo always made it so people got shoulder wounds. They really do aim for that portion. _

"You took it and the kick like a champ but are you sure you're going to be ready for the next part of your plan?"

_Yeah, I just have to wait for it. _

"If this works you're going to wish you only had that shoulder wound. One miscalculation and he'll kill you," Kaien sounded worried as I saw Renji fall to his knees.

_It's my choice. I just kinda feel bad I have to drag you along since you're my sword_.

"Hea, I was the one who volunteered for this remember? And I was the one who taught you that nifty trick earlier. Not bad for your first time." He stopped talking as we felt a familiar spiritual pressure closing in on us fast. Aizen raised his sword but I wasn't worried. "Looks like you're little breather here is almost over."

_Don't remind me._ Sure enough before Aizen could bring the blade down on Renji Ichigo basically came flying in and blocked it. "Hea there," Ichi said. "What's the matter Renji? The way you're crouchin' down I almost think Rukia's too heavy for you to hold or somethin'. Good thing I came to give you a hand. Right friend?" _This is not going to be good. Poor Berry has no idea what he'd in for. But that's why I'm here._

* * *

><p><em>Hello my friends! Sorry but first there were finals and then life threw a few more curveballs at me. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think, especially of her Zanpakuto's ability! I tried to be as original with that as possible. <em>


	22. World of Pain

Both of the boys jumped back and Ichi happened to look over to where I was lying bleeding on the ground. "I knew there was somethin' you weren't telling us, Jade. You just had to go off and be a hero."

"That's me," I smiled back at him. "Just stay focused Berry boy I'll be fine."_ Maybe not in five minutes but I'm good right now. _

"Ichigo," Renji said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that both you and Shiori, or Jade, had to come."

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"All you had to do was carry Rukia away and look at you," Ichi turned back to face him. I knew in the show this was used to lighten up the mood but who in the seven hells would do this in real damn life? Oh yes these dumbos. _Good thing Aizen and company don't really care or they'd all be dead right now._ "Either she gained a lot of weight or you're weak 'cause ya look all beat up."

"Ha. Look who's talkin'. Maybe instead of coming here you shoulda gone back to bed."

"You got a lot of nerve talking like that to the guy who just came to save your butt."

"I was about to thank you, you idiot but not now." Poor Rukia couldn't breathe and it's a good thing my injury wasn't life threatening or I'd be bleeding to death.

"Yo!" I yelled at them. "Morons! She can't breathe!"

"Wha?' they both looked at me and then down at Rukia.

That was when she gave him a good uppercut. "Thanks stupid!" she yelled. She went on a tirade at them and I could hear Gin talking to Aizen. The boys finally wised up and faced the enemy.

"So," Ichi said. "This is Aizen then."

"That's him." _Who the f*** else would it be? Santa?_

They set Rukia on her feet and planned out their battle strategy. Poor dudes have no idea what they're in for. I readied myself to move and what I was about to do. I didn't need Kaien there to tell me it was going to hurt like a bitch and that I might be killed. He did stand next to me though for moral support. But I didn't need telepathy to know he didn't like this plan at all.

Renji's sword pieces all flew at Aizen and I kept my eyes on Ichigo. I waited until he was practically in front of the evil overlord before I made my move. Just as Aizen stopped Ichigo's sword I got in between the Berry and Sosuke. I didn't need to look to be able to tell Ichi had a surprised look on his face. Aizen didn't look surprised per say but he hadn't been expecting me to do what I did. He brought down his finger on Zangetsu and I experienced a world of pain.

I'm not sure how but my senses also told me Ichigo let out a gasp behind me. There wasn't anything I could do for Renji. It's not like I could do this twice. "Ow," I managed and felt myself fall toward the ground. "That hurts more than I thought it would."

"Jade!" Ichigo basically shouted in my damn ear.

"Well now," Aizen stated. "I would have succeeded in cutting you in half if the Ryoka girl hadn't stepped in. You were lucky she intervened." I thumped completely to the ground as Aizen disappeared. I didn't have the strength to even turn to watch him. I think Ichigo fell down behind me, it turned out I had made a pretty good human shield, but he'd still gotten it pretty good as well. Enough where he couldn't get up. My vision started getting blurry and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jade," a pain filled voice said. Was it Ichi? I couldn't tell. "Hang in there." That might have been Kaien talking because it was pretty loud in my head.

What I had said about my shoulder… Well triple that only put it in my gut. I wasn't sure but I guessed he cut almost through me. Blood poured everywhere and my muscles were useless as I felt something shift down there. It might've been my organs… But it's a feeling that tells you you're going to die soon. My vision went completely black as shearing white hot pain engulfed my very being. I could still register voices but couldn't make sense of them. Probably Aizen. I didn't feel the hand on my shoulder any more or the dirt underneath me. The pain became so great I was almost going numb from it. Almost…

"Don't give up, Jade," Kaien rang through my consciousness.

_Kaien?_ My mind was foggy and I felt incredibly heavy.

"You have to stay awake. You can't die now. You still have so much to do. Dig deep," he urged me.

_I'll try. For Ichigo and Renji and Rukia. For everybody. _Distantly I felt my arm move. Wind rushed around us and I was able to hear Komamura yell, "Aizen!" _I have to help them. I can't afford to just lie here. Move. Move goddammit. Move you lump! You have to get up. You don't have a choice. Now move! _

"I'll help you," Kaien said. I felt him lift me up physically and I could've sworn some of the pain radiating through my body lessened. "As your zanpakuto I can temporarily help you. Like how Zangetsu helped Ichigo. But it won't last long."

_All I need is a few minutes._ I was able to get up to my elbows and rest on them. Boy that did not help my stomach at all. I'm not sure if I'd blacked out a little in all my pain but by the time I regained all of my senses the captain was already down. _Shit._ Aizen was talking to Ichigo when he noticed I was awake. "Impressive," he told me. "That would have killed most people. And the fact that you're still conscious is respectable. You must have a high pain tolerance. But I wouldn't move around too much. Your spine is barely holding you together and it would be inconvenient if you were to die."

"That's… Just peachy," I replied.

"Ichigo!"

"Jade!" Sure enough the others had appeared.

"No!" Ichigo yelled at them. "Go away!" Boy we must've been a pretty sight by the looks on their faces.

"Too late," I stated as they were held down by Gin's spiritual pressure. I wasn't too worried about Rukia as Aizen told his master plan. Though I felt bad she was practically being dragged along while me and the boys slowly bled out. The others were just lucky they were simply being held down. _Kaien can you help me stand?_

"What?! No way, you are not doing that! Just stay down; you know everything will turn out alright."

_I can't be a hundred percent sure. I have to do this. Please, just answer me can you help me stand the hell up or not?!_

I heard him sigh as Aizen got ready to pull the Hogyoku out of Rukia. "Yes, but the bleeding and pain will go back to being what it was. Maybe even worse. And I can't say fer sure your spine will be able to keep you together during all this."

_It can't be helped. _Aizen pulled the Hogyoku out and I'll admit it was beautiful. The orb part looking almost like a swirling universe covered by glass. I stared at it a second and felt a pull toward it. It was almost as if I could hear voices in the distance. But I cleared my head and watched for what was about to happen next.

Gin's sword headed for Rukia as Aizen held her up and I felt a familiar spiritual pressure appear. _It's now or never Kaien!_

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry this chapter is so short but there will be a ton of exposition in the next chapter. I kind of skipped a good amount of talking in this one but I assume you've read or watched the manga so you guys know what happened. Hope you can forgive me.<em>

_I feel bad leaving it on a cliff hanger but until next time and Happy New Year everyone!_


	23. Long Way to Go

_Mother of God in heaven. _ I thought my wounds before were bad but this was horrendous. I'd managed to get over to where Byakuya had grabbed Rukia and had pushed him out of the way. Luckily Gin's sword hadn't gone through me but now my pain was back. "Oh geez," was all I got out before I fell back to the ground. My spine made a weird sound on impact and I think I was too much in shock to make any noise. Since I had my face planted in the dirt I would later learn everyone had been staring at me in astonishment and Ichigo had actually yelled out to me.

"I warned you," Kaien said somewhere above me.

_Shut up. And help me get my head up enough so I can see. _

"You're encourage able," he sighed but helped me out.

Even though I'd knocked him aside his injuries were still taking a toll on him and Rukia had to support his weight. She asked him why he protected her. Kukaku and Jidanbo came hurtling out of the sky. Boy was I glad to see them. Yoruichi and Soi Fon appeared and trapped Aizen next. Rangiku and company appeared after that and I was thankful this entire thing would be over shortly. I was losing a considerable amount of blood here and along with writhing in pain I was now starting to feel a little dizzy. Not a good sign.

"It's over, Aizen," Yoruichi said. He chuckled and I knew what was coming. "And just what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry to do this but the time has come."

"Lady Yoruichi! Captain Soi Fon get away from him! Rangiku, Hisagi you too!" I warned.

"Do as she says," Yoruichi told her and they barely got out of the way in time as yellow light engulfed all three of them.

Sure enough I glanced up into the sky and saw a shit load of Menos Grande as they ripped through the sky itself. So much cooler in real life. After that things went as expected. The Head Captain explained why they couldn't get to Aizen and Komamura did his rant at Tosen. "You've joined with the Menos," Ukitake spoke. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I need to keep reaching higher," Aizen answered.

"Have you become that corrupt? Have you?"

"You're blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning no has stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the Gods." And he dramatically broke his glasses and wiped his hair back. "But soon that unobtainable vacancy at the top will be filled. From now on I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye Soul Reapers. Goodbye Ryoka boy, even I have to admit that for a human you were quite amusing." _Come on come on. I know you want to._ Sure enough he looked to me next. _There you go. _"And goodbye, Jade Anderson. You are very intriguing. Being able to see the future must come in handy. Don't be alarmed if I call upon you. However, I'm sure you already knew that." And with that remark the Garganta closed leaving all of us behind.

"Looking forward to it," I smiled.

Following Aizen's big reveal the squad members ran around and the rest of the Soul Reapers looked like someone had just shit in their cereal. Couldn't blame them considering they'd just been betrayed by one of their own. I would have jumped for joy when Iemura said to heal us. But I think I would've completely ripped in two. I was thankful when two members came and helped me while Orihime took care of Ichigo. It looked like she wanted the others to drag me over there but I shook my head; she needed to focus on Ichigo not me. Besides, once the two members gave me a pill for the horrible pain it wasn't so bad. Course I felt like I was going to fall asleep any moment but that was way better then what I had been feeling.

Somehow my foggy mind let me listen in on everyone talking and Byakuya told Rukia the truth. Finally. Although I had to stop myself from crying because I'd actually done it the first time I saw this in the show. I acted like everyone else and pretended not to hear it as to give them some semblance of privacy. The story kind of sucked all the way around but he should have told her before this. Screw the stupid noble rules. They could kiss my ass. During this the two members fixed me up pretty well. I was nowhere near being back to normal but I wasn't practically in two dying from blood loss.

He eventually turned and glanced over at Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki I thank you," he said. "And you, Jade Anderson," he said to my shock. "You were right about everything the entire time." It was then he turned to face Rukia again and held out his hand. "Rukia, I'm sorry," he said as she took it.

"That's it," I mumbled and sat up.

"Wait," my girl healer said.

"You're wounds aren't healed yet," the guy added.

"This isn't a wise decision, Jade," Kaien had to put out.

"I'm fine. And thank you for your help but I need to do something." Thankfully Unohana glanced over and nodded for them to let me go. Although the girl practically had to carry me over to where they were. The siblings looked at me a bit shocked. "Hea, Byakuya," I smiled at him holding my wounds. "I never got to say thank you for saving me earlier so thanks."

His eyes widened for a moment before they went back to normal. "My title is Captain Kuchiki," he countered but I didn't hear anything too stern about it. "And you do not need to thank me. As I recall you also guarded me from danger twice this day."

"Huh, I guess you're right. Oh, by the way," I looked over at Rukia. "Hi, I don't think we've been introduced yet but at least we've seen each other a couple of times. The name's Jade Anderson and it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you're ok Rukia," I fought the urge to cry at the last part so I gave her a hug. It'd been a really long day for me dammit.

She seemed at a loss of what to do before she began hugging me back. "Um," she didn't know what to say to the complete stranger who was hugging her. I happened to glance over at Byakuya and fought the tears in my eyes. I smiled at him too. I finally pulled back and she got a decent look at me. "It's nice to meet you, Jade. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. And thank you for trying to save me, my brother, and Ichigo."

"No problem. Oh boy," I said as I was forced to grab my middle. "I think I over did it."

"Maybe you should lie down," she urged.

"You're probably right," I told her. I'm pretty sure I lost consciousness after that because my vision went completely black and I was lost to the world. Also the next time I woke up I was in the fourth companies barracks.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I sighed rubbing my eyes and yawning. "What happened?"<p>

"You passed out from blood loss and Captain Unohana brought you here and healed you herself. I'd be honored if I were you."

"Hea, Kaien," I said.

"I warned you not to be up and moving around. But did you listen to me? No, you're so much wiser than me. Even though I've been a Soul Reaper way longer than you."

_What else is up? And don't lie to me because I'll know. _

"I'm glad you're ok. Alright?" He didn't look at me but I knew he was sort of embarrassed. Boys.

_Guys are so weird._

"What? Oh, never mind looks like you have a guest."

"Hello, Jade," Captain Unohana came in. "How are you feeling? You lost a good amount of blood and sustained multiple injuries during the battle."

"I'm feeling great," I told her. "Thank you for healing me."

"No need to thank me. Are you sure you're not in any pain? Or are you hungry? I could get you something."

"Oh, no thanks Captain," I strangely wasn't hungry even though I hadn't eaten in a good while. "But I was wondering if you knew where everyone else was? I'd like to see them."

She seemed to think it over a minute. "Normally I wouldn't advocate moving around so soon after such serious injuries but I doubt staying in bed would do you much good if you're worrying about others. I haven't seen anyone since they left my barracks but I don't believe you'll have much trouble finding them."

I managed to get up and noticed not only the shit load of bandages I had on but that my normal cloths were clean and waiting for me. "Thank you so much!" I gushed and got out of the bed a little too fast.

"It was Captain Kyoraku who gave them to me. Perhaps when you see him you should thank him."

"I will," I was stiff as shit but got into my stuff alright. I didn't draw too much attention to it but I noticed my phone was in my front pocket.

"Here," she gave me another pill. "This is for any pain you might have. It's not as strong as the last one so it won't make you sleepy." Just then we heard a commotion down the hall.

"Looks like you've got some eleven company members to deal with huh Captain?" I asked her.

"I believe you're right," she smiled. "I advise you to be careful and don't be afraid to come back here if you like." I bowed and thanked her again before I left. I thought of everyone and who I could run into. There was Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia… Heck I could run into anyone around here. Even Kenpachi. I couldn't help but giggle at all the funny stuff happening around here. _Hea Kaien?_

"Yeah?"

_You happen to know who's the closest person?_

"You'll see in a second," he answered and gave a little smile. Just as he said that I rounded a corner and nearly ran directly into Rukia. "Oh, hea there," I said to her.

"Hello Jade," she seemed as surprised as I. "I was just… Um." She stumbled to come up with an answer.

"It's ok," I told her. "I already know where you're going and why."

"How did you?"

"Eh, I'll explain it on the way."

"You're? You're going with me? B-but why?"

"What do you mean why? I know this might be a private thing but you shouldn't have to face it alone. I swear I won't get in the way. Just think of me as moral support."

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" she asked. "Ichigo and the others I can understand. I know them. But you… I just meet you officially the other day."

"That's another thing we can detail on our way. But for now know this Rukia. You're my friend. It might sound stupid befriending a stranger like that but you're not a stranger, at least not to me. And if there's one thing Ichigo's taught us it's that friends stick together. So let's go," I wrapped my arms with hers and started walking. "Come on," I urged her. "If you don't tell me where to go I'll just lead us around in circles."

She looked at me long and hard after that. Her eyes were a mixture of surprise and something else I couldn't exactly label. "Thank you," she finally said in a small voice.

"No problem," I merely smiled in return. "So, which way girlfriend?"

"Take a right up ahead," she answered and I could tell she was fighting her emotions. "So will you explain how you know so much about me?"

"Well, it's a long story and it's pretty out there," I warned her.

"It's a good thing we have a long way to go," she returned.

* * *

><p><em>Dawwww! I had to have a little Jade and Rukia bonding moment at the end. So what do you think?<em>


	24. Wait, What?

It took a good while but on the way there I told her about how I was "psychic" and that I knew nearly everything about everyone, including her. She kept quiet the entire time. I also told her I knew about the entire Kaien situation and that it wasn't her fault. No one could blame her for what happened that night, not even Kaien and his family. Still I thought it was brave of her to go and apologize anyway. She didn't say anything but looked away and I heard some sniffling. I turned my head the other way until she'd calmed down.

For a while I thought she wasn't going to say anything until I heard a muffled, "Thank you."

"No prob," I answered and Kaien, who had been walking next to us the whole time, gave me a smile. That was when we finally made it to Kukaku's house. The thing looked even more ridiculous in real life. _Damn. Just damn._

We came right when the sun was setting and Kukaku was kicking Ganju's ass about how he'd sucked in the fight. Rukia unlocked my arms from hers but I gave her a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile as she took a few steps forward on her own. "Yeah, what do you want?" Kukaku asked her.

"Huh Rukia! Jade! Kukaku it's her the person this thing was all about," he flawed around. "And Jade's the one who can see the future and everything."

"I'm not sure about this Jade girl but I know who the other one is," she said. "Rukia Kuchiki the Soul Reaper who killed our brother Kaien. I know who you are. Now what did you come here for?"

"I'm sorry," Rukia bowed. "I know I should have come here sooner. I wanted to but I was a coward. I should have apologized to you the first chance I got. The longer I waited the harder it seemed to become until… I ran. I ran and I'm sorry."

"Stop," Kukaku interrupted her. "Enough. What is this the world's longest apology?"

"But um, I'm so sorry!" Kukaku ran over and hit her in the head.

"Enough I said!"

"Oh I um uh," Rukia tried to fix her hair.

"It's alright. Really. Anyway I already heard the whole story from Ukitake. I know that Kaien's death wasn't your fault. And I know that ever since that day you've been carrying more than your share of guilt over it. So long ago I decided in my heart that if you said just one word of apology I would forgive you."

"Way to go, Sis," Kaien said behind me and I had to fight back tears. Their brother was standing right in front of them and they couldn't see him.

"Thank you," I ran over and covered her mouth before she could say sorry again.

"She really appreciates it," I stammered and motioned for her to zip it.

"Ah ha!" we heard Ichigo behind us. "I thought I'd find you both here."

"Hi Ichigo, hey Orhime," I greeted.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat but right now we should probably head back and try to get some rest before tomorrow. In the morning they're going to open a gate for us to return to our world. You're still not back to full health."

"I have to tell you something," Rukia stated. "It's only right that you be the first to know. I've decided, Ichigo, to stay here in the Soul Society."

"Well that's fine," he smiled. "Good for you. Well, sounds like you've made up your mind. So there's not much else to say. If you've decided that you wanna stay here that's what you should do."

"You rock, Ichi," I smiled at him.

"Ichigo, you finally showed up again huh?" Kukaku asked him.

"Hello again, Kukaku," Orihime waved.

"So you're checking out and leaving again in the morning. So stay and have dinner with us tonight."

I ran over and did the same to him I did to Rukia. "He'd love to Kukaku and might I say you have a lovely home. I'd better be going." I wanted to head out since I wasn't officially invited and didn't want to be rude.

"You can come too," she stated nonchalantly. "I wanna know more about this seeing the future bullshit Ganju's been telling me about."

"But, Sis!" he yelled in the background.

"Thank you!" I told her.

The next few hours were pretty calm and I enjoyed it. I talked with Kukaku a bit, and left out her dead brother was my Zanpakuto. We ate and I laughed as Ichigo and Ganju tried to stuff food in each other's faces. Plus, I knew everyone back at the barracks was running around like idiots. But it also made me remember that tomorrow I had some shit I needed to take care of myself.

After we ate we went back to the Seireitei and slept in the rooms we'd been given. I thought I'd be up half the night thinking about everything but to my surprise I slept like a lump. Kaien woke me up in the morning saying I'd better get a move on. He'd overheard the Head Captain wanted to talk with me. I got ready as fast as I could and got a move on. I was led by none other than Shunsui to the office. "Nice to see you again," he smiled.

"Same to you," I smiled back.

"Before you see the old man I gotta ask you something," he said.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"All of it. You infiltrated the Soul Society and planned to save two groups of people who you have no connection to. In fact, you never even met any of us before all of this. Theoretically speaking you had nothing to lose. You could have stayed home and probably would be better off."

"Well I know you guys. It might sound weird that I can know you without having met you before but it's true. In my mind you're not strangers. And there is no way I could stand by and let you all get hurt."

"Well, I usually refrain from saying this but I think for once I can speak for all of the captains," he tipped his hat to me. "Thank you. You tried to warn all of us ahead of time and we didn't listen. You were right about everything."

"No thanks are necessary," I blushed. "I was just helping out some old friends. Oh and thanks for taking care of my things earlier."

He smiled before he motioned I could go in. I felt like I was five again and stepping into the principal's office. Oh boy. It wasn't that I didn't like Yamamoto. I did. It just reminded me of when I saw him for the first time in the captain's meeting. He had a commanding presence that was hard to ignore. And I might have been regretting a few of my snide comments I had at said meeting.

"Head Captain," I bowed out of respect.

I slowly looked up again and he didn't seem mad or disappointed. I was at least good there. "There is no need for that," he said to my surprise. Then he pointed to a chair sitting in front of his huge desk. I sat down and waited for whatever it was he had to say. I doubted he was going to hurt me or anything bad after all he kind of kept me from being killed by the other captains numerous times. "You must know why I called you hear."

"Yes, sir," I said. I didn't want to get into it with respect right now.

"Before we address that I wanted to thank you for the service you have done for the Soul Society. You attempted numerous times to inform me and the other captains about what Aizen and the others were planning. That Ichigo Kurosaki, his party, and Rukia Kuchiki were not the true problem." He stopped for a second and I couldn't help but ponder what exactly he was thinking. "It is not easy for me to admit this. I have been the Head Captain of the Soul Society for hundreds of years. However, I was wrong in this situation. I believed I knew better than a simple Ryoka girl who seemed to flaunt knowledge as if it were a valuable weapon." He let out a deep sigh and I could actually see his age. "I apologize."

I couldn't help but sit there for a few moments taking all this in. I hadn't expected an apology, let alone from the Head Captain of all people. "It is alright, Head Captain," I managed to get out after a couple seconds. "And I have to apologize too. I was more than a bit rude to all of you. Also, I can't help but feel I could have done more to warn you. I should have done more. I'm really sorry a lot of people got hurt because I didn't do as much as I could." This was a burden I'd have to live with. But if my plans go correctly than it will have mostly been worth all of this suffering. Hopefully.

He must have seen the genuine emotions on my face. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or if he was thinking it all over. He gave me a little while to collect myself before he spoke again. "Let us agree mistakes were made on both sides. For now I wish to address other matters. Your knowledge is extensive and yet you have never come into contact with any of us before and you are only human."

"You have no idea sir but I will tell you. However, what I say here cannot leave this room under any circumstances." He slowly nodded and I let him have it. Like Yoruichi I told him the truth. How I was from a separate world, this was all a show, there was a parasite out there. Everything. Much like Yoruichi he didn't say anything and waited until I was finished. Although I had my doubts he really believed me.

"Jade," Kaien spoke up for the first time. _What? _"Ask him to touch your sword." _Why? _"You'll see," he answered cryptically.

So I did. The Head Captain didn't seem happy about it but he agreed. I had no clue where Kaien was going with this but it couldn't hurt my case at this point. I swear I was not ready for the Head Captain's expression. As soon as he touched it his eyes shot open and he looked like he saw a demon or something. Considering his history it would take something incredible to freak him out. "Kaien Shiba?" he asked and I turned my head to see he was staring at Kaien.

"Hello Head Captain," Kaien bowed. "It's nice to see you again."

"How can this be?"

"You mean he can see you?" I asked Kaien.

"Yes, a perk of not being a Zanpakuto from this universe. But it only works if I want it to." He turned his attention back to Yamamoto. "Everything she said is true Head Captain. We have more to worry about than Aizen running around."

It was then he honestly believed us and I brought up the issue of Kisuke and the Visords. I mentioned how they would help in the upcoming situation. He didn't seem happy but I couldn't tell if it was because the Soul Society had made so many mistakes over the years. Or because he hadn't seen them. He agreed and I stated how I'd be more than happy to help with the whole thing.

It was also right then Kaien had to point out my side effects. That there might be future episodes and we'd have to deal with it. Questions might be asked and I wouldn't have a good answer. Also, Kaien brought up the fact I might disappear for long periods of time and that I wouldn't be able to tell anyone where I was going.

"I will deal with these questions," the Head Captain said. "Nor will anyone besides myself learn of the truth. For now it would be best if you continue saying you are psychic and leave it at that."

"Thank you, sir," I was a little relieved. It took a bit of weight off my shoulders.

"That is not all. Aizen and anyone else interested in the destruction of the Soul Society will take an interest in you. Until a new Council of 46 can be instated I hold the power of the Soul Society. I will issue you protection from all of the squads and their officers."

I just sat there probably with a stupid look on my face. "That's not necessary…"

"Hear him out, Jade," Kaien told me. "I can only protect you so much. It wouldn't hurt to have some backup."

"He is correct. I will also grant you the status and power of a lieutenant. The only ones you will have to report to would be the captains, mainly myself. If you need anything simply ask and it will be granted to you. In fact, before the day is out I will set up an account so that if you return to the World of the Living you will have sufficient funds."

This was literally blowing my mind. I'd come in simply thinking I could offer my services and maybe work for everything I might need. Here I was basically being promoted and offered protection. If it hadn't been for the parasite I would have thought I'd died and gone to heaven. It was then something caught Kaien's attention, and thus mine. "Sorry to be rude, Head Captain," he said. "But we have to be going. We'll be back but I can't say we'll come back here and not to the World of the Living."

"I understand."

"Come on, Jade," Kaien said and a door seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the wall. It looked exactly like the door back at my school.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the other side, but it won't stay there forever."

"Ok, thank you Head Captain. I appreciate everything bye!" I stated as Kaien practically shoved me through.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Where did Jade and Kaien go? Wait until next time. <em>

_Also, I was thinking of starting on the first movie soon. Let me know if you guys would read it or not! _


	25. I Have to Fight Minions Too!

After a blinding light I saw where we were. Right back in the room where all of this had started. "Hello," the observer man greeted us. "Want something to eat? Drink?"

"Wha?"

"She'll take that offer," Kaein said for me and led me over to a nearby chair. I don't know why but I felt exhausted all of a sudden.

"What is going on?" I asked and my head started throbbing like I suddenly got an enormous headache.

"Here," the old man handed me a pop and set a plate of food next to me on a small table. "We can talk after." I didn't feel hungry or thirsty but as soon as I took the first sip I gulped it down. As I did the nearby food. When I was done the throbbing had noticeably gone down.

"Better?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah, now can one of you give me an explanation?"

"Certainly," the old man sat across from me in that chair of his. "I do apologize, Jade. I should have told you sooner."

"Like I told Kaien it doesn't matter," I brushed it off. "What's done is done. I won't change my mind. But I would like to know why we're here. We haven't found the parasite yet and we still have time," I indicated my watch.

"I told you we'd try something after the entire Aizen deal was done," Kaien stated. "I thought maybe brining you back here for a bit could negate some of the side effects. Not the best plan but we don't have much else to go on."

"Why did I get a headache when I came here? Or eat all that stuff?"

"Dimension traveling isn't as easy as we make it look," the observer explained. "Simply walking between those two doors from this world to the other can have a few transgressions. That headache you experienced and your sudden hunger."

"Great more side effects. Anything else I should know before we go back? I hate to eat and run off but we have work to do."

He smiled at that. "Of course you do. I will tell you to be careful. And watch out for anyone suspicious."

"Huh? Suspicious how?"

"You'll know them when you see them. I'm afraid I can't say what they look like but even I'm not too sure about that. You know how I sent you to help me with the parasite?"

"Yeah," I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, it takes the parasite a good while to actually manifest within a world. However, it might send some of its minions to scout out the world for it."

"You mean to tell me this thing has minions? Really?"

"It's only a possibility. Not every parasite has them. They're some of the souls from the world's it's destroyed. It offers them their lives in return for their servitude."

"Considering that the side effects were only a possibility I'm just going to assume they exist and I'm going to have to deal with them," I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Gah this sucks. How powerful are they?"

"Not nearly as powerful as the parasite itself. It's partially the reason why I sent Kaien with you. He can deal with them if they appear. But it would be best if they don't know either of you are there."

"Bet you're glad you have the Soul Society on your side," Kaien said.

"Yeah but only Yamamoto and Yoruichi know the whole story. It'd probably be best if the others don't see me dealing with some weirdoes that aren't from their world either. Please tell me there isn't anything else you two have left out."

"Nothing," the old man said.

"Ok, well nice to see you again. Now please send us back."

"So soon?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, ah the youth is so full of energy and spirit. Do be careful."

"I'll try," I smiled and got up.

"Which means no," Kaien lightly punched my shoulder.

"Ha ha ha," I punched him back.

"Before you leave where would you like to be dropped off?" the observer inquired.

"I get to choose?" He nodded. "Awesome. Well might as well be the World of the Living." He waved his hand and a door appeared ahead of us. "Well see ya."

"We'll be back," Kaien stated.

"Good luck," the old man called as we jumped through the door.

* * *

><p>At least when I landed this time it wasn't on Kaien. Though I still fell on my butt. "Ow," I mumbled and got back up. I rubbed the hurt area and glanced around where I'd landed in the dirt. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled in joy as I noticed where we stood in front of.<p>

"Eardrums, Jade," Kaien told me. "You can't say we don't do you any favors." We stood right in front of none other than Kisuke Urahara's shop. "Though you might want to keep it down. You're going to disturb the neighbors."

* * *

><p><em>Two chapters in one week? I know right. Think of it as a late Valentine's day present. I know this one isn't as long but still it summed up what I wanted to do. <em>

_If anyone has requests let me know and I'll do them if I can!_


	26. Urahara and the Vizards

"I can't believe it," I smiled and went to the door. "I love you so much right now."

"Yeah yeah," Kaien chuckled.

"Hello?" I called stepping inside. The sign outside said it was open. I couldn't believe I was actually in Urahara's shop. If this wasn't important I'd role around on the floor like an idiot.

"Coming!" I heard a voice say.

"Hi Ururu," I smiled at her as she came in.

"Um," she stopped with the broom in her hand. "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

"Not officially sweetheart. Is Mr. Urahara around? I really need to talk to him."

"Who is it Ururu?" Jinta came in.

"Hi Jinta!" I greeted. I was having way too much fun freaking everyone out with this. "Oh you guys have gum? Awesome!"

"Just who the hell are you?" he answered.

"A friend," I answered cryptically still looking at all the candy they had. Man this stuff looked good. Too bad I didn't have any money. Yamamoto hadn't given me my new funds when I left and I didn't have anything on me. Maybe I should have thought this over better. But no time to facepalm now.

"I don't think so weirdo," he got between Ururu and me like I was going to do something.

"It's not nice to call your potential customers names," I didn't lose my smirk. "Besides if I were a stranger would I know about the training field buried underneath the shop? I think not."

"W-what are you talking about? We have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Jinta," Ururu tried. "Maybe she's…"

"Stay out of this!" He turned back to face me. "I don't know who you are but you need to leave now."

"Let me think about it… No."

"Then I'll remove you by force."

"Jinta, that is no way to speak to a customer," Tessai walked in with a box in his hands. "Please excuse him miss. If you'll give me a moment I'll be happy to help you with anything you need."

"Well, do you happen to know where Kisuke is Tessai?" I inquired.

He put the box down slowly. "Do we know you miss?"

"No but I know you, Mr. former Captain of the Kido Corps."

"Hm."

"See!" Jinta yelled. "She doesn't need to be here. I say we throw her out now."

"I can see you're having fun Shiori, or should I call you Jade now?" A new figure came in.

"Hello Lady Yoruichi," I greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise. I'd heard you just disappeared from the Soul Society. I was planning on bringing you back here myself."

"Sorry but I had to leave on the spur of the moment."

"No matter. The point is you made it here. Now I think it's time I upheld that promise I made to you," she smiled. I didn't say anything and I will always deny it but I'm pretty sure a girlie squeak came out of me at that moment. "Jade, I'd like you to meet my friend Kisuke Urahara."

Sure enough the man walked in. He wore his usual attire and I fought the urge not to drool. Urahara was one of my all-time favorite characters. "Why hello there," he greeted and held his signature fan. "Yoruichi's told me much about you. However, I have to say it's better meeting you in person."

"Jade," Kaien moved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Jade."

"Hello Mr. Urahara," I managed to get out. "I'm such a huge fan!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran over and hugged him. "You are so awesome and smart! I love your hat! What you've done is amazing and what you did over a hundred years ago had real guts. I love your shop. I'd buy something but I don't have any money. Sorry I'm hugging you but I sometimes do that when I'm excited. And now I'm rambling… So sorry!" I gasped for breath as I finally let go of him.

"Well," He simply stood there for a minute. "That was one impressive greeting." Yoruichi snickered and the others looked at a loss. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some."

* * *

><p>Yoruichi had pretty much filled him in on everything. Except for the part I added in about me telling Yamamoto, the side effects, and the apparent minions I recently learned about. I also showed them Kaien. They were surprised to see him but greeted him just the same. Urahara said it was best if as few people knew about this as possible. Not everyone would take kindly to the fact their personal lives were being broadcast. Or the fact a deceased lieutenant was up and about. That he'd try to see if he could do something to help me with my problems. I had to fight not to grin like an idiot. Kisuke was going to help me. Me. Oh boy fangirl moment. As for the minions, well he'd have to see them and everything before we could do something.<p>

We drank some tea and even ate while discussing everything. I told them I wanted to at least tell the Vizards about it. I figured they had the right to know. They agreed and said I could go see them in the morning. My heart melted when Kisuke said I could stay at his place for as long as I needed.

"I promise I'll pay you back," I still felt bad about leeching off of everyone.

"It's the least I can do," said leading me to a guest room. "You've come all the way from another dimension to help us. Money, food, and a room should be the least of your problems."

"Still, thanks for putting us up like this," Kaien added.

"No problem. Now this will be your room. If you need anything just ask, especially if it's one of my products." I blushed knowing he'd seen me eyeing his candy earlier. "I hope I'm not being rude but I was wondering if I could speak with you and Kaien sometime about this whole matter. Alternate universes are a fascinating topic."

"Sure. It's not like people from another dimension pop up every day. If there's anyway I can help out around here I'd love to."

"Just go with it Urahara," Kaien ruffled my hair. "Or she's gonna feel bad no matter what."

"We can talk more about this tomorrow," he smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night," I sighed and shut the door. I smiled going to bed and Kaien couldn't help but gloat.

"Did you get to meet one of your favs today?"

"Oh shut up. You know I did. Now let me get to sleep."

"Sure. Just don't dream anything inappropriate or I'll know."

"Shut your face! I like him but not like that!" I threw my pillow at him.

"I know," he dodged and smirked. "You like…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll think dirty stuff for the next week straight about every guy I know. Including your little brother," I warned rolling over. He wisely stayed quiet after that.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got to take a shower. It was wonderful. Only I realized I'd have to wear the same clothes. This time I did facepalm. Of course I only had one outfit. Urahara told me not to worry about it and that he'd be happy to order me some new outfits. I thanked him as we ate breakfast and then I helped out around the shop until it came to be lunch time.<p>

Yoruichi had to go and do some errands. Urahara couldn't leave the shop, and the others were too busy stocking, as he gave me some food and directions to the Vizard's hideout. He apologized but I told him me and Kaien would be fine on our own. I still wore him on my back as I walked through the town.

The show didn't do it justice. The place reminded me of where I'd grown up but I think this place was smaller. The people were friendly enough when I asked for directions, I took a wrong turn or two and Kaien was of no help. I didn't run into anyone but I thought I could feel Ichigo and Orihime off somewhere in the distance. Could have been my imagination though.

I figured after I told the Vizards everything maybe I'd go find the guys. The bags got a little heavy after a while but I didn't lose my smile. I was going to see the Vizards. And I'd get to meet another one of my favorites. Shinji… Awwww.

"Is there any powerful guy in this show you don't like besides the evil overlord?"

"Shove it Kaien. You're not the one hauling bags uphill. Now do we turn left or right?"

"I think…"

He didn't get to finish when I heard a familiar voice. "Ah they're out of my favorite ones."

"Hey," I turned to see where she was. "Hi Mashiro."

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later.<p>

"Everyone! We're back!" she yelled into the hideout.

"Yeah yeah," I heard Kensei call back. "What took you so… Wait, what do you mean we?"

We walked down the staircase into the place that looked like the training grounds Kisuke had. Everyone was down there doing their own thing but looked up. "Who the hell is that?"

"Mashiro," Hiyori started. "Why did you bring a human here?"

"It's ok," she assured them. "She's a friend and she brought food," she held up some of the bags.

"I know what happened to you all those years ago in the Soul Society. I know everything and I'll warn you now it's going to sound out there." I stopped when my stomach rumbled. "Although I think we should hold off explanations until after we eat. By the way my name's Jade."

I explained while we ate about the entire Aizen ordeal and how I knew the situation sucked. I told them the truth about me being from another universe and that my sword was actually a deceased Soul Reaper. Their eyes got huge when they saw Kaien but I was pretty used to that reaction by now. I was there to help them and blah blah blah. I was getting tired of explaining myself to people.

"So there you have it."

"That's it," Kaien added.

"I don't know," Hiyori was the first to speak. "How do we know you're not working for Aizen and were sent to trick us?"

"He doesn't know you exist and you can ask Yoruichi or Urahara. Hell, go call up Yamamoto and he'll tell you. I hate to tell you what to do but it might be best if everyone joins forces, even temporarily. I know the Soul Society has seriously screwed up and will again but your chances will be better collectively."

"She has a point."

"Lady Yoruichi!" I cheered and went to greet her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd swing by and see how things are going," she patted my head.

"You came as my backup didn't you? In case they didn't believe me."

"We thought you might hit a snag."

"You should've been there when we got lost," Kaien had to add.

"You didn't know which way to go either."

"Is it true Yoruichi?" Shinji asked her. "Is everything she said a fact?"

"I'm afraid so. Right now Jade's our best beat against Aizen and whatever this parasite is."

"Looks like you just became our new best friend," Mashiro gave me a hug.

I stood there stunned for a moment before I hugged her back. "You sure are popular these days," Kaien said.

"I know." _But can I handle it?_

* * *

><p>It was decided I would spend the night with the Vizards. Mashiro practically chocked me saying they didn't get guests often so it would be a treat. Lisa stated they never had guests.<p>

Surprisingly, they had a room available, just in case. We hung out and they gave me some tips on the Kido situation. Plus they had some old clothes around that fit me. They were guy clothes but I didn't care. I was just happy I could change. I think they were originally Kensei's clothes because they were mostly tank tops and pants that were a size too big. As long as I had a belt I was fine.

Dinner consisted of conversation and takeout. However, I found I wasn't really hungry so I didn't eat too much. I kind of sat there and talked about things with them. And that's when Hiyori brought it up. "So, did this show we're in go so far as the end of this war?"

"Beyond," I answered.

"Do we win or not?"

"Hiyori," Hachi started. "You can't put her in that situation."

"I just did. I don't know about the rest of you but I can't sit by and talk about shit when we have the answer sitting literally right in front of us."

"You really want to know?" I knew this was coming but I didn't like it.

"What do you think?"

"Alright, the truth is you get cut in half by Gin but you live. The others here get battered pretty badly. In the end it's Ichigo Kurosaki who beats the shit out of Aizen and Kisuke's Kido locks him up. So I guess you could say Kisuke and Ichigo win the war for you." I couldn't help it as my fists clenched on my now baggy pants.

"Jade?" Shinji asked. "Are you alright?"

"It's all so stupid. I know what happened to you and it sucks ass. Aizen deserves what he gets but… The Soul Society and the dead Central 46 just piss me off. All of you got the shaft and it's up to a fifteen year old boy and his friends to save not only his town but the fate of two, possibly three, worlds?" I stopped for a second and I felt Kaien put a hand on my shoulder. "I know life isn't fair but it makes me sick. Excuse me." I got up and actually had to go to the restroom. I did feel sick but I think it was mainly my nerves. It's one thing if you think this is all a show or a manga written by some guy. It's another thing entirely when you see the people who got the raw end of every deal.

But I had to help them. Not only with this parasite but with what happened to them. I didn't know what all I'd be able to do but I couldn't just stand here feeling sorry.

"You can't help everyone Jade," Kaien said through the door.

"I can try."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed but I wanted to get the plot moving. Until next time.<em>


	27. A Couple Conversations

**I should probably get this out of the way. I recently reread some chapters and found out Aizen and company **_**did**_** know about the Vizards. Opps. Sorry people but even the biggest fans sometimes make mistakes. Plus it's in one of the flashback chapters involving Ichigo's mom. Gah, I haven't read that in a while. Just wanted to apologize for that.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days weren't too eventful actually. I hung out with the Vizards, talked with them, and they helped me train a bit. I didn't try to pry too much into their lives but I found time to talk with each one of them. I knew what they had been through was hell. I had no clue what it was like not to be alone in your own head until recently when I got Kaien. Yeah the bond could be a pain in the ass sometimes but for the most part we respected each other's privacy. I knew hollows could be assholes, my run in with hollow Ichigo could attest to that. In that case asshole was putting things lightly.<p>

They know everything about you because, in a sense, they are you. And they'll use every dark little secret you have against you. It had to suck having someone in your head constantly yelling at you and saying they'll take over the second you drop your guard. Oh boy… I was nowhere near qualified to talk about that. But it couldn't hurt to listen right?

And listen I did. One by one I managed to get them alone and talked with them about what had happened. I didn't want to bring up horrible memories but them keeping it in couldn't be much better. Mashiro and Hachi were easy to talk to. Mashiro was upset but tried to look on the brightside, like how her kicks could take out entire menos. Hachi simply said it was the past and there was nothing any of them could do to change it.

Rose and Love both said this must have happened for a reason and now that they weren't in the Soul Society they had a lot more leeway to do whatever they wanted. Lisa didn't look up from her manga but I knew she missed Shunsui and the others. Hyiori had literally yelled at me and said it was none of my business. To which I countered she could rant at me all she wanted about Aizen. After that it was hard getting her to shut up. Also, she wanted to know exactly how she got cut in two. That was an awkward conversation. Kensei didn't want to talk to me in general but I kept at him and he relented after I said I wouldn't leave him alone until he did. He did the whole macho thing about how it didn't bother him but I said it wasn't his fault for what happened to Mashiro. After that he just looked at me long and hard before saying he'd go get some more old clothes I could wear.

The only person left to talk to was Shinji. We talked here and there and he was nice but we didn't have time to go into anything too deep. Plus I had someone else to deal with first. "Hey Kaien?" I asked.

"Yeah," he had been avoiding me lately and I could guess why.

"If you can do this whole appearing thing why didn't you let me do it with your family?"

He didn't answer and I thought he was going to vanish for a bit. But he didn't. Instead he let out one of the longest sighs I'd ever heard. "I should've known. You're too curious and sympathetic for your own good." He sat next to me. "I didn't see my family because I wasn't ready to. It's funny. I lived a pretty good life, had the best wife a man could ask for, and had people I could leave my heart with once I died. I had no problem with dying when I did, beside how poor Kuchiki had to do it. And I'm happy I got the chance to help you out and see everyone I cared about again. It's just…"

"Dying's easy but coming back is hard," I said for him. "You wouldn't know what to say to them."

"Hello, it's me your dead brother. How are you doing? Not exactly the best conversation starter."

"I think I get it," I leaned against him a little. "You're afraid."

"Got right to the point didn't you? Does it make me a coward?"

"No Kaien. It makes you human."

I let it drop at that point. I could feel Kaien needed some time to think our conversation over. So I wasn't shocked when he disappeared like he'd done in the Soul Society. The others asked where he went and I said he was out patrolling for the core whatever the hell that was. They bought it but I could tell they thought it was weird my Zanpakuto could literally go walking around town by himself.

* * *

><p>That night I found I couldn't sleep. It's not like I hadn't done anything and wasn't tired. I'd trained pretty hard and had a long day with the whole Kaien situation. But for some reason I just couldn't sleep. I looked at a clock in my room and saw it was three in the damn morning. I sighed and got up. I figured I could just hang out and maybe read one of Lisa's books she let me borrow.<p>

But I found when I went out to the makeshift living room I wasn't alone. "I didn't think you got up this early."

"Um, hi Shinji," I stated a little awkwardly. I currently had on pink pajamas Mashiro and Lisa had said were utterly adorable and that I had to wear. It was a tank top and shorts with little pink hearts all over them. I didn't want to hurt their feelings but now I felt stupid in front of the former captain. Weird considering I rarely felt embarrassment over anything. I would have changed but I didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour.

"Don't mind me," he smiled. "Come sit down," he patted the couch.

"Ok," I sat down a couple feet away from him.

"I think it's nice what you've been doing," he seemingly said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You've been talking with everyone about what happened a hundred years ago," he stated. "Normally I'd side with Hyiori and say it's no one's business but that's a little stupid seeing as you already know everything about us. We usually ignore what happened and try to get on like all of this shit is normal. But we know it's not."

I was surprised Shinji sided with me on how they needed to talk about it with someone. None of them wanted to bring up the bad memories of the others and they didn't want to bother Urahara. They already felt like they owed him their lives. Which I could see why. With me it was different. I knew what had occurred but didn't judge them or had any involvement in it.

"Shinji," I said after we sat in silence a while. "Can I say something?"

"Go ahead."

"No one can blame you for not seeing what was coming with Aizen. From the view of a third party I can honestly say no one could have predicted what he had planning."

"Yes, but I _was_ his Captain. As much as I hate to admit it he was right in the fact I never let him get too close to me. So I never thought anything was out of place when he switched with someone else." His normally cheerful face fell and I knew he was serious.

"Maybe but Aizen's a perfect con artist. Even if you had let him get close to you he would have manipulated you another way. Whether you were up his ass or not it wouldn't have mattered." I scouted just a little closer and put a hand on one of his. He looked up at me. "Shinji you did more than most have. You suspected him when everyone thought he was the perfect lieutenant. You can't go back and slap yourself. Instead, think of what you and the other Vizards have done. You not only survived hollowfication but came out stronger because of it. Now you guys have surprise and power to your advantage. You can get back at him and ruin his perfect plan. And I know from experience that the Soul Society will all feel like totally dicks at the end of this. Aizen will fall and you guys will be able to laugh about it. It won't be easy but it will happen. With Ichigo's help of course but you guys already knew that. I know I won't be much help but I'll do whatever I can for you guys."

Shinji's face registered shock for a couple of seconds before he actually smiled at me. "You're a real gem you know that?" he put his other hand on top of my hand.

"Not really."

"Humble, smart, and beautiful. You have the perfect trifecta."

"You could give Shunsui a run for his money you know that?" I lightly blushed. "Who knew Shinji Hirako was such a player."

"Only with women who matter. You're my first true love you know that?" he smirked at me.

"Sure Mr. Awesome." I reached up and lightly pulled his hat down over his face.

"By the way," he released me to fix his hat. "I heard I'm one of your favorites."

"What?! Kaien told you. I'm gonna murder that jerk."

"You say I'm the player? Although I should be honored. Not everyone has a personal fangrirl." He leaned over and lightly grabbed my cheek. "Especially such a cute one. Lisa and Mashiro really know how to pick them."

"I'll show you fangirl. You wouldn't be able to handle me," I taunted patting one of his cheeks.

"You sure about that because I know a way so you wouldn't be able to even fight back."

"I'd like to see you try," I stole his hat. I found out what he meant when he practically tackled me and started tickling me. "No fair!" I called out forgetting the lateness of the hour. "You're cheating," I tried to get away but to no avail because he had me pinned. I didn't want to kick or punch him and actually hurt him when he was just being stupid.

"Told you," he grinned and kept at it. I couldn't help how loud I was being. What can I say tickling might be one of my weaknesses. "Where's that vicious fangirl now?"

"She'll get you back," I gasped out between breaths.

"What the hell is going on here?!" we heard someone yell and the lights blasted on.

"Ow my eyeballs," I complained.

"Shinji," I managed to turn and see it was Hiyori who had yelled. The other Vizards appeared behind her. "Just what are you doing you dumbass?"

"Looks like we're missing the fun," Rose lightly laughed.

"Oh we interrupted the good part!" Mashiro pointed out.

"Really?" Kensei asked. "I know Jade's nice and all but even I think this is going too far."

"It's not what it looks like!" Shinji tried to explain and shot off of me like I was diseased.

"You sure?" Lisa inquired.

"Jade," he looked to me. "Tell them."

I only smiled and got up. "Sorry," I smirked. "But let this be a lesson to you. Fav or not you never mess with a fangirl honey." With that I casually walked past everyone else out of the room.

"You idiot!" I heard Hiyori yell at him and there was a smack.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry. Jade will not get with Shinji. He's one of my favs but still they're more friends than relationship material. Still I love Shinji!<em>


	28. A New Friend

"You sure you have everything?" Lisa asked me.

"Yep," I answered throwing the pack they'd given me over my shoulder.

"And you're sure you don't need someone to go with you?" Kensei questioned.

"No, I can handle it on my own."

"Where's Kaien?" Hiyori kept at it. "He should be here."

"He's off trying to find the core and I swear guys I'll be fine. It's just a walk across town. I'm not going in between worlds." I'd figured it was time to go see the others and, for now, I'd say goodbye to the Vizards. I'd probably see them soon enough once they come to recruit Ichigo. The Head Captain kept his word and Urahara said he'd transferred my funds to him until I came to get them. I guessed I could stay with Urahara or maybe even rent a place out if I felt like I was overstaying my welcome. Although I still felt weird spending that money. Since Kaien was off I was just going to make this little trip on my own. I couldn't have one of them come with me and be spotted by Ichigo and the others until it was time. Still, the way they acted made it seem like I was leaving forever. I didn't know whether to consider it sweet or demeaning to my person. So I went with the first one.

"Still," Hachi said. "Do be careful."

"Don't talk to strangers," Rose patted me on my shoulder one last time.

"And give us a call if you need anything," Love stated and everyone else nodded.

"I will," I smiled at them. "Thanks for everything guys."

"And thank you, Jade," Shinji smirked.

"No prob. Now remember what I said about how to recruit Ichigo. Don't come on too strong or you'll just creep him out. When Orhime and Chad pop up questioning you don't hurt them."

"Yeah yeah," Hiyori said. "We remember."

"And when I show up at his school I can say I'm a friend of yours if I run into too much trouble," Shinji finished. "Who knows I might see you around."

"You never know," I shrugged my shoulders. "Just give me a heads up before you come after him. I might be able to put in a good word for you."

"You're so thoughtful, I'll miss you," he kept a serious face. "Goodbye my true love!" he was overly dramatic and hugged me.

"I'll miss you too, my Romeo!" I hugged him back with a goofy grin on my face.

"I wouldn't do that in front of Ichigo," Lisa stated. "He might get the wrong idea about you two."

"Or it'll just freak him out like it did us," Hiyori fake gagged.

"You're just jealous of our love!" Shinji exclaimed.

"No one understands us!" I joked around too before we finally split apart. "You take care of yourselves and if you need anything or have any questions look me up alright?"

"Bye!" Mashiro seemed to come out of nowhere and gave me a death gripped hug. I saw she fought back tears and the others didn't seem too happy I was leaving. If their questions and concern for me were anything to go by. I said goodbye one more time and waved to them as I left.

"They are going to miss you," I heard Kaien's voice ring through my head.

"I don't know. They seemed sad but that could have been them just being nice. I have been up their butts lately."

"No, I know for a fact they were upset you were leaving. And it's not just because you're the only guest they've had in a hundred years. Plus, when have you known Hiyori to fake being nice?"

"Good point." I walked around and I was pretty sure I wasn't lost for once. I couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened and what I planned to do. One thing that still got to me was that old woman. Kaien seemed to know who she was but never told me and keeps saying I'll find out later. _Whatever._ I still had that whistle she gave me and had put it in my pocket. But just who the hell was she? At least the observer guy had told me his story.

I was pretty deep in thought and it was when I was going to make a right that I felt it and stopped dead on the sidewalk. _What the hell is that? _It was like I got this sudden feeling of dread come over me out of nowhere. I'd never felt anything like it. Not even back in the Soul Society when I had to face Aizen and company. This feeling seemed to catch in my throat and I could barely breathe.

"Jade," Kaien said. "Get out of there."

_What is it?_ I still didn't move and looked to find the source. I found it up on a roof. This figure looked like the equivalent of a walking corpse. Rotting flesh barely hung on it and its large canines barely looked like they hung in its skull. I didn't see any eyes but gaping holes and instead of hands were claws. It didn't wear clothing and had a large spiked tail. There was no way in hell this thing was just some hollow. It didn't have a mask and I didn't think I'd get this sort of feeling from it. _Kaien…_

"It's one of the minions. Just act like you didn't see it and walk away slowly."

_Where are you?_

"I'm currently dealing with one myself. So I won't be able to help you right now. Just get out of there before it notices you!"

"Too late," I nearly yelled. _It sees me._

"Are you sure?"

It launched itself at me once it appeared to look in my direction and sniffed. After it let out an enormous roar where I got to see its crooked teeth. "I'm sure!" I took a fighting stance and grabbed his sword form. He might not be able to help me but that didn't mean I couldn't fight on my own. Plus I didn't think I could outrun this thing by how it had just jumped off a roof twenty feet away.

"**You…"** It rasped deep from within its disgusting form. **"You smell different from the rest of them. You smell…" **It stopped talking and I saw drool coming out of its mouth and pooling on the sidewalk. **"Delicious."**

"Great," I sighed. "Cause that's what every girl wants to hear." It launched itself at me and I managed to dodge it while swinging my sword. I managed to cut into its side. Blood came out and it howled out in pain.

"**You will regret that sweet one,"** it snarled. This time when it came at me I jumped at it as well and turned to the right at the last second. It turned in the air and swiped at me but only managed to snag my shirt. Meanwhile I slashed down and cut one of its claws off. However, it used the other one to grab ahold of my sword. **"I will savor every last bit of you." **

"Get your ugly ass teeth out of my face!" I yelled at it and attempted to push it off. I did but it swung its claws at me before completely out of range. This time it got my arm and left marks that started bleeding.

"Jade!" I could hear Kaien still far away. "Get out of there!"

"Kinda busy right now!" I jumped up and avoided being swiped by the tail.

"**You cannot escape me forever!"**

"Oh shove it ugly," I stated. I suddenly felt something behind me and moved out of the way. Good thing I did because claws got the side of my face and barely missed my eye. When I moved I got a look at what had snuck up on me. It was another one and it was just as horrible looking as the first.

"**It took you long enough, brother,"** the first one said.

"**I didn't smell it until I was on my way back,"** the new one stated. It drooled as well. **"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." **

"**As do I."**

_Oh shit. _I had to deal with two of these things and Kaien was still busy. _Wait. That whistle. I could use it now. But what if I need it later? I don't know if I can take these guys alone._ They both charged at me and I dodged one completely and sliced his back but the other smacked me hard and I rolled across the ground. They laughed and I got up to my feet. _Screw it._ I pulled out the whistle and blew it before they could come at me again. I didn't hear anything and neither did they because I had to flashstep aside before they could get me. But it didn't help much because they were just as fast. The whistle disintegrated and blew away. "Some help."

I faced them but a blur seemed to come out of nowhere and tackled one of them. It let out a horrible scream and I saw what had a hold of it. It was a giant cat that looked a lot like Kirara from Inuyasha. Only this one had a moon shaped mark on its head and one of the tails was black. Plus one side of its face had a hollow mask on it. The cat held the creature's head in its mouth and bit down. The head snapped like a nut before the creature could get out another scream.

"**You will pay for that!"** the second charged the cat.

"Look out!" I warned but the cat was already on it. It turned and let out an impressive roar before charging the last one. It was faster than the creature and caught its throat in those large fangs.

"**No!"** it screamed. That was the last thing it did because the cat bit down before it could try anything. The neck made a sickening crack and the head literally came off. It rolled on the ground and stopped at my feet. A few moments later it turned to an ash grey and degenerated. Slowly, the wind blew it away and I noticed the bodies must have done the same because there was nothing left.

That's when the cat turned to look at me. "Um, thank you." It came toward me slowly. "Uh, nice kitty?" I tried. I hoped it wasn't coming after me next. "Good kitty. Please don't snap my neck or head." It stopped in front of me and tilted its head to the side cutely. Then it leaned out and licked my face. I could actually hear it purring as it rubbed up against me. Seeing as it was taller and larger than me it nearly knocked me over. "Ok, this is weird." I reached out and scratched one of the ears.

"Jade!" Kaien appeared and by the look of his outfit he'd had a hard time too. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

He stopped when he noticed the cat. "I see you finally used the whistle. She must've thought we'd need some back up." He came over and patted the cat on the head. "Hey there."

"So this cat is here to help us?"

"Pretty much. From the look of it she'll guard you when I can't."

"Not that I don't appreciate it but why does this cat look like the one from Inuyasha?"

"Is that another show?" I nodded. "Well she must have been one of the survivors. The souls of those whose world was destroyed. Sometimes we can't save a world but we might be able to get a few survivors out. This must be one of them."

"Kirara?" I tried. The cat looked at me and licked my face again. "At least I got your name right. But in that world she was a demon. Why is she a hollow now?"

"You know how I was reintroduced as a Zanpakuto? Sometimes survivors can be sent to other worlds but it can be tricky. Depending on their old form they might take on the form of the closest thing in this world."

"Guess hollows could be counted as a sort of demon. Well thank you for saving me Kirara. I owe you big time," I patted her head.

"So do I," Kaien rubbed underneath her chin.

She purred a second longer before there was a wave of spiritual energy that made us pull back for a second. Then it disappeared as soon as it happened. Only this time Kirara was left there standing in her smaller normal cat sized form instead of the giant form. Well, giant compared to me anyway. "That was awesome!" I cheered and picked her up. "You are the best cat ever! I promise I'll feed you, play with you, and give you all the treats you want."

"Meow," she replied and tilted her head again. The mask only added to her cuteness.

"Aw," I hugged her to me.

"Well welcome to the team," Kaien chuckled behind me. "I see you two are going to get along just fine."

"Thank you mysterious old woman!" I called out.

* * *

><p><em>Kirara has been added to the mix. What do you think? Also if anyone has any requests I'd be happy to hear them.<em>

_On a side note I could add any OCs as minions but be warned they might meet the same fate as those in this chapter. _


	29. An Answer or Two

"I heard a noise over here," I heard a familiar voice said.

"Careful Karin it might be dangerous."

"Then you stay back Yuzu."

"It can't be can it?" I asked. Sure enough Karin stepped around the corner practically dragging Yuzu as she clung to her sister's arm. Yuzu appeared to be holding some grocery bags. They saw me and Yuzu gasped.

"Hey," Karin was the first to speak. "Are you alright?"

"Um," I was at a loss for a second. "Yeah," I lied clearly bruised and bleeding.

"But you're bleeding!" Yuzu stated and ran over to me.

"How did this happen?" Karin asked joining her sister.

"There's no time for questions," Yuzu gently grabbed my uninjured arm. "We have to get you home. Don't worry we live in a clinic so we'll take care of you."

"Oh uh you don't have to do that," even as I said it I let her lead me down the street.

"You might as well stop complaining because you're coming with us whether you like it or not," Karin stated taking the bags from her sister to carry them. "What's with your cat?"

"Karin, don't be so rude! I think your cat's adorable," Yuzu said trying to save my feelings.

It took me a second but I should have guessed they could see her. _Ichgio's sisters duh? _"This is Kirara," I answered glancing down at her in my arms. "And I can see why you'd ask. You see Kirara is dead."

"What?" Yuzu looked alarmed. "But she can't be dead she's right there. You must be hurt worse than I thought." Yuzu didn't seem to get it but by the expression she had I knew Karin did.

* * *

><p>They took me to their house and led me inside. It was weird actually being here in real life instead of looking at it on a screen. "There you go all better," Yuzu finished wrapping me up. They actually didn't question my sword but said I could keep Kaien with me.<p>

"Thank you," I told her.

"No problem." Kirara meowed at my side. "Aw. Um I was wondering. If you don't mind could I give her something to eat? We don't have any cat food but we do have tuna."

"I'd appreciate it and she would too. I haven't gotten around to buying cat food myself. So she must be pretty hungry." As if to say yes we heard her stomach growl and she meowed again.

We went into their kitchen and living room area. I sat at their table while Yuzu got a bowl and gave Kirara some food. "So," Karin started sitting opposite me at the table. "What happened to you? I doubt your weird looking cat did that."

"Don't mind her," Yuzu stated. "You don't have to answer her if you don't want to."

"It's ok. I was fighting some monsters but thanks to my friend there they're gone now."

"Monsters?" Yuzu asked.

"That's a heck of a story," Karin seemed to be covering but by the look in her eyes she understood me loud and clear. "So do you live around here? I haven't seen you around."

"I'm new to these parts actually. But I don't have a permanent address currently."

"Then where do you stay?" Yuzu asked.

"Recently I've been living with some friends but I didn't want to trouble them anymore," I stated. "I'll try to find a place on my own."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Karin put out there.

"Maybe but there are worse things than living alone." I didn't exactly want to scream out my age.

"Don't you have any family?" Yuzu appeared troubled. "Anyone who could live with you?"

"Actually," I thought it over. "I don't have any family." It was partially the truth. "They're all gone."

"You mean," Yuzu stopped for a moment. "You're all alone?"

"Not really," I looked down at Kirara who had finished eating to come sit in my lap. "I have Kirara after all. Sorry girl, I forgot you're technically my family now. Forgive me?" She purred and rubbed her face into my side.

"B-but," I glanced up and saw Yuzu nearly on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry it's just so sad."

"You don't have any parents?" Karin got a serious look on her face. "No siblings?"

"No," I answered. "All I had was my grandmother and she's…" I couldn't finish it and patted Kirara on the head. I felt like shit. My Mema was more of a mother to me than my own was. And my folks weren't in this world. I wondered if they'd even really miss me if I never came home. I doubted it. They weren't horrible or anything but let's just say some people shouldn't have kids for a reason. Kaien and Kirara were all I had in this world. Well, now I had some friends but relatives? No.

"No wonder you carry a sword with you then," Karin put out there as an awkward silence enveloped us. "I would too if I was homeless."

"Are those the only things you have?" Yuzu inquired toward my bag.

"As of now, yes." That wasn't a lie. "But I have some money saved up so you two don't have to worry about me."

"Daddy's home!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to see Isshin burst in. "Sorry I'm late but the bakery ran out of your favorite Karin. Oh," he noticed me. "Who's this?"

"Dad!" Yuzu ran toward the voice with tears coming out of her eyes. Shit, I didn't mean to make the poor girl cry. She hugged him and looked up into his face.

"Yuzu what's wrong?" He hugged her back.

"Oh Dad. It's so horrible. Me and Karin were walking home from the store and we found Jade and her cat Kirara. She was pretty beat up so we brought her in and fixed her up. And then we were talking and we found out she doesn't have any place to live or any family. It's only her and her cat," she finished by bearing her face in his chest.

"Hello," I smiled at him when he looked at me. "I'm really sorry for the disturbance. I'm just gonna get out of your way."

"You're not in the way," Karin pointed out. She got up and went to the frig and pulled out two drinks. "Here," she threw me one.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kurosaki. Wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"As do I," he settled Yuzu down. "Looks like Yuzu took care of you," he examined my wounds. I saw he noticed what Kirara looked like and my sword out of the corner of his eyes. "Your name is Jade?"

"Jade Anderson," I told him. "And this is Kirara," I held her in my lap. "Um no offense to you guys," I told the sisters, "but he's a doctor right?"

"Yes," Yuzu answered.

"Would you two mind if I borrowed him for a minute? I gotta ask some medical questions."

"Of course not," Yuzu said in a second. "You can use the clinic."

"You're at least staying for dinner right?" Karin asked me. I wondered if she was doing more than simply being polite.

"Only if it's ok with all of you," my stomach chose to rumble at that time.

"We'd be happy to have you for dinner," Yuzu smiled at me. "I hope it's ok that I made curry. I could make something else if you don't like it."

"Curry sounds great," I got up and Isshin lead me to the clinic part I'd come from earlier.

"Please sit," he indicated a bed.

"I understand why you're probably suspicious of me," I sat down and Kirara laid on the bed next to me. "A Zanpakuto and a hollow cat. Pretty weird."

"You could say that," he stated. "Seeing as you know what those things are can I assume you know what a Soul Reaper is?"

"Yes, although I'm not one. I can simply do some of the same things they do. Course you would know all about that seeing as you were the previous captain of squad 10 before Toshiro took over."

"So you know my past?"

"I know a lot more than that Mr. Kurosaki." I told him the truth about everything. How I knew his past, especially with Misaki. Who she really was and how he'd taken her last name. I also explained about why I'd come to this world to begin with and that I was there to help everyone out. He didn't say anything but did keep a serious expression the entire time. "If you want a reference Lady Yoruichi and Kisuke would be willing to vouch for me. They have before."

"No, I believe you," he said and I didn't even need to show him Kaien. "You know too much about everyone, including my family to be lying. You helped Ichigo out in the Soul Society?"

"Yes, but I probably should have done more. I'm sorry," I bowed my head. "But I swear I'll try to protect him more in the future."

"That's alright," when I glanced up he was smiling at me. "You know as much as I do that Ichigo won't change. He'll keep getting himself into these situations regardless of what we do. It's just how he is. But I appreciate what you're willing to do for him and what you have done. Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary. Ichigo's my friend and that's all that needs to be said."

Shock registered across his face for a moment before the grin returned. "You know you remind me a lot of my son actually."

Before I could comment on that we heard the door open and Yuzu say, "Welcome home Ichigo."

"Speaking of my son," his grin turned goofy and I could guess what was going to happen. I fought a giggle and silently followed him holding Kirara as we entered the house part again.

"Ichigo my son!" Isshin tried to side kick him. "You're…" But he was cut off as Ichigo dodged and roundhouse kicked him away.

"What the hell goatface!" he cried. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Welcome home Ichigo," I smiled at him.

He was surprised I was there and I could see why. "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Yuzu and Karin were shocked. "You know her Ichigo?"

Before he could make a crappy lie I spoke up first. "Yes, I met Ichigo a few days ago. He helped me with some bad guys who were attacking some friends."

"Really? Ichigo, that's so brave of you."

"How many were there?" Karin asked.

"Quite a few."

"Well done," Isshin got back up and went for Ichigo again but said boy dodged.

"Dinner's ready," Yuzu interrupted them. "Everyone take a seat."

I was kind of at a loss where to sit. I knew from the show Isshin sat at the head of the table, Karin on the other side, and then Ichigo and Yuzu sat across from one another. I didn't want to impose. I guess Ichigo saw my plight because he moved over and pulled up another chair for me. "Thank you," I told him.

Kirara simply laid down next to my chair and went to sleep while I placed Kaien on the back of it. The curry was really good and Yuzu was thankful for my complement. They talked about how they're day until eventually Karin and Yuzu said how they met me.

"Monsters?" Ichigo asked.

"More like rotten zombies that wanted to eat my soul," I brushed it off.

"You have a really good imagination," Yuzu stated.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said something like that at the table. But thanks if only I could cook like this."

"So what's up with Kirara?" Karin pointed out petting her on the head.

"Crazy genetics," I stated. "She's one of a kind."

"I'd say," Ichigo knew what she was. Her mask said it all. Though I think he was surprised the girls could see her.

After dinner they gave me something else to drink and feed Kirara some more. I think they didn't want me to leave. If the looks Yuzu and Isshin shared meant anything. Meanwhile, Karin looked like she wanted to talk to me alone. "It's getting late," Ichigo noted.

"You're right."

"You need me to walk you home?"

"Aw, you're so sweet but I'll be fine."

"Ichigo," Karin stated. "Jade's homeless."

"What?"

"And she doesn't have any family either," Yuzu looked ready to cry again.

"It's ok," I went and hugged her. "I'll find a place. No need to worry."

"I think you already have," Isshin announced.

"Huh?" both me and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Really Dad?" Yuzu asked and a smile appeared on her face.

"Of course," he gently grabbed my shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Uh I couldn't…"

"You can and you are," Karin didn't even look up from her drink.

"Ok… Well, thank you so much! I promise I'll help out and pay my own way and we won't be a bother will we?" I asked Kirara. She understood and shook her head.

"Did you hear that Misaki!" Isshin and Yuzu went to the giant poster of her on the wall. "We have a third daughter!"

"Dad!" Yuzu joined him.

_Third?_ I guess since Rukia hasn't shown up yet but still. He really said that? I felt all warm and toasty inside from it. "Thank you again," I went over and hugged them both. Kirara meowed and rubbed up against their feet.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're fine in here?" Yuzu asked as they got some blankets for me. I knew their room was small so I didn't want to set up a bed in there. And I wasn't going to kick anyone else out of their room. Plus, the clinic needed to be kept free in case of emergency. But I didn't mind sleeping on the couch. It was pretty comfortable.<p>

"It's perfect." I set my bag and Kaien down next to it. Kirara was already making herself a bed amongst the blankets.

Ichigo waited until the others left before he talked to me. "You were attacked by hollows weren't you?"

"Yeep," I did not want to get into that. "But Kirara here took them out."

"Do you think it's best for her to stick around here? She could be purified." At the sound of that she growled at him. It was more cute than threatening during her current size but he got the point. "Or maybe not. Where did you go back in the Soul Society? You just kind of vanished."

"I had to run but I got here ok. How's school?"

"It's fine and don't change the subject. So is what my sister's said true? You're homeless and don't have any family?"

"Yes and they left out that bag is full of the only possessions I have," I faced him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you all like this."

"You worry too much," he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not a bother. And after what you did for everyone back in the Soul Society I'm pretty sure they'd be willing to do the same. You're our friend Jade." He turned and smiled at me. "And friends watch out for each other."

"Kami," I fought the urge to cry. "You rock Ichi," I hugged him before he could do anything.

"Uh," he was at a loss and I thought I might be the only girl who'd hugged him outside of his family.

"Sorry," I let go of him. "I do tend to do that without thinking. I know not everyone likes hugs or being hugged by me. My bad."

"It's alright," he recovered after a second. "I'm gonna go study but if you need anything just ask."

"Ok, see ya."

* * *

><p>Everyone stayed up for a bit but I heard them go to sleep one by one. I tried but for some reason I couldn't. It was like the time I was at the Vizards. So I ended up sitting in the kitchen looking for things to do. I didn't want to make noise so I got some of the food items ready for the morning. I didn't want to impose but I thought it would be nice to make them breakfast. Might as well.<p>

That's when I heard soft footsteps come down the stairs. "Hi," I gently greeted Karin. "I figured you'd be up." She didn't know what to say to that. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Your cat wears a mask and you carry a sword like one someone I know."

"Your brother. Yeah, and I have a good notion of what you came here to talk about at this hour."

"Tell me," she demanded but her eyes were pleading. "Yuzu doesn't understand and Ichigo would never admit it. What's going on with him? What are those monsters that wear masks and why does my brother run around in strange clothes with a sword as big as he is?"

"Karin," I sighed. "It's not really my place to tell you this." Her face instantly fell. "That being said what I tell you does not leave the two of us. I feel for you because you don't have anyone else to ask about this sort of thing. So I'm going to let you in on an entire world only a few know about. It's not pretty and you won't like it. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, now tell me!" she got as loud as she dared in the middle of the night. And I did.


	30. Home and Moving On

I only told her I was psychic but I mentioned the rest about her brother and Soul Society. She didn't interrupt me and hung on every word. She nodded a few times as if she understood or as if I clarified something for her. When I was finished I went and got her something to drink. "Here this might help with the shock." She didn't say anything but took it just the same. "I know this is a lot to process and might take some time. But I want you to know I'm here if you have any questions."

"Thank you," she said after a few minutes. "For telling me."

"No problem sweetheart," I got rid of her finished drink. "Now off to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Alright," she sighed and let me lead her to the stairs. She stopped halfway up and turned around as if she was going to say something more. But she stopped and continued on her way.

"I hope Isshin and Ichigo can forgive me. I probably overstepped my bounds but I couldn't let her wander alone in the dark anymore." I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. "You can come out now Kon. I know you're not a stuffed animal merely in the body of one. And you don't need to fear me I don't bite."

He slowly came out from behind the couch. "You know about me? So what you said is true. You are psychic."

"Yes, I am."

"And you told Karin everything."

"That's right," I smiled and Kirara went over and rubbed up against him.

"Sorry," he stated. "But I'm not into cats." Kon never was one of my favorite characters. I mainly thought of him as comic relief and I didn't care for how he always came off as a pervert. But I felt for his back story. No one should be killed simply because they were different than what was expected. Also, being stuck in a stuffed animal instead of having a real body had to suck. "Well I guess someone had to do it. At least it wasn't me. Are you going to tell Ichigo?"

"No, he has enough on his plate as it is. Are you gonna tell on me?"

"Uh no," he said after a moment. "It's not my place and I'm no rat."

"Of course you aren't," I replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I sat on the couch and let them join me.

"I saw you hug Ichigo earlier. Do you have feelings for him or something?"

"Not in that sense. Ichigo's a very good friend but he's not my type."

"Oh," he understood. "Well…" He seemed embarrassed and fidgeted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I also heard you say you liked to give people hugs and stuff. So would you mind giving me one?"

"Not an issue. But you grab my boobs and I'll let Kirara use you as a chew toy." He seemed put off but attentively came over and let me hug him. I couldn't help but smile a little when I heard him mutter, "I'm in heaven." At least I made someone's night.

* * *

><p>I was thankful when I heard the others come down for breakfast. I didn't want the food to get cold. "Good morning," I greeted them. "I hope you're hungry."<p>

"Wow," Yuzu gasped. She must have been surprised seeing as she was the one who usually made all the meals.

"You really went all out," Karin yawned and I had a decent idea why.

"Look Mommy!" Isshin went to the poster again. "Daddy's new daughter is also a cook!"

"Calm down," I finished setting the table. "You haven't even tried it yet." I was thankful they'd had the ingredients to make everything I wanted to do. "Sorry if I overstepped but as my Mema used to say you should try to make some of your ordinary days into special ones. I'll pay you for the food and you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"I'm sure it's fine," Karin sat down and began eating.

"You made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast," Yuzu gushed.

"Morning," Ichigo came in. "What's all this?"

"A special breakfast," I told him.

"I gotta go or I'll be late," he grabbed some toast and headed for the door.

"Ichigo!" both of his sisters yelled at the same time.

"She went to all the trouble of making this and you're not even going to enjoy it?" Yuzu asked.

"You won't be that late if you only take two minutes," Karin added.

"You don't have to Ichi," I told him. "School comes first."

"Fine," he ignored me and sat down. "But only for a minute. Pass the syrup would ya Jade?"

"Sure," I was pretty sure I was beaming.

* * *

><p>"Now you all have a good day at school and here are your lunches."<p>

"You made us lunch too?" Yuzu peaked in her bag.

"It's the least I could do now you better run or you'll be late," I ushered them out. That left me and Mr. Kurosaki. "I hope you don't mind if I do some housework? I wanted it to be a surprise for Yuzu when she gets home."

"Normally I'd say you're a guest and you don't have to but if it's what you want. Just yell if you need anything I'll be in the clinic." Strangely speaking the rest of the day was fairly normal after that. I cleaned up and did the laundry while tiding up the house. I wasn't the normal homemaker type but I was instilled from a young age to clean up and it drove me crazy if I didn't.

As it got later I whipped up something for lunch and Isshin thanked me when I gave it to him. "I'm just going to run out for a bit," I told him.

"Be careful."

I ran to Urahara's and they were happy to see me. "Hello Mr. Urahara," I greeted.

"Jade," he greeted. "Please just call me Kisuke. How have you been? It's been what a week now?"

"Good, I'm staying with the Kurosaki's right now. I was hoping to make them dinner and wondered if you had any suggestions?"

"I might have a few," he smiled. Turns out he was glad I found somewhere to stay, although he mentioned I could stay at his store anytime I wanted. He also told me the Vizards had been worried sick when I didn't make it to his place but he calmed them down before they went out on a search party. He filled up my basket for me as I gave them a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"JADE!" Hiyori's voice screamed through the line. "Where have you been?" That's pretty much how the conversation went. With them either yelling at me or asking if I was alright. I assured them I was fine and actually staying at Ichigo's house.

"You're what?!" that time it was Shinji who yelled over the line. "No my love say it isn't so!"

"It's ok Mr. Terrific," I attempted to reassure him. "You're my one and only. Ichigo's just being a good friend and this might pave the way for you later. I'll have to approach the subject gently though."

"It's ready whenever you are Jade," Kisuke held up my now full basket.

"Ok. Listen Shinji I'm going to have to let you go. I want to get back before they get home so I can have dinner ready."

"You're making him dinner!"

"Goodbye Shinji, tell everyone else I said bye. Talk to you soon."

"Jade! My heart-" I hung up and paid for the food. "Thank you," I told him and headed out.

* * *

><p>I got home just in time and had dinner done by the time the girls stepped in the door. "Welcome home!" I greeted and Kirara jumped around them.<p>

"Jade you made dinner too?"

"I might not be as good as you Yuzu but I know a few recipes."

"What's that delicious smell?" Isshin came in.

"Jade made dinner," Karin pointed out.

"I'm home," Ichigo called.

"Ichigo my son!" Isshin attacked him and a mini fight ensued.

"Break it up you two dinner's ready," I served everyone.

"You didn't have to do the housework," Yuzu stated. "I would have done it when I got home."

"I figured I'd give you a break. I didn't have a lot else to do today anyway."

* * *

><p>And that's how my life went for a couple weeks. I made the meals and did the housework, although I caught Yuzu trying to do a few things behind my back. I only let her cook so she could teach me her recipes. I would make them food, cleaned the house, and kept everything in order. I told them I could leave as soon as I made myself a nuisance but they didn't indicate they didn't want me there.<p>

I never pictured myself as a homebody. I kept myself from going crazy though by going to Urahara's to work for him. And I might have done some training on the side. Or I visited the Vizards who also worked with me. Or Shinji would simply tackle me and tell me he wasn't going to let me go ever again. It was enjoyable.

Especially when I ran into the others. I met up with them when Ichigo forgot a book at home and I dropped it off. That's when he told everyone I was staying at his place since I was homeless and didn't have anyone. Chad and Uryu might have sympathized with me on the entire losing a precious grandparent thing while Orhime felt for me in general. She offered to spend time with me which I accepted.

I often found myself at her house after school and I'd feed everyone. She got me to try things others might have cringed at but I have an iron stomach. Some stuff I swolled out of courtesy and others I enjoyed. Who knew pizza and mustard went together? Huh. I didn't spend time with Chad or Uryu but they were decent to me when I saw them.

We mostly ran into each other when there was a hollow situation. I often had to scold them because I said I'd take care of it while I was there and they should be in school. They ignored me but I think they were following Ichigo's lead. Maybe it was because of the lie about me being attacked but no sooner would I show up to a fight he'd be right there. I knew he wanted to protect everyone but damn he should learn to trust people once and a while to save themselves.

* * *

><p>"I know you're enjoying yourself," Kaien said. "But in order for your plan to work you're going to need some more training. Urahara and the Vizards are pretty good but you know the old man will want the captains and the rest of them to train you."<p>

"I know and this means I gotta go back to the Soul Society. I do kind of miss them. I'll have to say goodbye to everyone here though or they'll freak out."

"That's an understatement," he smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>I guess I should have been prepared for when I told them but I honestly didn't think they'd miss me that much. The Vizards gave me pointers on how to handle myself and to stay away from certain captains. Hiyori basically had to pry Shinji off me but I'm pretty sure I wasn't helping seeing as I was hugging him back. Yoruichi and Urahara said they'd miss me and to call if I needed anything. They even said they'd come get me at any time if the captains didn't treat me right. Tessai said I was one of the best customers they ever had. Ururu said how helpful I'd been and that she'd miss me. Jinta just said it was about time I got the hell out of there but I saw a blush on his face as he said it.<p>

Kon completely flipped and it took five hugs to get him to settle down. The Kurosaki's were not pleased. "What? But we don't want you to go," Yuzu hugged me.

"We said you could stay as long as you wanted," Karin tried to stay aloof but her eyes betrayed her.

"Well," Isshin stated. "I wanted it to be a surprise when it was done but since you're leaving I'll have to show you early."

"What?"

They lead me upstairs to where they'd been expanding for the clinic. "This," he opened a door. I thought it was going to be added space for them like another office or maybe even Isshin was going to move from his downstairs bedroom into this room so he could have more clinic space. Instead, it was a bedroom. Only clearly not meant for him. There was a dresser with a mirror on it. The bed had pink sheets on it and most of all there was a makeshift sign above it. "Welcome to the family Jade!" it read. The only thing not done was the window which needed to be put in.

"Y-you," I stammered noticing a fluffy cat bed had been put into one corner. "Did all of this for me? Us?"

"It was going to be a surprise," Yuzu wiped away tears.

"Only now you're leaving," Karin said a bit harshly.

"We thought it would be better than you sleeping on the couch," Ichigo told me.

"It doesn't matter that you're leaving," Isshin put a hand on my shoulder and got serious. "We want you to know you always have a home to return to. You always have a home here."

"If you want it," Karin said.

I felt tears threaten to come out and instead I covered by exclaiming pretty loudly. "Of course I want it!" I grabbed them all in a bear hug. "I promise I'll be back once I straighten a few things out."

"We'll be right here waiting precious daughter!" Isshin cried.

"We'll miss you big sister!" Yuzu wailed.

I didn't know what to say to that but looked at Karin and Ichigo. Both looked away but Karin still hugged me all the same. Ichigo gave me a pat but I attributed that more to him being a boy and not into this sort of thing than him not caring.

* * *

><p>I also found out the next day when they threw me a going away party. "You guys too?" Orhime cried and said to call if I could. She also packed me about a month worth of food. It didn't take them long to figure out where the hell I was going. "Watch out," Uryu fixed his glasses. "You can never tell with Soul Reapers."<p>

"Thanks."

"Be careful," Chad told me.

"You all too. And don't worry I'll be back before you know it." We had Yuzu's famous curry and everyone wanted to give me something. Mostly this consisted of clothes because everyone apparently thought I needed them. Yuzu and Karin had guessed my size and told everyone else. They knew I wasn't into girlie things so they stuck with clothes I actually liked. Jeans, cargo pants, and no skirts or dresses! One of the shirts Orhime gave me had a pink cat on it but I found it cute. The others consisted of a couple hoodies, a Quincy marking shirt I had no doubt Uryu had made, and some normal T-shirts. I also got another pair of converse that made me happy.

I thanked everyone and they came to see me off the next day. "Goodbye!" I told them and headed in the direction of Urahara's shop. Although when I talked with him we knew I wasn't going to need the gate he'd made for them.

A perk about Kirara being a hollow was that she could actually make a Garganta. I nearly pooed my pants the first time she did it. "You are the best cat ever," I restated as she transformed and I hoped on her back.

"You ready to go back to Soul Society?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah," I sighed and thought about everything that had happened here. I had some really great friends and the Kurosaki's had even made me a bloody room. A room I could go back to anytime I wanted. "I'm ready." I mentally put all my negative emotions aside and tried to focus on the positives. This would give me more opportunities to train instead of being limited here in the World of the Living. I could also hang out with some new people and talk with them. They'd probably need some help dealing with the whole Aizen and company betrayal thing. "Let's go!"


	31. I'm Back

Nothing much to say about a Garganta except it's dark, you can barely see, and it's breezy as shit. I was thankful Kirara could fly and I didn't have to use my spirit energy to create a foot path. It didn't seem to take long before she opened another one and we flew out into the sky. "Huh, thanks girl," I patted her on the head. She purred but kept on flying. "Now where are we?" I glanced around and noticed we were in the Soul Society. Right outside the Seireitei gate to be exact.

"Who are you?" a familiar form asked.

"Hi Jidanbo!" I looked up to see his face. "How are you?"

"Um. Do I know you?" he seemed confused.

"Sorry, my name's Jade Anderson and this is Kirara. Can you let us in?"

"Did you say Jade Anderson?" he inquired.

"Yeep."

"Then I will."

"Really?" _That was easy. _

"The Head Captain informed me to let a girl in with your description that went by the name Jade Anderson. I wanted to be sure it was you seeing as you're riding a hollow." He leaned over to open the gate.

"That was nice of him. And something tells me we'll be seeing a lot of each other." He opened it enough for me and Kirara to go through. "Thanks man!" we went in.

"No problem," he began lowering it. "It's nice to see someone who isn't trying to attack me. Just ask if you need my help again."

"Thanks!" I called one last time as it closed.

"Hey, Jade," Kaien spoke up. "I'm going to be off so take care of yourself."

"See ya," I glanced around and saw another friendly face heading toward us. "Hi, Captain Komamura," I greeted him. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Ms. Anderson?" he inquired. "What is going on? Why are you on a hollow?"

In response Kirara let out a little growl. I wasn't sure if she was insulted or because he was a wolf. "This is Kirara. Kirara, this is Captain Komamura please be nice. So what brings you here?"

"The Head Captain informed all of us that if you returned we were to bring you to see him immediately. I was the closest captain so here I am," he answered.

"Ok then," I hoped off of Kirara and she turned back into a normal sized cat. Then she jumped into my arms. I saw the surprised look on his face. "She's full of surprises. Please, lead on."

He led me through a lot of different twists and turns that would have given me a headache on my own. "You look better without that helmet," I commented.

"You… Knew what I looked like the entire time didn't you?" He didn't face me when he asked it.

"Yes, I know a lot of things. Sorry, me and my big mouth. So, how are you doing? I know what happened sucks. Especially with Tousen."He didn't answer for a while but I saw him clench his fists. "Aw man, my bad. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it is alright. I am dealing with it. All of the squads are handling the betrayal in their own manner."

"Crystal!" we were interrupted as Yachiru flew at me from above. She startled Kirara who jumped out of my arms and the girl grabbed me and hugged me.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi," Sajin noted. "I was not expecting to see you."

"Nice to see you," I told her and hugged her back.

"Can you come eat candy now?" I placed her back on the ground. "Oh kitty!" she saw Kirara and picked her up like she was a normal cat. Kirara dealt with it and actually purred when Yachiru scratched her ears.

"Afraid not," I sighed. "I gotta go meet the Head Captain but maybe later." I noticed how Kirara seemed content where she was. "Hey, Kirara you wanna hang out with Yachiru until I'm done?" She meowed in response. "I'm going to take that as a yes. That cool with you Yachiru?"

"Yes!" she jumped up excitedly. "I'll take good care of her."

"Well see ya later," I waved as I followed after the captain again. He lead me until we appeared in front of the place they captain's hold their meetings. "He will be waiting for you in there. I must inform the others there is to be a meeting."

"Ok, thank you Captain." I went in and saw the Head Captain sitting on his chair. "Head Captain," I bowed.

"Miss Anderson," he nodded. He motioned for me to stand beside him. "Please stand here."

"Ok."

"There will be a Captain's meeting shortly and I wish you to attend. I will be discussing some serious matters concerning your position here in the Soul Society."

"Really?" I asked. "Is everything alright here?"

"We are rebuilding and training. I trust the funds you received in the World of the Living were sufficient."

"Yes, thank you for that. Also, for telling Jidanbo to open the gate for me."

"I deemed it best if you were able to enter the Seireitei without incident." We both sensed the other captain's approaching. "The others do not know of your condition as promised. However, it would be best if at least Captain Unohana knew what to expect if your health deteriorates."

"I understand, Head Captain. I'll have to talk to her later." The other captains entered at that time and we let the conversation drop. "Hello everyone!" I greeted as they entered. They seemed surprised to see me and for good reason. I also noted how Hisagi and Izuru stood in for Gin and Tousen. Poor Momo's health must have been bad because she wasn't here at the moment. They all lined up and I was happy to see Ukitake this time.

"I have called this meeting to address Miss Anderson and her position here in the Soul Society."

"Excuse me, Head Captain," Mayuri spoke up and I noticed he was sporting his new look. "But where exactly has she been this entire time? She did not leave with Ichigo Kurosaki or the Ryoka when we returned them to the World of the Living."

"What's it matter?" Kenpachi stated. "She's back now isn't she?"

"If you would…" Mayuri started but was cut off.

"Actually, Captain Kurotsuchi I had my own means of returning to the World of the Living. A friend of mine to be exact. You'll probably meet her later but for now I think we might want to stay on topic."

"She is right," Yama backed me up. "You all know Aizen and the other deserters have developed an interest in Miss Anderson and her ability."

"You mean she really is psychic, Head Captain?" Hisagi said. "He wasn't lying?"

"It would be best if I let her answer your question." He nodded for me to go ahead.

"It's true. I'm psychic. I can see the future and I also know some stuff that happened in the past. I can't see every single thing but I do see the important issues. I know it sounds weird or impossible but it's true."

"She attempted to warn us about Aizen's betrayal before it occurred," Yama stated. "She also knows how we are to defeat him. They will try to use her to their own benefit. We cannot allow that to happen."

"How is it possible?" Mayuri stated again.

"It's a little complicated," I stalled. "It's like I get flashes of information in my mind. Basically, I might as well have read the future in a book." _I am too good._

"When did this begin and why do you have a Zanpakuto like a Soul Reaper? Are you one of us or a human?"

"You're as inquisitive as ever. To answer you I'm human. These visions just started happening one day and I just woke up with Wasure Shadoukipa there," I indicated Kaien on my back. "From then on I found out I could do some of the same things you Soul Reapers can."

"Hm. It would be interesting if I could perform a series of tests on you."

"I'd rather you not, Captain. All due respect."

"You will not touch her Captain Kurotsuchi," Yama told him firmly. "Back to the task at hand. From this point on Miss Anderson is to have the status and ranking of a lieutenant. She will only answer to Captains but mainly myself. There will also be no further inquiries about her abilities. She is to be guarded at all times and I expect her to be trained by all of the squads."

They all just kind of stared and an awkward silence enveloped us. "I promise not to be a nuisance and to work hard," I told them. "Also I brought my friend along with me. She's a hollow cat so if you see her please don't attack her or anything she's on our side. Her name's Kirara."

"You… Have a hollow cat?" Toshiro put out there.

"Yeah. And depending on the situation she'll either be the size of a normal cat or the size of an extremely large tiger. Just letting you know so you're not surprised."

"Somehow I'm not shocked."

"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor Shiro."

"Do not call me that."

"Captain, Unohana," Yama stated.

"Yes, Head Captain?" she inquired.

"Miss Anderson will stay in your squad for the time being. If there is nothing further to discuss then this meeting is dismissed."

"Bye, Head Captain," I told him as I followed Unohana. "Nice seeing you, Captain Ukitake," I waved at him. "Please tell Rukia I said hi. Shiro tell the same to Rangiku. Hisagi and Izuru keep strong guys! Sorry, I'm talking really fast but I have a lot to catch up on and I'll try to see everyone soon."

I followed Unohana back to her division. I could distantly feel Kirara and Yachiru off in the distance and I knew I'd have to find them later. "Thank you for doing this Captain," I told her.

"It is no problem," she smiled. "I am glad you returned to us safely."

"Um," I stopped and thought about what I was going to say. I turned and looked around to make sure we were alone and didn't feel anyone nearby. "Can I tell you something?"

She stopped and got a serious look on her face as she nodded. "Go ahead little one."

"It's about my 'ability'. You see, something's going on. I'm not sure if the Head Captain will like me telling you this but I might as well. You'd know something's up sooner or later."

"What is it?"

"The story I told the others isn't the entire truth."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is so short but I'm trying to get past my writer's block with this story. The next one will be longer. <em>


	32. Visits

"So that's pretty much it," I finished up. "Thought it would be best to give you a heads-up if something happens to me that's weird."

Unohana didn't freak out or anything but stayed calm throughout my explanation. Her eyes got bigger but that was the only indication of shook she showed. "I am glad you shared this with me little one. Thank you for your honesty. I understand why you have not told this to the others. If something should happen I will keep your secret."

"Thank you Captain," I sighed. "That means a lot to me. Um…" I felt Yachiru and Kirara nearby. "Do you mind if I go meet someone?"

"Just be careful," she smiled at me and I was off.

I used flashstep to get there in no time and found Yarchiru sitting on a bench near a tree. Kirara was in her lap as she munched on candy. Her free hand held a lollipop she was letting Kirara lick. "Hi Crystal!" she greeted me. "Want some candy?"

"Don't mind if I do," I joined her and munched on a chocolate bar. "We just won't tell Nanao." She smiled and nodded. I only had a few pieces, Kirara finished off her lollipop, and Yachiru seemed to guzzle the rest of it down.

"Aw," she whined and looked inside like more would appear out of thin air. "It's all gone." Her stomach grumbled and I guessed she was still hungry. "Come on," she jumped up and grabbed my hand. "I know where we can get some more." I held Kirara in my arm as Yachiru pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Byakushi's house! He always has candy lying around. If we go there he'll fling some out the window!"

"Ok," I giggled thinking of what a sight that was going to be. Plus, it'd been a while since I'd seen the noble captain. Maybe Rukia would be there.

* * *

><p>His house is so cool in real life. A little too clean and organized for my taste but I could tell it was clean and roomy. I couldn't feel Rukia or Renji anywhere nearby. Too bad because I'd hoped to at least say hi. Yachiru was the one who knocked and Ginrei Kuchiki opened the door. "Hi!" she cheerfully greeted him. "Is Byakushi home?"<p>

"Excuse me Lieutenant Kusajishi?" he inquired.

"Hello sir," I smiled. "Is Captain Kuchiki here?"

"Why he is," he eyed me and I figured it was because of my appearance or Kirara in my arms. Maybe because of us both. "Please come in," before he could finish the sentence Yachiru launched past him and ran into the mansion. "If you would please wait in this room," he led me inside and ignored the lieutenant like this had happened a million times. "I will inform him you are both here."

"Thank you," I said. Mema didn't teach me to be a rude houseguest. I sat down and held Kirara as Yachiru ran around. She was already riding a sugar rush and I figured if she ate any more candy she'd be able to fly.

"I hope he has lollipops!" she jumped up and down. "Or chocolate bars! I want chocolate so much right now!"

"Have you thought of asking him for candy?"

"Yes, and he usually gives me some. But he gives me more out the window," she laughed.

"Ladies," Genrei reentered the room. "Captain Kuchiki is currently busy. However, if you would be so kind as to wait a few minutes he will greet you. Is there anything I can get you while you wait?"

"Candy!" Yachiru yelled.

"Miss?" he asked me.

"Please just call me Jade," I said. "And no thank you I'm fine." He came back and gave Yachiru some refreshments. I'm not sure how many times he'd done this before but it seemed like routine to him. I happened to look over at one point and saw calligraphy on the wall. It must have been Byakuya's because I knew it was his hobby. I got up and went to get a better look at it. Ever since I'd come to this world I could somehow read and speak Japanese. Cool and a nice side-effect of dimension jumping. This one read blossom. "This is really nice," I commented.

"Thank you," Genrei said as he stood beside me. "Captain Kuchiki takes pride in perfecting his style."

"I knew he was good but I had no idea how good. Do you think he'd be willing to teach me?" I caught myself and tried to cover. "Opps. Sorry, I've always wanted to try it but where I come from no one really knows how. I suppose I could get someone else…"

I was interrupted as Byakuya entered the room. "HI Byakushi!" Yachiru stopped bouncing around long enough to stand in front of him. "I came to visit you. And I brought Crystal with me."

"Hello," I smiled at him.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi," he noted and then turned to me. "Miss Anderson. Are you not supposed to be in Captain Unohana's squadron?"

"I am but…"

"We came to get candy!" Yachiru interrupted.

"I kind of just came for a visit," I stated. "Oh how rude of me this is Kirara," I held her up. "Say hi Kirara." She meowed at him. "How is your squad doing?" I inquired. "Has Renji and Rukia recovered yet? Sorry I'm pestering you with all these questions I should probably just go since you're so busy…"

"Not without our candy!" Yachiru tugged on my arm. "Can we have some?" she more demanded then asked. "Please? Please? Please?"

He let out a notable sigh but handed her a small bag. "This is all I have."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Come on Crystal! Mission accomplished! And we didn't even have to go out the window this time!" She grabbed ahold of me and started pulling again.

"Ok, um bye Byakuya!" I called to him. "It was nice seeing you again!"

* * *

><p>"Was she this Miss Anderson I've been hearing about?" his grandfather asked him once they left.<p>

"Yes, she is."

"I noticed she did not call you by her title when she left," he stated.

"She is as stubborn and insubordinate as Ichigo Kurosaki," the captain said.

Genrei stood there and thought for a moment about how his grandson had let her get away with calling him by his first name. He remembered how she'd been far more polite than the lieutenant when he'd lead them in. Also what she'd said before his grandson had entered the room. "Perhaps you could help her," he began.

* * *

><p>"Slow down!" I called after her as she bounced around.<p>

"You keep up!" she called back.

"I am so out of shape for my age," I sighed flashstepping after her. I had no clue as to where we were going but without her I would've been completely lost on my own. "I can't believe he actually gave her more candy. It's a wonder she doesn't have cavities," I told Kirara. I felt familiar spiritual pressures nearby and screeched to a stop when I nearly ran into someone. "Holy!" I noticed who it was. "Oh, hey Ikkaku, Yumichika. Nice to see you guys again."

"Shiori?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's Jade now," Yumi corrected him. "We heard you returned to the Soul Society."

"Today actually," I stated. "Guys Kirara. Kirara these are some friends of mine." She looked up at them and titled her head slightly.

"What in the hell," Ikkaku started.

"She's fairly adorable for a hollow," Yumi noted.

"Hey baldy!" Yachiru reappeared and jumped on top of Ikakku.

"I told you not to call me that you little demon!" he yelled and she jumped off of him.

"I was just taking Crystal to our barracks!" she more yelled than explained. I blamed the sugar.

"Maybe I should get back to squad 4," I said. "No offense but it's getting late and I don't want to bother Captian Unohana by running off on her."

"You're so polite," Yumi said. "Quite the turnaround from when we last met."

"You fix your hair yet or are you still wearing a wig?" I teased. His eyes looked ready to bug out of his head and I stifled a laugh.

"Guess we heard right," Ikkaku interrupted. "You were telling me the truth when you said you were psychic."

"Why do you think I call her Crystal!" Yachiru bounced around.

"Yeep. So how are you guys doing? Training up for the big war?"

"What else would we be doing?" Ikakku countered.

"Drinking with Tetsuzaemon?" I asked. They both looked at me for a moment before I broke the silence. "Sorry guys," I giggled. "I know some of the things I say might freak people out. My bad. But sometimes I can't help myself. You don't know it but you set yourselves up."

"Whatever," Ikakku brushed it off. "Did you go back to the World of the Living with Ichigo or something?"

"Last anyone heard of you vanished," Yumi said.

"Yeah but I'm back now. I had a couple of things to take care of."

"Any of that involve training?" This time Ikakku smirked at me. "Last I saw you barely knew how to hold a sword let alone use one." Yumi smiled as well.

"I bet she could beat you!" Yachiru jumped on and then off my shoulder.

"As a matter of fact Madarame I have been training. I had very good teachers. Maybe you've heard of them, Kisuke Urahara? Also, Lady Yoruichi may have had a hand in it too." I only said them because I didn't want anyone to know about the Visords yet. I kept my word I'd keep their existence a secret.

"Kisuke Urahara?" Ikakku asked.

"And Yoruichi Shihōin?" Yumi inquired. "Impressive."

"If that's the case then you may be a lot tougher than I thought. How about we put it to the test?"

"Really?" I stood there a moment. "Like right now?"

"No, a year from now. Yes, now."

"Alright but where?" I didn't think it would be a good idea to get into it right here in the alley. I'd seen how much damage can happen when people get into it.

"Here's fine," he shrugged.

"You sure? If we destroy the place won't we get in trouble?"

"I think she's afraid to fight you," Yumi taunted.

"You might be right," Ikakku added. "Guess you're nothing but talk."

_Ok that's it._ "Yachiru please take Kirara." I handed her to the lieutenant.

"Teach him a lesson Crystal," she giggled and jumped onto a nearby roof. Yumi did the much the same as we got ready.

"I hope you won't be as naïve as Ichigo was when he fought me."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl."

"I'd kick your ass even more if you did," I smiled back.

"Extend Hōzukimaru!"

"Jade," I heard Kaien in my head. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

_Nothing at all. Why do you ask?_

"I don't believe it," he sighed. "I leave you alone for a couple of hours and this happens. What next, you're going to take on Kenpachi?"

_Don't be so dramatic. It's not like he's going to use his Bankai on me and reveal his secret. _

"That still doesn't mean he won't give you a beat down. Ikakku's been at this for years. You've done great in training but that was just training and they were going easy on you. Plus, you've only been at this a couple weeks."

_I know but I won't get better unless I keep at it. Ikakku won't kill me but he'll be a challenge. I don't' want people to take it easy on me. I want a real fight… Just not where it's life and death yet._

"Alright but be careful. You know what Shinji and Kisuke warned you about."

_Yeah I know. You don't have to remind me of that._

* * *

><p><em>I hope you can forgive me for not posting sooner! Until next time. <em>


	33. Boom

"I expected more from you," Ikkaku stated nearly cutting the side of my face.

"Don't get too cocky," I told him and side kicked him. I heard him let out a gasp for breath and quickly got out of his striking range. We'd only been at it for a few minutes but I was already bruised and had a cut on my shoulder. I was fairly certain I'd bruised his ribs and he had a cut on his right arm. Which he'd used his salve on. I figured he would and it didn't really bother me.

"You have some moves," he gasped out. "I'll give you that. But at the end of the day you're still just a rookie. I think Ichigo was better than you too. And that's saying something."

"Don't let him get to you Jade," Kaien told me. "You know he's trying to get you riled up."

_Yeah, well it's working_. My only problem in fighting is that I can't really stay objectionable. If I do I sort of suck. The only way I can get aggressive is if I get at least a little pissed at who I was fighting. Ichigo got better the longer he fought someone, well I got better the more angry I got. I didn't like it but I was like the freaking Hulk. Gah.

"Really baldy? Then why haven't you been able to hand me my own ass yet?" As I said this music started coming out of my sword. **"I said I'd moved on and I'd leave it alone, but before I walk out there is something that I need you to know. I got lost in the blink of an eye and I can never get back, no I never got back. You were not there when I wanted to say, that you were everything right and it wasn't you but me to change. Now I got to go it alone, but I'll never give up, no I'll never give up." **The song started out so quiet even I could barely hear it but then as it went on it increased in volume. During my time training I found out I could use more than one song and a few other things.

"What is that?" I heard Yumi ask from his position.

"Wasure Shadoukipa has a few tricks up his sleeve," I answered. "You'd be surprised." **"What am I fighting for? There must be something more. For all these words I sing. Do you feel anything?" **The song kept going as we clashed a few more times. I got clonked in the head once and I could feel a knot already forming while he'd dodged my punch.

"I'm waiting," Ikakku stated.

"Trust me," I told him. "You don't want this…" I could tell the song was nearing its end. **"What am I fighting for? (No I'm never gonna give up, give up.)What am I fighting for? (No I'm never gonna give up, give up.)" **

"I think you're just scared of a real fight, greenhorn," he smiled at me. "Too bad you couldn't see I was going to beat you."

That did it. **"Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found. I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around. I fight you're apart of me now, and I will never give up, no I'll never give up."** "Get ready," I told him. "SCREAM!" I raised Kaien up and swung him around in a circular pattern. "Wasure Shadoukipa!" There was a pure light and I knew I'd made a mistake. This attack was going to be way worse than I meant it to be. "Oh shit!" I knew I had to act fast before the light reached them…

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Captain Kyoraku looked over to Ukitake.<p>

"I'm not sure," the other Captain answered as they felt the ground rattle.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted for her heading toward the source of the disturbance.<p>

"Captain," she joined him. "What do you think that could've been?"

"I can't say," he told her. Though he had felt some familiar spiritual pressures in the area before it occurred. "And it looks like we're not the only ones that noticed." He felt others coming to investigate as well. "What?" he said as he reached where it had originated from. Instead of buildings and an alley there was a sizable crater there…

"Yumichika!" Rangiku noticed the eleventh squad member nearby.

"Get this off of me," he attempted to pull out a sword which had pierced his robs and was effectively pinning him to a wall on a nearby building. Though it hadn't hurt him and he was fine. Rangiku went over to aid him as others arrived and noticed the situation.

"What's going on here?" Captain Soi Fon asked.

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves," Kyoraku answered her.

"Crystal kicked baldy's butt!" they turned to see Yachiru in the mouth of a tiger sized hollow cat. She held up the lieutenant was being held up in the air by her robs but didn't seem fazed. "And this is my friend Kirara!"

"Crystal?" Toshiro inquired.

"She means Jade," Yumichika said still stuck in his position. Ranguki couldn't get the sword to budge either to free him.

"Isn't that her Zanpakuto?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Is it. The two of them began fighting and well…" He stopped and looked in the crater. "I'll let them tell you." Everyone who'd gathered peered into the crater and noticed the dust had cleared enough so they could see two figures. One was… Hugging the other?

* * *

><p>I stood there holding onto Ikakku until I noticed it was safe and we weren't alone anymore. "Oh," I looked up to see Soi Fon, Shiro, Rangiku, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Yahciru, Kirara, and Yumi all there. "Sorry bout that. Um… Oh crap. Uh, I'm really sorry about this. I'll help rebuild this area I swear." I turned to Yumi and saw him stuck. "Sorry Yumichika. Yachiru you ok?"<p>

"You got it!" Kirara held her in her mouth.

"Thanks Kirara." I turned back to see Ikakku was mostly alright. His robes were pretty shredded though.

"What just happened…" Ikakku collected himself enough to get up to his feet. "And why are my ears ringing?"

"It's an effect of Wasure Shadoukipa," I answered. "The longer a song goes on the more powerful it gets. I've been training to work on it and I didn't mean to make it that powerful. Sometimes… It just goes boom. Literally. The sound waves spread out and mixes with my spiritual energy and this happens. I knew I had to do something. So, I shielded you, Wasure Shadoukipa won't hurt me or himself. He was able to shield Yumichika and Kirara got Yachiru out of the way. Side effects can vary from your ears ringing to…"

"Exploding?"

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing and do something," Yumi said. "Your zanpakuto is ruining my robes."

"Don't get your panties in a knot," I replied and flashstepped over. I grabbed Kaien and pulled him out of the wall.

"You did all this damage?" Kyoraku asked me.

"Oops?" I replied.

"Your technique needs refined," Soi Fon commented. "If the disturbance was simply you two then this is a waste of my time." With that she was gone.

"Don't mind Captain Fon," Ukitake told me. "She can be very… Focused."

"Yeah, that's why she's such a badass. Hello Captain," I smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you officially. I'm Jade Anderson. If you don't mind me asking how's Rukia?"

"I've heard a lot about you Miss Anderson," he smiled in return. "And Rukia is doing fine. If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like to speak with you sometime. In fact, if you're through here would now be a good time?"

"Um," I glanced around at the rubble.

"Oh don't worry about that," Rangiku told me. "We'll get some cleanup crews in here."

"Will I be in trouble for this?"

"Normally yes," Toshiro started.

"But I wouldn't worry about it," Kyoraku finished. "The Old Man told us to give you whatever you needed. I think training included in that."

"Besides," Toshiro took up. "More seasoned officers should know better than to perform training exercises in the middle of company barracks."

"Kenny won't be very happy about this," Yachiru commented. "But I should probably go tell him now. See ya later Crystal!" She bounded off.

"Wait lieutenant!" both the boys called and ran after her. "It wasn't our fault!"

"Just wait till I tell him how bad you lost!" I could barely hear the reply.

"I didn't lose!"

"Come along, Rangiku," Toshiro said. "We have work to do. I trust Miss Anderson will be fine in your hands?"

"We'll be fine," Ukitake assured him.

"Afraid I'll have to take a rain check," Kyoraku told us. "Nanao will have my head if I don't finish a few forms. Maybe I'll see you later," he waved as he walked off.

"Bye captain!" I waved him off.

"Now if you'll please come with me," Ukitake motioned.

"Come on Kirara," I motioned for her as I put Kaien on my back. She transformed and then jumped into my arms. "It's a long story," I informed the captain.

"I'd like to hear it," he stated.

* * *

><p>We walked back to his company's barracks and he had my minor wound looked after. "I want to thank you," he said to me.<p>

"For what?" I asked as we sat down at a small table. He had some tea brought in and milk for Kirara.

"You tried to aid Rukia when she was to be executed," he explained. "Not to mention warn all of us of Aizen's betrayal."

"It was the least I could do. By the way, Captain. Are you doing ok? I know you just kind of bounced back recently."

He appeared shocked for a moment before a soft smile graced his features. "I am doing well. Thank you for inquiring. Might I ask about your friend here?" he indicated Kirara.

"Kirara saved me once." She knew we were talking about her and came to sit in my lap. "She's one of my best friends," I patted her head. "So is Rukia doing ok? I know she's trying to regain her powers."

"She's come a long way," he admitted. "You can see her soon if you wish. I know she'd appreciate it."

"That'd be cool. Oh and thanks for helping us with Byakuya a while back and looking out for everyone. That was nice of you." We talked a while about a couple different things, especially when it came to training.

"It's nice seeing you again Captain," I heard Kaien say behind me. Without looking I knew he was in the room.

"You can say hi you know," I internally told him.

"No, the fewer who know your secret the better. It's just nice being here again. The old barracks haven't changed much. Feels like…"

_Coming_ _home?_

"Sort of. I see you're playing nice this time. Nice change of pace."

_Whatever smartass._ I started getting a headache behind my temple.

"Jade, you alright?"

_I'm fine. Now keep it down a bit would ya? I'm trying to listen to him and not seem to space out._

* * *

><p><em>Oh and the song used in this chapter s Fighting by Yellowcard. <em>


	34. Chocolates?

"Are you alright Miss Anderson?" Ukitake asked me.

"I'm fine," I waved it off. "And please just call me Jade. It's easier."

"Very well," he smiled. "Jade."

There was a knock at the door and Sentaro appeared. "Captain, an officer from squad 4 is here to escort Miss Anderson."

"Hana!" I smiled sensing who it was. "I'll be out in a sec. Oh hey Sentaro nice seeing you again."

"Um nice seeing you as well," he stated after a second.

"It was nice talking with you Captain. Sorry I can't stay longer."

"I understand," he showed me out. "Feel free to drop by any time. I have some excellent tea I've been meaning to make."

"Sounds great." Ukitake was always one of my fav captains. "Hey, Hana," I greeted him. "Bye Ukitake!" I called out as we left.

"You just addressed the captain by his name," Hana looked all big eyed at me.

"Huh, guess I did. I never was one for titles. Plus I just sort of forget. So you came to get me? Sorry 'bout that you probably have better things to do than show me around." Kirara lightly yawned in my arms and I noticed it had gotten dark out.

"Oh it's not a problem," he told me. "The Captain already has a meal prepared for you and everything. I still can't believe you fought third seat Madarame."

"No biggie. Oh man, fish!" I cheered at the sight of my food. "Epic." Kirara agreed with me as she dug in as well. I dug into that meal like there was no tomorrow. Even though there was a good portion I found I ate it all. "Must have been hungrier than I thought. What ev."

* * *

><p>That night I laid in my room and thought about what I would do the next day. Kirara knocked out next to me and Kaien was out patrolling so I was alone with my thoughts. There was so much to do here and a lot of people in the Soul Society to see. "I know," I kept my voice low not to wake up the hollow cat. "I'll go see Mayuri! Wonder where I can get some chocolates first."<p>

I hardly got any sleep that night. I sighed as light came into my room the next morning and Kirara rubbed up against my side. "Yeah," I told her. "I had a rough night. Would've thought I'd sleep like a log since I fought the other day. Oh well, no time to waste."

After I got myself ready, scoffed down breakfast, and talked to Unohana I headed off toward the twelfth division labs with a big box of chocolates in my hand. I'd have to think of a way to thank Unohana later. "You sure you don't wanna go off somewhere?" I asked Kirara. "Mayuri isn't the friendliest person so I'm warning you now." She just meowed and sat on my shoulder. "Alright."

"I don't like this Jade," Kaien's voice rang out loud and clear in my head.

"You rarely like anything I do," I internally replied.

"Couldn't you at least have brought a soul reaper with you?"

_Nope. I gotta do this one on my own. Besides if anyone tagged along they might ruin my plan. _

"You do realize this is the same captain who's willing to make his own squad members combust right?"

_Kind of hard to forget that detail. _

"So why are you doing this again?"

_I already told you three times. Now shut up while I do this._ I came upon the squad's lab doors. "Hi!" I waved to the camera in front of the place. "I'm here to see Captain Mayuri. Is he really busy?"

"My name is Captain Kurotsuchi," said captain appeared as the doors opened just enough for him and Nemu to step out into the light. "What are you doing here? I thought squad 4 was in charge of babysitting you."

"I came to see you Captain," I replied and kept a friendly smile on my face. "I know your squad makes all of the technology the Soul Reapers use. If you don't mind I'd like to see some of it. Plus, you are the smartest man in the Soul Society."

"This is not some sort of museum for you to play in," he snapped at me. "And other than pointing out the obvious you are wasting my time." He abruptly turned and went back inside.

"Please forgive the Captain," Nemu took up for him. "He is extremely busy."

"I understand," I acted disappointed. "Too bad though. I brought him these chocolates that Unohana gave me. But if he's too busy I guess I'll just have to eat them myself."

"Let me see that!" the captain basically came out of nowhere and snagged the box out of my hands. He opened it and looked at the delicious contents. Then he glared at me before grabbing one of the chocolates and eating it. "Fine," he resentfully sighed. "But do not touch anything."

I kept my mouth shut but my smile spread out across my entire face. "Whatever you say Captain Kurotsuchi."

The inside was cool. Lab tables and equipment were strewn about everywhere as various squad members worked on their own projects. Said projects were also everywhere and there was a pile labeled 'Failed' that looked interesting. Computer screens lined the walls and I don't think there was any space left to fit any more.

"Impressive," I said as I got glances from the squad. I wasn't too surprised there. Not many dared to come here of their own free will. Let alone actually come inside the labs. "Hi Akon," I said and gave him a small wave. He just stared at me a second like the rest of them before he came over to where I stood. Mayuri and Nemo were looking over some sort of chemical and were distracted for a moment.

"Miss Anderson? What are you doing here?"

"Learning more about your squad and captain," I answered like it was the most basic thing in the world.

He paused a moment like I'd thrown him off. "Are you sure you want to be here? Alone?"

"Thanks for the concern Akon but I came here for a reason and I'm not going to leave until I succeed." I left no room for argument as I ran off to a nearby table. "What's this do?" I asked looking at a beaker full of a bubbling liquid.

"Don't touch that!" Mayuri came running over and moved it before I could even act like I was going to mess with it. "One wrong move and your face could have been melted off."

"Really?" I asked. "Cool. What else does it do? Does it melt the rest of you too or just your face? What if it only melted your jaw off? Or your eyes! That would be so painful but would disable most of your opponents. What if instead of melting your eyes it made them pop out of your head? I know it sounds gross but that would be so cool to see."

"Hm," Mayuri seemed to be thinking it over a moment. "That… Actually sounds like a decent idea." I heard a collective gasp from the squad members. I suppose that was the best complement I was going to get from the great Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

* * *

><p>From then on I ran around as Mayuri and Nemu did things and asked constant questions. Sometimes I would get answers and sometimes I wouldn't. Either way I made sure to make some sort of comment or suggestion that sounded good to me. I saw Mayrui look at me a couple of times and ordered stuff to be done after a few of my suggestions. It was going better than I could have hoped for.<p>

"What's this thing?" I asked Akon while there was a moment of down time. It reminded me of one of those things you strap into and spin around in. Like you're an astronaut or something.

"A failed experiment," he answered me. "It was originally meant to test one's spiritual energy under prolonged extreme duress. Instead…"

"Help me strap in?" I asked putting one of the straps on myself. A couple seconds later I was in and spinning around at a good speed. "Yeah!" I cheered getting a little dizzy. "This is so much fun! I gotta get me one of these things."

* * *

><p>Captain Kurotsuchi hadn't expected to spend much time with the 'psychic'. She had been placed under squad 4's care and he knew better than to get Unohana or the Head Captain angry. He was surprised however when she showed up and had followed him around all day under her own willpower. If she had the ability to see things like she claimed then she should know his tendencies. She'd even told him about how his test subjects tended to combust. Yet, here she was and kept stating aloud ways he could actually improve some of his ideas. To his initial shock not all of her suggestions were useless.<p>

Now when he walked back into the main room he found her inside one of the failed experiments that were about to be deconstructed soon. Not only was she enjoying a device that was meant to test one's senses to the limit but she was laughing hysterically as a result. "What is going on here?" he demanded more than asked.

"Hi Captain!" she called from inside the device. "This thing is awesome! Are there any more experiments you want to get rid of?"

"What are you doing inside of that?"

"Having fun," she replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

He brought his hand up and stopped the rigging so that she stopped as well. It ended up she was facing him as he stood there. "This is no time for fun and games. Or have you forgotten there is a war going on?"

She just looked at him like nothing at all was wrong. "That doesn't matter Captain. You're surrounded by some of the most brilliant individuals in the Soul Society. You being at the head. Why not take pleasure in your work even if it didn't turn out the way you intended? If science wasn't trial and error it wouldn't be fun would it? You work at it to keep improving things but if you just got to perfection then what would be the point? I say strive for perfection sure but don't just stop there. Try to go beyond it. Make perfection look like utter failure in my opinion. As for the failures not only learn from them but try to use them for other purposes. Like this thing. It might not have a thing to do with spiritual energy but you could test a gag reflex in it or something. Then again I'm nowhere near as clever as you so what do I know?"

* * *

><p>He just stood there and stared at me a moment after what I'd just said. You could hear a pin drop in that place it was dead quiet. "You…" he started after a second. "Continue if you wish." With that he walked off and started yelling at his squad to start working again.<p>

"Mind helping me out of this thing?" I asked Nemu. "I don't want to get sick on your floors."

"The Captain seems to enjoy your presence," she said like it was nothing at all.

"You sure? I thought I just annoyed the shit out of him."

"No. If that were the case you would have been escorted out of the squad or…"

"I'll use my imagination," I cut her off. "Personally? I like the Captain. Yeah he does some shit I don't approve of and he can be a bit out there but that's what makes him interesting. He's not afraid to do his own thing and push boundaries. Plus, without you guys doing what you do where would the Soul Society be?"

She stood there for a moment after she helped me out of the thing. "For someone who acts so childish you are very wise."

"I get that a lot," I shrugged. "Holy pete is that a new type of Gigai?!" I ran over and looked it up and down. "Hey, this might sound weird but when you make these things to look like a squad member is that the privates too? Or does it look like a doll down there?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry but my muse went elsewhere and I was injured so I had to take a break from all my stories for a while. Also sorry this is short and while it might sound weird in some places that type of stuff does go through my head. Hence some of the weird things Jade says. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review. <em>


	35. People to See

"Captain Unohana!" I heard some of the squad members gasp.

"Hi Captain," I smiled at her. I hadn't felt her approach the labs but it didn't surprise me. "Am I late?"

"No," she told me acting like she was supposed to be there. "I merely came to see if you wished to visit with Rukia for a short time before dinner."

"Yeah!" I cheered. "Thank you."

"What are you doing here?" Mayuri eyed her like she was a demon who'd come for his soul.

"Escorting Jade back to my barracks Captain Kurotsuchi," she smiled at him. "It can be rather confusing for individuals who are not used to traversing Soul Society."

"Very well." He looked at me and I made sure to give him a real friendly smile, not a creepy/friendly smile like Unohana could give someone.

"Thank you for having me Captain Kurotsuchi. This was very educational." As if to concur Kirara meowed from my arms.

"Tch. Just remember I have better things to do than babysit you should you visit my squadron again." He turned and walked off to some project. Nemu held back a second and nodded to me before she walked off to join him.

"You seem to have made an impression on him," Unohana commented later as we walked back to her barracks.

"I hope it's a good one. So how's Rukia doing?"

"She's much better and is making a rapid recovery. She should be able to return to her duties soon enough. But for now I wish to keep her visits short so that she may rest as much as possible."

"I understand Captain," I told her. We made it to the room Rukia was in soon enough. Unohana gave me the go ahead and I went inside.

"Jade?" Rukia looked up as she sat on a bed on the floor.

"Hi Rukia," I went over and gave her a gentle hug. "I heard you're doing well. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Um no," she acted like my wanting to look out for her was a surprise. "I'm fine thank you. What is that?!" she indicated the cat in my arms.

"Sorry. Kirara, Rukia. Rukia this is my friend Kirara." Said cat jumped out of my arms and nuzzled into Rukia's side while purring. Rukia hesitated a second before she began petting her. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist Kirara's cuteness.

"I heard you've been in the World of the Living," she said after a while. "How is everyone there?"

"The same as ever," I relayed to her. "Renji been here to visit you yet?"

"Yes but he had to catch up on some paperwork." We continued talking for a while and swapping stories of what was going on. I guess you hear a lot of gossip staying in the fourth company barracks.

"Will you get to go home soon?" I finally asked her.

"Tomorrow actually," she looked a little sad over this.

"What is it?" I patted her hand.

"It's just… I don't want to trouble brother more than I already have."

"Rukia," I let out an exaggerated sigh. "You're not bothering him. He's your brother. Adopted or not if your sibling gets hurt or put in a situation like the one you were in you deal with it. I bet he'll just be happy to have you home even if he doesn't show it. Besides, if he or anyone else gives you any shit they'll have to deal with me personally." I acted like I was punching the air.

"Thank you," she actually smiled. "I heard you caused a bit of a commotion with Ikkaku Madarame."

"Crap. You heard about that too? At least tell me the rumors say I won."

There was a knock at the door and we turned to see Hana. "Miss Jade? It's time for dinner and Rukia needs her rest."

"She's not bothering me," Rukia tried to take up for me.

"Nah," I cut her off. "You need your rest and I swear I'll visit you soon. Even if I have to break into Byakuya's house to do it. Feel better Rukia."

"See you soon Jade," she replied as I was led off. "Thanks Hana," I told him for dinner. Once again I must have been hungrier than I thought because I ate everything on my plate. "Huh…" That night sucked again as I tossed and turned trying to sleep.

"You alright Jade?" Kaien made an appearance. Kirara gave up lying on the bed with me and instead slept on a pillow on a nearby dresser.

"Fantastic," I answered him getting up. "Man… I'm gonna be beat tomorrow."

"Maybe Captain Unohana can give you something."

"Maybe," I sighed and gave up on getting any sleep.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I put my clothes back on and headed out the door. "You stay here Kirara and get some sleep. I'll be fine and won't go too far." She tilted her head at me but settled back down on her pillow seeing as I had Kaien with me.

* * *

><p>"Gah," I walked around hoping I'd get tired enough to actually sleep. I ran around enough I thought I'd sleep like the dead. Ironic thought seeing as I was in the Soul Society but I didn't feel much like laughing at the moment. I felt tired but just couldn't go to sleep. But sometimes it happened back in my own world and you just have nights like these. "Huh?" I felt another spiritual pressure stronger than the others. Even when sleeping I could feel people's energy but it was almost muted. Whoever this was was wide awake. "Hm," I concentrated trying to figure out who it was as I flash stepped toward it. "Hisagi?" I asked appearing not too far from his office.<p>

The door was open and the light was on. "What?" he looked over and saw me. "Miss Anderson?"

"Hi," I greeted him and took a step forward. But I didn't enter his office yet in case I was intruding on him. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same," he motioned for me to come in as he put some papers aside. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I was just curious who else was up and about. Wow, is this the Seireitei Communication?" I picked up a copy. "Neat. You're the Editor-in-Chief right? Also didn't you write _Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei! _and what was the other one? Uhhhh. Oh _This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me!_"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know that. You did say you're psychic." He straightened a couple more papers.

"I feel bad people didn't seem to like them though," I told him. "I did if it's any consolation. But you can't please everyone. I wrote for my school paper a couple of times. Managed to piss some people off too. I appreciate all the work you put into this though. People have no idea what all goes into these types of things and just take it for granted. Hey, think I could get a subscription?"

He looked shocked at what I'd said but quickly covered. "Of course."

"So how come you're up this late?" I asked again. "Don't tell me it's because of this."

"Someone has to finish editing it," he answered. He was putting up a brave front but I could see he was tired.

"Yeah, but you could delegate some of the responsibilities. Back at my old school we had like five or six editors doing the work. Then again, I'm only a writer so what do I know? Still, if you need some help I'm up and will help you finish it if you want."

"You don't have…"

"Is that a picture of Toshiro without his shirt? Ohhhh man. You should put that on the front. Trust me when I say the ladies will eat it up. Oh and this pic of Mayuri would look nice next to his article… Hmm but then that picture of the brain wouldn't fit. I know! Why don't you cut this one in half and then you can have them both. What do you think?"

"That would actually work…" He admitted looking at how I laid things out. "But you don't have to help me. I'm acting captain and as such it is my responsibility to take care of the Seireitei Communication."

"Shūhei," I sighed still moving things around like it was a puzzle. "You can't keep blaming yourself for Tousen and his stupidity. No one could have seen this coming… Well not counting me but that's not the point. Anyway yes you are acting captain and I respect that because you really did step up without anyone having to tell you too. But you can't do your duties and that of captain. I like to be in control too but you gotta delegate a few things dude. It won't do you or your squad any good if you're too exhausted to function. Trust me it's not normal to be up at this hour. Now tell me what I can do to help so we can get this done and you can get some sleep."

He looked at me with his adorable big shocked eyes for a moment before I saw his shoulders slump. "You can see everything about me can't you?"

"Just the good stuff," I told him lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Now come on. We don't have all night."

He got the idea I wasn't going to leave and settled in. "Very well. I need a layout for page three but don't have any related pictures. What do you suggest?"

"You can take this one and flip it so that it looks reversed," I offered. The rest of the night went much like that and before I knew it the sun had come up. Hisagi was passed out on his desk and I couldn't blame him, he'd been working like a maniac to get this done. I let out a happy sigh as I fixed the last page.

"Meow," a familiar voice greeted me. I saw Kirara come in through the door and she looked at me like 'Where have you been?'

"Hey," I yawned. "Sorry I didn't come back but I got caught up here. Just let me leave a note and we'll get going ok?" I left Hisagi a note saying I was happy to help and that I'd be around in case he needed any more advice. But for now I was off to go see others.

"Not eating breakfast?" Kaien droned on in my mind.

"Too tired to care," I told him.

"You need to go rest," he said.

_Can't. Too much to do. People to see, places to go. I have to get stuff done._

"You take care of everyone but yourself," he informed me.

_Blah blah bladie blah._

"Right back at you," he replied. "Just promise me you'll get something to eat soon."

_Yes mother._

"That's it. I'm not talking to you anymore."

_Good luck with that. You know you love me._ It wasn't too long before I ran into a familiar face. "Hey Renji! What you been up to?"

"Jade?" he turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't ya heard? I came to help you guys out and stuff. Glad to see you back to normal."

"From what I heard you've been getting around lately," he smirked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who said people talk remember? First you fight Ikkaku, then you visit twelfth squad, I heard you saw Rukia, and then you help out Hisagi. I leave out anything?"

"Uh, I saw Byakuya a few days ago," I noted. "But not too much else. You visit Rukia yet?"

"No… I've been busy."

"Bullshit," I bluntly stated. "Come on ya big baby," I grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward where she was.

"What are you doing?" he tried to fight back but I was adamant about it.

"Help me out Kirara?" I asked her. She transformed, he looked like he was about to shit his pants, and then she grabbed his robes and pulled him along effortlessly. "I know you and Rukia are best buds and you like her. I also know you're too big of a wimp to just come out and say it. But the least you could do is go and see her. 'Cause I know you won't want to do it when she goes home, which she's doing today by the way. And like hell I'm just gonna stand back and let two of my friends be morons. She's not supposed to do a lot yet but that doesn't mean I can't drag you so deal."

"Fine," he sounded pissed but I didn't care. "But is this really necessary? And when did you get a pet hollow?"

Kirara growled at that and 'accidentally' dropped him before she picked him back up. "She's not a pet she's a friend. And unlike your butt she actually has some manners." We arrived pretty early in the morning and luckily Rukia was still there. "Hi Rukia!" I greeted. "I brought ya something." Kirara finally let go of Renji and went to curl up around Rukia. She wasn't too surprised seeing as I'd told her Kirara was fairly special.

"Renji? I thought you were busy."

"Yeah well," he rubbed the back of his head. "Jade kind of cleared my schedule."

Rukia looked to me in surprise before she smiled. "Thank you."

"That's what friends do," I shrugged. "I'll give you two some alone time. And Renji?" I got in close to whisper to him. "Don't be too big of a goof."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to just stand outside the door so I went off and got something to eat. I got lucky because they were serving lunch. I scoffed it down like I hadn't eaten in two days. And to my shock I was still a little hungry afterwards. "Man, this place must be messing with my metabolism or something." I shook it off and went back to check on my friends. I got there just in time to see Ginrei Kuchiki coming to get Rukia while Renji was leaving. I nodded to him as he left and went to help Rukia leave. She still seemed a bit weak and I knew she wasn't going to ask for help. Plus, I could tell she felt she had to act a certain way around the Kuchiki's.<p>

"Hello sir," I greeted.

"Miss Anderson," he said back. "May I help you?"

"Just the opposite actually. I was wondering if I could take Rukia home. I promise we'll go right there. I just wanted to show her what it would be like to get a ride."

He seemed to ponder it over a second. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he glanced between myself and Rukia. "If Rukia feels up to it I don't see why not. Just remember to go straight home." With that he began walking off and me and Rukia shared a smile.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I inquired.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Rukia asked as we hoped on Kirara's back and she took off into the air.

"Yeah, Kirara's cool with it and she'd tell me if she didn't want to do it."

"Thank you for back there. I mean with Renji and with Grandfather."

"You'd do the same for me," I brushed it off. "Don't mean to be rude but mind if I come in for a sec when we get there? I could really use a glass of water."

"Of course," she said without hesitation. Sure enough when we landed we were greeted with Ginrei standing there waiting for us. Rukia informed him about me coming in for a refreshment for a moment and he went off to get some. I was a little surprised he did that seeing as they did have servants and stuff. He kind of reminded me of Alfred from Batman. In reality I wanted to make sure Rukia got settled in alright before I left.

"Nice room," I commented before I helped her get in her bed. Just that little jaunt had tired her.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to say thank you so much," I wobbled a little as I sat down.

"Jade? Are you alright?"

"'Em fine," I told her. "So did Renji say anything too stupid? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nothing more than usual," she lightly smiled. However that smile disappeared when she saw I was lightly shaking. "Should I call someone?" Kirara meowed as if in agreement.

"No. I just need some water and I'll be fine." As if on cue Genrei came in with a cup of water for me. "Thank you," I told him grasping the cup. I couldn't stop myself from spilling some of it. "Sorry…"

"Jade," Rukia lightly grasped my arm and took the cup away from me.

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"You better call Unohana," I said. That was the last thing I remember before everything went utterly black.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh for Jade.<em>


	36. I Got Dissed

"Jade? Jade?" someone's voice was calling out to me. "Is she going to be alright?" someone else asked.

"Uh," I mumbled and managed to open my eyes. I saw Kaien standing over me worried and Unohana sat nearby. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Kaien told me. "Oh and I let her see me by the way."

"Cool," I struggled to sit up and the captain helped me. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"I told you to rest but did you listen to me? No you know everything."

"Can you tell me how you felt before you collapsed?" Unohana was as professional as possible.

"I felt weak and strangely still hungry. I've been feeling hungry and restless the past few days actually. I thought it was just me getting used to this place and being so busy."

"Aw," Kaien let out a tired sounding sigh. "Side effects. I hadn't thought of that!" I couldn't blame him seeing as I hadn't had anything happen to me in the World of the Living.

"Is there anything else?"

"No Captain," I answered. "Ow crap. I must've scared the hell out of Rukia." It was then I glanced around and noticed I wasn't in squad 4. "Where am I?"

"Rukia is fine," Unohana informed me.

"Kirara's keeping her busy," Kaien added.

"We thought it best not to move you too much until I could arrive and asses your situation. So you were brought into one the of Kuchiki's guest rooms."

"That explains it," I took in the décor but I couldn't complain since I was comfortable. "Sorry Captain but other than maybe feeding me I don't think there's too much you can do. I just kinda have to ride these things out."

"I will continue to monitor your condition. I suggest you rest for at least two days. If you feel any change please contact me," she got up and went to the door. "I will inform Captain Kuchiki it would be best if you remained here for now."

"I can't just impose myself on him," I tried. "He already doesn't seem to like me very much. This won't help."

"What are you so worried about?" Kaien asked. "It's not like he doesn't have the room. Besides you'll have the chance to hang out with Rukia and I doubt Captain Unohana is gonna let you argue."

"But…" I stopped talking when I noticed Unohana smiling at me. Only it was turning into that creepy smile. "Never mind. Thank you Captain."

"You are welcome," she left the room and I rested for a second. I was still a little tired even after I'd been out. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour," he answered. "You should've seen everyone scrambling around here."

I rubbed my face. "You're not making me feel better." I stopped talking when I heard footsteps coming my way. Rukia came in the room holding Kirara.

"Jade, thank goodness you're awake. Are you alright?"

"Peachy," I smiled at her as Kirara came to lay in my lap. "Sorry for freaking you out."

"Captain Unohana told us you collapsed from exhaustion. Just how long have you been up?"

_So that's the excuse she used. _"Couple of days I lost count," I shrugged it off. "You shouldn't be up and about either," I countered.

"You are right about that Miss Anderson," Genrei came into the room holding some tea and cookies. My mouth watered. "Rukia should return to her room. Captain Unohana informed me that you are also malnourished," he set the plate down. "I hope this is satisfactory until morning."

"This is great," I took a cookie. "Thank you. And goodnight Rukia," I called as her adopted grandfather led her off to her own room. He came back not too long after and I think our rooms weren't too far away from one another. "Is there anything else I can get for you Miss Anderson?"

"No. Um, I'm really sorry about all this fuss. Can you please tell Byakuya that?"

"Of course," he picked up the now empty tray. "And you have no need to apologize. I merely hope you put your health as a higher priority."

"Yes, sir." With that he left and Kaien got the light for me. _Maybe tonight I can actually get some sleep. _I must have slept pretty good that night because I woke up the next morning and I hadn't moved.

"Good morning Miss Anderson," Genrei came in a few minutes later. I guess he noticed my spiritual pressure. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I admitted. I noticed he had a tray of food and my stomach growled. I was happy when he left it and I scoffed it down. There seemed to be twice as much food as what I guessed would've been there normally. I was going to have to thank Unohana later because I ate it all. Kirara was happy with her own bowl of milk and fish.

"Do you mind if I walk around?" I asked when he came in to get the tray.

"No. But Captain Unohana left instructions for you to at least stay within the manor and its garden."

"Thanks," I said. But first I took full advantage of the showers. I got lucky in that someone had dropped by and left me a few changes of my clothes. Unohana literally thought of everything.

* * *

><p>The mansion was bigger than I originally thought. No wonder Yachiru and the others make this their headquarters for their meetings. If I wasn't paying attention I could really get lost in this place. The gardens were beautiful as well and I think I spent a couple of hours staring at the different sakura trees. It wasn't the right season for them to lose their leaves or anything but they were still nice. I noticed the pond seemed to be down a couple of fish. Course I knew where they were going.<p>

I made my way to Rukia's room but she was taking a nap so I moved on as to not disturb her. Genrei found me looking at some more of Byakuya's calligraphy when it was time for lunch. Once again there was a nice abundance of food and after that Kirara acted like a real cat and sulked off to my temporary room to take a nap. I wasn't that tired thought so I did a little more exploring. Man the doors in this place got confusing.

I wasn't too concerned though because when in doubt I could just take a step and I'd be out in the gardens. I suddenly found myself in a familiar room. "Oh shit," I noted I was in what was probably Byakuya's office. "Crap, crap, crap." I immediately got the hell out of it seeing as I didn't want to disturb anything. Hell this is where the man kept his journals. Speaking of Byakuya I hadn't seen him in a while. I know he'd a captain and probably busy. But I'd only sensed him somewhere in the mansion last night and now he felt really far off. "Wonder when he gets off? Hope it's for dinner. I'm not the only one who needs to eat around here."

I was finally able to spend some time with Rukia when she woke up later that evening. "You should be resting too," she told me. "Captain Unohana wouldn't like you running around this much."

"Come on," I told her. "I didn't even use flash step today. I just stared at some fish. When does Byakuya get home anyway?"

"Around this time actually," she admitted. "Sometimes later if he's extremely busy."

"You guys never eat dinner together? Like a family?"

She turned her head away and I knew the answer. I knew Byakuya wasn't the most social guy but you would've thought they'd at least eat together every once in a while or something. Then again Rukia may not feel comfortable doing that. "How about you and me eat tonight? Though I gotta warn ya I've been on a really weird diet lately."

"You'd eat dinner with me?" she seemed surprised and I wondered just how many lonely nights she'd had. It's not like any of her friends felt comfortable coming over.

"Yes," I told her. "In fact, you and me are gonna have a sleep over. I'm already here so why not?"

"What's a sleep over?" she asked.

I explained it and she seemed pretty excited over the entire thing. We set it up so that we could eat dinner in her room, my bed was brought in there, and we also had some snacks. I knew we'd be a little limited seeing as we didn't have any movies to watch or music to listen to. Well, not without me activating my sword and I didn't want an explosion happening here by accident. So instead we told stories. She told me about her days back at the academy and I relayed to her what I'd done since I got there.

"You helped lieutenant Hisagi with the Seireitei Communication?" She had that same look on her face when I told her I hung out with Mayuri all day.

"Uh huh," I munched on some type of cookie. I couldn't help it thanks to my screwed up metabolism. At least it didn't seem like I was gaining weight from it.

"Why don't you see if you could write an article or two?" she suggested. "I'm sure you'd be published and they could really use more article variation since… You know."

"Yeep, having a few of your writers turn out to be evil can really suck for ratings. Or be astounding I think it's too soon to tell. But you really think people would be interested in what I have to say?"

"Of course! You could talk about the World of the Living. Not too many Soul Reapers have actually been there. Or about what you've been doing in the Soul Society." She nibbled on what I guessed was a sweet dumpling. We went on about what I could write and how I could actually play around with this entire 'psychic' thing. Then Rukia fell asleep on me. I wasn't too surprised seeing as I wasn't tired again. I was just about to doze off when I felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"This late?" I asked and quietly slipped out of the room without waking anyone. I guess I could say it wasn't any of my business but Rukia was a really good friend. I also liked Byakuya and if I had to make the same speech to him as I did Hisagi on health I would. Though now I looked like a hypocrite seeing as I'd apparently let myself collapse. Still, I wasn't afraid to confront him. You do it once you're over the hill.

"Hi Byakuya," I greeted as he walked down the hallway. He still wore his uniform and I wondered if that got uncomfortable after a while.

"Miss Anderson. Is there a reason you are awake at this hour?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I said. "It wasn't my fault you stayed out so late." I didn't trust myself to get up in the morning before he left so I'd be better off doing it now. "It's not good for you," I shifted tactics. "You'll make yourself sick if you keep this up. I don't want to tell you what to do but as a concerned friend I suggest you try to come home just a little earlier. For yourself and your family. You may not realize it but you're kinda missed around here."

His face didn't change the entire time I was talking. "It appears you have already forgotten my title. It is Captain Kuchiki and regardless of what you may think we are not friends. You are merely a house guest and cannot tell me of good health habits when you were the one who collapsed out of exhaustion. You should not concern yourself with my family matters. Now if you will excuse me." He walked passed me down the hall.

I stood there a second but I didn't take what he said to heart too much. I knew Byakuya was sometimes a dick. But I thought I'd managed to get past some of his defenses at this point. "That could have gone way better," I sighed and headed back to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't tell Rukia about my conversation with her brother. Instead I wished her good luck as she went back to get some work done. She was only going to work half a day and I told her not to overdo it. "Tell Ukitake I said hi!" I called after her.<p>

The rest of the day though I had no clue what to do. I could only sleep so long and stare at the fish a few minutes before I got bored. I'd already explored the place and any books they had lying around weren't exactly exciting. "Hm," I sighed. I took up some time writing down potential articles for Hisagi and the magazine but that had only taken up two hours. But they wouldn't do any good if I couldn't give them to him. "Huh." I glanced around the garden and held the articles I'd written. "Maybe just a minute," I mumbled.

Kirara meowed at me and I tuned out Kaien as he prattled on about how I shouldn't try anything until I knew I was fine. But other than eating like I was a pig I felt fine. A quick trip to Hisagi's office and back wouldn't hurt would it?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated!<em>


	37. A Really Good Friend

I was able to flash step around just fine and didn't feel any different. Though I got annoyed after a while as Kaien kept going on in my head and Kirara kept pushing me like she wanted me to head back. While I appreciated the concern I wasn't a toddler. I knew if I felt good or not. Hisagi was surprisingly open to running my articles and even asked me to help him out a little. Apparently Unohana, Rukia, Byakuya, and all of the servants at the Kuchiki manor had been discreet about me passing out. It was nice people weren't reminding me of that for a change. I began to wonder if they were this much on me about one fainting spell than how did Ukitake feel?

I ended up spending a little more time there than I'd originally planned but I was happy to keep busy. I liked doing nothing every now and again but for the most part I loved staying busy. Helping to edit a magazine is basically a dream job for me and it helped lift some of the burden off of Hisagi's shoulders. Eventually though I figured I needed to get back before Rukia did and dinner would be soon anyway. My stomach growled in anticipation. "Bye!" I called to Hisagi as I left.

When I returned to the manor I was not expecting to see a pissed off Byakuya Kuchiki waiting for me. Genrei stood at his side put at least he looked impassive as ever. "Hi," I greeted trying to act natural. I even glanced over to the fish swimming around in the nearby pond. "What's up?"

"You know very well," the noble even sounded mad.

"I'm sorry you've lost me," I countered.

"Captain Unohana left explicit instructions that you were not to leave the manor for two days so that you could rest," Byakuya told me. "I was informed today that you defied these instructions and went to visit the 9th division."

"Opps," I blurted out. I knew I'd been caught so there was no denying it. "Ok so I made a little trip to visit someone. I still don't get why you're so mad. I was told to stay in the house but Unohana didn't say anything about you guys tying me down or making sure I stay here. You're in the clear in my opinion."

"You are missing the point," I could tell he was trying to keep up appearances, especially in front of his grandfather, but I could also hear the edge to his voice. "While you remain under my roof you are my responsibility. If anything were to happen to you it is upon me."

_Is he really trying to tell me what to do? Especially after what he told me last night? Nu uh pal. _"Listen well Byakuya Kuchiki," I told him. "You have no right to lecture me. I'm not one of your subordinates and you made it very clear last night I'm not a friend either. And as for your concern well you don't have to worry because as of tomorrow I'll be out of your hair. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to welcome Rukia home. She deserves to see one friendly face when she walks through the door." With that I walked past them, into the house, and I held my head up high.

* * *

><p>I didn't tell Rukia about my little trip just yet because I wanted it to be a surprise when she actually read one of my articles in the magazine. I hoped she liked the special shout out I gave her. She didn't have that much of an eventful day returning to her regular duties. Although I noticed she had a little spring in her step and I think getting out of the house was good for her. But after we ate I could tell she was tired so I left to go back to my own room. Kirara hung back a few moments as Rukia drew her in a sketch book. I wondered how it would turn out.<p>

"At least someone had a good day," I told sighed as I made it to the stairs. There wasn't that many to go down but you had to watch where you stepped. It was right when I reached the top of the stairs my head felt really light. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. There wasn't a railing to grab so instead I put my hand on the wall. "Easy Jade," I told myself. "You just have to make it down the stairs and you'll be in your room in a few feet." It couldn't be another side effect right? Yeah I'd been eating a lot lately but that was different. I usually had a good amount of time in between fainting spells.

I felt my feet wobble a little bit when I took the first step and realized I'd made a big mistake. "Crap," I managed to get out as my vision got blurry. It faded in and out as I felt myself fall down the stairs. I got lucky in that there weren't a lot of them. However, I was in suckville because I couldn't catch myself on the way down and smashed the side of my head against one of the stairs. My vision came back to me at the bottom as I laid there.

I heard concerned meowing and saw Kirara lick the side of my face. "Kirara…" I tried to get up but I was too weak and fell down again. "Go get someone…" This time was different from the other blackout. I kept coming in and out of consciousness on the floor. I was able to feel my head at one point and my hand came away bloody.

"Uh," I grumbled when I felt someone pick me up. I tried to look to see who it was but my vision went dark again. I felt that we were moving and managed to open my eyes enough to see white. Then this time I really was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Jade," I heard Kaien's voice calling out to me. "Jade can you hear me?"<p>

_Yeah. _My mind felt like I was floating in cotton or something.

"Good," I heard the relief in his voice. "Now can you open your eyes?"

_I'll try but I'm so damn tired. _

"I know. I know. But give it a go? You got a lot of people freaking out on this side."

_What? _I used all the strength I had and managed to open them. I was lying on a comfortable bed in squad 4. I could tell just by glancing around. Kaien stood right next to the bed while his sword form was lying on a chair nearby. "What," my voice sounded dry.

"Hold on," he said and got me a glass of water. "Here drink this first."

I managed to do so and it felt fantastic. "Ok," he took the cup away. "What happened? I know I blacked out. But how did I end up here?"

"You don't remember? Then again you got a nice bonk on the head." As he said that my hand automatically went up and felt it. There were bandages and I could feel a sizable lump underneath. "You're gonna be sore for a couple of days so I wouldn't touch it. You were out for two days."

"What?!" _Two days!_

It was right then Unohana stepped in the room. "Jade? I see that you're awake."

"I've really been out for two days?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You fell down some stairs and sustained a head injury. It's not serious but I advise you taking three days to recuperate. However, you passing out is another matter entirely. That will not be so easy to explain away. And…" She stopped talking for a second. "I can heal nearly all injuries but there is nothing I can do for you there. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault," I told her. "None of us can help it. Or apparently see it coming. I hoped they'd be fewer and far more between."

"They may be," Kaien interrupted me. "We can't tell when these will occur but this could be a fluke. You might never have another one."

I could tell he was trying to make me feel better. But thanks to the entire mind link thing I could feel a sense of helplessness behind the optimism. I leaned over and grabbed his hand. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just gave him a smile. Unohana stood there in silence as we had out little moment. "Who brought me in?" I eventually asked.

"Captain Kuchiki," she answered.

"Really?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe it," Kaien had a sly smile. "I popped back to you when I noticed you passed out. Kirara ran and got him from his office. He scooped you up and flash stepped you all the way here."

"That explains the white coat I saw." So did he do it out of some sense of duty or because he actually cared? "Did I get blood all over him?"

"Just a little on his coat. Not like he can't get another one. Besides, you have more important things to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike your first tumble this one isn't going to stay quiet. A good amount of Soul Reapers saw him carry you here."

"I could talk to them if you wish," Unohana stated. Knowing her she could probably keep them quiet.

"No," I sighed. "People have probably already talked. Besides knowing my luck this sort of thing will happen again. I might as well deal with this now instead of later."

"There is another matter I wish to discuss," Unohana brought up.

"Yes Captain?"

"I have decided that it would be best if you remained in a safe place when you are not visiting squad members or training. I would like to monitor you myself to make sure you are cared for but squad 4 can become extremely busy and I will not always be able to keep you a top priority. Instead, I have brought this concern up with Captain Kuchiki. He has agreed and his manor is the most qualified place for you to remain."

"Yeah," Kaien agreed. "Even if Byakuya and Rukia aren't there there's Genrei and an entire mansion full of servants. They'd make sure you get all the food you need and everything. Plus, they'd ask the least amount of questions."

"B-but," I actually stammered. "Byakuya can't stand me. Plus, I'm not sure this is the best thing. I don't want to bother him anymore and I may have insulted him the last time we talked…"

"If he couldn't stand you then he wouldn't have helped you like that or offered to let you stay at his place," Kaien told me. "Now you're starting to sound a lot like Rukia."

"I'm afraid the matter is already decided," Unohana stated. "But Captain Kuchiki understands that you are his guest. Not a member of his squad to order."

"Kaien," I rubbed the side of my face. "You told her?"

"Opps," he replied.

"However, I suggest you take some of his advice," the captain stated. "I hope you will rest the required time period. I would hate to see you here again if you are not simply visiting."

"Understood Captain."

"Do you feel up to having a few guests?" she inquired.

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

"You will see," she left the room. Not two minutes later Rukia and Renji came bursting into the room. Kirara in Rukia's arms.

"Jade!" the both of them said. "Are you ok?" Renji asked.

"Of course she's not you moron!" Rukia lightly punched him in the arm. "Look at her head. Oh I'm so sorry," she turned to me. "You look fine. I'm just trying to make a point."

"No biggie," I told her. "So how long you two been hanging around here? Please tell me you had better things to do."

"We've been taking turns coming here," Renji told me. "And we're not the only ones. What happened to you got around."

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, lieutenant Kusajishi, lieutenant Hisagi, and even brother have been here," Rukia informed me.

"Really? Oh man I didn't mean to freak this many people."

"Jade," Rukia began. "If you don't mind me asking… What happened? Brother wouldn't tell me."

I thought about what I was going to say. "I really didn't want you guys to know this."

"Know what?" Renji asked.

"You know how I'm psychic and everything? I get visions in my head and all that?" They nodded. "Well let's just say there are a few side effects that come with it. Sometimes my body just can't handle all the information." Semi-truth was better than a straight lying right?

"What?" they both said. "How long has this been going on for?" Rukia asked.

"Um since I first got the visions. But don't worry it only happens every once and a while. But you guys have to promise not to tell anyone else. I don't exactly want this broadcast."

"We won't right Renji?"

"Yeah but I still don't like this. Isn't there something Captain Unohana can do?"

"No, I just have to ride 'em out. Now what did I miss while I was out?"

"I almost forgot!" Rukia blurted out and actually startled Kirara. "I wanted to thank you for crediting me in your first article. That was so thoughtful of you."

* * *

><p>I got some more visitors that night before Unohana made them leave. I was allowed to go back to Kuchiki manor since I'd been in squad 4 for a couple of days already. As long as I road Kirara and didn't actually do much myself. Genrei was there to greet me and Rukia when we got there.<p>

"Miss Anderson," he said.

"Hello, sir," I said back. Rukia and him helped me to my room. Which they'd changed to make it closer to Rukia and Byakuya's rooms and I didn't have to climb any stairs. She went off to get a shower and Genrei went off to make sure dinner was coming along fine. I took the chance to go find Byakuya. He was actually home for once and I found him in his room. Not really a surprise there.

"Miss Anderson," he said after I knocked. "You are supposed to be resting until dinner."

"I know," I said. "Um can I come in for a minute? If you don't mind." He let me in and I took a seat opposite him. I noted how the walls were lined with bookshelves and there was a table in the corner. The first time I'd accidently been in here I hadn't stuck around long enough to observe anything.

"You understand you should not be moving around unescorted," he bluntly told me.

"I… I just wanted to say I'm really sorry Byakuya!" I respectfully bowed. "I've been a pain lately and you not only took care of me but continue to do so. Even after I insulted you. I shouldn't have said what I did. I understand why you wouldn't want to be friends with me. I can be pretty selfish. And as someone recently told me I tend to take care of everyone but myself. I'm so sorry!"

It was then I actually got to see Byakuya's shocked face again. It was only for a moment but I really wished I'd had a camera. It returned to normal though but I could have sworn he wasn't has strict looking as I was used to. "You do not need to apologize. Those words were spoken out of anger and held no meaning. Reflecting upon it I understand why you were upset at the time. But I must disagree with you. You are not selfish in my opinion. You only wish to help others and I disregarded that fact."

He stopped talking and just looked at me. I read between the lines. I think in his own weird way he was apologizing to me. Though I doubt he'd come right out and say it but that's just how he is. "Let's just agree that maybe mistakes were made on both sides," I smiled at him. "And thanks for letting me stay here and taking care of me. You're a really good friend." He didn't correct me on the last part and I counted it as a victory. But I'd said what I wanted to and I didn't want to push him anymore. "I should be going," I went to get up.

"Before you leave," he stopped me. "I must inquire about something."

"Yes?"

"I heard you have an interest in calligraphy. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What would you say to taking up lessons?"

"Really? I would love to," I couldn't help the smile coming across my face.

"Good. Then you will begin tomorrow. I will provide you with the necessary materials but I expect you to remain quiet while I am instructing and you must be diligent in practice."

"Are you offering to teach me?" I could barely believe it.

"Yes," he answered. "For now I suggest you return to your room. Dinner will be ready shortly." He got up and led me to the door.

"Thank you Byakuya," I went to hug him but stopped myself. "For everything."

"Good night Miss Anderson," he simply replied.

* * *

><p><em>Filler chapters. Sometime they fly out at me and sometimes I have to drag them up from the depths of my mind. Reviews are appreciated. <em>


	38. Running

Byakuya taught me during the afternoon before dinner. I guess he actually left a little earlier than normal. He's a pretty good teacher as long as you listen and you're respectful. I didn't know how much actually went into calligraphy but it made me appreciate his work all the more. I didn't suck per say but I wasn't anywhere near him. I was pretty sure even if I practiced every day I'd never be that good. Sometimes you have a talent or you don't as my Mema always put it.

He was nice in that he didn't insult my work. He offered constructive criticism but I could take it. "Byakuya?" I asked once the lesson was over.

"Yes?"

"You're a really good teacher. I don't want to bother you but maybe could you teach me Kido once I'm up to it?"

I thought for a second I was asking too much until he answered. "I see no reason why I cannot once you regain your health."

"Awesome!"

I decided to not bug him and Unohana too much so I laid low until she deemed me ready to go out again. I gotta say though it really bugged the hell out of me. If it hadn't been for me practicing calligraphy and my visitors I might have gone nuts. I was a little surprised when Yachiru showed up to see me one day. Renji actually appeared the next and he was quickly followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika. They didn't let it show but I think they were worried for me. Hisagi showed up to get my opinions on some things but didn't stay long because I think Byakuya's presence made him rush off. Though I couldn't prove it.

But I was happy the day I was deemed fine and I could run around Soul Society again. Boy was I busy the day I got free. First I ran off to see Mayuri since I hadn't even spoke to him in nearly a week. I was expecting a lot of things but not what he did as soon as I stepped foot in the labs. He appeared in front of me and grabbed my head. Not roughly but he moved it back and forth like he was inspecting it.

"Um Captain Kurotsuchi?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Outward appearance seems normal," he told Nemu and she took notes. "Get the scanner ready!" he barked at someone.

"Yes Captain!" they replied and rushed off.

"What's going on?" I inquired. I didn't get an answer as some sort of large machine was wheeled out. It reminded me of an X-ray machine or something. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I demanded when he picked me up and placed me on the table.

"Stop squirming!" he replied. "Strap her down!"

"What the hell?!" This had turned pretty darn fast.

"Stop moving or you'll ruin the image," Mayuri told me as I was roughly pinned to the slab. The machine started up and the slab I was on went under it.

"Want me to step in here?" Kaien asked. "I don't think this thing is going to hurt you but," I could tell he was agitated at how I was being treated.

_Nah. I'll see where this goes. _There was a loud noise, a flash of light like a camera, and then I was let out of it and unstrapped. "You could have asked nicely," I informed him as Nemu helped me off the slab.

He ignored me again and instead was staring at some images that had popped up on a nearby screen. I'm pretty sure they were of my brain. I wasn't a doctor or anything but it looked normalish to me. "This is worthless!" he yelled at his subordinates. "Get me another one! Now!"

"Captain?" I tried. "What are you doing exactly?"

"He is scanning your brain to search for any possible abnormalities," Nemu informed me.

"Really? Why?"

"Why do you think?" Mayuri snapped at me.

"My master wishes to upstage Captain Unohana in diagnosing you," Nemu answered me.

I just kinda stood there and stared for a bit. Well I was right in that the word was out. I was wrong in the level of shit it was going to cause me. "There's nothing to diagnose," I tried to explain. "I'm perfectly fine."

"A healthy person does not collapse because of nothing," he retorted.

"Uh," I sighed. "I just came by to say hi. I'm kinda busy today so I'll see ya later. Hopefully when you're not trying to see into my brain." I made a break for the door and I gotta say it wasn't easy getting out of there. I was saved by Nemu though when she reminded Captain Mayuri what trouble he would be in if he didn't let me leave. He'd have to deal with the Head Captain, Unohana, and now Byakuya. He reluctantly let go of my arm and I didn't waste time taking the opening.

* * *

><p>I made an appearance at squad 4 to say hi to Hana. He was happy to see me and said he'd tell Unohana I was feeling better. Then it was off to see Hisagi and help him edit the magazine. By now he was ready for me and actually gave me a small desk in his office I could work at. Neat and he's so sweet when you get past the whole tough guy act. I only left when he said he had to run a form off to squad 3. I offered instead because I hadn't had a chance to see Izuru yet since I got here.<p>

"Hi Izuru," I greeted.

"Miss Anderson? What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I came to drop this form off and I'm fine. And you can just call me Jade. How are you doing?" I inquired.

"I am fine," he replied. I knew this was gonna be hard because he was in a tough spot. Poor guy always seemed to feel guilty about something, shit look at his zanpakuto. He was nice though and invited me in for some tea. "I read your article," he actually made conversation.

"You did? Did you like it?"

"It was very informative. I never get to visit the World of the Living myself."

"You should. Maybe you could take time off when all of this is over."

"Perhaps." He tried to hide it but I could tell that stirred up something. I knew we'd hit this road bump eventually. I reached out and gently put one of my hands on his.

"It's not your fault," I told him.

"W-what?"

"I know you're guilty about what happened when the trio went rogue. But it's not your fault, you couldn't have seen it coming and you tried to protect your friends. You couldn't have known what they were going to do to anyone, including Momo. And I beat if she were here right now she'd tell you how she forgives you." Sometimes it was best to just come right out with stuff and be honest. "I know it's in your nature to take things very personally. You're a really strong individual who bears the weight of the world on your shoulders. Trust me I know how that can feel. But no matter how hard it is you can't let it get to you. If you do you won't be able to appreciate the good things that come along. I know this is a bit much right now but I just wanted you to know that if you want to talk about anything I'm here."

He didn't say anything for a long time and I was worried I'd overdone it. But then he looked at me, and while he didn't smile he didn't look as tired as he did before. "I should have known," he lightly stated. "You are a psychic." We didn't say much after that but I felt we didn't really need to. Eventually I left because there were some other people I meant to see.

* * *

><p>I stopped by squad 11 and greeted Yachiru. I wasn't surprised this was where Kirara had run off to as she laid in the girl's lap and got petted. I also got to see Ikkaku and Yumi again. They complained about how things were boring around there without someone to fight. I declined seeing as the last time we fought we destroyed stuff we were supposed to and I kicked his butt. Yumi held him back as I took off laughing.<p>

Next was Ukitake and he pondered on how I was doing and I did the same to him. Rukia got to pop in for a second before running off to fill out some forms. Man this place had a shit loud of paper work. But I said I'd see her at dinner so it was alright.

Up next was Byakuya and Renji. I didn't want to stalk him or anything but a quick hi never hurt. He inquired as to how much running I was actually doing and I kinda skirted around the question. Luckily, there was an issue with some new recruits and I was able to make my escape. Though I lived with him so it wasn't like I could run forever.

It was then I decided to see at least someone else before I had to go back to Byakuya's house for dinner. I decided Shunsui because I hadn't talked to him in forever. Nanao looked me over when I got there like I was the missing piece to some sort of puzzle. "You can ask," I told her. "People have been all day."

"I heard… Rumors that something happened to you," she admitted leading me toward Shunsui's office. "Of course I couldn't confirm if they were true."

"Probably exaggerated," I shook it off. "You fall down some stairs and suddenly everyone acts like you turned two. Hi Captain," he meet us in the hall.

"Jade," he greeted. "I see the rumors were false. You look as beautiful as ever."

"Don't start that," Nanao warned him before she left.

"Want some sake?" he offered when we were in his office.

"Nanao know you have that?" I took a cup of tea instead.

"We'll keep it our little secret. I heard you've been all over the place lately."

"Just to see a few friends," I told him. "Sorry it took so long."

"Not a problem," he waved it off. "We've all been busy lately. Nanao told me about your article. I liked how you mentioned Rukia."

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No… Yes," I admitted. "Sorry I didn't mean to bug you."

"You're not bothering me," he just gave me an encouraging smile. "Now why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well I appreciate that everyone cares enough to ask me if I'm alright and everything. In fact, I'd probably do the same if I was them. It's just… I'm so tired of telling people I'm fine. It's like they're skeptical or they don't believe me. Telling people I'm psychic was easier. Plus," I stopped a second to take a drink. "I'm planning on doing something I don't think a lot of people will be happy about tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? Mind telling me what it is? Or is it a secret?"

"Alright. I'm planning on visiting the Rukongai."

He took a sip of his own drink before he spoke again. "I don't see how that would be a problem. But I don't think the Old Man would like you running around on your own. He'll probably send someone out there with you."

"See," I said. "I know I'm not nearly as experienced as all of you. I get it. Compared to you all I suck big time. Please excuse the language. But I'm also not a kid you guys need to babysit. I can handle myself and if I need backup Kirara will be there with me. No way she'll let me go alone."

"It's not that we think you need watching over," he told me. "You just gotta cut us all a little slack. Everyone around here's a little paranoid after what happened. And as Old Man Yama said Aizen and company will be after you. Along with anyone else who might want to take on the Soul Society. We know you're trying but experience never hurt either."

"I just don't want to be a pain," I countered. "You all have a lot to do without me."

"Trust me," he actually chuckled. "Taking care of you would be the best job someone could get in this joint."

"Thanks for listening Captain," I returned the smile.

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter's short but the next one will be longer!<em>


	39. Echoes

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while folks. My muse flew off and family issues I'd rather not get into. Please review._

* * *

><p>The Next Day.<p>

"Is this necessary?" I asked looking at my two 'escorts'. Kirara sat in my arms and glanced between them as well.

"The Head Captain's orders," Ikkaku stated. "We don't like it any more than you."

"I still don't see why you want to go out in the Rukongai to begin with," Yumi added as we waited for Jidanbo to open the gate. I didn't reply but let out a sigh. Something told me this was going to be a long day.

"See ya Jidanbo!" I waved at him as we stepped out.

"Stay safe Miss Anderson," he replied.

"Now that we're here what's your big plan?" Ikkaku asked me.

"How about you two relax and let me do what I came here to do?" I countered. I then spent a good amount of time mingling with the locals. Not easy seeing as they were suspicious of my clothes and weren't keen on two Soul Reapers standing there. That's when I finally spotted who I was searching for. "Yuichi!" I called out to him. "Yuichi Shibata!"

He looked around and spotted me. His adoptive older brother pushed him behind him to protect him. "What do you want?" Horiuchi Hironari inquired. "What do you Soul Reapers want with my brother?"

"I'm not a Soul Reaper," I informed him and put on a friendly smile. "Just a friend on theirs. My name is Jade Anderson."

"How do you know my name?" Yuichi asked getting out from behind Horiuchi.

"I'm also a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki and Chad. From the World of the Living."

"You know them!"

"Uh huh. I also know how you all met up and that they helped you out."

"Ok but what are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you find your mom sweetie. Your biological mom."

"Really!" he looked so happy. But then his face fell. "But I've looked for her a really long time. I have no idea where she might be."

"It's not easy finding relatives here," his brother pointed out. He looked like he was going to continue but I cut him off.

"I know. But I have a plan that just might work. And I know Ichigo and Chad would have done the same if they'd had more time. All I ask is that you trust me on this." I bent down so that I'd be eye level with them. "Do you trust me?" Yuichi nodded and that was all the assurance I needed. "Ok then." I placed a hand on his shoulder and got a feel for his spiritual pressure. It wasn't much but it was there. I noticed that while different relatives often had similarities. "Stand back boys. I'm gonna need a little room."

They took a few steps back as I pulled out Kaien. I thanked him for letting me in on a new technique that was going to help me out. "I have no idea how you plan on doing this," Ikkaku spoke up. "You're looking for a needle in a million haystacks."

"Even a captain would have trouble locating someone with such low spiritual pressure in all of the Soul Society," Yumi had to add. I saw Yuichi's face fall at their words.

"Would you both shut up? Watch the master work. Echo, Wasure Shadoukipa." I swung Kaien around my head in a circular pattern and concentrated as a song started to play.** I know you, who are you now? Look into my eyes if you can't remember. Do you remember, oh? I can see, I can still find. You're the only voice my heart can recognize but I can't hear you now, yeah.** I concentrated only on what spiritual pressures my sword was picking up. It kept going as it selected the ones similar to the boys. But I still had to narrow it down more.** I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises are yesterdays and I belong to you. I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you I can never be the same.**

The song went on as I narrowed it down more and more. Until final there was only one that felt the closest to his. **I can never be the same. I will never be the same. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I just can't walk away. No, I can't walk away from you. **Kaien stopped swinging on his own and fell down. I caught him as he pointed in the direction of the spiritual pressure.

"She's that way," I stated. "Come on boys." Kirara transformed, sort of freaking everyone out, until the boys thought it was cool as I gave them a ride. Ikkaku and Yumi looked skeptical as they followed after us. We got some stars as we flew through the air. We went through district after district as we followed my sword's direction. Until we entered the sixty-fourth district named Rusted Face. Joy. No wonder he couldn't find her. She was nearly on the other side.

"You sure of this?" Ikakku questioned once we landed. This place was definitely more rundown than the others but I knew it could have been worse. Still, I kept the boys on Kirara as we walked around. Most of the inhabitants looked drunk or rather desperate. Not shocking seeing their living conditions.

"Yeah," I followed the sword and it led us to one of the houses. "Hello?" I knocked on the piece of wood that could have been the door. A woman with brown hair and soft eyes answered.

"Yes?"

"Mama!" Yuichi yelled and hoped off Kirara.

"Yuichi!" she cried realizing who it was. They hugged and I could see tears in both of their eyes. "Oh I prayed this day would come!"

"I looked everywhere for you!" her son returned. "I did!"

I glanced back at Ikakku and Yumi who had their mouths open. "Told ya," I smiled at them.

"You really found her?" Ikakku put out there. "How?"

"Wasure Shadoukipa," I held up Kaien. "He plays a song which then mixes with my spiritual pressure. As he swings around it thinly spreads over the surrounding area. In this case the Rukongai. It then sort of 'echoes' back to me when it contacts those energies similar to the person I'm helping. As the song goes on I can then focus on those pressures and narrow it down. Until I find who I'm looking for."

"Thank you Miss," Yuichi's mother said not breaking the hug with her son. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Thank you for trusting me Yuichi." He nodded in return.

"Looks like this is it then," Horiuchi said. "I guess I won't see you anymore. Now that you're with your real mom. I'll have to tell Mom and Dad what happened."

"No necessarily," I smiled. "If you'd come with us Ma'am," I offered her a seat on Kirara while I shunpoed this time.

"What are you planning now?" Yumichika inquired.

"You'll see." We finally reached where my directions said it would be. It was a giant house in the first district. "Tada!" I presented the mother and son. "This is all yours."

"W-what?"

"You can't be serious," Ikakku noted. "No way they could afford this."

"They don't have to. I already bought it for them." They both just sort of stared at me. "The Head Captain gave me funds I could use here or in the World of the Living. Well I took some of it and bought this house just in case. Yuichi and his mom need a decent place to live. This way he won't be too far off from his old family."

"You mean I could visit?" Horiuchi asked.

"Yeeper." I handed her the deed to the place. "Welcome home."

"But I could never repay this," she stated.

"You don't have to. Let's just say this was a long time overdue. You two enjoy the rest of your time together. If anyone gives you any trouble just let me know."

"How can I?"

"Be the best mother for this boy you can be," I interrupted her. "That's all the payment I need." To my surprise she and her son hugged me. All the while I could feel them shacking as they cried whether in happiness or relief I couldn't tell. They kept saying thank you over and over again. Finally we broke apart and I wished them luck as we left them to their new house. But not before telling Yuichi and his mom they'd be taken care of for the rest of their lives. I'd already set it up with the Head Man of this district.

"You honestly gave them a house like that? No strings attached?" Ikakku asked.

"And made it so they'd live comfortably," Yumi added.

"Uh huh."

"Why? You didn't even really know the boy before today."

"Because it was the right thing to do," I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now where's your house?" I asked the boy still ridding Kirara.

"Not too far from here." Once we got there he told his adoptive parents what happened. They stared at us in shock. Before we could leave Horiuchi stopped me. "Miss Jade?"

"Yes honey?"

"Could you…" He looked hesitant but I motioned for him to go on. "Could you find my parents? My um biological parents I mean." I looked to the couple he'd called his mother and father. They looked sad but nodded that it was ok for me to do so.

"Of course."

"When you're done helping Horiuchi," the woman spoke up. "Would you mind helping us find our daughter?"

"Please?" the man added holding his wife.

"No problem," I smiled at them. I noticed people nearby overhearing the conversation. Little did I know what exactly I'd gotten myself into.

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing except Jade. Hope you liked it, sorry it's so short. The song here is <em>_**Never Be the Same**__ by Red. _


	40. Just a Little

_Man I just realized how long this story is. Jeez. I can't believe it. More to come folks. A lot more now that I think about it. Thank you all for staying with me this much_!

* * *

><p>I helped them out and called it a day when it got dark out. Ikakku and Yumi took me back to the Soul Society and made sure I got back to Byakuya's alright. I was happy I was able to sleep these days. The only thing still weird was my diet but I could live with it.<p>

I went out the next day to check on things. Only this time my guardian was Renji. What I was not expecting was to nearly be mobbed as soon as I got outside the gates.

"Please help me!" more than one person called out.

"Help me find my father!"

"Help me find my son!"

"Help me find my wife!"

"Please Miss Jade!" they all seemed to be yelling at once. I managed to calm them down enough so that I could think. Turns out news spreads fast here. They'd heard I could help them find their loved ones. I could see why they were desperate. No one else was here to help them. Renji gave me a look that read, 'What do you want to do?'

I didn't really have an option. I couldn't turn them away. None of the Soul Reapers were going to do this. If they even could. "Ok," I told them. "I'll help all of you. But one at a time. And I won't stand for fighting. You fight you're shit out of luck." I lined them up and did them in what I deemed important. Children looking for their parents came first, followed by those looking for their children, spouses were next, etc. They never seemed to end but I couldn't give up on them.

I often gave Kirara breaks. I only employed her help if children were involved or those who couldn't get around on their own. I didn't stop to eat or rest, though Renji was up my butt about that. It didn't even bother me when the sun went down and I was still at it. I only stopped because Renji made me. But I made sure to inform those left I would return tomorrow.

* * *

><p>This continued for a good while. I'd get up, meet whoever it was that was watching me that day, and went off to work. I'd work all day and only stopped at night when whoever guarded me made me. It was hard after a while. My hands and feet got blisters after three days, my own spiritual energy was being drained from the constant use, and I was often so exhausted when I got back to Byakuya's house I'd just collapse in bed without even eating. But I couldn't stop or give up. I could still see all of their faces at night. They were lost and looking for help. I couldn't ignore them. My heart wouldn't let me.<p>

Kaien, Kirara, and mostly anyone I came into contact with rode me about doing this. That I was wearing myself out and that I should at least take a break. But I couldn't. I knew it was stupid. There were so many souls in this place I could work for a hundred years and never be able to help them all. Plus, new souls came here every day and night.

"You need to stop for the night," Rukia told me. Her and Renji came with me this time around. "You haven't eaten all day."

"The least you could do is get a late dinner," Renji backed her up.

"I'm good," I told them. "Just a few more…"

"You said that two hours ago!" Rukia pointed out.

"I know," I sighed as we rejoined the group of those waiting. "Who's…" I swayed a little. "Who's next?" I collapsed. I lost consciousness before I even hit the ground. I heard from Kaien later Renji then scooped me up and they took me back to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>I later woke up in squad 4. Unohana wasn't happy to see me but this time it was something she could treat. Regular exhaustion. I was to stay put for a couple days. I could do less strenuous activities but no going outside the gates, or training. I felt like shit.<p>

Turns out there was a Captain's meeting scheduled for right when I was about to be released. I was called to attend. Little did I know the meeting was once again about me. Only this time it was about my actions. This time around I stood in front of everyone as the Head Captain went on about what I'd been doing. I thought it was ridiculous addressing what I'd been doing when we had other shit to worry about.

"I must ask Miss Anderson," Captain Komamura said at the end. "Why is it that you have been spending so much of your time in the Rukongai?"

"And allotting the funds the Head Captain has given you to souls you do not know," Soi Fon finished.

"It's not obvious?" I asked and they appeared clueless. "I'm helping those that need it. I help them find their families and give some money to those who need it. Not everyone can live as good as Soul Reapers. Besides I didn't know there were limits to what I could do with the money I was given."

"There are no limits," Yama reassured me. "You may do what you wish with it."

"Ok then."

"But why?" Mayuri inquired. "You do not even know these souls."

"That might be true but I can't turn my back on them. What if you were in their place?" I asked. "Would you want me to just keep walking by? Listen, I know this seems extreme and maybe futile to an extent. I'm not stupid I get it. Call me naïve or whatever you want. But I for one have this belief. It might seem childish but I live by it. I think we are all here for a reason. What the real reason is I have no clue. But I think part of it involves each other. That maybe we were put here to help make each other's lives just a little bit better. What makes me angry though is that I'm the only one doing anything!" I actually raised my voice. "I understand you all often have your hands full, especially with Aizen's plot lately. But before that you all could have done something for the souls outside these walls. Some of you come from the worst districts out there. You know what it's like. But all I've seen lately beyond training is cleaning and hanging around. Now some down time is fine and healthy but I saw at least three Soul Reapers on my way to this meeting not doing a single thing. Why can't they go out like me and try to help those less fortunate in the districts? I'm not saying anyone has to do as much as me. But a little money here, or maybe clothes or food donation couldn't hurt. It might actually save someone out there. I don't know why I'm even here. It's a waste of time seeing as I'm not going to quite helping people. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

Just like that I turned and walked out of the meeting. I was at the end of my rope when it came to that point. I said what I needed to.

* * *

><p>What I wasn't expecting was the greeting I received on the other side of the wall. People flooded me again but it was a little different this time.<p>

"Miss Jade!"

"Are you alright?"

"Have the Soul Reapers been taking care of you?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you need to rest?" I glanced around and was surprised to not only see new faces but some familiar ones as well.

"Yuichi?" I asked as he and his mom made it to the front of the group. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you collapsed a few days ago," she answered. "We were worried for you."

"We didn't hear anything," someone else told me. "So we wondered if you were alright."

"You were all worried about me?" I asked in shock. They nodded and no one initially asked me to help them find anyone. Instead I saw a lot of the people I'd helped and they kept pestering me until I sat down and ate something at one of the local vendors. I tried to pay for it but the vendor shook his head and told me it was ok. No payment was needed.

Eventually I did get around to helping some of them. But after only a few people everyone else said they were fine until tomorrow. "I don't understand," I finally told them. "I can help more…"

"No little one," an elderly woman made her way to me. "You've done enough for today. The rest of us can wait until tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts. Remember this child. There are many of us and only one of you. If you were to fall today you would never be able to help any of us again. We can wait one more day. It is the least we can do." I fought back tears and apologized for being so weak. In return I felt people patting my back and thanking me for even caring about them.

I got an even nicer shock the next day. Instead of being escorted by one or two Soul Reapers or going it alone with Kirara, like I had after the captain's meeting, I was being joined by nearly forty people of squad 7, including Captain Sajin and Tetsuzaemon. "What's this?" I inquired.

"We considered your words after you left," he answered me. "You are right in the regard us Soul Reapers could do more for those we protect. The Head Captain assigned a different squad to you each day you do out. We are to help you in any way possible."

For a moment I didn't know what to say. I took in the Soul Reapers, some of them holding papers with lists of names of those assigned to different districts, some held food, others clothes and various supplies. I might not make that big of an impact on my own but with each squad helping me… This could make a big difference. The only stipulation was that they treat the souls with respect and I wouldn't work myself into exhaustion. This meant taking a few days off here and there but I think my new numbers made up for that. "Then let's get to work," I smiled at them.


	41. Pray

_I was thinking of starting the first Bleach movie soon. Though I'd have to stop work on this while I do that one. Let me know what you think peeps!_

* * *

><p>It's not so much I had days off as days I focused on training. It wasn't easy but neither was Kisuke and the Visords. I would often go between captains for various training. One day I'd be with Soi Fon working on speed and how to conceal my pressure. The next I'd be with Byakuya working on Kido. The only one I wasn't really allowed with was Kenpachi but that was for obvious reasons. I don't think I was doing horribly. I wasn't at their levels but I hadn't had hundreds of years to train either and I wasn't special like Ichigo.<p>

"What do you mean you've never seen your inner world?" Toshiro asked me the day I was training with him. He'd questioned me on what all training with my zanpakuto I'd done. I told him the truth in that I only knew a few techniques because of what Wasure Shakoukipa had told me but that was about it. I didn't tell him about Kaien, the fact I could communicate with him or see him constantly. "It's a wonder you've made it this far or that your zanpakuto told you anything. Well today you're going to learn Jinzen. It's when…"

"You meditate and your mind becomes one with your zanpakuto. I know."

"Knowing and doing are two different things." He sat down and put Hyōrinmaru in his lap. Follow my lead." I did and laid Kaien in my lap. "Now empty your mind and focus only on the voice of your zanpakuto. He'll tell you what you need to do."

I didn't want to argue so I closed my eyes and tried my best. It was weird but maybe I needed to open my mind more on this type of training if I was ever going to get better. "Good job Jade," Kaien's voice rang out in my head. "You're doing it. Just keep concentrating and follow my voice." I did and internally followed him until I saw something besides the normal eternal void my thoughts flowed through. At first I was in shock and blinked a few times as I glanced around. I appeared to be in some sort of field. Miles of grain as far as I could see. A gentle breeze flowed through it. It was nice and peaceful here.

"Nice to see you here," I looked over and saw Kaien standing there. "Different from the outside world huh?"

"Yeah. Do I have to fight you to learn techniques because I'd really rather not." We were supposed to be a team not against each other.

"No, other swords often do that to make their Soul Reapers stronger. Effective but I'm not your average sword. And not all of the techniques you'll learn are specifically for fighting. Like I said before, all you have to do is ask for my help. Maybe if regular Soul Reapers did the same they'd get farther with their own sword partners."

"Try telling them that. So, will you help me out?"

"I'd love to," he smiled back at me. "Here's what you have to do though…"

* * *

><p>I eventually came out of my trance like state to see Toshiro already back. "Get anywhere?" he asked.<p>

"You have no idea. Not to cut this short but if you'll excuse me. There's something I have to go do." With that I ran off after saying goodbye to him and Rangiku. I shunpoed all the way to the Senzaikyū like Kaien told me to. It wasn't easy getting to the top but seeing as no one was currently being held in it I was allowed to pass through freely. Once I did manage to reach the top I looked over the edge. It was a long way down.

"You sure it has to be here?" I asked him.

"I know this seems weird but call it a trust exercise. Just say what I told you to and you'll be fine." I hesitated at the edge a moment longer. "Hey," he tried to assure me. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No," I answered and stepped off the edge. "Pray, Wasure Shadoukipa!" I kept falling for a short while as a song started up. **In the middle of the night, when the angels scream, I don't want to live a lie that I believe. Time to do or die. **I got into position as the ground was coming up quick. **I will never forget the moment, the moment. I will never forget the moment, the moment.**

"Now Jade," Kaien instructed. I flipped myself in the air so that I actually stood with one foot on Kaien's hilt and the other on the blade. My hand in back held onto the ribbon to help me balance. It was strange but cool as what Kaien told me started happening. My pressure combined with the song and poured out of the sword. Instead of falling I was now shooting back up toward the sky.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I cheered as I started flying. **And the story goes on... on... on... That's how the story goes. That's how the story goes. **

I shifted my weight a little and started heading back toward the squads. I wondered what they'd say when they saw me. **You and I will never die. It's a dark embrace. In the beginning was life, a dawning age. Time to be alive. **

First I went past squad eleven for the fun of it. "Hey Ikakku! Hi Yumichika!" I called passing over them.

"What the?!" I heard Ikakku exclaim.

"See ya later!" Next was squad thirteen, yeah I was going out of order but I didn't care. "How ya doing Rukia?" I asked buzzing past her office window.

"Jade?!" she leaned out the window. "What are you doing?"

"Tell ya at dinner," I replied. "I'm off." **I will never forget the moment, the moment. I will never forget this night. We sing, we sing... **It was fun as I said hello to Shunsui as he lounged on a roof. His expression was priceless. **On... on... on... That's how the story goes. **Hisagi and Izuru looked like they saw a ghost. Soi Fon gave me a questioning look and Omeada's mouth nearly dropped off his face. **Fate is coming, that I know. Time is running, got to go. Faith is coming, that I know. Let it go. Here right now under the banner of heaven , we dream out loud. Do or die, and the story goes On... on... on... **Komamura and Iba just sort of stood there like they didn't know how to react, Byakyua stared much like Soi Fon had while Renji yelled at me to be careful. **And the story goes on... on... This is the story. **

Lastly, I decided to see Toshiro and Rangiku again. I had run off on them earlier. So I made my way to his squad. "Hey Rangiku! Shiro!" I called out.

"What's going on?" I saw Rangiku look out the window at me as Toshiro kept at his desk. "Jade?! You're flying!" she basically giggled. I saw her captain look up at that.

"What in the world?"

"Come on Captain!" Rangiku got out to the roof. "Jade!" she called and waved like I couldn't see her. "Over here!" I redirected myself toward her.** Fate is coming, that I know (this is the story). Time is running, got to go (this is the story). Fate is coming, that I know (this is the story). Let it go.**

"How are you doing that?" Toshiro asked when he joined her.

"My spirit energy mixes with the music to create unique waves that come off my sword to suspend me in the air. It's weird I know but true," I answered quickly seeing a unique problem. **Here right now, under the banner of heaven, we dream out loud. Dream out loud! Fate is coming, that I know (time to do or die). Time is running out (time to do or die). Fate is coming, that I know (time to do or die). Let it go... **"But Wasure never told me how to stop! LOOK OUT!" I was coming in at them fast.

They dodged all wide eyed as I turned really hard trying to avoid them. What ended up happening was that I ended up going head first and flipped through the air. Seeing as Kaien's hilt was still attached to my hand he banged off the back of my head as I landed harshly on my butt on the ground. "AH!" I cried out in surprise as my head and tailbone throbbed with pain.

"Jade?" Rangiku came to my side a second later. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I took her hand as she helped me up. "Sorry about that. I gotta learn to stick the landing."

"What were you doing?" Toshiro asked me. "I've never seen anyone be able to do that."

"What can I say? Wasure thought I'd like to know about it. And I gotta say flying rocks! Hey, maybe when I get better at it I could bring someone with me."

"You mean I could fly too?!" Rangiku nearly shouted. "Let's go right now!"

"She needs to train more!" Toshiro told her.

* * *

><p>I later had to explain to everyone just what that was with me appearing to fly on my sword. None of them had ever seen a sword used in such a manner. I think they were so used to seeing their zanpakuto as merely weapons they often forgot they could be more than simply instruments for fighting. They saw their swords as tools instead of partners. No wonder the entire zanpakuto arc happened.<p>

A really cool thing I found out a few days later was that someone could actually ride the sword with me. I had to adjust for the balancing and shifting issue but it was sort of like riding a bike with someone on the front. Yachiru and Rangiku were big fans but I had to nearly twist anyone else's arm to ride with me. You'd think these guys never spent any time with girls before. If anything I should have been the uncomfortable one but hey I got over it.

I knew this couldn't go on forever though. Sooner or later I'd have to make my move. Before Aizen could. My clock was running out. The clock on my wrist read five. The parasite was getting closer and Kaien still hadn't had any luck finding this 'core' thing. That meant either it wasn't in the World of the Living or the Soul Society, or we'd somehow overlooked it which I doubted. We were running out of places to look.


	42. Please Read!

**Thank you to all my loyal followers and awesome reviewers. I don't want to give up on this story but my muse for it has just disappeared. I don't want to just toss out shit chapters that hold no meaning for me. This breaks my heart because this is the first story I ever wrote for this cite. I'm not going to delete it or anything. Who knows maybe I will start up again on it one day.**

**I wrote this because I didn't want to leave all of you hanging on whether or not I would ever update. Please forgive me! ^^- If anyone wants to adopt this and Jade because this story is on hiatus then just let me know. Please don't murder me! My heart can't take it.**


End file.
